Salvaje
by Rock Violet
Summary: La arqueóloga Sakura Kinomoto se ve envuelta en una misión un tanto aterradora: rodeada por un cazatesoros, un asesino a sueldo, un hermano que la odia y un guía que la vuelve -Literalmente- loca. Todo sea por su padre. Adaptacion de L Howard.
1. Prólogo

Aclaración: Los personajes, la historia y detalles no me pertenecen ni son de mi autoría. Como ya saben los personajes pertenecen a CLAMP y esta es simplemente una adaptación que hice de una novela de Linda Howard. Todo esto es sin fines de lucro y con la única finalidad de entretenimiento. Dudas, comentarios, etc., son bien recibidos.

_Prologo_

-¿Quién es ésa, papá?-preguntó Sakura, señalando con un dedito la figura del libro que tenía su padre en las manos. Estaba trepada sobre sus rodillas, como lo hacía a menudo, porque aunque sólo tenía cinco años le fascinaban las historias que él le contaba acerca de lugares lejanos y gente que había vivido hacía mucho tiempo.

-Es una amazona.

-¿Se llama así? -Por la forma de la figura, Sakura sabía que se trataba de una mujer. Cuando era realmente chiquita a veces la confundía el largo del pelo, hasta que se dio cuenta de que casi todas las figuras de los libros de su padre tenían el pelo largo, fueran varones o mujeres. En busca de una manera mejor de identificar el sexo de las figuras, encontró una pista: los pechos. Los hombres y las mujeres tenían pechos diferentes.

-No sé cómo se llama. En realidad nadie sabe si realmente existió.

-¿Así que a lo mejor puede ser un invento?

-Quizás. -Fujitaka Kinomoto acarició con suavidad la cabecita redonda de su hija, levantó el pelo castaño y brillante y volvió a dejarlo caer en su lugar. Esa criatura le fascinaba. Sabía que en lo que a ella se refería no era imparcial, pero su comprensión y su manera de percibir lo abstracto estaban mucho más allá de lo normal para su edad. A Sakura le encantaban sus libros de arqueología. Uno de sus recuerdos favoritos la evocaba, cuando apenas tenía tres años, tironeando de un libro que pesaba casi tanto como ella, para colocarlo sobre el piso. Después se pasaba toda la tarde tirada boca abajo y volviendo las páginas con lentitud, ignorante de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. En Sakura se combinaban la inocencia infantil con una lógica sorprendente; nadie podría acusar jamás a su hija de tener una mente confusa. Y si el primer rasgo de su personalidad era el pragmatismo, el segundo era, sin duda, la tozudez. Sospechaba que su queridísima hija algún día se convertiría en un problema para algún hombre.

Sakura se inclinó para estudiar los dibujos en detalle. Por fin preguntó:

-¿Y si es una persona inventada, por qué está en este libro?

-Las Amazonas se consideran figuras míticas.

-¡Ah! Esas personas que inventan los escritores.

-Sí, porque a veces los mitos se basan en realidades. -Por lo general trataba de simplificar su vocabulario cuando hablaba con Sakura, pero jamás la menospreciaba. Si no comprendía algo, su hijita le exigiría que le diera explicaciones hasta que llegara a entenderlo.

Sakura frunció la naricita.

-Háblame de esas amazónigas -pidió, acomodándose en las rodillas de su padre.

Él rió de la confusión del nombre, y se lanzó a hablarle sobre las guerreras y su reina, Penthesilea.

Alguien pegó un portazo en otra parte de la casa, pero ninguno de los dos lo oyó, enfrascados como estaban en el mundo de la antigüedad, que era su lugar de juegos predilecto.

Tôya Kinomoto entró en la casa con un entusiasmo poco común; la excitación podía más que su habitual estado de ánimo taciturno. Las chapas de sus zapatillas de soccer hacían un extraño ruido metálico contra los pisos de madera, e ignoró los constantes pedidos del ama de llaves de que se las sacara antes de entrar en la casa. ¡Dios, qué partido! El mejor que había jugado jamás. Deseó que su padre hubiera estado allí para verlo, pero ese día él tenía que dar una clase y no pudo asistir.

Tôya jugo más de sesenta minutos en un partido de noventa, hizo cuatro goles y uno de ellos fue elegido como el mejor de la temporada. Como era de esperarse su equipo ganó el campeonato. Se detuvo en la cocina para beber un vaso de agua; tenía tanta sed que enseguida tuvo que servirse otro. Cuando iba a beber oyó voces y se detuvo. Le pareció que era su padre.

Todavía llevado por el entusiasmo, corrió a la biblioteca, donde sabía que lo encontraría. Abrió la puerta de un tirón y entró.

-¡Oye, papá! Hoy hice cuatro goles y uno de ellos fue un el mejor de la temporada. ¡Ojalá hubieras estado allí! -No lo dijo como una queja sino como una expresión del entusiasmo que sentía.

El profesor Kinomoto levantó la mirada del libro que estaba leyendo y le sonrió.

-¡Ojalá hubiera podido ir! ¡Te felicito!

Tôya ignoró a su hermanita, que estaba sentada, como siempre, en las rodillas de su padre.

-Tu compromiso con los estudiantes no te tomó tanto tiempo como creías, ¿verdad?

-Lo postergaron hasta mañana -contestó el profesor.

Tôya se quedó muy tieso, y su entusiasmo se apagó.

-¿Entonces por qué no fuiste al partido?

Sakura escuchaba el diálogo con interés.

-A mí me gustan mucho los partidos de soccer, papá -dijo.

El padre la miró, sonriente.

-¿Te gustan, Sakura? Bueno, entonces tal vez iremos al próximo.

Con eso ella se sintió satisfecha y consideró que su historia ya había sido interrumpida demasiado tiempo. Señaló el libro para volver a atraer la atención del padre.

-Sigue hablándome de las amazónigas -pidió.

Obediente, el profesor la complació, algo fácil porque se trataba de un tema muy cercano a su corazón. Por suerte, a Sakura le gustaban más los mitos que los cuentos de hadas, porque de otro modo no hubiera sido tan paciente con ella.

Al verse de nuevo desplazado por esa chiquilla, la felicidad de Tôya se esfumó y dio paso a la furia. De acuerdo, Sakura era inteligente; ¿y qué? La frustración creció en su interior y salió de allí antes de obedecer a su urgente necesidad de arrancarla de las rodillas de su padre. Eso era algo que el profesor no comprendería, pues creía que su niñita querida era una maravilla.

"¡Qué maravilla ni qué ocho cuartos!" -pensó Tôya, enfurecido. Sakura le había provocado disgustos y resentimientos desde el momento de su nacimiento. Hacía un par de años que su madre había muerto, su salud había sido frágil y después del nacimiento de su hermana había decaído hasta el punto de no levantarse de cama. Pero él la recordaba bien, Nadeshiko fue una gran madre, siempre sonriéndole. Nunca se perdió ningún partido, le había enseñado a tocar el piano y tocaban juntos siempre que se daba la ocasión. Incluso en sus últimos días le seguía sonriendo con cariño mientras el tocaba para ella.

Después de su muerte él lo único que pedía era consuelo, alguien en quien sostenerse, alguien que le dijera que todo estaría bien. Pero no, todos se preocuparon por la pobre niñita que no tendría una madre, por la pobre niñita que crecería sola siempre necesitándola… ¿Y él que? La pobre niñita ni siquiera había llegado a conocer a su madre, no como él, no la necesitaría como él.

Todo el mundo la ponderaba porque era inteligente. En cambio a él lo trataban como a un idiota porque había repetido un año en el colegio. De acuerdo, tenía diecisiete años y cumpliría dieciocho antes de empezar el último año del secundario. Pero no era un imbécil; simplemente no se había esforzado demasiado. ¿Para qué se iba a molestar? Por mucho que él lo intentara, la gente no hacía más que prestarle toda su atención a la pobre niñita.

Subió a su cuarto, donde se sacó las zapatillas de futbol y las arrojó contra la pared. Y ahora esa niñita acababa de arruinar el mejor partido que él había jugado en su vida. Si la reunión de su padre se postergó, después de todo nada le impedía haber ido al partido, pero en cambio volvió a su casa para contarle cuentos a esa mocosa. Era tan grande la injusticia cometida contra él, que Tôya tuvo ganas de golpear algo. Quería golpear a la niñita. Quería herirla, lo mismo que ella lo hería a él. Ella le había robado primero a su madre y no conforme con eso ahora le quitaba también a su padre; y eso era algo que nunca, nunca le perdonaría.

Se puso de pie, obedeciendo un impulso. Las medias sofocaban todo sonido cuando salió de su cuarto, cruzó el vestíbulo y se dirigió al dormitorio de Sakura. Se paró en el medio de la habitación y miró alrededor. Igual que todos los chicos, ella reunía sus tesoros al alcance de su mano; en el cuarto guardaba todos sus libros y muñecas favoritas y otros objetos cuyo significado sólo ella conocía. Todo eso a Tôya no le importaba; buscaba la muñeca preferida de Sakura, la que atesoraba más que todas las demás, una destartalada muñeca de plástico a la que llamaba Violet. Por lo general Sakura dormía abrazada a ese juguete.

Allí estaba. Tôya se apoderó de la muñeca y la llevó a su cuarto, mientras trataba de decidir qué hacer. Tenía ganas de romperla a golpes y dejarla sobre la cama de Sakura, pero su astucia le indicó que en ese caso le echarían la culpa, pues nadie más podría haberlo hecho. Sin embargo, esconder la muñeca no le parecía bastante. Sus celos exigían más, tenía necesidad de destruir algo que ella amara, aunque sólo él supiera que lo había hecho.

Sonriente, tomo el sacapuntas de un cajón de la cómoda y lo abrió. Se sentó en la cama y con toda tranquilidad descuartizó la muñeca. Sakura no sabría lo que acababa de hacer; lloraría la pérdida de su muñeca preferida, pero nadie podría acusarlo a él de nada. Se lo guardaría en lo profundo del corazón y cada vez que mirara a esa niñita de porquería se solazaría, porque él lo sabría, y ella no.

N/A: Bueno eh aquí el inicio de esta historia, con un Toya muy diferente como irán descubriendo, me encanta este libro y por eso comencé la adaptación.

Soy nueva en este mundo de escritores y escritoras y si tengo varias cosas escritas por mí que tal vez más adelante público (aun no me animo) xD.

En fin, espero sus comentarios. Saludos!


	2. Capítulo 1

Aclaración: Los personajes, la historia y detalles no me pertenecen ni son de mi autoría. Como ya saben los personajes pertenecen a CLAMP y esta es simplemente una adaptación que hice de una novela de Linda Howard. Todo esto es sin fines de lucro y con la única finalidad de entretenimiento. Dudas, comentarios, etc., son bien recibidos.

Capítulo 1

Sakura Kinomoto entró furiosa en su departamento. Ese departamento tenía menos de dos años de antigüedad, y por lo general cada vez que entraba en él la embargaba una sensación de placer por haber logrado una meta, porque no sólo era un hermoso departamento, sino que además era suyo. Pero ese día no era un día como los demás, y ni siquiera notó el interior fresco y tranquilizante. Colocó la bolsa de lona sobre la mesa de entrada, cruzó el living y se dirigió directamente hacia el balcón. Su enojo era tan grande que tenía la sensación de que necesitaba estar al aire libre para permitir que se expandiera.

Permaneció rígida e inmóvil en el calor primaveral de Los Ángeles, con las manos apoyadas sobre la balaustrada de ladrillos. Desde allí tenía una excelente vista de la ciudad que por lo general disfrutaba, pero en ese momento estaba tan furiosa que ni la veía. ¡Malditos cretinos de mente cerrada!

Había pagado su derecho de piso, se había ganado el derecho de poder trabajar en la excavación arqueológica de Ouosalla en África del Este; era el descubrimiento arqueológico más importante que se había producido en décadas, y literalmente se le hacía agua la boca ante la posibilidad de participar en esos trabajos. Jamás había deseado nada tanto como deseaba en ese momento participar en la excavación de ese antiguo pueblo que acababa de ser descubierto en la costa africana del Mar Rojo. La excavación estaba patrocinada por la Fundación Arqueológica Clow, justamente la fundación para la que ella trabajaba, y se sintió virtualmente mareada de excitación cuando se postuló para participar en el equipo que trabajaría en la excavación.

¿Por qué no iba a esperar que la eligieran? Su trabajo era excelente, lo mismo que sus informes; sus ensayos habían sido impresos en varias publicaciones importantes. Tenía un doctorado en arqueología y había participado en varias excavaciones menores realizadas en África; por lo tanto su experiencia debía resultar de considerable valor para una empresa tan importante como la de Ouosalla. Para esa excavación sólo se elegirían los mejores, pero Sakura sabía que ella era una de las mejores. Tenía experiencia, era dedicada, trabajadora y poseía ese sentido común tan especial que permite que los arqueólogos armen el rompecabezas de la manera de vivir de los antiguos en base a los fragmen tos que han dejado tras de sí. No existía motivo para que no la eligieran.

Pero no la eligieron, porque para los imbéciles que dirigían la fundación había un excelente motivo para no incluirla: su apellido era Kinomoto.

El director de la cátedra de arqueología de la Universidad se lo planteó directamente: la hija de Fujitaka Kinomoto, conocido como "El Loco", no aumentaría el prestigio de ningún equipo arqueológico. Su propio trabajo y su confiabilidad pasaban a segundo plano, oscurecidos por la fama de divulgar teorías absurdas que tenía su padre.

Era como darse con la cabeza contra la pared, y eso la enfurecía. Su padre siempre afirmaba que era más decidida que tres personas juntas, pero en ese caso la frustraba la falta de opciones. No quería abandonar la arqueología, le gustaba demasiado. Pero los niveles superiores de la carrera le estaba cerrados por ser quien era. Las excavaciones arqueológicas costaban mucho dinero, y no abundaban los patrocinadores; por ese motivo la competencia por los fondos disponibles era realmente asesina. Por lo tanto ningún equipo famoso podía darse el lujo de enviarla a una excavación impor tante puesto que su sola presencia pondría en tela de juicio la validez de los hallazgos y el equipo perdería el apoyo del auspiciante.

Ni siquiera ganaría nada cambiándose el apellido: el mundo de la arqueología era pequeño y la conocía demasiada gente. Los fondos siempre les eran acorda dos a los famosos que recibirían buena publicidad, y nadie se arriesgaría a tener mala prensa por haberla incluido a ella en el equipo. Por eso había participado en innumerables excavaciones de poca envergadura, pero todas las importantes le estaban vedadas.

Pero, aun en el caso de que con eso se beneficiara, ella jamás se habría cambiado el apellido. Su padre había sido un hombre maravilloso y un arqueólogo brillante. Lo quiso profundamente y aún lo extrañaba aunque hicieran catorce años desde que había muerto. Le enfurecía que sus múltiples contribuciones a la arqueo logía fueran ignoradas a causa de sus teorías más audaces, ninguna de las cuales había podido llegar a comprobar. Fujitaka Kinomoto encontró la muerte en la selva amazónica, durante un viaje en el que esperaba obtener pruebas incontrovertibles de una de sus teorías más extravagantes. En vida lo tildaban de charlatán y tonto, pero después de su muerte los más comprensivos decidieron que sólo se había "engañado".

La fama de Fujitaka Kinomoto persiguió a Sakura durante toda su carrera, hasta el punto de que muchas veces tenía la sensación de que le era necesario trabajar más que los otros, ser más exacta, más concienzuda, no demostrar nunca ninguno de los vuelos de fantasía en los que su padre se solazaba. Así Sakura se dedicó por completo a la arqueología, jamás se tomó vacaciones y utilizó todo su tiempo en la prosecución de sus metas.

Y todo para nada.

La hija del "Loco" Kinomoto no era bien recibida en ninguna excavación importante.

Golpeó la pared con los puños. Mi padre no fue un loco, pensó con furia. Tal vez fuera un poco vago, un poco distraído, pero siempre fue un padre maravilloso y un arqueólogo excelente.

Al pensar en él, Sakura recordó las cajas que contenían sus papeles y que ella nunca había revisado. Después de su muerte, los papeles del profesor Kinomoto fueron embalados y se vendió la casa donde vivía. Entonces su hermano mayor Tôya se llevó las cajas a su departamento y las amontonó en un rincón, no le interesaban y, hasta donde Sakura sabía, jamás las había tocado. Cuando ella terminó la universidad y se mudó a su propio departamento, se ofreció a hacerse cargo de esas cajas, pero Tôya se negó a entregárselas. Sakura creía que la negativa no se debía a que le interesaran, sino más bien a que le gustaba poder negarle algo que ella quería.

En eso, como en la mayoría de las cosas, los razona mientos de Tôya eran equivocados. Aunque Sakura jamás habría destruido los papeles de su padre, tampoco se moría por tenerlos. Muy por el contrario. Ya se había visto obligada a reconocer con dolor que su padre tenía fama de loco, que dentro de su profesión todos lo tomaban en broma, y no quería leer nada que la llevara a creer lo que creían los demás. Prefería conservar los buenos recuerdos.

Pero en ese momento la embargaron una profunda curiosidad y una gran necesidad de recordarlo mejor. ¡No era un loco! Algunas de sus teorías eran poco convencionales, de acuerdo, pero quinientos años antes la posibilidad de que la Tierra fuese redonda también se consideraba una locura. Su padre dedicó innumerables horas al estudio de mapas y diarios, a seguir rastros que lo ayudaran a formular sus teorías. Y en ese sentido su desempeño fue soberbio, siempre supo sacar conclusio nes sobre el pasado en base a fragmentos de evidencias que habían sobrevivido hasta el presente.

Deseó tener las cajas en ese mismo instante. Su padre siempre había sido un apoyo para ella, y en ese momen to estaba muy necesitada de apoyo. Fujitaka Kinomoto ya no estaba en este mundo, pero esos viejos registros formaban parte de él, eran mucho más importantes que los pocos recuerdos que ella conservaba, sobre todo fotografías.

Vaciló durante un instante. Ése era el momento más negro de su carrera, el más triste de su vida desde que se enteró de la muerte de su padre. Sakura era de naturaleza independiente, pero hasta la gente más independiente por momentos necesita consuelo, y para ella ése era uno de esos momentos. Quería sentirse cerca de su padre, necesitaba refrescar el recuerdo que tenía de él.

En cuanto se decidió, entró en el departamento y buscó el número de teléfono de Tôya en la libreta de direcciones mientras pensaba con tristeza que el hecho de no saberlo de memoria era un dato importante con respecto a la relación que los unía. En esencia, entre ellos no existía ninguna relación emocional. Tôya le pidió dinero prestado un par de veces, pero por lo general lo veía una vez por año, lo cual era más que suficiente para ambos.

Dejó que el teléfono sonara durante un minuto antes de colgar. Siempre realista, se dio cuenta de que tal vez demorara un par de días en ponerse en contacto con su hermano, de manera que decidió controlar su impa ciencia y se puso ropa de gimnasia. Un poco de ejercicio siempre era bueno para combatir el estrés, y de todos modos le gustaba mantenerse en buen estado físico. Asistía al gimnasio tres veces por semana y corría casi todos los días. Así lograba mantenerse bien.

Pero dos horas después, en cuanto llegó a su casa, volvió a llamar a Tôya. Para su sorpresa su hermano atendió al primer llamado.

-¿Sí? -preguntó arrastrando apenas la palabra.

-Soy Sakura, Tôya. ¿Esta noche estarás en tu casa? -

-¿Por qué? -Estaba en guardia, desconfiaba.

-Me gustaría revisar esas cajas que contienen los viejos papeles de papá.

-¿Para qué?

-Simplemente para verlos. Nunca los hemos revi sado, ¿sabes? Ni siquiera sabemos lo que son.

-¿Y ahora, eso qué importa?

-Supongo que no tiene ninguna importancia. Es sólo por curiosidad. -Instintivamente no quería que Tôya supiera lo dolida que estaba ni lo mucho que necesitaba establecer alguna clase de contacto con su padre.

-No tengo tiempo para quedarme aquí sentado mirándote hacer un viaje por los recuerdos -contestó Tôya, sin considerar siquiera la posibilidad de que ella se llevara las cajas a su casa para revisarlas. Tôya jamás renunciaría a nada que considerara una ventaja sobre Sakura.

-Está bien. Olvídalo -repuso ella-. No fue más que una idea. Bye.

-¡Espera! -dijo él, presuroso. Sakura tuvo la sensa ción de oírlo pensar, de imaginar la idea que se iba formando en la mente de su hermano-. Este... supongo que puedes venir. Y... amm... ¿crees que me podrías prestar un poco de dinero? Ando un poco corto de fondos.

-Bueno, no sé -contestó Sakura; no quería que Tôya pensara que había sido todo demasiado fácil-. ¿Cuánto necesitas?

-No mucho. Tal vez cien.

-¡Cien!

-Bueno... digamos cincuenta.

-No sé -repitió ella-. Veré cuánto tengo.

-¿Vienes enseguida? -preguntó Tôya.

-Por supuesto, siempre que estés.

-No te preocupes, aquí estaré. -Y cortó grosera mente. Sakura se encogió de hombros. Todos sus contac tos con Tôya eran así. A veces se preguntaba si alguna vez él comprendería la inutilidad de su rencor.

Revisó la billetera para ver si tenía cincuenta dólares en efectivo; los tenía, pero se quedaría sin nada hasta poder ir a un cajero automático, algo que no le gustaba hacer por la noche. Sin embargo tenía suficiente gasolina en el auto, así que esa noche no necesitaría dinero para nada más. Ya que estaba tan desanimada, bien valía pagar cincuenta dólares por la posibilidad de revisar enseguida los papeles de su padre. Pocas veces se sentía deprimida, por lo general estaba bien plantada sobre sus propios pies, pero hasta los más fuertes claudicaban alguna vez.

No se molestó en cambiarse de ropa, porque la esperaba un trabajo sucio y polvoriento; no podía ser de otra manera, pues esas cajas habían estado almacena das durante muchos años. Demoró cuarenta y cinco minutos en llegar al complejo de departamentos donde vivía Tôya. Eran tres edificios de dos pisos, pintados de un color salmón, que se había descolorido hasta adqui rir un tono rosa sucio. Tôya vivía en la planta baja del edificio de la izquierda. La playa de estacionamiento se hallaba llena de vehículos en estado desastroso. Los que presumiblemente todavía funcionaban pedían a gritos un chapista. Los habitantes del edificio lucían el mismo estado que sus vehículos.

Sakura llamó a la puerta de Tôya. Alcanzaba a oír el sonido del televisor, pero nada más. Volvió a golpear.

-¡Ya va, ya va! -oyó que decía su hermano, y a los pocos instantes Tôya abrió la puerta.

Siempre le sorprendía lo agradables y juveniles que seguían siendo las facciones de Tôya y lo bien que había resistido su rostro el exceso de cigarrillos, alcohol y su estilo de vida. En ese momento lo notó algo envejecido, pero seguía siendo un hombre atractivo.

-¡Hola! -saludó. ¿Trajiste el dinero?

-No tengo más que cincuenta, pero si los necesitas yo me arreglaré -contestó ella, mientras pensaba: "¿Qué tal? Yo estoy bien, ¿y tú?" Percibió olor a alcohol en el aliento de su hermano. Tôya no era demasiado bien educado cuando estaba sobrio, pero alcoholizado resultaba insoportable. Y por desgracia ése era su estado habitual.

-¡Por supuesto que lo necesito! -exclamó él de mal modo-. Si no fuera así no te habría pedido que me trajeras cien.

Ella se encogió de hombros, sacó la billetera y la abrió para demostrarle que le daba los únicos billetes que contenía. Cincuenta y siete dólares. Nunca los volvería a ver, y tampoco lo esperaba. Le entregó el dinero y preguntó:

-¿Dónde están las cajas?

-Allá. En el otro dormitorio.

El segundo dormitorio era un cuarto lleno de trastos donde jamás hubo otra cama. Tôya lo utilizaba como depósito y, sin duda, como un lugar conveniente donde arrojar todo lo que le molestara, incluyendo ropa sucia. Las cajas estaban amontonadas en un rincón. Sakura se abrió paso hasta alcanzarlas y empezó a hacer espacio para tener lugar donde ubicar su contenido.

-¿Qué estás buscando? -preguntó Tôya. Sakura percibió el tono de desconfianza de su voz y compren dió que no le había creído.

-Nada. Simplemente quiero leerlos. ¿Por qué no traes un par de sillas y los revisamos juntos?

-¡No gracias! -contestó él, dirigiéndole una mira da de desprecio-. Prefiero mil veces beber algo fresco mientras miro televisión.

-Está bien -repuso ella, mientras empezaba a vaciar una de las cajas. Eran cinco, con manchas de humedad y completamente cubiertas de polvo. Sakura se sentó en el piso y rompió la tira engomada que sellaba la primera caja.

Buena parte del contenido eran libros de investiga ción que fue arreglando a su alrededor, ordenados por temas. Notó con interés que algunos eran ediciones raras, que revisó con especial cuidado.

Había anotaciones sobre varias excavaciones, ar tículos que su padre consideró interesantes, mapas de distintas épocas y varios cuadernos en los que había anotado sus propias ideas. Sakura los abrió con una sonrisa, porque en esa letra apretada le pareció recupe rar a su padre. Se notaba que él tenía enorme entusias mo por su trabajo, que la reconstrucción de antiguas civilizaciones le producía un inmenso júbilo. Nunca trataba de frenar su imaginación, sino que le permitía fluir, confiado en que lo llevaría hacia la verdad, que, desde su punto de vista, siempre era más fantástica que las mentiras más inteligentes.

Su celo por su trabajo lo incitó a tratar de seguirles la pista a distintas leyendas, a cada una de las cuales le dedicó un capítulo en sus cuadernos. Sakura recordó las innumerables tardes que, siendo niña, pasó sentada a los pies de su padre o sobre sus rodillas, escuchando como en un trance las historias que él le contaba. A ella nunca le contaron cuentos de hadas, aunque en cierta medida quizá lo fueran; sus cuentos giraban en torno de antiguas civilizaciones y tesoros, misteriosamente des aparecidos... ¿Habrían existido de verdad, o serían sólo cuentos creados por la imaginación humana? Para su padre, la posibilidad de que fueran ciertos resultaba irresistible.

Sakura releyó los cuadernos con expresión soñadora mientras recordaba las historias que su padre le había contado con relación a cada leyenda, pero notó que él consideraba que casi todas esas leyendas era simple mente mitos, sin nada que las probara. También creía que algunas, muy pocas, eran posibles. Pero era necesa rio investigarlas a fondo y acaso nunca llegara a cono cerse la verdad. Sakura volvió a enfurecerse. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien considerara loco a su padre cuando allí estaban las pruebas de que sopesaba los hechos con infinito cuidado y que no se dejaba influenciar por las proporciones míticas de las leyendas? Pero cuando de él se trataba, de lo único que hablaban todos era de su teoría de los Anzar, su espectacular fracaso, cuya investigación le costó la vida.

Los Anzar. Hacía mucho que no pensaba en esa leyenda, justamente porque fue la causa de la muerte de su padre. ¡Estaba tan entusiasmado con eso! La última vez que lo vio, la mañana anterior a su partida hacia el Amazonas tras la leyenda de los Anzar, su padre se mostró exuberante, entusiasta. En esa época ella era una adolescente delgada, de once años, casi doce, malhumorada porque su padre no la llevaba consigo y furiosa porque él no estaría para su cumpleaños. Pero de todas maneras el profesor Kinomoto la abrazó y la besó.

-No te enojes, querida -le dijo, mientras le acari ciaba el pelo-. Volveré dentro de unos meses, a más tardar dentro de medio año.

-No es necesario que te vayas -contestó la hija.

-Pero ésta es mi oportunidad de encontrar a la Emperatriz, de demostrar que los Anzar existieron. Tú sabes lo que eso significaría, ¿verdad? Piensa lo que significaría demostrar que la leyenda es cierta, tener en la mano el corazón de la Emperatriz, entregarle al mundo su belleza.

-Pero te aconsejo que tengas cuidado -le previno ella, señalándolo con un dedo-. El Amazonas no es un paseo, y lo sabes.

-Lo sé. Tendré mucho cuidado. Te lo prometo.

Pero no fue así. Esa mañana lo vio por última vez. Recibieron la noticia de su muerte alrededor de tres meses después, y transcurrieron otro dos hasta que llegó el cuerpo y pudieron enterrarlo. La tía abuela Ruby había ido a vivir con Sakura durante la ausencia de su padre, para que ella no interrumpiera sus estudios, pero después de la muerte del profesor la casa se vendió y Sakura se encontró instalada en el pequeño bungalow de la anciana. Aunque Tôya era su pariente más cerca no, se negó a cargar con una adolescente. Además, en cuanto terminó el secundario se mudó a vivir por su cuenta. Tôya y Sakura nunca fueron unidos; él apenas la toleraba. Y la situación jamás mejoró.

La búsqueda de la leyenda de los Anzar terminó con la vida del profesor Kinomoto y cambió por completo la de Sakura, no sólo porque perdió a su padre, sino porque tuvo que renunciar a todo lo que tenía y hasta en la actualidad esa última aventura era una sombra que se cernía sobre su vida profesional. Volvió las páginas del anotador, decidida a conocer los pensa mientos más íntimos de su padre con respecto a la leyenda que tan cara le había resultado, pero no encon tró ningún capítulo dedicado a los Anzar. Hizo a un lado ese anotador y tomó otro, pero tampoco encontró nada sobre esa antigua tribu.

Revisó dos cuadernos más antes de encontrarlo, debajo del tercero que acababa de tomar. Tenía el título escrito en la tapa: La civilización sudamericana Anzar. Esa sola, entre todas las leyendas que investigó su padre, había merecido que le dedicara un cuaderno íntegro. Un estremecimiento de excitación recorrió a Sakura al sacarlo de la caja y abrirlo con extremo cuidado. Se preguntó si allí descubriría el enigma que había captado el interés de su padre hasta el punto de llevarlo a arriesgar -y perder-su vida y su reputación por encontrarlo.

Vio que el profesor había reunido varias fábulas y leyendas de distintas fuentes, todas las cuales contenían alguna referencia a la Emperatriz o al Corazón de la Reina. Los orígenes de esas fábulas eran imposibles de rastrear, a pesar de todos los esfuerzos que Fujitaka Kinomoto hizo por lograrlo. No eran incas ni mayas, y sin embargo parecían originarse en una civilización avanzada. Las fábulas también se referían a "la ciudad de piedra bajo el mar verde, la tierra de los Anzar". En varias versiones de esa fábula, y con pequeñas variacio nes, una gran reina guerrera se enamoraba de un feroz guerrero de otra tribu, que encontró la muerte mientras defendía la ciudad de piedra y a su reina guerrera, cuando eran atacados por una tribu de demonios alados carentes de sangre. La reina guerrera, o la Emperatriz, quedó destrozada por la muerte de su amado y juró sobre su cadáver que su corazón jamás pertenecería a otro hombre ni en esta vida ni en la siguiente, por toda la eternidad. La Emperatriz vivió hasta una edad muy avanzada y, a su muerte, su corazón se convirtió en una roja piedra preciosa que retiraron de su cuerpo para colocarla sobre la tumba de su bien amado guerrero para que le perteneciera por toda la eternidad, tal como ella había prometido. Supuestamente esa joya roja poseía poderes mágicos; hechizó a los Anzar para que permanecieran para siempre ocultos en su ciudad de piedra, bajo el mar verde. Era la clase de historia que había surgido en todas partes del mundo con interminables variaciones, y sin nada que la diferenciara y que pudiera explicar el interés que despertaba en el profesor Kinomoto.

A solas, Sakura miró fijo el cuaderno. El corazón le latía con fuerza y no comprendía por qué, a menos que fuera debido a que su padre consideraba que esa leyenda era lo bastante importante como para dedicarle un cuaderno íntegro. Se sentía tensa, aprisionada por las palabras de su padre, que conservaban una extraña fuerza después de quince años de haber sido escritas.

Empezó a releer el cuaderno.

Más o menos una hora después descubrió el código. Lo miró fijo, y sus recuerdos de infancia cayeron en su lugar. Tomó la cartera, buscó en ella un lápiz y empezó a transcribirlo. Apenas había avanzado con algunas palabras cuando dobló el papel y lo metió en la cartera, porque no quería continuar ese trabajo hasta poder hacerlo en privado.

¡Con razón su padre estaba tan entusiasmado! Sakura transpiraba profusamente, el pulso le latía desordenado. El corazón le golpeaba contra el pecho y tuvo que contenerse para no lanzar un grito y desahogar las tensiones que se habían creado en su interior.

Su padre lo logró. Lo sabía cómo nunca había sabido nada en la vida, con una convicción profunda. Su padre había encontrado a los Anzar.

¡Y por Dios que ella también los encontraría!

N/A: & aquí está el primer capítulo, espero que les guste la historia tanto como a mi , gracias a Mininahermosa29 por su comentario y sip cambiare el summary ^^).. saludos! =)


	3. Capítulo 2

Aclaración: Los personajes, la historia y detalles no me pertenecen ni son de mi autoría. Como ya saben los personajes pertenecen a CLAMP y esta es simplemente una adaptación que hice de una novela de Linda Howard. Todo esto es sin fines de lucro y con la única finalidad de entretenimiento. Dudas, comentarios, etc., son bien recibidos.

_Capítulo 2_

Shaoran Li estaba instalado en su bar favorito de Manaos, Brasil, con una botella de su whisky preferido sobre la mesa y su camarera preferida sobre las rodillas.

La vida tenía una manera de transcurrir en círculos, desde la porquería más grande a los mejores momentos, uno de los cuales era ése. En lo que a él se refería, no había nada como un buen whisky y una mujer compla ciente para que un hombre se sintiera bien. Y en eso entraba a tallar la dulce Mei. Como era no muy alta, exuberante, con piel clara y ojos… "llamativos" y sobretodo no hablaba más allá de lo básico del portugués, él se imaginaba que en realidad era otro tipo de mujer, pero eso no tenía importancia. Lo único que importaba era que pronto ella terminaría su horario de trabajo y lo llevaría a su cuarto, donde se dedicaría a hacerle el amor durante un par de horas. Sí, eso sí que era sentirse bien.

Christus, el dueño del bar, le gritó a Mei que se dejara de embromar y volviera al trabajo. La mujer hizo un mohín, luego rió y besó a Shaoran.

-Me faltan cuarenta y cinco minutos, mi amor. ¿Podrás esperar todo ese tiempo?

Shaoran levantó las cejas.

-Supongo que sí. Y te aseguro que a ti te valdrá la pena esperarme.

Mei rió: un sonido lleno de expectativas femeni nas.

-¡Vaya si lo sabré! ¡Bueno! -exclamó con irrita ción al tiempo que se dirigía hacia Christus, que la miraba con enojo, dispuesto a volver a gritarle. Cuando ella se levantó, Shaoran le palmeó el trasero y luego se dedicó a hacerle justicia al whisky. Como cualquier hombre cauteloso, estaba sentado de espal das a la pared. Ese bar en penumbras y lleno de humo era el favorito de los expatriados. De alguna manera, en los países extranjeros la gente siempre lograba reunirse con otra gente parecida. Brasil quedaba muy lejos de Hong Kong, el lugar donde Shaoran pasó la infancia, pero allí se sentía como en su casa. Ante la barra del bar se alineaban hombres que lo habían hecho todo y lo habían visto todo, pero que por diversos motivos ya no consideraban importante cuidarse las espaldas. A Shaoran le gustaba la mezcolanza de gente que se reunía en el bar de Christus: guías, hombres de río, mercenarios, tanto retirados como activos. Lo razonable era suponer que debía de ser un lugar ruidoso y lleno de pendencias, cosa que ocurría a veces, pero por lo general se trataba de un lugar cómodo y penumbroso, donde uno podía refu giarse del calor y rodearse de los de su propia clase.

Shaoran suponía que no correría peligro si se sentaba en alguno de los bancos del bar; allí no había nadie con intenciones de matarlo y Christus le cuidaría las espal das. Pero no se sentaba de espaldas a la pared porque esperara recibir una cuchillada o un balazo, aunque en su vida más de una vez estuvo a punto de que le sucediera. Se sentaba allí porque le gustaba ver a todos los que entraban y todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Un hombre nunca sabía demasiado. Él era observador por naturaleza y eso en muchas ocasiones le salvó el pellejo. Y a esa altura de su existencia no estaba dispuesto a quebrar un hábito de toda una vida.

Así que cuando los dos hombres entraron en el bar y permanecieron parados algunos instantes para que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la penumbra antes de elegir un lugar donde sentarse, Shaoran los vio enseguida y no le gustaron. Uno era un desconocido, pero al otro sí lo conocía, y no le gustaba lo que sabía de él. Fei Wong Reed era un mafioso carente de principios y de moral a quien no le importaba nada ni nadie, con excepción de sí mismo. Su camino jamás se había cruzado con el de Shaoran, pero la costumbre que tenía éste de reunir información le permitía saber mucho acerca de Reed. Una de las cosas que sabía era que aunque Reed era de su país natal, China, operaba en los Estados Unidos. ¿Entonces, qué estaba haciendo en Brasil?

Los recién llegados se acercaron al bar. Reed se inclinó para hacerle un comentario a Christus. El cor pulento barman se encogió de hombros pero no contes tó. Si no le gustaba la facha de alguien, el bueno de Christus podía mantener la boca cerrada como si fuera una almeja, otro de los motivos por los que su bar era tan popular.

Reed le volvió a hablar, y esa vez Christus gruñó algo a modo de respuesta. Los dos hombres intercam biaron algunas palabras, saludaron a Christus con la cabeza y se instalaron en una mesa.

Unos minutos después, Mei se volvió a acercar a la mesa de Shaoran.

-Esos dos tipos te están buscando -murmuró mientras se inclinaba para pasar un trapo rejilla sobre la mesa, aunque no era necesario-.

-Dijeron que necesitan un guía que los lleve río arriba.

-En este momento no me hace falta trabajo -contestó Shaoran.

-¿Qué necesitas, mi amor? -ronroneó ella.

En los ojos de Shaoran ardía un fuego perezoso y lento. -Un par de horas de amor me quitarían las tensio nes -admitió.

Ella se estremeció. Eso era lo que le gustaba de Mei: no sería demasiado inteligente pero era de naturaleza agradable y completamente sensual, y estaba siempre dispuesta a pasarlo bien.

Shaoran estudió a Reed y al hombre que lo acompañaba. Era cierto: en ese momento no necesitaba trabajo. Tenía dinero de sobra en el banco, y su estilo de vida no era extravagante.

El afán de aventuras, que lo había llevado de un infierno a otro durante la mayor parte de su vida, en ese momento estaba en todo su apogeo. Si un tipo de la calaña de Fei Wong Reed estaba dispuesto a recorrer la selva del Amazonas, debía de tener una razón muy importante. El Amazonas no era un río cualquiera y remontarlo no era fácil. Por lo que Shaoran sabía de él, Reed era el tipo de individuo que se quedaba cómoda mente atrás y dejaba que los otros se encargaran del trabajo sucio; después él entraba en escena y los aliviaba del botín que con tantas penurias habían logrado.

Por lo tanto tenía que tratarse de algo grande para que Reed se hubiera decidido a participar en forma activa en el asunto.

Shaoran se puso de pie y se acercó a la mesa de los recién llegados, no sin antes tomar en la mano su propia botella de whisky.

Reed lo miraba con frío desdén. Shaoran los observó alzando una ceja.

-Soy Li. ¿Me buscaban?

Casi soltó una carcajada al ver la expresión de Reed, y supo lo que veían sus interlocutores: un tipo sin afeitar, con la ropa sucia y arrugada, que aferraba una botella como si estuviera dispuesto a defenderla con su vida. Bueno, así era: no se había afeitado, tenía la ropa sucia y arrugada, y por el momento no pensaba despedirse de esa botella. Al terminar el viaje río arriba había ido directamente al bar, y la afeitada y el baño tendrían que esperar hasta que llegara a lo de Mei. Había pagado la botella, así que adonde él fuera, también iría la botella.

Sin embargo el otro hombre lo miraba con expre sión ansiosa.

-¿Shaoran Li?

-Sí. -El tipo parecía tener unos treinta y cinco años, tal vez algo más, pero sus facciones juveniles disimulaban su edad, pese a cierto aire de disipación.

Shaoran lo caló de inmediato: un vago, uno de esos tipos que viven lloriqueando porque la vida los ha tratado mal, en lugar de hacer algo para cambiar las cosas. Y aun en el caso de que se le ocurriera hacer algo, pensaría, por ejemplo, en robar una tienda para mejorar sus finanzas, pero nunca se le ocurriría ponerse a trabajar en serio. Tampoco el propio Shaoran era afecto a la rutina de un empleo de nueve de la mañana a cinco de la tarde, pero por lo menos era bastante solvente gracias a su propio esfuerzo, no al de los demás.

-Nos han dicho que usted es el mejor guía dispo nible para una expedición que planeamos hacer -dijo el otro individuo-. Nos gustaría contratarlo.

-Bueno -contestó Shaoran, mientras tomaba una silla y se instalaba en ella al revés, con los brazos apoyados sobre el respaldo-. Soy el mejor, pero no sé si estoy disponible. Acabo de volver de un viaje y pensaba descansar un poco antes de volver a salir.

Fei Wong parecía haber vencido su disgusto, tal vez por considerar que alguien que acaba de regresar de un viaje tiene derecho a estar sucio, desaliñado y sin afeitar.

-Le aseguro que valdrá la pena, señor Li.

¿"Señor" Li? Hacía tanto tiempo que nadie lo llamaba "señor" que estuvo a punto de volverse para ver si había alguien a sus espaldas.

-Li a secas -aclaró-. Y en este momento mi tiempo vale mucho. Estoy cansado y tengo ganas de dormir en una cama durante un par de semanas.

-Diez mil dólares -dijo Reed.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo? -preguntó Shaoran.

Reed se encogió de hombros.

-No sabemos. Se trata de una expedición arqueo lógica.

Eso era dudoso. Shaoran no lograba imaginar a Reed involucrado en algo tan intelectual como una expedición arqueológica. Tal vez lo utilizara como pretexto, pero nada más. La cosa se ponía cada vez más interesante.

-¿A qué zona se dirigen? En base a eso podré calcular la extensión del viaje.

El otro hombre sacó un mapa de Brasil y lo desplegó sobre la mesa. No era un mapa grande ni detallado; en realidad parecía arrancado de una enciclopedia. Señaló con el dedo una zona de tierra adentro, al norte del Amazonas.

-Más o menos por aquí. No sabemos exactamente dónde.

Shaoran estudió el mapa con los ojos entrecerrados y bebió otro trago de whisky. ¡Diablos que era bueno! Su aprecio por la calidad del whisky le impidió lanzar una carcajada ante lo ridículo de la situación. Esos imbéciles habían llegado con un mapa de colegiales y sin tener la menor idea de lo que estaban por hacer.

-Esa zona no se ha explorado nunca -dijo por fin-, y no hay mapas trazados. Nunca estuve en ese territorio y no conozco a nadie que se haya internado hasta allí.

-¿Pero podría hacerlo? -preguntó el segundo hombre, con evidente desilusión.

Shaoran lanzó un bufido.

-¡Diablos, sí, claro que puedo! Y de todos modos, ¿quiénes son ustedes?

-Yo soy Tôya Kinomoto. Él es Fei Wong Reed.

Así que Reed no viajaba con un nombre falso. Por lo visto creía que allí abajo no lo conocería nadie. Eso quería decir que se sentía a salvo.

-Bueno, Tôya Kinomoto y Fei Wong Reed, yo los puedo llevar hasta ese lugar. Nunca estuve allí, pero sé manejarme en la selva y supongo que no tiene impor tancia que no sepa muy bien dónde estoy, si ustedes tampoco saben bien hacia dónde se dirigen. El proble ma es que diez mil es una miseria. Por esa suma nunca podrán contratar a alguien que conozca el trabajo. Están hablando de dos, tal vez tres meses en el infierno. Yo cobro dos mil por semana, y los abastecimientos y el resto de la mano de obra corren por cuenta de ustedes. Les costará aproximadamente veinte o veinticinco mil, y el resto de los gastos serán más o menos otros diez mil. Bueno, ¿siguen decididos a emprender esa "expedición arqueológica"?

Los dos hombres intercambiaron una mirada. No habían percibido el leve énfasis que Shaoran puso en las dos últimas palabras.

-No hay problema -dijo Reed con tranquilidad. Shaoran ya no tenía curiosidad, estaba completamente intrigado. Reed ni siquiera parpadeó ante la cifra que le había pedido, lo cual significaba que lo que pensaban encontrar allá arriba valía tanto dinero que, en compa ración, treinta y cinco mil dólares eran una gota de agua. Además, Reed no era un tipo que tuviera ningún interés en participar en descubrimientos arqueológicos. Lo más probable era que pensara barrer con todo lo que encontrara en el lugar, eso suponiendo que de veras hubiera un lugar de interés arqueológico allá arriba, cosa que a Shaoran le parecía dudosa.

La jungla destruía las pruebas de la existencia huma na casi con tanta rapidez como las dejaban los seres humanos. Pero hasta que tuviera una idea más clara de lo que estaba sucediendo, Shaoran decidió suponer que allá arriba había un lugar de interés arqueológico, porque estaba más seguro que todos los diablos de que allí no podía haber nada más que eso. ¿Pero qué podía ser tan valioso como para llevar a Reed hasta allá? En la selva abundaban las historias de tesoros perdidos y de mitos fantásticos, pero, hasta donde Shaoran sabía, ninguna era cierta. La gente siempre andaba en busca de tesoros perdidos pero, con excepción de un extraño naufragio, nunca se halló ninguno. Shaoran no estaba dispuesto a arriesgar sus ganancias por la posibilidad remota de encontrar una olla de oro en un extremo del arco iris.

-El pago por adelantado -aclaró Shaoran.

-¿Cómo? -exclamó Kinomoto-. Olvídelo.

Reed frunció el entrecejo, pero fue significativo que no dijera nada. Shaoran levantó la botella para beber otro trago de whisky.

-Yo no abandono a mis clientes -afirmó-. Si lo hiciera, nadie me volvería a contratar. En cambio al revés la situación es distinta. Lo he aprendido por experiencia. Yo recibo mi dinero por adelantado o no hay trato.

-Hay otros guías, Li.

-Por supuesto que los hay. Pero ninguno tan bueno como yo. Ustedes eligen: es cuestión de que quieran volver con vida o morir allá arriba. Como les dije, acabo de regresar de un viaje. No me haría mal tomarme unas vacaciones antes de aceptar otro trabajo.

Shaoran tenía plena conciencia de que no estaba dicien do toda la verdad, pero mentir un poco formaba parte del juego. Si esos tipos no sabían jugarlo, era problema de ellos. En la región había indios que sabían más que él sobre la manera de vivir en la jungla, pero esos indios podían convertirse en el mayor de los peligros para cualquiera que invadiera su territorio. En el interior todavía quedaban bandas de nativos que jamás habían visto un hombre blanco, y quedaban grandes zonas que ni siquiera figuraban en los mapas. Nadie sabía lo que podía haber allá arriba. Por lo menos, nadie había regresado para contarlo. Diablos, por lo que él sabía, la región podía estar infestada de cazadores de cabezas.

-Pregunten por ahí-dijo con desinterés, mientras se ponía de pie-. Como les dije, no necesito trabajo y en cambio ustedes necesitan un guía.

Era gracioso, pero la gente valoraba más lo que más le costaba conseguir. Tal como creyó, su actitud de indiferencia los convenció de que era el mejor guía disponible.

-No se apure tanto -lo detuvo Reed-. Está contratado.

-De acuerdo-contestó Shaoran con tanta indiferencia como antes-. ¿Cuándo quieren partir?

-Lo antes posible.

Shaoran suspiró. ¡Maldición! Contaba con disponer de algunos días de descanso, pero veinticinco mil eran veinticinco mil.

-Está bien. -Miró su reloj. Las tres y media. -Reúnanse aquí conmigo a las siete y hablaremos de la parte logística. -Eso le daría por lo menos dos horas para estar con Mei y también tiempo para asearse.

-Lo podríamos hacer ahora mismo -replicó Kinomoto.

-Ustedes sí. Yo no. A las siete. -Shaoran se retiró y se acercó a Mei. -Dame tu llave -pidió, acariciándole el cuello-. Me bañaré y te estaré esperando.

Ella rió y sacó la llave del bolsillo.

-¿No me esperas aquí?

-Tengo cosas que hacer, querida. Si ya estoy lim pio, nos quedará más tiempo para hacer el amor.

-En ese caso, vete de una vez. -Le guiñó y lo besó. Al salir del bar, Shaoran sintió la mirada de tres pares de ojos. Pero sólo uno de ellos le interesaba…

Tôya le había dado instrucciones a Sakura de que hiciera guardar en un depósito las pertenencias de ambos mientras él y Reed salían del hotel en busca del guía que les acababan de recomendar. Sakura se alegró de poder estar un poco a solas, porque tenía cosas que hacer que no quería que ellos supieran. Primero arregló lo referente al depósito con el gerente del hotel, que no se mostró demasiado contento con la idea de tener que guardar sus bártulos. Pero por fin aceptó porque no pensaban dejar mucho y además ella pagó dos meses por adelantado. Después de conversar unos momentos con él en una mezcla de portugués e inglés, Sakura comprendió que al hombre no le parecía bien que ella formara parte de la expedición.

-Muchos hombres no vuelven, señora -dijo con total seriedad. Era un individuo de aspecto muy latino, bajo y robusto, con pelo negro lacio y grandes ojos oscuros. -La selva se los traga y nunca se los vuelve a ver.

El gerente había dado por sentado que Sakura era una mujer casada, y ella no se molestó en aclarar lo contrario. No era raro que la creyeran la esposa de Tôya en lugar de su hermana; aparte de que ambos tenían el cabello castaño, no se parecían en nada. Pero el gerente del hotel parecía un buen hombre y quiso tranquilizarlo.

-Comprendo su preocupación, y la comparto. Créame que no tomo la selva a la ligera. Pero soy arqueóloga y estoy acostumbrada a la vida dura. Creo que he dormido más noches en una carpa que en una cama, y además soy muy prudente.

-Espero que así sea, señora -contestó él, con expresión preocupada-. En su caso, yo no iría.

-Pero yo debo ir, y le prometo que me cuidaré mucho.

No mentía. Aunque había llevado a cabo la mayor parte de sus trabajos en lugares de clima seco y polvo riento, no ignoraba los obstáculos que enfrentarían; tanto la flora como la fauna podían ser mortíferas. Sus vacunas estaban al día, llevaba una buena cantidad de antibióticos y repelentes de insectos, y un botiquín de primeros auxilios muy bien provisto; además, sabía coser heridas menores. También había tomado la pre caución de comprar píldoras anticonceptivas para un período de tres meses.

Sin embargo no se engañaba creyendo que estaba en condiciones de enfrentar todos los peligros de la selva. Tendría cuidado, pero siempre podían ocurrir accidentes y enfermedades. Pese a todas las precauciones, nadie se hallaba a salvo de ser mordido por una víbora. En el botiquín tenía suero antiofídico, pero había algunas especies para cuyo veneno no existían antídotos. Los indios hostiles constituían otro riesgo, ya que existían vastas regiones del Amazonas que jamás habían sido exploradas.

En cuanto terminó de arreglar todo con el gerente del hotel, salió con un propósito definido: comprar un arma. Creyó que en Manaos sería una tarea relativamente fácil; después de todo la ciudad, con sus anchas avenidas y su ambiente europeo, era un puerto franco. En Manaos se podía encontrar casi cualquier producto de cualquier parte del mundo.

El hecho de vivir en Los Ángeles la ayudaba a soportar el calor, pero aun así la humedad le resultaba agobiante. Estarían allí durante la mejor época: junio, julio y agosto, los meses de invierno, los más secos y menos calurosos del año. Sakura sospechaba que allí la palabra "seco" significaba que, en lugar de llover todos los días, tal vez sólo lloviera día por medio.

Caminó un rato, sin alejarse demasiado del hotel pero con los ojos bien abiertos. Antes de recorrer doscientos metros ya había oído hablar en por lo menos siete idiomas distintos. Manaos era una ciudad fasci nante, un puerto de aguas profundas situado mil ocho cientos kilómetros tierra adentro, con el aire mundano de los puertos que visitan los grandes transatlánticos. ¿Y qué importancia tenía que estuvieran en pleno continente? El poderoso Amazonas establecía sus pro pias leyes, y en algunas partes era tan profundo que debajo de las quillas de los barcos todavía había una profundidad de ciento ochenta metros.

Tôya seguía malhumorado por su insistencia en guardarse el mapa, y casi no le hablaba como no fuera para darle órdenes, pero eso no la hizo modificar su decisión. Realizaba la expedición más por su padre que por sí misma. Ella era fuerte y capaz de librar sus propias batallas, pero el profesor ya no podía proteger su reputación ni los recuerdos que de él se tenían. Siempre se lo recordaría como un loco, a menos que ella lograra demostrar que su teoría acerca de los Anzar era válida, y eso significaba no confiarle la información a Tôya.

Deseó que su hermano no formara parte del proyec to, pero las circunstancias la obligaron a incluirlo. Instantes después de que ella encontró el cuaderno dedicado a los Anzar, Tôya entró en el cuarto donde guardaba los cajones, tal vez para cerciorarse de lo que ella estaba haciendo, y Sakura no pudo ocultar su excitación. Tôya miró los papeles diseminados alrede dor de su hermana, vio el mapa de la zona y enseguida llegó a la conclusión acertada, pese a que lo llamó "el mapa del tesoro".

Durante días insistió en que le diera las coordena das, pero Sakura conocía a su hermano; posiblemente habría vendido la información a algún ambicioso buscador de fortunas, sin pensar en la reputación de su padre, y para el caso, sin que eso le importara. Y jamás se habría sentido inclinado a preservar el descubrimien to para que fuese excavado por arqueólogos capaces, ni a catalogar las antigüedades, ni a entregar los objetos valiosos al gobierno de Brasil, tal como lo exigían las leyes. Si Sakura hubiera podido lograr que alguna insti tución responsable le adelantara los fondos necesarios para la expedición, no habría vacilado en apropiarse de los documentos aunque hubiera tenido que robarlos. Pero todos sus colegas la ignoraron o se rieron. Según ellos, la hija de Fujitaka Kinomoto también se había vuelto loca.

Por fin, fue Tôya el que hizo entrar en escena a Fei Wong Reed. Por motivos propios, Reed estaba dispuesto a financiar el proyecto. Sakura insistió en acompañarlos para proteger lo mejor posible los hallazgos, pero se sentía herida por haber sido forzada a esa posición por la ceguera de algunos de sus colegas. Si hubieran creído en su padre, o en ella, la expedición estaría compuesta por arqueólogos entrenados y por guías competentes en lugar del aventurero que habían contratado Tôya y Reed. De haber tenido otra alternativa, la hubiese utilizado, pero debió conformarse con los recursos que se le presentaron. Sakura era pragmática, sí, pero una pragmática bien preparada. Así que memorizó la ubica ción de la Ciudad de Piedra para que ellos no tuvieran más remedio que llevarla consigo. Por lo tanto iría, pero quería llevar un arma.

Era una preocupación lógica. Sakura era competente en el manejo de armas de fuego, y en su profesión esa competencia era útil. Las víboras y otros peligros formaban parte de su trabajo. Y esta vez le preocupaba la posibilidad de que las víboras fueses bípedas, aunque era un riesgo que debía correr. Después de todo, no era probable que la mataran ni que la dejaran abandonada para que muriera en medio de la jungla. A pesar de sus defectos como hombre y como hermano, Tôya no era un asesino, y Sakura creía que él no trataría de hacerle ningún daño. Se reservaba su juicio sobre Fei Wong, pero por lo menos en lo exterior parecía un hombre civilizado. Si luego demostraba lo contrario, no la encontraría desprevenida.

Comprar un arma en cualquier ciudad importante no era tarea difícil y Sakura no tenía ninguna timidez al respecto. Habría llevado una desde los Estados Unidos de haber podido pasarla por la aduana, pero hubiera sido un problema que la descubrieran.

Recorrió con lentitud la fila de taxis que se alinea ban delante de otro hotel, mientras estudiaba con disimulo a los choferes. Buscaba alguno que pareciera menos próspero que los demás, pese a que todos mostraban una apariencia bastante pobre. Por fin eligió uno: estaba sin afeitar, tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre y vestía pobremente. Sakura se acercó sonriente al vehículo y, en su imperfecto portugués, le pidió al chofer que la llevara a los muelles.

El conductor no era conversador. Sakura esperó que salieran de las calles de más tráfico antes de explicar con toda tranquilidad:

-Quiero comprar un arma. ¿Sabe dónde podría conseguir una?

El hombre la miró por el espejo retrovisor.

-¿Un arma, señora?

-Una pistola. Preferiría que fuera automática, pero no me importaría que fuese una... una... -No recorda ba cómo se decía "revólver" en portugués. Hizo una seña con las manos y dijo "revólver" en inglés.

En los ojos oscuros del taxista apareció una expre sión a la vez cínica y precavida.

-La llevaré a un lugar. Pero no la esperaré. No quiero volver a verla, señora.

-Comprendo -dijo Sakura con una sonrisa tranquilizadora-. ¿Cree que allí encontraré otro taxi para volver al hotel?

El chofer se encogió de hombros.

-Aquí hay muchos turistas. En todas partes se encuentran taxis.

En base a esas palabras ella supuso que tal vez conseguiría un taxi, tal vez no. Si era necesario camina ría hasta un teléfono público para llamar uno, aunque no le resultaba tentadora la idea de caminar con ese calor. Se había vestido con sensatez; llevaba una pollera de algodón y estaba sin medias, pero un baño turco es un baño turco, más allá de lo que uno lleve puesto.

El chofer la condujo hasta una zona bastante pobre de la ciudad. Sakura le dio una generosa propina y entró en el negocio que el hombre le había indicado.

A la media hora era dueña de una pistola automática calibre 38, fácil de limpiar y mantener, y de un impre sionante abastecimiento de balas que le pesaban como hierro dentro de la cartera. El vendedor ni siquiera demostró curiosidad. Tal vez todos los días tuviera ocasión de vender armas y municiones a estadouniden ses como ella. Hasta le llamó un taxi y le permitió esperar dentro del negocio.

Cuando Sakura regresó al hotel, Tôya y Reed todavía no habían vuelto. Tôya estaba tan malhumorado con ella que era capaz de dejarla toda la noche sola, una perspectiva que suponía alarmaría a su hermana. Pero no era así. Sakura no estaba allí como turista, y el menú del servicio de habitaciones era de lo más adecuado. No le molestaba en absoluto tener que permanecer el resto del día dentro del hotel. Hasta le vendría bien descansar un poco.

Pero Tôya y Reed regresaron a última hora de la tarde y se dirigieron a su habitación, ambos muy sonrientes y de buen humor. Sakura percibió olor a alcohol en el aliento de ambos, pero no estaban borra chos.

-Conseguimos un guía -anunció Tôya con tono jovial, abandonando por fin su malhumor-. Se supone que debemos encontrarnos con él a las siete para planificar la expedición.

-¿Aquí, en el hotel?-Le pareció muy conveniente.

-No, en el bar que concurre. Deberás venir. Tienes más experiencia que nosotros en todo lo que se refiere a planear una expedición.

Sakura suspiró para sus adentros. Se le ocurrían muchos lugares mejores para hablar de la expedición que en un bar, donde habría muchos oídos atentos escuchando.

-¿Quién es ese guía? No me han dicho cómo se llama.

-Li -respondió Reed-. Shaoran Li. Le pedi mos informes a mucha gente, y todos nos dijeron que es el mejor. Supongo que nos servirá. Con tal de que deje en paz la botella, creo que cumplirá bien sus funciones. Eso no sonaba demasiado alentador. Sakura volvió a suspirar.

-¿Es de por aquí?

Tôya se encogió de hombros. -Supongo que sí. Tiene un buen acento... aunque…

-Nació en Hong Kong -se apresuró a informar Reed-, pero no sé si se sigue considerando de allá. Creo que se lo podría definir como "expatriado". Nadie parece saber cuánto hace que anda por aquí.

El tiempo suficiente para convertirse en un ser completamente tropical, supuso Sakura. Más lento, menos preocupado por los detalles. Pero en casi ningún otro lugar del mundo reinaba la obsesión por la veloci dad y la eficiencia que caracterizaba a los Orientales, y ella misma había aprendido a actuar con mayor lentitud cuando se hallaba en el extranjero. Había estado en excavaciones africanas, entre gente en cuyo lenguaje no existía la palabra "tiempo" y donde el concepto de actuar de acuerdo con un horario precon cebido hubiera resultado completamente antinatural. En esos casos era cuestión de adaptarse o volverse loca; sería interesante comprobar qué actitud había elegido ese señor Li.

-Es del tipo de los que quieren dirigir el espectáculo -dijo Tôya-. Si la mitad de lo que nos dijeron de él es cierto, supongo que hace lo que se le da la gana.

Sakura se dio cuenta de que ese Li había impresio nado a su hermano. Pero como desde su punto de vista la capacidad de juicio de Tôya había quedado anulada en plena adolescencia, decidió reservarse su propia opinión para más adelante. Tôya se dejaba impresionar por cualquier matón y estaba convencido de que el machismo era la esencia de la virilidad.

A pedido de Tôya, estuvo lista a las seis y media.

Conocía bastante bien a su hermano como para saber que le hubiera gustado que ella fuese una especie de bomba rubia dispuesta a utilizar su cuerpo para influenciar a ese hombre, que de alguna manera lo había impresionado. Pero aun en el caso de que hubiera estado dispuesta a teñirse el pelo, la naturaleza simple mente no le había deparado el material necesario para ser una bomba. Uno de los requerimientos era la voluptuosidad, y nada más lejos de Sakura que eso. En realidad esa carencia siempre la había alegrado, porque consideraba que tener que cargar con esos grandes pechos que volvían locos a los hombres debía de ser un esfuerzo inútil.

Ella era lo que era: prolija, agradable para mirar, pero no una belleza despampanante. Si alguien le hubiera preguntado cuál era su característica más im portante, habría contestado que su inteligencia.

Sin embargo, como concesión al calor reinante, se puso un vestido escotado y sin mangas. En realidad era el único que llevaba. Aparte de la pollera y la blusa que usó durante el vuelo, su equipaje sólo constaba de pantalones, camisas y botas.

Durante el viaje en taxi por Manaos, se dedicó a mirar a su alrededor y a admirar lo que veía. Manaos era una ciudad hermosa y deseó tener tiempo para explorarla, pero en realidad eso era algo que le sucedía siempre. Nunca le quedaba tiempo para las ciudades del mundo actual; su trabajo se encontraba en las del mundo del pasado -ciudades muertas, cementerios-, donde trataba de armar el rompecabezas para saber cómo vivía la gente en una época determinada y cómo había llegado la raza humana a lo que era en la actualidad. La arqueología trataba de descifrar el cami no seguido por los seres humanos para llegar al presen te, y aprender cómo habían ido cambiando a lo largo de milenios. Era un rompecabezas que Sakura nunca se cansaba de tratar de armar.

El bar en el que entró en compañía de Tôya y de Reed no sería el más elegante que conocía, pero tampoco era el peor. Lo estudió de una sola mirada, y hasta percibió la manera en que los hombres del bar se volvían a observarla. De haber estado sola, jamás habría entrado en ese lugar, a menos que se tratara de una emergencia. Pero estaba fresco y en penumbras, y el sonido de voces era apagado. Los perezosos movimientos del ventilador de techo hacían girar los olores a alcohol, tabaco y sudor que allí reinaban.

Flanqueada por Tôya y Reed avanzó hacia una mesa ubicada contra la pared, donde había un hombre de aspecto amodorrado, con una botella de whisky frente a sí. Sin embargo, esa apariencia era engañosa. A pesar de los párpados entrecerrados, Sakura alcanzó a percibir la intensidad que brillaba en sus ojos. Mien tras ellos se aproximaban, apartó con el pie una silla de la mesa y le dirigió a Sakura una mirada que tenía tanto en común con la expresión de los hombres del bar como puede tener una trucha con un tiburón. Los hombres del bar tal vez especularan, pero se guardaban sus pensamientos. En cambio, Li ya la había des vestido mentalmente y no le importaba que ella lo supiera.

-Bueno -dijo-. ¡Hola, preciosura! Si no estás ocupada, ¿por qué no te sientas a mi lado? -Señaló con la cabeza la silla que acababa de apartar con el pie.

Ahora que estaban más cerca, Sakura notó que sus ojos eran dorados o ambarinos; era difícil definir con exacti tud el color con tan poca luz. Estaba bastante bronceado por el sol, pero se notaba que acababa de afeitarse. Tenía pelo castaño oscuro y lo llevaba demasiado largo y despeinado; le cubría la nuca y le llegaba casi hasta los hombros. Su ropa, aunque limpia, estaba muy arrugada y gastada; tenía todo el aire del hombre a quien no le importa un bledo lo que se pone.

Sin parpadear siquiera, para que él no notara que la había desconcertado, Sakura apartó otra silla y se sentó, ignorando la que le ofrecía él.

-Soy Sakura Kinomoto -se presentó con frialdad, para que él no se diera cuenta de que la había impresio nado. Tampoco sabía por qué se había molestado en hablarle de esa manera, puesto que ella no era nada especial. Sin embargo había hombres que se sentían obligados a tirarse un lance con cualquier mujer que tuvieran cerca.

-¡Ah, diablos! Es casada.

-Es mi hermana -explicó Tôya-. Sakura, éste es Li, nuestro guía.

Shaoran la miró, alzando las cejas.

-¿Hermana? ¿Y entonces por qué vino?

Sakura alzó las cejas tanto como él. Sin duda Tôya y Reed debían de haberle dicho algo acerca de la expedi ción. Notó, distraída, que Tôya tenía razón con respecto al acento un tanto oriental de Li.

-Soy la arqueóloga -explicó.

Él le dirigió una sonrisa amable, pero eso no impidió que en cierta forma la ignorara.

-Usted no puede ir -decidió. Sakura no perdió la calma.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó.

En los ojos de Li apareció una leve expresión de sorpresa, como si no esperara una protesta. La estudió mientras bebía su whisky con lentitud.

-Es demasiado peligroso -repuso por fin.

Tôya y Reed también se habían sentado ante la mesa. Tôya se aclaró la garganta y Shaoran lo miró.

-El asunto no es tan simple -dijo Tôya.

-No veo dónde puede estar la complicación. Yo no llevo mujeres tierra adentro. Fin de la discusión.

-Entonces, sin duda, también es el fin de su empleo -murmuró Sakura sin perder la compostura. Ya había conocido muchos machistas como ése y no estaba dispuesta a dejarse doblegar por un hombre así.

-¡Ah! -exclamó Shaoran, imperturbable-. ¿Cómo es eso?

-Ella tiene que ir -intervino Tôya, mirando a su hermana con el entrecejo fruncido. Ése era un aspecto del asunto que le dolía. -Es la única que sabe a dónde vamos.

Shaoran no parecía impresionado.

-Entonces que nos lo diga, así lo sabremos todos y ella podrá volver al hotel como una buena chica y de jarnos a nosotros el trabajo duro.

-Soy perfectamente capaz de llevar la carga que me corresponda -afirmó Sakura con tranquilidad-. Y no le corresponde a usted decidir si yo debo ir o no. Lo único que debe decidir es si le interesa el trabajo o si contratamos a algún otro.

Reed había dicho lo mismo, pero Shaoran se dio cuenta de que Sakura Kinomoto hablaba en serio. No le impor taba tener que buscar otro guía.

Se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyó un codo sobre la mesa y el mentón sobre la palma de la mano, y la ob servó.

-Preciosura: si usted cree que esto va a ser una aventura romántica, está muy equivocada. No estoy dispuesto a llevar a una mujer en una excursión a la selva que durará entre dos y tres meses.

Ella parecía divertida.

-¿Así que ha decidido proteger a la mujercita?

-Así es, querida. Desde mi punto de vista, en el mundo no sobran las mujeres y el hombre tiene el deber de proteger el abastecimiento.

Le hablaba con innecesaria crudeza, con la esperan za de que ella dijera que ni siquiera estaba dispuesta a cruzar la calle con un tipo como él, pero Sakura no se dejó impresionar. Su rostro permaneció tan tranquilo e inmutable como el de una estatua; ni siquiera cambió la expresión de sus ojos.

-Si yo no voy, se cancela la expedición -dijo-. Por lo menos en lo que a usted respecta. Como ya le dije, si quiere tirar el dinero, por mí no hay inconveniente. Usted no es el único guía disponible.

Había otros, pero ninguno a quien Shaoran confiaría una mujer durante tanto tiempo. Dudaba de que el hermano fuese capaz de defenderla. Decidió adoptar otra actitud, la de la verdad más cruda.

-Querida, usted no puede querer pasar dos meses tierra adentro...

-Al contrario, eso es exactamente lo que quiero. Las expediciones arqueológicas no me son desconoci das, señor Li. Estoy acostumbrada a los insectos, a las víboras y a estar sucia, a la mala comida y a las lastimaduras. Puedo caminar el día entero y cargar cuarenta kilos de peso sobre mis espaldas. Si es necesa rio, puedo cazar para comer, coser una herida y usar un machete.

Shaoran se llevó una mano al corazón.

-¡Mi Dios! ¡La mujer perfecta!

Ella le dirigió una mirada fría, pero no tragó el anzuelo. Shaoran se recostó contra el respaldo de la silla y la estudió con los ojos entrecerrados. En realidad hasta ese momento sólo la había mirado por encima, lo suficiente para saber que no era de su tipo, pero a cada momento que transcurría le iba resultando más y más interesante. La helada compostura de esa mujer le despertaba deseos de hacer algo que realmente la conmo cionara, como sentársela sobre las rodillas y besarla hasta que abandonara un poco su dureza.

La muchacha no era nada del otro mundo, aparte de la expresión inteligente de sus ojos. Que Dios lo liberara de las mujeres inteligentes; pensaban demasiado, en lugar de seguir simplemente sus instintos. Era bastante bonita pero no impactante, tan sólo una mujer más bien delgada, de baja estatura, con pelo castaño y lacio y facciones delicadas. Lucía un vestido prolijo pero co mún, y a pesar de ser escotado ella lograba que no resultara sexy. Y lo que era aún peor, ni siquiera había reparado en él como hombre. Shaoran estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres, aun las menos receptivas, lo tomaran en cuenta enseguida, pero por lo visto la señorita Kinomoto no tenía una sola hormona activa dentro del cuerpo. Muerta del cuello para abajo, como decía el refrán. Una verdadera lástima.

Por otra parte, si era capaz de caminar todo el día con una pesada carga sobre los hombros, lo más probable era que ese cuerpo delgado fuese puro múscu lo. Sin embargo, por firme y musculosa que fuera, él no quería que la señorita arqueóloga Kinomoto formara parte de su expedición.

-Quiero entender bien esto -dijo-. ¿Usted está dispuesta a ser la única mujer en medio de un grupo de hombres durante un par de meses?

-El sexo no tiene nada que ver con esto, señor Li.

-¡A la mierda que no! Todos los días y en todas partes del mundo, los hombres se trenzan en peleas por mujeres.

-¡Qué tontos!

-Sí, es lo que siempre he pensado, pero le pido que enfrente la realidad: si usted es la única mujer, es como si tuviera el monopolio, y los hombres se vuelven un poco locos cuando tienen una mujer cerca y no reciben nada.

Ella le dirigió una mirada irónica.

-No pienso andar dando vueltas por ahí en negligé, señor Li, y además sé defenderme. Y supongo que su equipo de ayudantes no va a estar compuesto por violadores.

Tôya y Reed habían permanecido en silencio mientras ellos discutían. Tôya con expresión de incomodi dad, y Reed, de aburrimiento. Pero en ese momento Reed se inclinó hacia adelante.

-Todo esto no tiene sentido -dijo-. Ella debe venir. ¿Quiere hacer el trabajo, Li, o no?

Shaoran lo pensó. No le hacía falta el dinero ni el trabajo en sí. Podía decirles que buscaran otro guía; entonces él pasaría las semanas siguientes descansando y acostán dose con Mei, tal como había planeado. Pero por otra parte su instinto le decía que ahí había algo grande, que aunque ella fuese sincera, los otros dos estaban trabajando para sus propios intereses, y quería saber de qué se trataba. Olía dinero, mucho dinero. Shaoran tenía algunos escrúpulos, pero esos escrúpulos pocas veces le impedían hacer dinero y mucho menos cuando posible mente se tratara de embromar a un par de malditos.

-Está bien-dijo de repente-. Lo haré. Hablemos de los detalles. -Bebió un gran trago de whisky y dedicó toda su atención al asunto. La compra de abastecimientos para una larga expedición al interior era un asunto serio y debía ser calculada con sumo cuidado. ¿Cuánta gente participaría? ¿Qué distancia viajarían? ¿Cuánto tiempo pensaban permanecer allí una vez que llegaran? Shaoran acostumbraba llevar provisiones de más por si tropezaban con algún inconvenien te, cosa que sucedía siempre; había que cubrir todas las posibilidades.

Sacó un mapa y lo extendió sobre la mesa; era un mapa mucho más grande y detallado que el que ellos le habían mostrado esa tarde.

-Muy bien, indíqueme adónde vamos.

Sakura se inclinó y trazó un círculo amplio con un dedo.

-Más o menos por aquí.

Shaoran la miró como si se tratara de una loca. La zona que acababa de indicar abarcaba millares de kilómetros cuadrados.

-Mierda, si no tiene una idea más aproximada del lugar al que nos dirigiremos, lo más probable es que vaguemos durante meses sin encontrar lo que buscan, y ésa no es una zona por donde se pueda vagar a gusto. Es territorio desconocido, preciosura. Nadie sabe qué demonios hay allí. Y si alguna vez se han internado en él hombres blancos, le aseguro que no han salido.

Ella no se dejó amilanar.

-Tendremos que trazar el curso exacto en ruta, señor Li.

-Bueno, pero yo no puedo conseguir abastecimien to en ruta -contestó él, con visible sarcasmo-. Tengo que saber de antemano adónde voy.

Ella se inclinó y golpeó un punto sobre el mapa; era más lejano que la zona que había marcado antes. -Entonces compre abastecimientos suficientes para que duren hasta este punto. Eso bastará.

Shaoran mostró los dientes, pero no en una sonrisa.

-Esos malditos abastecimientos habrá que cargar los. Cuanto más peso carguemos, más largo será el viaje. Cuanto más largo sea el viaje, más abastecimien tos necesitaremos. ¿Algo de esto le resulta sensato, preciosura?

-Estoy segura de que usted encontrará un término medio aceptable.

-En este momento ningún término medio me resul taría satisfactorio. -En ese momento, lo que le hubiera resultado sumamente satisfactorio habría sido estrangularla. O besarla. Hasta entonces, discutir con una mujer nunca le había provocado esa reacción; debía de ser cierto que un hombre no podía resistir el desafío de una mujer, y la señorita Kinomoto era un desafío de pies a cabeza.

-Entonces tendrá que hacer lo que le parezca mejor -contestó ella con tranquilidad-. Ya le he dado toda la información que puedo suministrarle.

"O que quiere darme." Shaoran sospechaba que ella sabía mucho más de lo que decía, pero esos fríos ojos verdes no expresaban nada. Se preguntó por qué sería tan secreto el destino de la expedición, tanto que ella ni siquiera se lo había revelado al hermano. Pero, bien pensado, Shaoran decidió que él tampoco compartiría nin guna información valiosa con Tôya Kinomoto, sobre todo considerando que tenía amigos como Fei Wong Reed. Tal vez la señorita Kinomoto fuese más inteligente de lo que él creía. ¿Pero qué diablos harían cuando llegaran a ese lugar adonde quería ir? ¿Montar guardia durante las veinticuatro horas del día?

Dejó pasar el tema, convencido de que ella no diría más delante de los otros dos. Y para el caso, esa mujer tampoco confiaba en él. Una mujer decididamente inteligente. Para ser honesto consigo mismo, cosa que por lo general era, Shaoran tenía que confesar que en eso también tenía razón. Si ella llegara a bajar un centímetro la guardia, él la tendría en su cama antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Pero ya que insistía en viajar con ellos, él dispondría de un par de meses para trabajarla, y no le cabía la menor duda acerca del éxito de sus planes de seducción.

Quién sabe, si le endulzaba la oreja, tal vez ella hasta le contara lo que andaba buscando. Y si lo que buscaba en la jungla era tan valioso para ella, bueno, demonios, entonces también lo sería para él. Un hombre nunca tenía demasiado dinero. Shaoran se había impuesto algunos límites con respecto a la forma de ganarlo, pero eso no quería decir que no estuviera dispuesto a aprovechar toda oportunidad que se le presentara.

Hizo los arreglos necesarios para encontrarse con ellos al día siguiente, cuando le entregarían un adelanto de sus honorarios, además del dinero para empezar a comprar provisiones y contratar ayudantes. Ahora que había llegado a una decisión, estaba listo para poner manos a la obra cuanto antes.

N/A: Aquí les dejo este cap… voy de salida asi que no comentare mucho, saludos y muchas gracias a las chicas que han dejado coments… hasta mañana!


	4. Capítulo 3

Aclaración: Los personajes, la historia y detalles no me pertenecen ni son de mi autoría. Como ya saben los personajes pertenecen a CLAMP y esta es simplemente una adaptación que hice de una novela de Linda Howard. Todo esto es sin fines de lucro y con la única finalidad de entretenimiento. Dudas, comentarios, etc., son bien recibidos.

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 3<em>

-¿Tenías necesidad de comportarte como una grosera? -preguntó Tôya cuando llegaron al hotel. Sakura suspiró. Estaba cansada, y tener que enfrentar a Shaoran Li había agotado su paciencia.

-Fui más amable que él.

-No hiciste más que darte importancia, para demostrar que la gran arqueóloga es la que tiene que mandar siempre.

¿La gran arqueóloga? Estuvo a punto de soltar la carcajada. Su prestigio profesional era casi nulo; si la fundación la respetara o confiara en sus opiniones, no habría tenido que tratar con tipos de la calaña de Shaoran Li. Pero Tôya siempre se había mostrado celoso de que ella hubiera seguido los pasos de su padre, y siempre estaba dispuesto a montar en cólera cuando le parecía que ella intentaba disminuirlo.

-No me estaba dando importancia. Simplemente traté de demostrarle que no podrá intimidarme. Y de todos modos, ese hombre no me parece una buena elección. Esta tarde cuando hablaron con él estaba bebiendo; esta noche estaba bebiendo y posiblemente haya estado bebiendo constantemente entre una entre vista y la otra. Un borracho no es el guía ideal.

-¿Así que también quieres dirigir esa parte del asunto? -se burló Tôya.

Le costó, pero no perdió la paciencia. Tal vez la contuvo la sensación de culpa, porque sabía que ella siempre fue la preferida de su padre. No podía menos que sentir lástima por Tôya, aunque al mismo tiempo tuviera que luchar contra la impaciencia que le provocaba. Cualquier fracaso que él sufriera en la vida siempre era culpa de otro, y por lo general ese otro era ella.

-Lo único que me interesa -dijo, cortante- es encontrar la ciudad de los Anzar y limpiar el nombre de nuestro padre. Y creo que nuestras posibilidades de lograrlo serían mayores si por lo menos nuestro guía no fuese un borracho.

-¿Y supongo que crees que a mí no me importa un bledo el buen nombre de papá? También era mi padre, ¿sabes?

Ella lo sabía. Por mucho que Tôya la enfureciera, no podía olvidar que él también había querido al profesor. Eso era lo que le impedía borrar por completo a su hermano de su vida.

-Olvidemos este asunto, ¿quieres? -intervino Reed-. Estamos todos cansados. Ya sé que el aspecto de Li no es bueno y que habla como un grosero, pero tiene fama de ser el mejor. Mañana cuando lo vea le diré que contenga su lengua. Y ahora, ¿por qué no dormimos un poco?

Lo dijo en un tono tranquilizador, como si fuera un verdadero pacifista, pero su mirada fue una advertencia para Tôya. Sakura la notó, aunque simuló no darse cuenta. Reed se esmeraba en parecer un tipo inocuo, pero ella no creía que lo fuera, sobre todo porque la expresión de sus ojos no coincidía con sus actitudes. Como le convenía cortar la conversación antes de que degenerara en una pelea, murmuró "buenas noches" y se encaminó a su cuarto.

Reed le hizo una seña con la cabeza a Tôya y ambos se encaminaron a sus respectivos dormitorios.

-No la enfurezcas-aconsejó Reed-. Si ella decide echarse para atras, nos quedaremos con las manos vacías. Tôya se puso de mal humor, como le sucedía siempre cuando alguien lo criticaba.

-Ella no hará ningún trato con Li -contradijo-. No lo tolera.

-Li no es el único guía que hay. Si tu hermana llega a convencer a otro de que esas joyas realmente existen, es posible que consiga que la financien y que vayan por su cuenta en busca del tesoro. Trata de controlar tu mal genio, por lo menos hasta que estemos en camino y ella no pueda arrepentirse.

-Está bien, está bien. Pero la actitud de Sakura me enfurece.

Reed consiguió esbozar una sonrisa.

-Piensa en el dinero -recomendó. Él mismo no conseguía pensar en otra cosa. Ése era el único motivo de su presencia en aquel lugar. Se encontraba fuera de su territorio familiar, cosa que no le gustaba nada, pero estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de apoderarse de esas joyas.

Cuando Tôya acudió a él por primera vez con la historia loca de que su viejo había encontrado una ciudad perdida donde había una fortuna en alhajas que estaban allí esperando al que llegara primero para apoderarse de ellas, se preguntó qué clase de droga estaría tomando Kinomoto para decir tantas tonterías. Pero Tôya le dio suficientes detalles como para que Reed creyera que hablaba en serio.

Estaba lo bastante desesperado como para saltar ante la posibilidad de participar en la aventura. Necesitaba dinero, mucho dinero. Había llegado al fin de la cuerda y vivía de sobresalto en sobresalto. Su último cargamento de coca había sido confiscado por la policía. No pudieron culparlo a él, pero la policía era la menor de sus preocupaciones. Le debía millones a la gente que le financió ese embarque de coca, dinero que hubiera multiplicado muchas veces de haber podido sacar la mercadería a la calle. Pero ahora sus acreedores estaban cansados de esperar. Al lado de esa gente, la policía era un hada buena.

El plan enloquecido de Tôya le resultó un envío del cielo, y en más de un sentido. Reed tenía apenas el dinero necesario para financiar ese loco proyecto. Si la cosa salía bien, salvaría su vida. Y por lo menos, el hecho de estar en Brasil le daría un respiro porque allí no tendría que mirar permanentemente por sobre el hombro a ver si alguien intentaba volarle los sesos.

Si Tôya estaba en lo cierto... Maldición, una cosa como ésa llegaba una sola vez en la vida. Las gemas -sobre todo el gran diamante rojo- le redituarían tanta plata que, en comparación, lo que les debía a sus acreedores parecería un juego de niños. Soñaba con ese maldito diamante, soñaba con tenerlo en la mano. Era su pasaje a una vida fácil, siempre que lograra que Kinomoto cerrara su estúpida boca. La hermana no era ninguna tonta; desde el punto de vista de Reed, había heredado toda la inteligencia de la familia. Pero se reservaba toda la información, y las instrucciones estaban escritas en un código que sólo ella conocía. No obstante, Sakura no preocupaba a Reed. Lo único que quería era que lo llevara hasta allí. Después, no tendría necesidad de ella ni de ninguno de los otros. Sus planes no los incluían; eran planes fabulosos. Estaba harto de ser siempre el que obedecía; esta vez el afortunado, el mandamás, sería él.

Al día siguiente Fei Wong Reed se presentó solo en el bar.

Shaoran ocultó tras una máscara de afabilidad la desconfianza que le inspiraba. Mucha gente se dejaba engañar por su lenta tonada de oriente y su simulacro de bebedor; era un disfraz útil. Por cierto que la tonada era verdadera, pero los que lo conocían bien sabían que tras ella se ocultaba un cerebro muy lúcido y un hombre decidido a todo. Dudaba de que Reed fuese lo bastante inteligente como para darse cuenta de ello.

-Anoche casi lo estropeó todo al hablarle así a Sakura -dijo Reed en cuanto se sentó a la mesa de Shaoran-. Ella no es una de sus putas baratas. Quiero que recuerde que la necesitamos para encontrar el lugar a donde nos dirigimos.

Mei estaba trabajando en su horario habitual, y a Shaoran no le gustó la manera como la miró Reed al mencionar a las "putas baratas". Mei era una mujer afectuosa, divertida y sensual que adoraba el sexo; no era una puta. Pero Shaoran mantuvo la boca cerrada porque ése no era el momento de atacar a Reed. Cuando se hallaran en el interior habría tiempo más que suficiente para hacerle saber quién era el que mandaba, y sin duda alguna ése no sería Reed.

-Es que esa arqueóloga tan tiesa me enfureció -dijo Shaoran, arrastrando las palabras.

-Bueno, le aconsejo que mantenga la boca cerrada y la bragueta también, por lo menos hasta que sea demasiado tarde para volverse atrás. Entonces puede hacer lo que se le dé la gana.

-Por supuesto, _jefe_ -respondió Shaoran, sonriendo para sus adentros y seguro de que Reed no percibiría la burla del título que acababa de adjudicarle-. ¿Dónde está el hermano?

-Esta mañana no lo necesito. De esta parte del asunto me encargaré yo.

Lo cual posiblemente significaba que Reed andaba en algo. Shaoran sacó papel y lapicera del bolsillo de la camisa. Ya había hecho una lista de lo que necesitarían y en qué cantidades. Le pasó el papel a Reed para que lo leyera.

-Ésa es la lista de las provisiones y de la cantidad de gente que nos hará falta. Remontaremos el río en lancha hasta donde podamos. Necesitaremos dos embarcaciones; pienso alquilarlas hoy mismo.

-Muy bien -dijo Reed, al tiempo que le daba un sobre marrón-. Veinte mil por diez semanas. Si el viaje dura más, le pagaré el resto a la vuelta.

-Me parece justo. -Shaoran tomó el sobre y se lo metió en el bolsillo. Después contaría el dinero.

-Yo me encargaré de contratar a un hombre que me han recomendado. Y ahora, ¿cómo manejaremos el pago de las provisiones? -preguntó Reed.

-Yo me encargaré de comprarlas y le traeré las facturas. En cuanto usted las pague, las enviarán y las embarcaremos.

A Shaoran le inspiraba enorme curiosidad ese único hombre que Reed se encargaría de contratar personalmente, pero no hizo preguntas. Era preferible que Reed creyera que el asunto no le interesaba.

Cuando Reed se fue del bar, Shaoran dejó que la puerta se cerrara tras él antes de levantarse. Su pick-up, una Ford de diez años de antigüedad, estaba estacionada, como siempre, frente a la puerta trasera del local. Antes de que hubieran transcurrido diez segundos Shaoran se encontraba al volante de su vehículo. Rodeó el edificio y salió al tránsito justo a tiempo para ver que Reed tomaba un taxi.

Se quedó atrás, algo fácil de hacer en Manaos. El tránsito sudamericano, a pesar de ser bastante caótico, carecía de la inflexible decisión del de una ciudad de China o Estados Unidos. Shaoran bajó la ventanilla para que dentro de la camioneta corriera un poco de aire mientras él zigzagueaba entre autos y bicicletas sin perder de vista al taxi.

El bar de Christus no se encontraba en la zona más elegante de Manaos, pero el taxi se dirigía hacia el peor de los barrios bajos de la ciudad. Shaoran metió la mano bajo el asiento y sacó una pistola, que colocó a su lado. Era una Glock 17, casi toda de plástico, con un magazine de 17 tiros. Una sola mirada a esa arma cambiaba la actitud de la mayoría de los individuos poco amistosos.

Se protegió los ojos con un par de anteojos de sol muy oscuros, simplemente por precaución, aunque estaba convencido de que Reed se sentía tan seguro de sí mismo que ni siquiera había considerado la posibili dad de que lo siguieran. ¡Cretino imbécil!

El taxi se detuvo junto al cordón de la vereda. Shaoran lo pasó sin volver la cabeza y dobló en la esquina siguiente. En cuanto estuvo fuera de la vista del taxi, estacionó y bajó, luego de ponerse la pistola al cinto, oculta tras la camisa suelta.

No sabía en qué dirección iría Reed. Permaneció algunos segundos junto a la camioneta para ver si pasaba por allí, pero no se atrevió a esperar más. Al ver que Reed no aparecía, se encaminó con rapidez a la esquina, pegado a la pared. Reed había cruzado la calle; en ese momento entraba en un bar, el de Getulio, un lugar tan miserable que, en comparación, el de Christus parecía un establecimiento de cuatro estrellas. Shaoran había estado un par de veces en ese local, y no le gustaba el ambiente. En lo de Getulio un hombre podía encontrar la muerte de un instante al otro.

Bueno, ¡demonios! No podía seguir a Reed al interior del bar sin ser reconocido, porque adentro tendría que sacarse los anteojos oscuros. Frustrado, Shaoran miró alrededor.

Menos de un minuto después era dueño de un manchado sombrero safari, color caqui, que le compró a un adolescente por el doble de lo que debía de haber costado cuando era nuevo, suponiendo que el chico lo había comprado en lugar de robarlo, cosa poco probable. No era un gran disfraz, pero debería servirle.

Cruzó la calle y se hizo a un lado cuando las puertas del bar se abrieron para dar paso a dos robustos obreros portuarios. A pesar de lo temprano de la hora, estaban ambos bastante borrachos. Antes de que las puertas se cerraran, Shaoran se deslizó al interior del bar, llevándose la mano a los anteojos, tanto para sacárselos como para taparse la cara. Sin mirar a nadie, se encaminó a una mesa ubicada en un rincón. En el bar de Getulio no había ventanas, sólo un par de lámparas de bajo voltaje que colgaban del techo y otro par de luces sobre la barra, atendida por un barman, de aspecto siniestro.

Apenas Shaoran se instaló en la silla, un muchacho de aspecto malhumorado apareció a su lado.

-¿Qué va a beber?

-Cerveza. -No quería que el muchacho lo recordara, de manera que limitó su respuesta a esa única palabra y ni siquiera levantó la vista. También resistió la curiosidad de mirar a su alrededor. Se limitó a hundirse en la silla, como si estuviera amodorrado o drogado.

El chico le sirvió la cerveza. Shaoran colocó el dinero sobre la mesa; el chico lo tomó y lo dejó en paz.

El vaso estaba sucio y pegajoso. Shaoran se tranquilizó pensando que tal vez el alcohol matara todos los gérmenes que pudiera contener. Cambió de posición hasta quedar con los codos sobre la mesa y la cabeza hacia adelante. Entonces movió los ojos con lentitud, tratando de ver en medio de la penumbra reinante.

Habría quince o, como máximo, veinte hombres, casi todos de pie frente a la barra. Nadie le prestaba la menor atención. La conversación giraba en torno de las mentiras habituales; el país y los idiomas cambiaban, pero las mentiras no. Sobre una repisa, detrás de la barra, había una radio que propalaba ruidosa música brasileña de rock. El cantante no valía nada, pero a nadie le importaba.

Reed se hallaba sentado en la última mesa, de espaldas a la puerta. ¡Qué imbécil! Pero entonces Shaoran reconoció al hombre que lo acompañaba y comprendió que Reed no había tenido oportunidad de elegir el lugar donde se ubicó. Ramón Dutra siempre se sentaba de espaldas a la pared, y con sobrados motivos.

Dutra era un asesino. Se sabía que mataba por encargo y que le daba placer hacerlo de la manera más brutal posible. Si Dutra era el hombre a quien Reed quería contratar personalmente, ese asunto se estaba poniendo mucho más peligroso de lo que Shaoran supuso al principio. ¿Qué estaría planeando Reed? Dejar a todo el mundo muerto en la jungla y quedarse con ... ¿qué? Oro, tal vez. Pero el oro era pesado. Un solo hombre no podía sacar la cantidad suficiente para que el viaje valiera la pena. Y no sólo eso: Reed era incapaz de salir por sus propios medios, pues no sabía absolutamente nada sobre la selva.

Pero Dutra, sí. Desaparecía con regularidad río arriba, posiblemente para escapar de algún otro asesino o de la policía. Tal vez Reed fuese lo bastante tonto como para creer que podía contratar a Dutra para que le hiciera el trabajo sucio y lo sacara de la jungla junto con el botín antes de que él mismo se encargara de asesinar a Dutra. Quizá Dutra estuviera planeando más o menos lo mismo, pero con otro muerto distinto al terminar la historia.

Aquello tornaba la situación mucho más peligrosa de lo que Shaoran suponía, y la decorosa y seria señorita Kinomoto se hallaba en un serio aprieto. ¡Maldita sea! Y de todos modos, ¿cómo se había enredado con un cretino como Reed? Por intermedio del hermano, por supuesto. ¿Y a ese hombre no le importaba arriesgar así a su hermana? Resultaba obvio que no, puesto que no debía ni sospechar que Reed pensaba traicionarla. Kinomoto se consideraba un socio en la aventura y no era más que un pobre imbécil.

Shaoran volvió a pensar en la posibilidad de echarse atrás, pero en el fondo sabía que no lo haría. Después consideró la posibilidad de dejar atrás a Reed y a Kinomoto y hacer la excursión con la arqueóloga. Pero enseguida descartó la idea, en primer lugar porque no quería arriesgar tanto dinero en un proyecto que podría resultar un fracaso, y además porque ella se negaría a ir con él. Esa mujer no parecía haber quedado fascinada por sus encantos.

Aunque él no había hecho el menor esfuerzo por fascinarla. Al contrario, la trató con deliberada crueldad y la insultó. Bueno, pero ella no tendría más remedio que superar el disgusto que él le causaba, pues iban a tener que colaborar si querían volver vivos de ese viaje.

Como ya había visto lo que quería ver, bebió la cerveza, se secó la boca, volvió a ponerse los anteojos oscuros y se levantó. Nadie le prestó atención cuando salió con tanta tranquilidad como había entrado.

La presencia de Dutra no significaba simplemente que tendría que estar más alerta y cuidar más a Sakura; sino que tambien los hombres a los que planeaba contratar se negarían a participar en una expedición en la que iba Dutra. Ahora tendría que contratar ayudantes menos confiables, y eso aumentaría el peligro. Existía un cincuenta por ciento de posibilidades de que hasta los propios ayudantes corrieran peligro; si Reed andaba en busca de oro, los necesitaría para sacar el botín de la jungla. Un pequeño porcentaje de las ganancias contentaría a los hombres. Pero una vez que Dutra saliera de la jungla con el oro, los demás serían innecesarios. Todo el tiempo había robos de ese tipo; los lugares arqueológicos sufrían constantes saqueos.

Shaoran cruzó la angosta calle y se encaminó a su camioneta. Aun con las ventanillas bajas, el calor era insoportable bajo el techo de metal. Pero hacía tanto tiempo que Shaoran vivía en el trópico, que ya ni notaba el calor. El sudor le corría por la espalda mientras él permanecía allí durante cinco minutos, tratando de poner en su lugar las piezas del rompecabezas.

Él y los hermanos Kinomoto eran los que más peligro corrían. Tôya Kinomoto menos que su hermana. Cuando llegaran a la ciudad perdida, si es que existía, Reed comenzaría a actuar. Pero si no encontraban nada, no habría peligro.

Se lo mirara por donde se lo mirara, era como una jugada de dados.

¡Pero qué diablos! A él le gustaban los dados. No ha bía elegido esa vida por rutinaria ni por segura. No tenía nada que hacer, aparte de calentar las sábanas de Mei. En lugar de eso, se dedicaría a Sakura Kinomoto. ¡Eso sí que era un desafío!

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Hola a todos!... ¿Qué les esta pareciendo esta historia?, ¿Que tal Shaoran aparentando?.. ay pero que bien le queda eso de ser aventurero no(?)..

jaja bueno.. me gustaria que dejen sus comentarios & asi, saludos a todos los que pasan a leer y dejan reviews y a los q no.. tambien!.. Cuidense. Hasta el prox cap.. ^^


	5. Capítulo 4

Aclaración: Los personajes, la historia y detalles no me pertenecen ni son de mi autoría. Como ya saben los personajes pertenecen a CLAMP y esta es simplemente una adaptación que hice de una novela de Linda Howard. Todo esto es sin fines de lucro y con la única finalidad de entretenimiento. Dudas, comentarios, etc., son bien recibidos.

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 4<em>

Esa noche, Sakura se retiró temprano a su dormitorio del hotel, y dejó a Tôya y a Reed bebiendo en la sala de estar. La tensión le había puesto los nervios de punta; no confiaba en Reed ni en ese hombre al que habían contratado como guía, pero no tenía más remedio que aceptarlo puesto que Reed financiaba la expedición. Cada vez era mayor su tentación de cancelar todo el asunto, aunque en el fondo de su ser, ya que habían llegado tan lejos, realmente quería continuar. Si partieran de una vez ya sería tarde para pensar en cancelar el viaje y se podría olvidar de esa posibilidad y concentrar su atención en el trabajo que se había propuesto: encontrar la Ciudad de Piedra.

El solo hecho de estar sola le resultaba un alivio y cuando metió la llave en la cerradura de la puerta de su cuarto sintió que los músculos de su rostro se relajaban; ya no tenía que ocultar sus reacciones, cuidar cada palabra y cada gesto.

Prendió la luz y se volvió para echar llave a la puerta y colocar la cadena de seguridad.

-No se moleste con eso -dijo una voz de hombre-. A menos que quiera que me quede toda la noche.

Pegó un salto, se volvió y automáticamente se echó atrás para golpear al intruso con la cartera, pero en ese momento supo de quién se trataba: ¡Shaoran Li!. Era extraño que le hubiera reconocido la voz cuando sólo lo había visto una vez. Pero la reconoció de inmediato.

Shaoran se levantó de la silla donde estaba sentado, del otro lado del cuarto, y se le acercó sonriente.

-¡Hola, cariño! Puedes lastimar gravemente a alguien con esa cosa ¿Sabias?

La voz profunda contenía cierta calidez y un dejo de burla. Sakura miró los ojos ambarinos de Shaoran y en su interior rugió una enorme furia. En forma instintiva bamboleó la cartera y le golpeó la cara con ella. Li trastabilló hacia un costado y fue a dar contra la pared, con expresión de sorpresa.

-Eso es por haberme asustado -dijo ella, retrocediendo para volver a atacarlo-. ¿Qué hace aquí? -Bang, otro carterazo. -¿Quién lo autorizó a entrar en mi cuarto? -Bang.

Shaoran alzó un brazo para protegerse la cabeza y el segundo carterazo lo golpeó en las costillas. Lanzó un quejido, recuperó el equilibrio y se volvió hacia ella, pero no con suficiente rapidez para evitar el tercer golpe, que le dio en pleno pecho y le arrancó un gruñido. Veloz como una víbora, extendió la mano y le quitó a Sakura la cartera al tiempo que la impulsaba hacia adelante. La aferró contra su cuerpo; sostuvo la cartera en una mano, y con el otro brazo le rodeó la cintura como un zuncho de acero.

-¡Dios mío! -exclamó con incredulidad-. Estoy seguro de que usted debe de ser cinturón negro en la técnica de ataque con cartera. Pensar que yo, como un idiota, me preocupaba por cuidarla, cuando parece que el que necesita protección soy yo.

A Sakura el comentario no le resultó divertido. Apoyó ambas manos contra el pecho de Shaoran y empujó con fuerza. Él ni se movió. Era un muro de músculos duro como una roca.

-¡Suélteme! -gruñó Sakura.

En lugar de obedecer, Shaoran lanzó una risita y su aliento cálido le desordenó el pelo de la sien.

-¡Bueno, bueno! -dijo.

-¡Nada de "bueno, bueno" conmigo!

-¿Entonces qué quiere que le haga?

Sakura respiró hondo y contuvo la furia. Pocas veces perdía la paciencia, pero eso no quería decir que no tuviera carácter. Habló con especial claridad.

-Si no me suelta inmediatamente, lo morderé, y fuerte.

Shaoran la soltó y le sonrió, sin inmutarse.

Sakura retrocedió, se alisó la ropa, se pasó la mano por el pelo. Para su sorpresa, estaba tan prolija como en el momento de entrar en el cuarto.

-No se preocupe, está perfecta -dijo él, todavía sonriente-. Decorosa y abotonada. ¡Vaya si me engañó! -Lanzó una carcajada.

Ella se volvió y abrió la puerta de un tirón.

-¡Salga de aquí!

Shaoran se adelantó y cerró la puerta.

-Todavía no, cielo. Tenemos que hablar.

-No sé por qué.

Los ojos de Shaoran relampaguearon ante su tono ácido, y se inclinó hacia ella. Su aliento era cálido y tenía un olor, nada desagradable, a whisky.

-Aléjese de la puerta -pidió Shaoran-. Reed o su hermano podrían subir y no quiero que oigan lo que hablemos. ¿El cuarto de ellos es vecino a éste?

Sakura lo miró en silencio, y por primera vez notó la expresión astuta de sus ojos. A pesar de su aliento a whisky, estaba sobrio y perfectamente controlado. No sólo eso: por su comentario era evidente que no confiaba en los otros dos, lo cual indicaba que era un hombre perceptivo. Sakura comprendió que lo había subestimado, aunque no por eso iba a confiar en él.

Pero a pesar de todo contestó la pregunta.

-No. El cuarto de Tôya está a dos puertas de distancia. El de Reed, al otro lado del corredor.

-Perfecto. Pero para estar más seguros, le propongo que encienda el televisor y que nos apartemos de la puerta.

Unió la acción a las palabras. Prendió el televisor y una avalancha de portugués invadió el ambiente. Después se instaló cómodamente en la única silla del cuarto y apoyó las botas sobre la cama.

Ella le bajó los pies.

-¡Saque los pies de mi cama! -ordenó.

Tuvo la impresión de que Shaoran volvía a tener ganas de reír pero se contuvo.

-Sí, señora-contestó en un tono sospechosamente dócil.

Sakura se sentó en el borde de la cama.

-Está bien, ¿de qué quiere que hablemos?- Durante un instante Shaoran no contestó y ella lo vio mirar, con interés, primero su cuerpo y después la cama. No hizo ningún esfuerzo por disimular sus pensamientos, como si no le importara que ella los adivinara. Sakura se vengó no mostrando ninguna reacción.

Shaoran, con gesto divertido, enlazó las manos detrás de la cabeza. Sakura no pudo menos que notar que su boca era bien formada, amplia y con un labio superior muy sensual. Era un bribón de aspecto ordinario, despeinado y necesitado de una buena afeitada. Su ropa parecía no conocer la plancha, y tal vez fuera así. Los pantalones color caqui estaban metidos dentro de un par de botas gastadas, y la camisa, manchada de traspiración, colgaba fuera de los pantalones. Sobre la mesa de luz descansaba su pequeño sombrero color caqui, aún más manchado.

Pero Sakura recordó la fría evaluación de sus ojos y se dio cuenta de que, más allá de la imagen que proyectaba, era un individuo extremadamente alerta. Ese hombre sabía lo que hacía.

Eso no significaba que fuera a confiar en él o que estuviera dispuesta a iniciar esa conversación o contarle todo lo que sabía sin que él revelara nada.

El silencio se estiró entre ellos durante algunos minutos, pero incomodó a Shaoran.

-Usted no es muy conversadora, ¿verdad, cielo? -preguntó por fin con su lento acento.

-¿Debería serlo?

-Bueno, sin duda simplificaría las cosas. Empecemos a mostrar nuestras cartas.

-Usted primero -dijo ella con tono amable.

De nuevo apareció en su rostro esa rápida sonrisa, pero enseguida una expresión bastante sombría eliminó de sus ojos toda diversión.

-Fei Wong Reed es un ladrón -dijo sin rodeos-. Hace mucho tiempo lo vi un par de veces en ciertos barrios de Beijín. Él no me conoce, pero yo siempre clasifico a la gente y la recuerdo. Ese hombre es un maldito y le aseguro que no tiene el menor interés en ninguna expedición arqueológica cuya finalidad sea tomar fotografías de lugares antiguos. En cuanto él y su hermano me ofrecieron el trabajo, imaginé que planeaban algún saqueo, suponiendo que la ciudad exista y logremos encontrarla.

-Existe.

-Eso es lo que dice usted. Lo que tiene que entender, preciosura, es que una cosa es saber que está allí y otra completamente distinta es encontrarla. ¡Diablos! En el interior hasta es difícil saber con exactitud dónde está uno. No existen mapas ni guías con experiencia, y los aparatos que habitualmente se usan para indicar la posición no funcionan a causa de la triple bóveda.

-Yo lograré que lleguemos.

-Tal vez. Eso lo veremos. No me molestará averiguar qué es tan interesante en ese lugar arqueológico y supongo que no será gran problema mantener vigilados a Reed y a su hermano. Y a propósito, ¿qué me dice de su hermano? ¿Cree que planea robar el botín que encuentren?

Hacía mucho que Sakura había enfrentado la verdad acerca de Tôya.

-Probablemente.

-¿Y cree que estaría dispuesto a matarla para lograrlo?

Sakura contuvo el aliento al oírlo expresado en palabras, pero ya hacía un par de días que pensaba en el asunto.

-No sé. Espero que no... pero... no sé.

Shaoran lanzó un gruñido.

-Tal vez él suponga que usted no hará nada que lo incrimine, así que a lo mejor su presencia no lo preocupa. Pero Reed es otro cantar. Hoy lo seguí; supongo que soy un tipo metido. Se encontró con un matón por encargo, un tal Ramón Dutra, y lo contrató para que fuera en la expedición. Tal como yo lo veo, no creo que Reed planee que usted, su hermano o yo salgamos vivos de la selva.

Podía cancelar la expedición. Sakura volvió a pensar en esa posibilidad. Todavía no era demasiado tarde. Sin ella no había expedición posible, aunque no sabía lo que haría Reed si ella se echaba atrás después de haberle hecho gastar tanto dinero.

Pero quizá nunca tuviera otra oportunidad de en contrar la civilización de los Anzar y su Ciudad de Piedra, ni el Corazón de la Emperatriz. Tal vez nunca se le presentara otra oportunidad de verificar las teorías de su padre y limpiar el nombre del profesor y el suyo propio. Sabía que era capaz de encontrar el lugar; tenía el mapa y las instrucciones precisas, escritas en código, que había memorizado. Aunque Reed encontrara ese mapa, no sabría leerlo.

Shaoran Li la estudiaba con atención. Sakura apretó las manos sobre la falda y se obligó a contestar con tranquilidad.

-¿Qué más?

Él levantó los ojos al cielo.

-Los hombres a quienes contrato habitualmente son honestos y confiables, pero no intervendrán en una expedición en la que participe Dutra. Me he visto obligado a contratar otro grupo, no tan confiable ni capaz y por cierto no tan honesto. Contando con mis propios hombres, no me preocupaba tanto lo que pudiera tramar Reed, pero ahora la situación es distinta. Ya que no podemos depender de su hermano, seremos usted y yo contra el resto. Tendremos que pactar una tregua, preciosura, y usted tendrá que cooperar conmigo.

-¿Y por qué voy a confiar en usted?

Shaoran esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

-Porque soy lo único que tiene. Y ahora le he dicho todo lo que sé, de modo que le toca a usted. ¿Qué mierda vamos a buscar allá afuera?

-Una ciudad perdida.

Él la miró con incredulidad antes de echar atrás la cabeza y lanzar una sonora carcajada.

-No me diga que ha creído una de esas fábulas que flotan por aquí como si fueran polen. Según las historias que corren, en el interior hay millares de ciudades perdidas. Se diría que uno no podría caminar por la orilla del río sin patear algún hueso, pero no es así.

-Pero esta historia es cierta.

-¿Por qué está tan segura?

-Porque mi padre encontró esa ciudad.

-¿Y regresó con pruebas?

-Murió en el intento.

-De modo que usted no tiene pruebas.

-Eso es justamente lo que voy a buscar. -Lo dijo con una tozudez completa. -Encontraré pruebas de que él tenía razón.

-O morirá en el intento.

-No es necesario que usted participe en la expedición, señor Li. Pero yo iré.

-Yo también, yo también iré. Esto es mejor que un circo. ¿Por qué no me habla de esa famosa ciudad perdida? ¿Cuál de ellas es? Creo que he oído hablar de todas.

-Tal vez-contestó ella a regañadientes-. ¿Alguna vez oyó hablar de los Anzar, o de la Ciudad de Piedra?

Shaoran lo pensó, frunciendo los labios y golpeándoselos con un dedo. Sakura siguió con la mirada los movimientos de sus manos, la fijó en la boca de Shaoran. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, desvió la vista de inmediato. ¿Habría hecho esos movimientos adrede, para que ella le mirara la boca? Lo ignoraba, pero no volvió a mirarlo.

-No creo haber oído hablar de esa ciudad -dijo Shaoran-. ¿Quiere hablarme de ella?

Sakura le contó con rapidez la leyenda de los Anzar y de la reina guerrera, y le habló del corazón que custodiaba la tumba de su amante. Shaoran parecía aburrido.

-Eso no es todo -agregó Sakura-. Mi padre también era arqueólogo y le apasionaba investigar viejas leyendas para satisfacer su propia curiosidad. A todas las demás las descartó porque no eran más que eso: leyendas. Pero no fue el caso de los Anzar.

-¿Y qué tenía ese cuento de hadas para convertirlo en un creyente?

Durante algunos segundos, en los ojos de Sakura brilló un enojo, pero lo sofocó. Si los mismos colegas de su padre no le habían creído, ¿por qué iba a creerle un completo desconocido?

-¿Sabe de dónde proviene el nombre del Amazonas? -preguntó.

Shaoran se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que de la selva.

-No, al revés: la selva recibió su nombre del río.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

-En 1542, un grupo de españoles inició una expedición para explorar el río. En ese momento el río no tenía nombre. Con los españoles iba un fraile dominico, Gaspar de Carvajal, que llevaba un diario en el que describía todo lo que veía. Gran parte de ese diario contiene la típica historia que los españoles difundieron al regresar a Europa: que allí había oro y tesoros para quien quisiera apoderarse de ellos.

-Y era bastante así -aprobó Shaoran-. Cuando lo encontraban. Y si no, mire lo que les hicieron a los incas.

-El fraile hablaba de resplandecientes ciudades blancas y de caminos pavimentados con piedras, lo cual describiría bastante bien el imperio de los incas, aunque se hallara mucho más al oeste. Es posible que el fraile simplemente repitiera historias que había oído. Pero entonces mencionó algo que quedaba fuera de lugar, que era diferente de todas las historias que se contaban. Carvajal dijo que se toparon con una tribu "de guerreras rubias, cada una de las cuales luchaba como diez indios".

-¡No me diga! -exclamó Shaoran, cerrando los ojos. Encontraron a las Amazonas y de ellas recibió su nombre el río.

-Exactamente.

-¡Ésas son mentiras!

-En buena medida, sí. El diario de Carvajal es entretenido, pero los historiadores no lo toman en cuenta. Fueron otras historias, de fuentes diferentes, las que coincidían con eso e interesaron a mi padre.

-¿Cómo cuáles?

-Encontró cinco fuentes diferentes que hablaban de la fábula del Anzar. No pudo hallar ninguna conexión entre ellas, pero los fragmentos de información encajaban como las piezas de un rompecabezas. Una de las historias se refería a los "demonios alados sin sangre", pero ese mismo texto también los llamaba "los demonios del gran río". No hace falta mucha imaginación para imaginar a los españoles, de piel clara, bajando de sus barcos, con las blancas velas que el viento hinchaba como alas.

-Está bien. Le concedo eso. -Parecía cada vez más aburrido. -Pero no ganamos nada.

-La "ciudad de piedra bajo un mar verde" es obviamente una ciudad en medio de la selva, cubierta por un dosel... y tan bien oculta que los españoles no pudieron encontrarla.

-Todo esto es un juego divertido, preciosura, ¿pero tiene alguna prueba? Supongo que trata de llegar a la conclusión de que las Amazonas del fraile en realidad eran esa tribu de los Anzar.

-Papá se topó con referencias al "mapa de la Ciudad de Piedra". Les siguió la pista a esas referencias y encontró otro hilo. Demoró tres años en hallar el mapa. Lo hizo autentificar y constató que se remonta al siglo XVII. En él no figura el nombre del país, ni siquiera el del continente, pero es bastante detallado, con mojones y anotaciones de distancias.

Shaoran lanzó un bufido de incredulidad.

-En la selva no hay mojones. No dura ninguno. La vegetación se traga todo. Allí cobra su verdadero sentido eso de "polvo eres y en polvo te convertirás". Es como si uno lo viera suceder ante sus propios ojos. Sakura lo ignoró.

-El mapa se refiere al Corazón de la Reina y especifica su ubicación.

-De manera que usted cree que ese Corazón de la Reina es una enorme gema que ha permanecido oculta en la jungla durante todo este tiempo, y que el mapa la conducirá directamente a él.

-Así es -aseveró ella con plena confianza-. Papá trazó el curso y lo codificó.

-Supongamos que encuentra ese lugar. Yo no creo que exista, pero digamos que existe. ¿Entonces qué piensa hacer?

-Fotografiar todo, documentarlo y volver con las pruebas. A mi padre lo tacharon de loco; esta teoría arruinó su reputación, y también la mía. Voy a demostrar que él tenía razón. No me importa si existe una enorme gema custodiando la tumba; lo que quiero es encontrar esa ciudad y demostrar que los Anzar existieron. Me encanta lo que hago, señor Li, pero a menos que consiga limpiar el nombre de mi padre, sólo seré la hija del loco Kinomoto, una mujer tan loca como su progenitor.

-Llámeme Shaoran -dijo él en forma automática, mientras se refregaba la barbilla y consideraba la situación-. Aun en el caso de que allá afuera existiera una ciudad perdida, ¿qué pasa si no perteneciera a los Anzar? ¿Y qué si los Anzar no hayan sido realmente Amazonas...? Y debo advertirle, preciosura, que las Amazonas ocupan el último lugar en mi lista de probabilidades. ¿Qué pasa si sólo se tratara de una tribu común de indios que desaparecieron hace muchos siglos?

-No importa. Una ciudad perdida es una ciudad perdida. -Sakura tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para seguir hablando con firmeza. La perezosa cadencia de la manera de hablar de Shaoran era contagiosa. -Lo único que debo hacer es volver con pruebas de su existencia.

-Supongo que comprenderá que a lo mejor está tratando de cazar el arco iris.

Ella meneó la cabeza.

-Mi padre hizo una investigación meticulosa. Él no era un cazador de tesoros, sino un cazador de verdades. No le importaba si los mitos que investigaba eran o no reales; lo único que quería era demostrar una cosa o la otra.

-Pero Reed apuesta a la posibilidad de encontrar una fortuna en oro o en joyas. Explíqueme: ¿cómo llegó él a participar en esto?

Sakura vaciló, luego lanzó un suspiro.

-Por intermedio de Tôya. Él tenía todos los papeles de papá. Yo estaba en su casa revisándolos cuando tropecé con la información de los Anzar. Debo confesar que me entusiasmé tanto que no pude ocultarla...

-Ojalá hubiera estado yo allí.

Sakura no permitió que el comentario la distrajera.

-Tôya me preguntó qué había encontrado, y como una tonta se lo dije. Me quitó los papeles pero no pudo leer las instrucciones, porque están en código. Entonces se puso un poco sarcástico y me preguntó por qué creía que allí se indicaba cómo encontrar el tesoro, si ni siquiera podía leerlo. Le contesté que yo sí podía leerlo, que papá me había enseñado el código. Pero me negué a explicarle lo que decía.

-Apuesto a que eso caldeó el ambiente. Ella sonrió; eso era poco decir.

-Traté de interesar a varios colegas en el asunto, pero todos se me rieron en la cara. Sé lo que pensaban: me estaban comparando con papá. Una expedición como ésta exige mucho dinero y yo no me hallaba en condiciones de costearla por mi cuenta, y tampoco encontré quién me la financiara. Ni siquiera la fundación donde trabajo, que es la más grande que existe. Me dieron unas palmaditas en la cabeza y me dijeron que me fuera con la música a otra parte. Me sentí tan desilusionada y deprimida al verme descartada por todo el mundo, que llamé a Tôya y le dije que no habría expedición. No sé por qué lo hice, salvo que creo que él de veras quería a papá, de manera que merecía saber lo que sucedía. Y después, de buenas a primeras, Reed estaba metido en el asunto y empezamos a hacer planes para viajar hasta aquí.

-¿No trataron de convencerla de que les entregara el mapa y las instrucciones?

-¡Por supuesto que lo intentaron! -Le dirigió una mirada fría. -No estoy segura, pero creo que alguien revisó mi departamento.

-Tal vez haya sido Reed. O alguien contratado por él; no le gusta hacer los trabajos personalmente. ¿Consiguió el mapa?

-No. Lo tengo guardado donde nadie lo encontrará.

-¿No lo tiene acá?

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Cómo iba a traer un mapa de cuatrocientos años? Copié las instrucciones pero, como ya le dije, están cifradas.

Shaoran murmuró algo.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Sakura.

-Dije: "debe de creer que es Jane Bond". Ellos no pueden leer las instrucciones, que están cifradas, y usted se niega a explicarles lo que dicen, así que se ven obligados a traerla.

-Exactamente. Ellos saquearían la Ciudad de Piedra, en lugar de tratar de preservarla. Y en ese caso yo nunca conseguiría limpiar el nombre de mi padre.

De pronto Shaoran dejó caer su máscara perezosa y se irguió, echando chispas por los ojos.

-¿Y cómo diablos piensa impedir que lo hagan?

Sakura cuadró los hombros.

-No sé. Pero compré una pistola.

-¿Y cree que con eso resuelve el problema? ¡Dios! ¡Compró una pistola! ¿Qué clase de pistola? ¿Una de mango de marfil?

-Una 38 automática.

-¿Y por lo menos sabe usarla?

-Por supuesto que sí. Soy arqueóloga; por lo general no trabajo en lugares civilizados. Muchas veces he tenido que cazar para comer, y otras debí ahuyentar algunas criaturas poco amistosas tanto de variedades cuadrúpedas como bípedas.

Él miró con desconfianza la cartera de Sakura.

-No, no está ahí -dijo ella, con una sonrisa-. Y no crea que me ha engañado con su actuación. Debe de haberla encontrado cuando revisó mi cuarto, de manera que sabe que tengo una pistola, y sabe como es, y sabe dónde está.

Shaoran le devolvió la sonrisa y no negó la acusación que ella acababa de hacerle. Por supuesto que había revisado el cuarto.

-Me gusta su ropa interior.

-Me alegro. ¿Se la probó?

-No. Sólo me la pasé por la cara.

¡Maldito tipo! Además era probable que lo hubiera hecho. Al imaginarlo se le formó un nudo en la boca del estómago. Todavía lograba no demostrar ninguna reacción hacia él, pero cada vez le resultaba más difícil. Era un maldito, y tan viril que a pesar suyo le ponía los nervios de punta.

Shaoran la observaba y sonrió un poquito al notar que los ojos de Sakura se dilataban. Algunas reacciones eran imposibles de ocultar. Sintió una profunda satisfacción al ver que había logrado pasar la muralla.

Pero en ese momento debían hablar de cosas más importantes.

-Considerando la situación -dijo con lentitud-, ¿por qué no me descifra ese código? Entonces yo encontraré esa ciudad perdida, si realmente existe, mientras usted se queda aquí, fuera de peligro.

Ella se le rió en la cara. Y no trató de hacerlo con amabilidad. Se cruzó de brazos y aulló de risa ante la ridiculez de la proposición.

-Supongo que eso quiere decir que no -dijo Shaoran.

-Ni siquiera sé como tuvo la desvergüenza de proponérmelo-contestó ella, sin dejar de reír-. ¿Cree que confío en usted?

-Ya aprenderá -contestó él alegremente-. Después de todo, ya que insiste en ir, compartiremos una carpa. Sí, aprenderá muy rápido que puede confiar en mí en muchos sentidos. Para empezar, nunca la dejaré colgada, preciosura.

Sakura se levantó de la cama como una saeta, presa de una furia renovada.

-¡Compartir una carpa! -exclamó, casi a los gritos-. ¿Con usted?

-iShhh! -Shaoran señaló la puerta. -Cuidado, cual quiera que pase puede oírla. -Ocultó la satisfacción que le provocaba la reacción de Sakura, porque si ella lo notaba volvería a encerrarse dentro de sí misma. ¡Cómo lo había engañado el día anterior con su imagen de iceberg! La furia volcánica que vio en su rostro antes de que empezara a pegarle carterazos lo excitó muchísimo, lo mismo que ahora su pérdida de control.

-¡Me importa un rábano que me oigan desde la sala de estar del hotel!

-Tranquila, cariño.

Ella bajó la voz y la convirtió en un susurro furi bundo.

-Quiero dejar algo bien claro desde ya. ¡No pienso compartir una carpa con nadie, y mucho menos con usted!

-Supuse que era la única manera de conseguir que Dutra la dejara en paz.

-Agradezco su galantería, señor Li, pero no voy a caer en esa trampa. ¿De veras creyó que le resultaría tan fácil incluirme en sus "provisiones", como lo dijo anoche con tanto encanto?

Maldición, no había tragado el anzuelo. Pero el juego recién empezaba y a él le divertía jugar. Le sonrió, sin dejarse amilanar.

-Valía la pena intentarlo.

-Pienso dormir con la pistola en la mano -le informó ella.

-Es bueno saberlo, porque no bromeaba con res pecto a Dutra. Supongo que no correrá peligro durante el viaje de ida, porque Reed no va a querer que Dutra le haga daño, pero en cuanto encontremos ese lugar, si es que lo encontramos, será mejor que no se aleje de mi lado. ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.

Shaoran pareció sorprenderse ante la rápida aceptación de Sakura.

-No deje de cerrar la puerta con llave cuando yo salga.

Ella permaneció allí mientras él se encaminaba a la puerta. Shaoran se detuvo, la miró alzando las cejas, y se adelantó un paso. Sakura se atrevió a mirarlo entrecerrando los ojos en un gesto de advertencia. Shaoran rió, alzó la mano en un pequeño saludo y salió sin hablar.

Al cabo de algunos instantes, Sakura se acercó a la puerta y, obediente, le echó llave y aseguró la cadena. Después se sentó en la silla que él acababa de dejar y trató de poner en orden sus pensamientos.

¿Por qué Shaoran Li no podía ser sólo lo que parecía al principio: un guía de mala fama y pésima apariencia, demasiado amigo del whisky? El hombre que se le acababa de revelar esa noche, el verdadero, era muy distinto. A pesar de su impetuosidad, poseía un enorme encanto, o tal vez eso mismo formara parte de su encanto. Ella jamás había conocido a nadie que estuvie ra tan cómodo con su virilidad como Shaoran Li. Pero aún peor: era inteligente y duro; se dio cuenta enseguida de que Reed no buscaba nada bueno. Por desgracia, también había comprobado con cuánta facilidad logra ba hacerla bajar la guardia, y le fascinó hacerlo.

Sakura debía de ser una imbécil para estar dispuesta a pasar dos meses en compañía de semejante hombre. Había llevado consigo píldoras anticonceptivas, no porque pensara vivir una aventura romántica, sino porque era una cuestión de sentido común y de una elemental protección. A una mujer le podía suceder cualquier cosa en un país extranjero y en plena selva. Estaba dispuesta a permanecer alerta, a tratar de pro tegerse, pero su realismo le indicaba que podía suceder lo peor. Sin embargo, protegerse de Shaoran Li resulta ría aún más difícil, porque tendría que resistirse tam bién a sí misma.

Pero había también otros peligros, si insistía en continuar. La presencia de Dutra convertía la expedi ción en algo mucho más riesgoso. Sin embargo, se había comprometido; ahora se negaba a desistir. Si eso signi ficaba perder la vida, estaba dispuesta a enfrentarlo, porque era su única posibilidad de limpiar el nombre de su padre y de lograr que resurgiera su propia carrera. Tenía que hacerlo, por su padre y por ella misma.

Encontraría la ciudad de los Anzar. Los otros, Reed y Tôya, andaban en busca del Corazón de la Emperatriz, pero ella esperaba que no existiera. Le había resultado útil como cebo, pero si el diamante de veras existía todos correrían un grave peligro a manos de Reed y de su secuaz. Con un poco de suerte, no habría diamante y sólo encontrarían la Ciudad de Piedra.

Pero temía que el Corazón de la Emperatriz fuese algo real. Su padre así lo creía; había escrito que sospechaba que se trataba de un enorme diamante rojo. Todavía debía de estar allí, indestructible y sin que nadie lo molestara, y acaso fuera el ejemplar más grande del diamante menos común de todos: el diaman te rojo.

Los diamantes rojos eran de poca calidad, a raíz de las imperfecciones que les conferían ese color, pero eran tan raros que se los consideraba gemas extremadamente valiosas. Al profesor no le interesaba el diamante en sí, sino lo que ayudaría a demostrar.

Sakura no le había dado a Shaoran detalles del diamante, porque si él se daba cuenta de que era muy probable que existiera, podría negarse a que ambos corrieran un peligro tan grande. En ese momento estaba convencido de que explorarían la jungla durante un par de meses y no encontrarían nada. Si no había diamante, no había peligro.

Pero el padre de Sakura había encontrado otro mapa, mucho más detallado que el del siglo XVII, en el que figuraban las instrucciones que copió. A Sakura se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas; lo imaginaba temblando de excitación y de júbilo mientras codificaba la infor mación para que todo fuese más misterioso. A él le encantaban esas cosas y justamente por eso inventó el código y le enseñó a Sakura a descifrarlo.

El último mapa encontrado por su padre, el que contenía los detalles precisos de latitud y longitud, de kilómetros y de metros, había sido trazado en 1916 por un explorador que se aventuró en lo profundo de la selva y encontró ruinas increíbles, una ciudad que rivalizaba con las de los incas y poseía algo semejante a un palacio tallado en un risco de piedra. El explorador consiguió salir de la selva con vida, pero sucumbió a la malaria. Poco antes de morir, estremecido por la fiebre, aseguró en un murmullo que había visto "el corazón sobre la tumba", frase que todo el mundo tomó como una predicción de su propia muerte.

Su padre estaba seguro de que el explorador había dado con la ciudad oculta de los Anzar y que había llegado a ver el enorme diamante que por algún motivo no pudo llevarse. Y Sakura compartía la creencia de su padre.

Al principio pensó que sería capaz de proteger el lugar, pero ahora no estaba tan segura. Como dijo Shaoran, la situación había cambiado. Las probabilidades favo recían a Reed. El solo imaginar que saquearan la Ciudad de Piedra la hacía temblar de furia. Antes de partir de los Estados Unidos le había recalcado a Tôya que los castigos por el robo de antigüedades y de tesoros nacionales eran muy severos en todas partes, pero que los países muchas veces ofrecían recompensas a quien encontrara ruinas geológicas, como una manera de impedir los robos. Su hermano le contestó que no se preocupara, que no tenía ninguna intención de robar el diamante. ¿Para qué tomarse el trabajo de robar algo cuando eso mismo podía significar dinero ganado legalmente?

Pero ella sabía que en su profesión existía otro punto de vista para esa cuestión. ¿Para qué conformarse con una simple recompensa, si uno tenía contactos que pagarían mucho más por el diamante? No creía que Tôya tuviera esa clase de contactos, pero sin duda Reed sí. La opinión que le merecía Reed no había mejorado con el trato diario, sino al contrario. Ese hombre era demasiado suave, demasiado... frío. A Sakura no le costaba creer todo lo que Shaoran le había dicho de él.

Tenía que seguir adelante con la expedición, pero en el caso de que sucediera lo peor y ella no volviera, no estaba dispuesta a permitir que Reed saliera indemne, después de haber robado y asesinado. La idea del robo la enfurecía más que la posibilidad de que la asesinaran.

Decidida, tomó una lapicera y un bloc de papel y empezó a escribir. Veinte minutos después había sella do dos sobres y se sentía sombríamente triunfante. En uno escribió el nombre del gerente del hotel, y dirigió el otro a un colega estadounidense. Le entregaría ambos sobres al gerente del hotel con instrucciones de abrir el que le estaba dirigido y enviar el otro sin pérdida de tiempo a su destinatario, si ella no volvía en persona a buscar sus pertenencias. En ambas cartas escribió una síntesis de lo que sucedía. Tal vez el gobierno de Brasil no diera crédito a todo lo que allí decía, pero por lo menos existía la esperanza de que investigara algo tan valioso como el diamante de la Emperatriz. Además, Sakura esperaba que la carta que le escribió a su colega, junto con la noticia de su propia muerte, lo incitara a investigar la historia de los Anzar. No era más que una esperanza, pero se sintió mejor por haber hecho el esfuerzo.

Pensó en la posibilidad de utilizar las cartas como una garantía, de hablarles a Tôya y a Reed de su existencia una vez que hubieran llegado a la Ciudad de Piedra, pero se dio cuenta de que en ese caso Reed no volvería al hotel a buscar sus pertenencias. Entonces el gerente supondría que todos habían muerto en la jungla. Y si alguna vez abría la carta ya sería demasiado tarde: Reed habría abandonado el país.

Debería mantener en secreto las precauciones que acababa de tomar, y no desprenderse de la pistola. Era lo mejor que podía hacer. Tenía miedo, pero sólo un tonto no lo tendría. Por lo menos también Shaoran estaría con los ojos bien abiertos. Aunque ella no podía confiar en él en un sentido "íntimo", por lo menos creía poder confiar en que trataría de mantenerla a salvo. Después de todo, él también arriesgaba el cuello.

* * *

><p><strong>NA**: ¿Qué les ha parecido el cap?,.. Que lindo Shao verdad!.. aww, haha. Ya comienza la expedicion y como ven todo pronostica problemas... pero nuestro Shao siempre preocupado por Sakura, aunque como ya se dio cuenta ella tambien se puede defender... vaya carterazos.. jaja.

En fin, pues espero como siempre que les este gustando esta adaptacion. Dejen sus reviews con sus opiniones y asi. Saludos! :D, actualizo hasta el lunes. Nos leemos pronto.

^^).. muchas gracias a las chicas que me han dejado reviews. Miss No-Eyebrows, amu824, be still my vampire heart, Mininahermosa29, Kisses! =)


	6. Capítulo 5

Aclaración: Los personajes, la historia y detalles no me pertenecen ni son de mi autoría. Como ya saben los personajes pertenecen a CLAMP y esta es simplemente una adaptación que hice de una novela de Linda Howard. Todo esto es sin fines de lucro y con la única finalidad de entretenimiento. Dudas, comentarios, etc., son bien recibidos.

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 5<em>

-¿Cuánto tiempo de navegación tendremos? -preguntó Sakura, parada en el muelle, mientras miraba correr el agua. En realidad. Manaos estaba ubicada sobre el río Negro, a diez kilómetros del lugar donde ese río sumaba sus negras aguas a las amarillas del Amazonas. Las dos corrientes eran tan fuertes que, antes de unirse, los ríos corrían lado a lado, sin mezclarse, el negro junto al amarillo, moviéndose de una manera sinuosa, como una enorme serpiente, a lo largo de setenta y cinco kilómetros.

-Dos semanas, días más, días menos -contestó Shaoran sin mirarla. Estaba atento a la operación de carga de las provisiones.

Sakura gimió para sus adentros ante la idea de tener que pasar dos semanas en una lancha, pero no se quejó. No había más remedio. Esas embarcaciones eran la única manera de llevar las provisiones hasta el lugar desde donde podrían internarse en la selva a pie.

-A la vuelta demoraremos la mitad de tiempo -continuó diciendo Shaoran-. Para empezar, entonces no estaremos navegando contra la corriente sino que la tendremos a favor. Además, no vendremos tan cargados de provisiones, y eso acelerará el viaje.

Tenían ocho ayudantes, contando a Dutra. Shaoran había contratado siete: cinco brasileños y dos indios de la tribu de los tucanos. Los dos indios, uno en cada embarcación, distribuían en silencio la carga para que fuese pareja. Shaoran dividía su tiempo entre ambas lanchas, sin perder detalle. Sabía con exactitud dónde estaba cada cosa, con qué cantidad contaban y cuánto debían durar las provisiones. Si cuando terminaran de consumir la mitad no habían encontrado la Ciudad de Piedra, mala suerte. Emprenderían el regreso. Supuso que si eso sucedía, Sakura sería la que más trabajo daría, pero la sacaría de la jungla aunque tuviera que atarla de pies y manos.

Esa mañana, en los muelles, era la primera vez que la veía desde dos noches antes, en el cuarto del hotel. Llevaba el pelo atado, y a la luz del sol brillaba como piel de visón dorado.

-Ponte el sombrero -dijo Shaoran automáticamente.

Él estaba con la cabeza descubierta, porque no quería correr el riesgo de ser reconocido por Dutra si lo veía con anteojos oscuros y sombrero. Se había encariñado con ese sombrero color caqui y lo llevaba consigo, pero por el momento, si al sol hacía demasiado calor, se pondría su vieja gorra de béisbol.

Sakura obedeció.

A Shaoran le gustó verla de pantalones y camisa blanca de manga corta, con el sombrero de paja firmemente puesto sobre la cabeza. Se mostraba activa y daba a entender que no andaría con tonterías. Su experiencia se notaba en todos sus movimientos. Además... los pantalones revelaban unas curvas deliciosas, y Shaoran silbó para sus adentros. Sakura dormiría en cubierta a su lado durante dos semanas, y cada noche sería una verdadera tentación. Pero nada más, maldición. Cualquier otra cosa era imposible con otras cuatro personas junto a ellos.

-¿Qué te parece nuestro amigo Dutra? -preguntó en voz baja.

Sakura contuvo un estremecimiento.

-Tendremos suerte si no nos mata a todos -murmuró.

Pese a ser algunos centímetros más bajo que Shaoran, Dutra debía de llevarle como quince kilos, o más. Vestía una camisa a la que le había arrancado las mangas, con enormes manchas de transpiración desde las axilas hasta la cintura. Su cabeza parecía demasiado chica para los hombros enormes, a pesar de su frondosa cabellera negra, cuya textura parecía más animal que humana. El ceño era prominente, como el del hombre de Neanderthal, pero las cejas casi no existían. Sus ojos eran pequeños, desagradables y de expresión astuta; el mentón estaba sin afeitar, los dientes eran de un marrón amarillento. Entre los dientes y el pelo, no parecía humano. Sakura no podía mirarlo sin experimentar desagrado y miedo.

Dutra no trabajaba, a pesar de que se suponía que era uno de los portadores. Permanecía apoyado contra un poste, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y la mirada clavada en Sakura. Shaoran lo dejó pasar. Para empezar había que cargar muy equilibradamente las embarcaciones, y Dutra lo estropearía todo, adrede. Además, era mejor que pusiera incómoda a Sakura; tal vez así ella reconsiderara su negativa a compartir una carpa con él.

Tôya Kinomoto se encontraba en la segunda embarcación, sentado perezosamente a proa, con los pies en alto. Pero Fei Wong Reed caminaba de un lado para el otro por el muelle, como si estuviera dirigiendo en persona la ubicación de cada caja. Shaoran les dirigió a ambos una mirada de disgusto, consciente de que sus anteojos oscuros le ocultaban los ojos. A esos dos les esperaba una sorpresa cuando hubieran remontado el río.

Cuando las embarcaciones estuvieron cargadas, el calor húmedo los había bañado en vapor. A Sakura le causó placer comprobar que las rayas perfectas del pantalón de Reed se habían arrugado. Sospechaba que tanto Tôya como Reed iban a pasar muy malos momentos cuando desembarcaran, porque ninguno de los dos estaba acostumbrado al trabajo físico y, lo mismo que todos los demás, tendrían que llevar una carga a cuestas a través de la selva. Ella se mantenía en buenas condiciones físicas, pero aun así sabía que los primeros días le resultarían difíciles.

-Listo -dijo en ese momento Shaoran. Se dirigió a los tucanos en su propia lengua y ellos le respondieron con suavidad. Uno viajaría en la primera embarcación, el otro en la segunda. Ambos las pilotearían. Esos hombres conocían bien los ríos. Shaoran apoyó una mano en el brazo de Sakura y se volvió hacia Reed. -Reed, usted y Kinomoto viajarán en la segunda embarcación. Sakura y yo iremos en la primera.

-Yo pensaba viajar en la primera -dijo Reed.

-No daría resultado. Usted no conoce el río. Yo sí.

-Me refería a que Sakura puede viajar con Tôya en la segunda embarcación.

-No. Ya que ella es la única que sabe hacia dónde nos dirigimos, debe viajar con el piloto.

Era un argumento que Reed no pudo refutar, pero no le gustó. El hecho de ir en la segunda embarcación ofendía su sentido de importancia. A Shaoran eso le importaba un bledo; no quería que Sakura viajara en la misma embarcación que Dutra. Ella abordó con tranquilidad la primera lancha, impidiendo toda discusión.

-Ya debemos zarpar -dijo Shaoran con impaciencia, y Reed se encaminó a la segunda embarcación.

Shaoran empuñó el timón y puso en marcha el motor. Las lanchas no eran gran cosa, pero los motores eran de primera clase. Debían serlo, para navegar contra la corriente. Cobraron vida con un rugido gutural. Los dos tucanos desataron las amarras, las arrojaron a bordo y saltaron a las lanchas en el momento en que éstas se apartaban del muelle.

-Dime... -le dijo Shaoran a Sakura mientras zigzagueaba hábilmente entre el laberinto de embarcaciones del puerto. La idea se le había ocurrido esa mañana. -Estuve pensando algo. ¿Podrías encontrar ese sitio con la misma facilidad si en lugar de remontar el Amazonas navegamos por el río Negro?

Ella carraspeó.

Shaoran se arriesgó a mirarla, apartando la vista de lo que estaba haciendo, y la expresión de Sakura lo hizo lanzar una maldición en voz baja.

-¡Maldita sea! -murmuró-. ¿Cuándo ibas a decir "A propósito, señor Li, será mejor que remontemos este río en lugar del otro"?

-En realidad estaba por decirlo en este preciso momento.

-¿Y si yo no hubiera sabido nada acerca del río Negro?

-Tú no eres el único que puede andar fisgoneando. Estuve haciendo preguntas sobre ti. Has llevado tantas expediciones por el río Negro como por el Amazonas.

-¿Y entonces, por qué no te molestaste en decir algo antes?

-Para sacarnos de encima a cualquiera que pueda haber estado metiendo la nariz, alguien que hubiera hablado con Reed o con Tôya. Tuve mis motivos.

-Sí, y el más importante fue la falta de confianza.

-¡Por supuesto!

Shaoran frunció el entrecejo, pero sólo durante unos instantes. ¡Qué diablos! Así que ella le había llevado la delantera todo el tiempo. Sucedía. No a menudo... pero sucedía.

-Bueno, estoy de acuerdo contigo -admitió-. No sólo tendremos esa ventaja, sino que además viajaremos más cómodos. Sin mosquitos.

-¿En serio? ¿Por qué?

Shaoran se encogió de hombros.

-Por algo que tiene el agua. Los ríos de agua negra tienden a atraer menos insectos.

Ella ya tenía experiencia con las nubes de mosquitos que habitan en zonas tropicales. Si en el río Negro había menos insectos, no cabía duda de que convenía viajar por él. Así sería mucho más cómodo dormir en cubierta.

Mientras timoneaba, Shaoran silbaba. Manaos se en contraba sobre el río Negro, pero hasta la mañana a él no se le había ocurrido la posibilidad de hacer el viaje por ese río. Supuso que navegarían por el Amazonas. Pero ambas corrientes cruzaban regiones similares. Y si navegaban por el río Negro, él tendría una significativa ventaja. Según lo que le habían dicho sus contactos, Dutra siempre iba por el Amazonas. Por lo que él había podido averiguar, el maldito no conocía el río Negro. En cambio él conocía ambos. Los pequeños detalles se sumaban: si el hecho de tener a Dutra en un terreno poco familiar les daba una pequeña ventaja, no la iban a perder.

En definitiva, Shaoran se sentía satisfecho consigo mismo. Sacó del bolsillo del pantalón la gorra de béisbol y se la puso. Ya se hallaban en camino. Lo más probable era que en la selva no encontraran nada que valiera la pena robar, así que no tendrían que preocuparse por Reed y Dutra, y él gozaría de la constante compañía de Sakura Kinomoto durante casi dos meses. Estaba seguro de que, cuando desembarcaran, ella estaría tan perdida por él, que podrían dejar atrás una de las carpas, por innecesaria.

Sakura permaneció casi todo ese primer día en la proa, para no perderse nada. La excitación de haber zarpado logró que por el momento disminuyeran las preocupaciones que le impedían dormir. Observó las aguas del enorme río. El Negro era el mayor de los afluentes del Amazonas; una quinta parte del agua dulce de la tierra se encontraba contenida en el Amazonas y sus afluentes, diez de los cuales movían un caudal mayor que el del Misisipí. Por un pequeño margen el gran Nilo podía considerarse el más largo de todos los ríos, pero el río africano palidecía si se lo comparaba con el gigante sudamericano. El Amazonas era una ley en sí mismo, tan fuerte que cuando desembocaba en el Atlántico empujaba el agua salada del océano por alrededor de ciento cincuenta kilómetros. Sakura estaba fascinada de hallarse allí, de percibir el poder del agua que corría bajo las quillas de las embarcaciones.

En las orillas se alineaban chozas, algunas construidas apenas con pedazos de chapas y de madera. A medida que se alejaban de Manaos, el número de estas viviendas disminuía.

El calor era cada vez más sofocante. Al fin Sakura optó por sentarse bajo el techo de la lancha, pero a la sombra no disminuía la humedad.

Los tres ayudantes brasileños conversaban en voz baja entre ellos, mientras el tucano permanecía sentado a corta distancia de Shaoran, en completo silencio pero sin perderse detalle. Aunque el calor y el movimiento de la lancha la adormecía, Sakura se negaba a dormir.

Se sacó el sombrero y empezó a abanicarse. Al poco rato, el lento e hipnótico movimiento de su propia mano le resultó tan soporífero que tuvo que parar.

Su mirada adormilada se fijó en Shaoran. Le gustó lo que veía. Estaba sólidamente parado detrás del timón, de espaldas a ella, con los pies separados para mantener el equilibrio. Sobre el cuello se le enrulaba el pelo abundante y oscuro; a menos que se lo cortara en algún momento de esa expedición, cuando volvieran le llegaría a los hombros. Los anchos hombros estiraban la tela de la camisa, húmeda de traspiración. Los pantalones color caqui revelaban un par de piernas musculosas y nalgas apretadas. Sakura sonrió para sí misma. Le gustaba admirar un cuerpo masculino bien formado, y el de Shaoran era perfecto. Estéticamente hablando, por supuesto. La belleza siempre estaba allí, donde uno la encontraba.

Como si fuera clarividente, en ese momento él se volvió y le guiñó un ojo, en un gesto lento, conocedor y lascivo.

Sakura solo controlo el impulso de sacarle la lengua y en lugar de eso permanecio impacible.

Reed se puso furioso al ver que navegaban por el "río equivocado" y gritó sus protestas por la radio. Al cabo de un rato Shaoran se cansó de oírlo y tomó el micrófono el tiempo estrictamente necesario para decir:

-Lo siento, pero la señorita Kinomoto me indicó que debemos ir por acá. -Se mostró muy contento de poder echarle toda la culpa a Sakura. Después de un rato, Reed no tuvo más remedio que aceptar que sus protestas no servían para nada y se calló.

Bastante antes del anochecer, Shaoran dirigió la embarcación al refugio de un abra.

-Viene una tormenta -le dijo a Sakura-. Éste es un buen lugar para echar ancla, así que conviene que nos quedemos a pasar la noche. Cuando pase la tormenta, ya no habrá mucha luz para seguir navegando.

Desde que estaban en Brasil había llovido casi todos los días, de modo que a Sakura no le sorprendió el anuncio de una tormenta. Hacía rato que veía las nubes color púrpura que se juntaban en el horizonte y se les acercaban cada vez más. Y ahora que habían apagado los motores, alcanzaba a oír truenos.

Los brasileños de ambas embarcaciones empezaron a desenrollar las pesadas telas engomadas que estaban aseguradas sobre los techos planos. Ninguna de las embarcaciones poseía cabina, sino sólo un techo sobre la zona de carga, con los cuatro lados abiertos salvo un pequeño espacio que era una suerte de retrete. Sakura había visto las telas y creyó que estaban destinadas a proporcionar sombra a la tarde, cuando el ángulo del sol permitía que sus rayos penetraran debajo del techo, pero cuando comenzó a levantarse viento comprendió la verdadera finalidad que tenían. Una vez desenrolladas, las ataban a unos aros que había sobre cubierta, para poder protegerse de la lluvia. Sólo quedaba abierto un lado, el contrario del viento.

Pero la tormenta todavía no se había desencadenado y Sakura no quería permanecer en ese refugio cerrado y sombrío. Salió a cubierta, donde se encontraban los hombres. Uno de los brasileños le sonrió con timidez y ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Shaoran aseguraba que esos hombres no eran de los mejores, ni los que contrataba por lo general, pero a Sakura ese individuo le resultaba simpático. Escuchándolos conversar se había enterado de que se llamaba Jorge. Los otros dos eran Floriano y Vicente. Shaoran llamaba Pepe al indio, aunque ella estaba segura de que ése no era su verdadero nombre. Pero a él no parecía importarle. Respondía a ese nombre y se mantenía apartado y solitario. El otro indio, Eulogio, piloteaba la segunda embarcación en la que viajaban Joaquín y Martín, los otros dos hombres contratados por Shaoran.

A causa del calor, todos se negaron a refugiarse detrás de las telas impermeables antes de que se desencadenara la tormenta. Sakura miró la otra lancha y comprobó que estaban haciendo los mismos preparativos que ellos. Y también se hallaban todos en cubierta. Tôya, muy colorado, hablaba en voz demasiado alta. Era posible que hubiera estado bebiendo desde la partida de Manaos.

Los truenos eran continuos y mucho más cercanos. Se levantó una brisa deliciosa y fresca. Sakura se quitó el sombrero. El cielo se oscurecía de una manera pavorosa.

Entonces grandes relámpagos hendieron la oscuridad y tiñeron de blanco la jungla. El viento cesó y una gran calma se instaló sobre los viajeros. El aire caliente y quieto estaba cargado del olor a podredumbre que despedía la densa vegetación de la orilla.

-Aquí viene -anunció Shaoran. Se volvió y sostuvo a Sakura por un brazo en el momento en que la lancha empezó a silbar. -Refúgiate bajo el techo.

Un fuerte vendaval azotó la lancha y la temperatura descendió con pasmosa rapidez. Aun dentro del refugio formado por las telas engomadas, Sakura temblaba. El abra estaba mucho más en calma que el río abierto, pero aun así el agua, impulsada por el viento, levantaba y mecía las embarcaciones. Unas gotas de lluvia golpearon el techo como martillos, y después empezó el diluvio. Nadie hablaba; el esfuerzo habría sido inútil en medio de ese estrépito tan sobrecogedor. Era como si se encontraran en el interior de un enorme tambor.

Todo el mundo tomaba la tormenta con total tranquilidad; habían vivido tantas iguales que ya no se impresionaban. Pepe, el indio, se instaló en un rincón a esperar. Los brasileños encontraron refugios cómodos y se sentaron a fumar. Shaoran se ubicó junto a Sakura, le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros y la acercó al calor sólido de su cuerpo.

Ella trató de alejarse, pero Shaoran la sostuvo con más fuerza y la miró con sus ojos chocolate, como advirtiéndole que se quedara quieta. Al instante Sakura se dio cuenta de que los demás habían notado su actitud. Shaoran acababa de marcarla como su mujer. Tal vez ella no estuviera de acuerdo, pero era lo bastante realista para comprender que, considerando las actitudes machistas que prevalecían, Shaoran acababa de brindarle cierta protección.

Así que se quedó quieta, con el peso del cuerpo apoyado en Shaoran, permitiendo que su calor la protegiera del frío y, contra su voluntad, se sintió invadida por una primitiva satisfacción femenina. Hacía siglos que las mujeres sentían eso mismo, sentadas en cavernas a la luz del fuego y apoyadas contra sus compañeros musculosos y de cuerpos duros como rocas, hombres que utilizaban su fuerza para buscar alimento para su familia, para cuidarlos, para colocarse entre ellos y el peligro. Su especialidad no era la antropología sino la arqueología, pero tenía plena conciencia de la seducción que ejercía esa fuerza del hombre. Unos cuantos siglos de vida civilizada no podían borrar los instintos desarrollados a lo largo de milenios.

Como en un relámpago comprendió lo fácil que le resultaba al macho dominante elegir a sus hembras. Porque su mismo dominio lo convertía en la primera elección de las mujeres. Shaoran era decididamente el macho dominante de ese grupo, y ella, la única mujer. Tenía razón cuando le advirtió que era peligroso ser la única mujer de la expedición, una situación difícil que él reconoció por instinto.

Le costaría bastante esfuerzo mantenerlo fuera de su carpa, porque la situación los obligaría a unirse. Shaoran parecía muy seguro de que ella no podría resistírsele y que se le entregaría. Sakura se confesaba que tendría que luchar con él y consigo misma porque sus propios instintos habían vuelto a la vida. Aunque en un sentido físico se sentía muy atraída por Shaoran, mentalmente no quería comprometerse en una aventura romántica, no quería verse involucrada en difíciles nudos emocionales.

No sólo eso; la excesiva seguridad de Shaoran la enfriaba. Se mostraba tan seguro de que con el tiempo vencería toda resistencia, que ni siquiera trataba de disimularlo. Todo en él parecía decir: "Ya te tendré", y la instintiva respuesta mental de Sakura era un desafiante: "¿Ah, sí?".

Sakura era competitiva por naturaleza. Le gustaba ganar, tanto en un partido de cartas como cuando se trataba de quitarle a otro un buen lugar de estacionamiento. Para Shaoran la seducción no era más que un juego; por lo tanto, ésa sería su manera de participar en aquel juego: como ganadora.

Durante el primer encuentro lo subestimó, pero ahora conocía los puntos que calzaba y no volvería a cometer el mismo error.

Se encontraban en una situación difícil; era necesario que mantuviera la sangre fría y los ojos bien abiertos en lugar de perder tiempo en una situación al estilo Adán y Eva. No estaba dispuesta a permitir que Shaoran la distrajera.

La noche cayó sobre ellos con rapidez sorprendente. En un momento estaban en pleno crepúsculo y de repente era noche cerrada. La selva impenetrable parecía abalanzarse sobre las lanchas amarradas a la orilla. El nivel de ruido comenzó a crecer, gritos y aullidos, toses y rugidos, tanto que Sakura se preguntó si alguien conseguiría dormir.

Se encendieron las lámparas de batería. Cada lancha contaba con una cocina de alcohol; comenzaron a preparar una comida rápida y sencilla. Vicente, el cocinero de la primera embarcación, combinó arroz, pescado y hierbas aromáticas para preparar un plato que no sería candidato a ningún premio de alta cocina, pero que resultaba comestible. Serviría para llenar los estómagos y para proporcionarles energías; nadie pretendía más de la comida.

Después limpiaron y guardaron con rapidez los platos de lata y colgaron las hamacas, que ocuparon casi todo el espacio disponible en cubierta.

-Ésta es la tuya -le dijo Shaoran a Sakura, indicando la que colgaba junto a la de él. Estaban prácticamente pegadas; si alguno de los dos hubiera querido, habrían podido dormir de la mano. Sakura no tenía ningún interés en ello.

Trepó con habilidad a la hamaca y se cubrió con un tul mosquitero. Aunque debía admitir que la noche estaba maravillosamente libre de insectos, no quería correr el riesgo de que alguno le saltara encima. El tul mosquitero era para ella una especie de manta de seguridad.

Shaoran se instaló en la hamaca.

-Apuesto a que te crees a salvo, ¿verdad? -murmuró instantes después-. ¿Alguna vez lo has hecho en una hamaca?

-Por supuesto -contestó Sakura, satisfecha con el tono preciso de despreocupación y aburrimiento con que lo dijo. Que Shaoran se quedara pensando. Él no había aclarado a qué se refería; por lo tanto ella podía darle la interpretación que quisiera. Y decididamente ya antes había **dormido** en una hamaca.

La respuesta hizo que Shaoran frunciera el entrecejo, molesto. ¿Qué querría decir con "por supuesto"? ¿Sucederían más cosas de las que él imaginaba en las expediciones arqueológicas? Era bastante lógico; la gente permanecía junta durante largos períodos, de modo que era comprensible que la naturaleza actuara.

Pero pensar en Sakura hamacándose en compañía de algún arqueólogo no era ningún placer. En realidad no le gustaba _nada_. Frunció el entrecejo con más fuerza y una extraña furia comenzó a arder en su interior. Y entonces se le ocurrió la _increíble_ posibilidad de que estuviera celoso, pero desechó enseguida la idea. Era ridículo. En su vida jamás había estado celoso de ninguna mujer y por Dios que no tenía celos de Sakura Kinomoto. Ni siquiera era su tipo. Su principal atractivo consistía en ser la única mujer disponible... y la casi irresistible necesidad de él de demostrarle que podría tenerla en cuanto se le diera la gana.

Estiró una mano y empujó la hamaca de Sakura.

-¿Dónde? -preguntó.

-¿Dónde qué? -murmuró ella, semidormida.

-¿Dónde lo hiciste en una hamaca?

-¡Ah!... En el balcón de mi departamento. -A sabiendas de que él no alcanzaba a verla a causa de la oscuridad, Sakura se permitió esbozar una sonrisa de triunfo. Era cierto: tenía una hamaca en el balcón y muchas veces dormitaba en ella.

Shaoran permaneció acostado y las imágenes del arqueólogo se trocaron por las de un tipo de la Costa Oeste, con el pelo desteñido por el sol y vestido a la última moda. En el balcón. ¡En público! No podía creer que la impresión inicial que le causó Sakura hubiera estado tan equivocada. Conocía a las mujeres, las fichaba enseguida, pero Sakura lo desconcertaba constantemente. Lo sorprendía tanto autocontrol. ¿Qué sentido tenía que una persona se resistiera al placer?

La noche no era clara, pero había un leve atisbo de luz, justo lo necesario para que la oscuridad no fuese total. Pese a que la hamaca de Sakura estaba pegada a la suya, Shaoran no conseguía distinguirle las facciones, pero se hallaba tendida en una inmovilidad que significaba que dormía. Bostezó y por fin se quedó dormido.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Jaja.. ya se pone mas interesante no? xD

Habeer.. primero el corajee que le hicieron pasar a Reed.. ay pobre doño ni se imagina lo que le espera!.. jaja

luego.. que risa con los celos de Shao!.. todo por mal pensado!.. jajaja

y esta Sakura como disfruta la situacion..

ja.. pero bueno, ya comenzo la expedicion y uff!, ya viene lo bueno! xD

en fin ^^.. de nuevoo les recuerdoo que me encanta que dejen comentarios, soy nueva x aca y ando medio perdidaa con todo esto jaja, y pues me encantaria su opinion de que les parece la historia.. les gusta?.. interesante?.. algun error?... oh si eso es muy importante.. si se me fue alguna cosa de ortografia.. cualquier detallito ahi me dicen para evitarlo y asi :).. bueno me retiro y nos leemos en el siguiente cap!..

de nuevo muchas gracias a las chicas que me han dejado reviews con sus opiniones!.. de vdd que se las agradezco de corazoon!.. asi ya se que por lo menos a ustedes les esta gustando la historia!.. Gracias!.. =*


	7. Capítulo 6

Aclaración: Los personajes, la historia y detalles no me pertenecen ni son de mi autoría. Como ya saben los personajes pertenecen a CLAMP y esta es simplemente una adaptación que hice de una novela de Linda Howard. Todo esto es sin fines de lucro y con la única finalidad de entretenimiento. Dudas, comentarios, etc., son bien recibidos.

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 6<em>

Los monos aulladores se encargaron de que nadie pudiera dormir después del amanecer. A los primeros chillidos, Sakura se irguió de un salto, apartó el tul del mosquitero y se preparó para el ataque que esperaba enfrentar. A su lado, Shaoran lanzó un gruñido y una maldición, pero se levantó sin alarmarse.

Después de su reacción inmediata, Sakura compren dió cuál era la causa del griterío. Había leído acerca de los monos aulladores, pero no sabía que el ritual del amanecer, en el que establecían su territorio, fuese tan estridente. Los aullidos se extendieron hasta que los monos parecían millares de personas que gritaban al mismo tiempo. Sakura se avergonzaba del miedo que experimentó, pero una mirada a la otra embarcación le indicó que tanto Tôya como Reed se habían puesto de pie con igual sobresalto. Por la expresión de ambos comprendió que todavía no sabían lo que sucedía.

-Te asustaron, ¿eh? -murmuró Shaoran mientras bostezaba y se pasaba una mano por la cara.

No tenía sentido que tratara de mentir.

-Estuve a punto de morirme de miedo -admitió-. Me parece increíble que alguien se pueda acostumbrar a ese ruido, pero todos ustedes actuaron como si sólo se tratara de un reloj despertador.

-Básicamente no es más que eso. ¿Cómo dormiste?

-Mejor de lo que esperaba. Debo de haber estado cansada. -O tal vez se sentía a salvo durmiendo cerca de él. Bueno, ¡qué idea tan ridícula!

Shaoran se desperezó como un tigre soñoliento; después pasó un brazo pesado sobre los hombros de Sakura y la volvió hacia el este.

-Mira... -dijo con una voz matinal más profunda y lenta que de costumbre.

Ella contuvo el aliento. El sol era una enorme bola resplandeciente que colgaba en un cielo perlado, y los árboles se delineaban en negro contra él. El río estaba tan tranquilo que parecía un oscuro espejo, una cinta serena que se enroscaba por entre la jungla. Algunas nubes parecían enredadas en las copas de los árboles, como si se tratara de los últimos vestigios del vapor surgido de la creación del mundo. Y eso era lo que se sentía: que era el principio de los tiempos y ellos se hallaban presos en ese río donde la naturaleza todavía reinaba suprema.

Shaoran la dejó así, perdida en el amanecer, mientras él ponía las cosas en marcha.

El desayuno consistió en café, huevos revueltos, tocino y tostadas, algo absurdamente normal considerando el lugar donde se encontraban y que los huevos eran en polvo y el tocino había salido de una lata. Bajo la eficaz supervisión de Shaoran, preparar el desayuno, comerlo y limpiar todo les llevó menos de cuarenta y cinco minutos. Antes de que a Sakura le pareciera posible, ya estaban nuevamente navegando hacia la corriente del río.

El día anterior había comprendido que a bordo no había mucho que hacer para mantenerse ocupada, pero la novedad de la experiencia le impidió aburrirse. Sin embargo, supuso que el segundo día sí se aburriría. Lo esperaba, pero no fue así, a pesar de que la alta maraña de vegetación que bordeaba el río parecía no cambiar nunca. Alcanzó a percibir destellos de color en medio del verde oscuro cuando las cotorras de brillantes colores volaban de rama en rama, y de vez en cuando le llamaba la atención una orquídea u otra flor extravagante, pero por lo general no se alcanzaba a ver más que una jungla interminable. Aun así, Sakura continuaba fascinada por la riqueza de esa naturaleza increíble.

Pudo haber sido por muchos motivos. Tal vez fuera el ronroneo hipnótico del motor, tal vez el encanto soñoliento de los climas cálidos que convierten la posibilidad de volverse tropical en algo traicionero y peligroso, pero se sentía extrañamente feliz. El río en sí era fascinante. No era negro, sino del color del té, y variaba de un tono marrón claro a un ámbar brillante. Mientras la mañana todavía estaba bastante fresca, Sakura se instaló en la proa y se dejó adormecer por el dibujo del agua al pasar.

Un delfín que saltó cerca la sobresaltó, y Sakura se arrodilló lanzando una exclamación de placer.

Shaoran le entregó el timón a Pepe y fue a reunírsele.

-Delfines rosados-dijo, sonriendo al ver la expresión de ella.

Sakura le dirigió una mirada de desconfianza, pero el delfín la atraía tanto, que se volvió a mirarlo. Entonces comprobó que eran varios los mamíferos juguetones que nadaban al costado de la embarcación, a los saltos, como si estuvieran jugando con la lancha. Sakura apoyó los codos sobre el borde de la lancha y se inclinó hacia adelante, para poder verlos mejor. De inmediato una mano grande la tomó por la cintura del pantalón y la tironeó hacia atrás.

-Siéntate -ordenó Shaoran-. Durante las próximas dos semanas verás mucho delfines, pero no vale la pena que te caigas al agua. El río está lleno de pirañas.

Sakura se sentó, porque era lo único sensato que podía hacer.

-No trates de asustarme con las pirañas -dijo-. Tú sabes, y yo también, que podría salir a nadar sin que me sucediera nada.

Shaoran sonrió, sin el menor arrepentimiento. Muchos recién llegados al Amazonas vivían aterrorizados por las pirañas, convencidos de que si metían un dedo en el agua le sería arrancado sin remedio. Pero Sakura sabía que lo que atraía a las pirañas era la sangre; si uno no sangraba podía bañarse en el río sin ninguna preocupación.

-Nos daría mucho trabajo tener que detener las lanchas para sacarte -dijo Shaoran.

-Eso me parece más lógico.

Él respiró hondo y echó atrás la cabeza con una expresión de la más pura felicidad.

-¡Diablos, cómo adoro este río! -exclamó, extendiendo los brazos y dejándolos caer a los costados-. El Amazonas siempre significa un desafío: hay que conocer las corrientes. En el Amazonas una tormenta puede ser tan brava como en el mar abierto. Pero este río que navegamos es casi perfecto. Son grandes aguas. Casi tan puras como si estuvieran destiladas.

El entusiasmo de Shaoran no era fingido, y Sakura se relajó para disfrutar todo aquello, mientras miraba a los delfines que continuaban sus juegos alrededor de la lancha.

-El río todavía está muy crecido-explicó Shaoran-; en caso contrario verías muchos más delfines. La mayoría se ha desperdigado por los pantanos de palmeras. Cuando el río está bajo se concentran mucho más.

-¿Y cuándo está bajo el río?

-La estación de las lluvias ya terminó, de manera que el agua ha comenzado a descender, pero el nivel más bajo comienza aproximadamente en octubre y se extiende hasta fin de año. Es la época que más les gusta a los nativos, porque hay más pesca. El río bajará alrededor de seis metros antes de que vuelvan a comenzar las lluvias. Toda esta zona no será más que arena muy blanca.

Guacamayos de largas colas, de brillantes colores azules y amarillos, volaban entre las altas palmeras. Un airón blanco como la nieve permanecía inmóvil, esperando que apareciera el desayuno para lanzarse al agua. La luz era tan clara, la mañana tan fresca que casi dolía.

-Es probable que esto sea el paraíso -dijo Sakura.

-Lo es para la flora y la fauna. Pero puede ser muy duro para los seres humanos. A pesar de la cantidad de veces que he remontado este río, ninguna ha sido igual a las anteriores. Tampoco el Amazonas. Supongo que es por eso que sigo aquí después de tantos años.

Ella lo miró con curiosidad.

-¿Cuántos años hace que estás en Brasil?

-Diez. Desde los dieciocho. Me embarqué en un carguero y desembarqué en Manaos. El único trabajo que conseguí fue de ayudante de un guía de río. La vida me gustó, así que eso es lo que hice siempre desde entonces.

-¿Y qué hacías a esa edad en un carguero? ¿Recorrías el mundo de una manera económica?

-Algo así -contestó Shaoran con tono plácido. Empezó a pasar los dedos sobre el hombro de Sakura y ella se echó hacia adelante, para evitar el contacto. Él hizo un gesto que parecía decir: "Bueno, lo intenté", y continuó hablando como si nada hubiera sucedido. -Me fui de casa en cuanto terminé el secundario. Mi casa no estaba mal, pero no pasaba nada.

-¿Dónde estaba tu casa?

-En Hong Kong. Ésa será siempre mi casa.

-Perfeccionaste muy bien tu acento en diez años-comentó Sakura.

-¿Y tú? ¿Qué lugar del mundo consideras tu casa?

-Los Ángeles. Aunque apenas tengo cinco años viviendo ahí lo considero ya como mi hogar, nací en Japón.

-¿Y cómo se te ocurrió dedicarte a la arqueología? Es como ser guía de río. No es habitual.

-Papá era profesor de arqueología, así que crecí con eso. Tal vez lo tenga en los genes, pero nunca quise ser otra cosa. Es divertido.

Shaoran no parecía demasiado convencido.

-Sí, se me ocurre que desenterrar huesos debe de ser divertidísimo.

Las lanchas avanzaban por el río. Pasaron junto a una serie de otras embarcaciones, en su mayoría canoas de todos tamaños, pero también barcos de motor. Durante la creciente, todos los viajes se realizaban por agua. Shaoran le contó que cuando el río estaba bajo los nativos tejían redes especiales para proporcionar al mundo los peces tropicales que tanto fascinaban a la gente. Aunque con ello los nativos no ganaban mucho, pues casi todo el dinero quedaba en manos de los intermediarios. Los comerciantes de río se detenían en los pueblos y hacían trueque de comestibles por peces, pero los tasaban en tan poco dinero que por lo general los habitantes del pueblo quedaban en deuda.

Sakura no era tonta y no bajaba la guardia con Shaoran, pero disfrutaba tanto de la conversación que permaneció allí mucho después de que el calor se hiciera insoportable. Por fin, cuando no pudo tolerarlo más, se refugió bajo el techo, donde se hizo un asiento cómodo con cajones de provisiones. Shaoran suplantó a Pepe en el timón, Sakura pensó que esa vida no era nada mala.

Si en la expedición sólo hubieran participado los que iban en esa lancha, habría sido completamente feliz. Su contienda privada con Shaoran le resultaba divertida, aunque por supuesto no se lo haría saber.

Sus únicos problemas iban en la segunda lancha. No se volvió a mirar, pero se estremeció al pensar que allí estaba, que navegaba tras ellos. El tiempo que pasaran en esas embarcaciones sería el más pacífico, porque una vez en tierra firme ella se hallaría constantemente con Tôya, Reed y Dutra. ¿Los tres hombres estarían aprovechando ese tiempo para forjar planes, o la mutua presencia ya les estaría poniendo los nervios de punta? ¿Los ayudantes se unirían a Reed, o le contarían a Shaoran cualquier cosa que hubieran escuchado?

Apenas volvieron a ponerse en marcha después de almorzar, se levantó un fuerte viento y vieron acercarse una veloz tormenta. La lluvia era normal; lo único que variaba eran las horas del día en que se desencadenaba. Shaoran enseguida empezó a buscar un lugar para fondear, pues las olas que levantaba una tormenta violenta bien podían hacer naufragar las embarcaciones. De haber contado con lanchas más grandes, habrían podido seguir el viaje, a pesar de que el trayecto resultara un poco movido. Pero tal como estaban las cosas, no tenía sentido arriesgarse a naufragar por una imprudencia.

Empezaba a acercarse a la orilla cuando vio otro barco que ya estaba fondeado allí. Había lugar más que suficiente, pero viró de nuevo hacia el centro del río.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? -preguntó Sakura-. ¿No deberíamos habernos refugiado también nosotros?

-Allí no -contestó él.

-¿Por qué?

Shaoran le dirigió una rápida mirada antes de volver a fijar su atención en las condiciones cada vez peores del tiempo, pero Sakura notó que sus ojos chispeaban.

-Contrabandistas.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? -Se inclinó para volver a mirar la otra lancha antes de que se perdiera de vista. Nada la distinguía de las demás embarcaciones que habían visto hasta entonces.

-Hace diez años que recorro este río. Lo sé por experiencia.

-¿Y nos hubieran disparado?

-Es posible. Preferí no ponerlos a prueba.

-¿Hay muchos contrabandistas en el río?

-Bastantes, preciosura. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es mantenernos apartados de ellos.

El hecho de que hubiera muchos contrabandistas significaba que si Reed conseguía apoderarse del Corazón de la Emperatriz, o de cualquier otra cosa valiosa, le resultaría bastante fácil sacar el contrabando del país. Sakura estaba convencida de que también él debía de haber tomado nota de eso.

En medio de relámpagos comenzó a caer una lluvia torrencial. Shaoran apoyó una mano sobre el hombro de Sakura y la volvió hacia el amparo de tela engomada.

-Refúgiate detrás de la tela impermeable y sosténte con fuerza. Tal vez esto se ponga un poco difícil antes de que encuentre un lugar donde podamos echar amarras.

No tenía sentido que se quedara afuera y se mojara sin necesidad, así que Sakura obedeció; se ubicó bajo techo y aferró uno de los palos que sostenían la lona. El barco comenzó a bailar a medida que crecían las olas y sin advertencia previa los rodeó una cortina de lluvia. Jorge, que aferraba con fuerza otro poste, le gritó algo, pero entre los truenos y el golpeteo de la lluvia Sakura no alcanzó a oír lo que le decía. La embarcación se inclinó hacia adelante y luego alzó la proa de una manera aterradora. Sakura no tenía salvavidas y desde allí adentro no veía absolutamente nada.

No estaba asustada; la tormenta no parecía demasiado fuerte ni las olas demasiado altas como para temer que la embarcación zozobrara. Era desagradable, sí, pero nada más.

Después de algunos minutos sintió que la lancha viraba y que se internaba en aguas menos agitadas. Ya no escoraba tanto, aunque el ruido de la lluvia impidiera toda conversación. El frío le puso la piel de gallina; levantó las rodillas para preservar todo el calor posible de su cuerpo.

Pepe y Shaoran amarraron la lancha y se metieron bajo el techo a esperar que pasara la tormenta. Estaban tan empapados como si se hubieran metido al río. Shaoran se apartó el pelo mojado de los ojos y se acercó a Sakura.

-Buena navegación-exclamó en cuanto estuvo a su lado, alzando la voz para que ella lo oyera. Se sacó la camisa empapada y la dejó a un lado. Jorge le arrojó una toalla que él atrapó en el aire; se secó primero la cara y la cabeza y luego el cuello y el pecho. Y todo el tiempo permaneció de pie delante de Sakura, mirándola fijo a los ojos.

Al ver el torso desnudo de Shaoran, Sakura se sintió invadida por pensamientos _perturbadores_. Por eso él la miraba con esa burlona expresión, esperando que ella demostrara sus emociones. Con toda deliberación, Sakura clavó la mirada en el pecho de Shaoran, mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa desafiante. No le haría mal comprender que era un juego en el que podían intervenir los dos.

-¿Quieres secarme la espalda?

Lo preguntó en voz muy baja, tan baja que ella no alcanzó a oír lo que decía, pero le leyó los labios.

-Estoy segura de que puedes arreglártelas solo -contestó sonriente.

De todas maneras, Shaoran le tomó la mano, colocó en ella la toalla y se volvió para quedar de espaldas. Sakura no quería tocarle la piel desnuda, sentir su potencia, esa calidez seductora... Se conformó con pasarle la toalla por la espalda, sin permitir que en ningún momento su mano le tocara la piel.

-Ya está.

-Gracias. -Se volvió y se sentó a su lado.

-Estás mojando los comestibles.

Shaoran miró la caja sobre la que se había acomodado.

-No hay problema. Estas cajas contienen las carpas, y no se encogerán.

Como el ruido de la lluvia seguía siendo tan fuerte, se sentó a su lado y no volvió a hablar hasta que amainó. Entonces le dijo algo a Pepe en dialecto, y el pequeño indio se puso de pie en silencio y salió del refugio. Instantes después los motores se encendieron y la lancha empezó a moverse. La tela impermeable fue rápidamente enrollada para sacarla del camino, y el sol y el aire fresco los envolvieron.

Mientras navegaban río arriba, Shaoran permaneció perezosamente tendido sobre las cajas, con el antebrazo apoyado con disimulo contra el muslo de Sakura. Ella bajó la vista y, con igual disimulo, se apartó.

Shaoran lanzó una carcajada. Ahora ya podían conversar, y hacerlo en voz baja, en privado.

-No te pongas tan nerviosa -aconsejó él-. Recuerda que estamos en esto juntos.

-Lo único que recuerdo es que eres sólo un poco más confiable que Dutra o Reed -corrigió ella.

-¿No confías del todo en mí? -preguntó Shaoran, con expresión herida.

-Confío en ti tanto como en un gato encerrado en una jaula llena de canarios.

-Dame una oportunidad y te aseguro que te devoraré -ronroneó él en tono lascivo. Para seguridad de las mujeres del planeta, ese hombre debía estar atado y amordazado. -Ahora que ya vamos en camino y ya no te podemos dejar atrás, ¿por qué no me cuentas lo que dice ese mapa que tienes en tu poder? Puede haber algo que no hayas descifrado bien, algo que yo descubra porque estoy más familiarizado con la selva.

-¡Buen intento! -exclamó ella con admiración.

-Hablo en serio. -Movió apenas la mano para acariciarle un costado del muslo. -¿Por qué no me lo dices? Será más seguro si somos dos los que lo sabemos.

Ella le apartó la mano.

-No te lo diré, porque si lo hiciera te las arreglarías para colocarme en la otra lancha, nos dejarías atrás y te precipitarías a ver si allí hay oro o alhajas.

-¡De veras no confías en mí! -Parecía francamente incrédulo.

-Puedes apostar lo que quieras. Nada ha cambiado. Si no voy yo, no va nadie. Lamento que hayas malgastado tu pequeña escena de seducción.

"Pequeña escena de seducción." Shaoran rechinaba los dientes cada vez que recordaba esa frase condescendiente. Bueno, por supuesto que había estado tratando de conquistarla, pero esos pequeños contactos no tan accidentales le aceleraban el ritmo del corazón. Era algo que no le sucedía desde la escuela secundaria, como si tuviera que deslizarse a hurtadillas en busca de un fruto delicioso pero prohibido. Y allí estaba, presa de esa estúpida e inexplicable fascinación que ella le provocaba, mientras Sakura se mantenía fría e indiferente como si estuviera espantando una mosca. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Esa frialdad sería auténtica? Había percibido pasión en ella cuando se enfurecía. Y lo había mantenido despierto buena parte de la noche con esa historia _enfurecedora_ de haber hecho el amor en una hamaca y en el balcón.

Su cuerpo, sus instintos, le decían que Sakura era una mujer apasionada, pero su mente no encontraba ninguna prueba que lo corroborara. Hasta el punto de que ya empezaba a dudar, sobre todo por la manera en que ella detenía sus avances, como si no fueran más que tácticas o trucos... bueno, tal vez lo fueran, en parte. ¡Pero sólo en parte y superficialmente! En un sentido más profundo e importante, actuaba con completa seriedad. Sus relaciones con las mujeres siempre habían sido livianas y divertidas, una forma de pasarlo bien, pero con Sakura no se trataba de algo tan intrascendente. Su decisión de conquistarla era cada día más fuerte.

¡Demonios! ¿Qué tenía ella que la hacía tan especial? Su aspecto era bastante común; su altura, la habitual; no era nada voluptuosa. Su abundante cabello castaño era brillante y hermoso, pero nada del otro mundo. Los ojos verdes eran agradables, como dos grandes esmeraldas, con largas pestañas negras. Sin embargo, lo que más le atraía era la expresión inteligente de su rostro, y Shaoran no estaba acostumbrado a sentirse atraído por la mente de una mujer. Ése sería un argumento interesante para las revistas de moda, pero no tenía nada que ver con la realidad. El asunto era que se daba cuenta de que Sakura era una mujer agradable, pero nada más; no obstante, sus hormonas insistían en que se trataba de la mujer más fascinante y seductora de la tierra.

No le hacía gracia. Siempre le habían encantado las mujeres, prefería mil veces estar con una mujer a andar con un grupo de amigos, pero al mismo tiempo siempre supo dar media vuelta, alejarse alegremente y buscar otra que significara tanto como la anterior. Era un buen modo de vivir y no quería cambiarlo. No quería que una mujer ocupara todos sus pensamientos con exclusión de las demás, sobre todo tratándose de una que no demostraba sentirse atraída por él.

No le gustaba, y durante los días siguientes no hizo más que repetirse que _aquello_ era una aberración debida a que Sakura era la única mujer de la expedición. Por ejemplo, si Mei también fuera en el viaje, no habría mirado dos veces a Sakura. Pero como no era así, no se la podía sacar de la cabeza. Hasta entonces jamás le había sucedido; si alguna mujer que tenía en vista no le correspondía, cosa muy poco frecuente, simplemente seguía adelante. Pero el problema era que allí no podía seguir adelante. Eso, junto con la resistencia de Sakura, era lo que la destacaba. Pero una vez que ella hubiera cedido sería igual que cualquier otra y la obsesión desaparecería.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Jaja... Aww pobree Shaaoo!.. xD

Cómo que ya se esta dando cuente de que anda medio perdido no?.. jajaja toodoo lindo. Creo que no superara nunca lo que le dijo Sak sobre lo de la hamaca... jajajaja!

Y Saakuraa por Dioos!.. ¿Que tiene en las venas? ¿Como puede permanecer tan tranquila con un Shao sin camisa?.. jajaja. Tu muy bien sak.. desmuestralee que no eres nada facil xD...

jaja

en Fin!.. milagro que hoy tengo tiempo de actualizar... y de hecho lo hago desde una central de autobuses esperando que salga mi transporte.. toda la semana super ocupada y asi pero aqui ando!.. no se cuando pueda volver a actualizar... espero que pronto!.. :D

como siempre espeero sus opiniones y me encantan los comntarios que me dejan, me alegra mucho que les este gustando esta historia y por ultimo.. animenmee con sus reviews si?.. estoy pasando por momentos dificiles y de verdad que leer los comentarios me hace feliz ^^

Cuidensee y saludoos! :D


	8. Capítulo 7

Aclaración: Los personajes, la historia y detalles no me pertenecen ni son de mi autoría. Como ya saben los personajes pertenecen a CLAMP y esta es simplemente una adaptación que hice de una novela de Linda Howard. Todo esto es sin fines de lucro y con la única finalidad de entretenimiento. Dudas, comentarios, etc., son bien recibidos.

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 7<em>

Al sexto día de navegación, cuando echaron amarras para pasar la noche, Shaoran impartió algunas órdenes y los brasileños de ambas embarcaciones saltaron a tierra, machetes en mano. Sakura los observó abrir un pequeño claro en la vegetación que cubría cada centímetro de la tierra y que avanzaba hacia el río. Shaoran había hablado con tanta rapidez que ella no alcanzó a comprender sus órdenes.

-¿Por qué hacen eso? -le preguntó.

-Esta noche comeremos en tierra -contestó Shaoran-. Estoy harto de esta lancha y supongo que lo mismo nos pasa a todos.

No se equivocaba.

Hacía días que Shaoran estaba de mal humor, hacía un par de días que Floriano y Vicente se gruñían, y sólo Dios sabía lo que estaría sucediendo en la otra lancha. Todas las noches alcanzaba a oír maldiciones y discusiones, aunque en voz tan baja que no llegaba a entender lo que decían. Miró hacia la orilla y se dio cuenta de que Dutra no trabajaba, sino que miraba a los demás con aire burlón.

Shaoran lo notó al mismo tiempo que ella.

-Busca un machete y ayuda a los demás, Dutra. -Lo dijo en un tono tranquilo pero inflexible; Sakura nunca lo había oído hablar así, y le dirigió una mirada. La expresión de Shaoran era dura.

Dutra escupió con negligencia y continuó apoyado contra un árbol.

-Hazlo tú.

Los otros seis hombres interrumpieron su trabajo y miraron a Shaoran, silenciosos, esperando.

Shaoran sonrió, pero su sonrisa no era agradable.

-Muy bien. Entonces aléjate de una vez de este campamento. Si no trabajas, no comes, y juro que tampoco ocuparás lugar en estas lanchas. Mañana zarparemos sin ti.

-¡Un momento, Li! -Fei Wong Reed saltó a tierra, furioso. -Dutra es mi empleado y usted también. Yo decidiré quién se queda y quién sigue en el viaje.

-No, usted no decide nada por el estilo -contestó Shaoran, volviéndose para mirarlo-. Desde que zarpamos de Manaos usted no dirige esta expedición. El que la dirige soy yo, lo mismo que el cirujano está a cargo de lo que sucede en el quirófano y el piloto es el responsable del avión. Usted me paga para que las cosas se hagan, pero se harán a mi manera. Dutra trabaja o se queda aquí. No podemos transportar comida y equipo para una persona que no hace nada.

Sakura vio la expresión de los ojos de Dutra -pequeños, mezquinos, que brillaban como los del animal que presiente una matanza-, se apartó con lentitud de Shaoran y se instaló cerca de la mochila que contenía sus efectos personales. Posiblemente todos creyeran que se había alejado por temor al peligro. Pero Sakura abrió en silencio la mochila y buscó la pistola. La empuñó y se sintió más tranquila.

Dutra volvió a escupir y agarró un machete.

-Tal vez seas tú el que se quede aquí -amenazó, mostrando los dientes mientras se encaminaba a la lancha.

-Tal vez no. -Shaoran se movió con la suavidad de la seda. Con total tranquilidad, extrajo su arma. Sakura le dirigió un mirada en la que se mezclaban el sobresalto y la admiración. El arma era importante, aunque del tamaño necesario para quedar oculta bajo una camisa suelta. Ella ni siquiera sospechaba su presencia, y por la expresión de Dutra comprendió que él tampoco.

-¡Tranquilos los dos! -ordenó Reed, adelantándose.

-Si yo fuera usted, no me colocaría en la línea de fuego -aconsejó Shaoran.

Reed se detuvo. Tôya, que seguía en la lancha, saltó a tierra y cayó de rodillas. Se puso de pie con dificultad.

-¡Ey! -exclamó con tono beligerante-. ¿Qué sucede aquí?

Estaba borracho. Sakura apretó los labios, pero no se movió de donde se hallaba. Rogó que su hermano no se interpusiera en la línea de fuego, pero no estaba dispuesta a empeorar la situación lanzándose en su ayuda.

-¿Qué decides, Dutra? -preguntó Shaoran con tono tranquilo-. ¿Trabajas, o te pego un tiro en la rodilla? De esa manera no correré el riesgo de que la policía de Manaos me acuse de asesinato, aunque no creo que les importe un bledo lo que te suceda. Lo más probable es que me feliciten. Me limitaré a dejarte aquí en la orilla. Tal vez consigas que alguien te lleve de vuelta a Manaos antes de que se te pudra la pierna, o tal vez no. No tienes muchos amigos en el río. Además, con el olor a sangre, no sería imposible que un jaguar te atacara la primera noche.

-Esta yendo muy lejos, Li -intervino Reed, rojo de furia por lo que consideraba una usurpación de su autoridad.

-No hago más que establecer las reglas básicas, Reed. Esta expedición la manejo yo. Mi trabajo consiste en que todo el mundo llegue a su destino y que después salga con vida, y para que pueda lograrlo todos deben hacer lo que yo mande y cuando yo lo ordene. Nada de discusiones, nada de negociaciones. Aquí, un segundo puede significar la diferencia entre la muerte y la vida, y si usted cree que su amigo Dutra tiene la experiencia necesaria para hacerse cargo del mando, déjeme decirle que no es así. No sabe absolutamente nada acerca de este río ni del territorio en el que nos internaremos. Hasta el momento su experiencia se limita al Amazonas y a sus orillas y a cualquier crimen que quiera ordenarle que cometa en un callejón oscuro. Tal vez él le haya dicho que sabe manejarse en la selva, pero le mintió.

Sakura miró a Shaoran.

Él sabía que no era así, que Reed había contratado a Dutra exclusivamente porque era un asesino a sueldo. Pero comprendió enseguida por qué lo había dicho. Era mejor que Reed creyera que Shaoran pensaba que Dutra lo había engañado diciendo que era un guía experto. Mientras Reed no supiera hasta qué punto sospechaban ella y Shaoran de él, no correrían peligro. Pero si se daba cuenta de que conocían su juego, podía ordenar a Dutra que los asesinara en cuanto se le presentara la primera ocasión.

Sería más sencillo que Shaoran matara a Dutra allí mismo. Pero en ese caso se arriesgaba a ser acusado de asesinato, suponiendo que todos ellos pudieran regresar a Manaos. Furioso por haber perdido su tesoro, Reed no dudaría en acusarlo. Y aunque en privado la policía tal vez agradeciera a Shaoran por haberles ahorrado un problema, públicamente tendrían que encarcelarlo. Tôya avanzó y volvió a trastabillar.

-¡Deténgalo! -ordenó Shaoran, y Reed se volvió para tomarlo del brazo.

Tôya se liberó de él.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? -preguntó.

-¡Cállate la boca y quédate quieto, Tôya! -La voz de Sakura sonó como un latigazo.

Él se volvió a mirarla, con expresión desagradable.

-No me digas que me calle la boca. De todos modos la que sobra eres tú. Nadie quería que vinieras.

-Pero vino -agregó Shaoran, sin apartar la mirada de Dutra ni dejar de apuntarle con el arma-. Y sin ella ninguno de nosotros puede llegar adonde vamos. Esa batalla ya la libramos, y ganó ella. Con excepción de mí, es la única persona indispensable en esta expedición. Todos los demás son prescindibles. -Miró directa mente a Dutra. -Bueno, ¿qué decides? No estoy dispuesto a quedarme aquí esperando toda la noche. Empieza a trabajar ahora mismo, o te vuelo la rodilla y te dejo aquí.

Dutra permaneció inmóvil dos segundos más, echando chispas por los ojos, con la cabeza agachada, como preparándose para la carga.

Sakura alcanzó a ver que Shaoran se disponía a apretar el gatillo. Tal vez Dutra también lo notó, o quizá decidió que aquélla era una batalla perdida, porque de repente se volvió y se puso a trabajar con el machete. Con un suspiro de alivio, los demás lo imitaron.

-Ese hombre esperará hasta que se le presente otra oportunidad mejor -dijo Sakura.

-Lo sé, pero tal vez Reed sea lo bastante inteligente como para darse cuenta de que me necesita, por lo menos durante el viaje de ida. -Hablaban en voz tan baja que era imposible que los oyeran desde la orilla. Shaoran le dirigió una rápida sonrisa. -Fue inteligente que te alejaras.

Con toda deliberación ella sacó la mano de la mochila, lo suficiente para que él viera que empuñaba su propia arma. Enseguida la guardó en su lugar y cerró la mochila. Shaoran le dirigió una mirada larga y pensativa, como si tratara de decidir si de veras se hubiera animado a usarla. Ella le respondió la mirada, con aire belicoso.

Si él creía que exageraba al decir que sabía usar un arma de fuego, se equivocaba. Sakura no se amilanaría ante la necesidad de defenderse o defender a los demás, y vio que Shaoran lo comprendía.

Una lenta sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de él y le iluminó la cara. De repente el mal humor que había mostrado durante días se esfumó. Por algún motivo, Sakura no confiaba en esa sonrisa radiante. Si Shaoran Li se mostraba tan feliz, significaba que acababa de pensar en algo que a ella no le gustaría.

Shaoran se puso a silbar y saltó a tierra, cuidando de no acercarse demasiado al machete que Dutra esgrimía con fuerza mortífera. Sakura acababa de demostrarle mucho más de lo que ella creía, y él se sentía exultante.

Pero tenía algunos problemas serios que debía solucionar de inmediato, y se acercó a Reed con rostro inexpresivo.

-Por favor, acompáñeme-dijo, mientras se encaminaba hacia la otra lancha, donde Dutra no pudiera oírlos. Reed lo siguió a regañadientes, y Tôya se apresuró a unírseles. -¿Se siente en condiciones de manejar a Dutra? -preguntó Shaoran con brusquedad-. Porque si no es así, pienso dejarlo en el próximo poblado. No puedo cuidarme las espaldas y al mismo tiempo encargarme de todo lo demás, y me resultará agotador tener que hacerlo trabajar a punta de pistola.

-Tal vez usted haya olvidado quién paga los gastos de la expedición. No me vuelva a hablar con ese tono de mando. -Reed prendió un cigarrillo y miró a Shaoran a través del humo.

-Eso es exactamente lo que voy a seguir haciendo. Y si no le gustan mis maneras, seré yo quien me quede en el próximo poblado. Por mí, ustedes pueden irse todos al mismísimo demonio.

-Me parece perfecto -contestó Reed-. Hágalo. Dutra dice que conoce el interior del país, y le creo. No lo necesitaremos.

Shaoran lanzó un bufido.

-Entonces merece lo que le espera en manos de ese hombre. Espero que disfrute de su paseo, porque le aseguro que no encontrará lo que busca.

-Eso es lo que dice usted, y todos sabemos lo que valen sus opiniones-intervino Tôya con tono belicoso.

Shaoran y Reed ni siquiera se dignaron mirarlo.

-Ah, le aseguro que lo encontraremos -aseguró Reed.

-Sin Sakura, no lo creo.

Al oír eso, Reed palideció.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Sakura?

-Ella se quedará conmigo. Digamos simplemente que Dutra no le ha hecho una impresión favorable.

-¿Y usted sí? -preguntó Tôya- Ella lo considera una porquería.

Shaoran se permitió una sonrisa complaciente. Reed volvió a dirigirle una mirada pensativa.

-Está fanfarroneando -dijo por fin.

-¿Por qué? -quiso saber Shaoran.

-Sakura es la principal interesada en encontrar ese lugar, para poder limpiar el nombre de su padre -contestó Reed-. No renunciará a esa posibilidad sólo porque usted se acuesta con ella.

Tôya frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Qué se acuesta con mi hermana? ¡No digas tonterías! Lo más probable es que Sakura sea lesbiana. Vive rodeada de un grupo de gente rara.

Kinomoto estaba empezando a ponerle los nervios de punta a Shaoran, pero decidió seguir ignorándolo.

-No, no sólo por eso -agregó Shaoran-. Pero mire bien a Dutra. Si usted fuera mujer, ¿querría ir a alguna parte con él al mando? ¿Por qué mierda cree que insistí en que Sakura viajara en la lancha conmigo? Se negó terminantemente a viajar en la misma lancha que Dutra.

Por supuesto que eso no era cierto. Conocía bastante a Sakura como para saber que su sobrenombre merecía ser "cabeza dura". Estaba decidida a encontrar la ciudad perdida y que Dios ayudara a quien quiera que se interpusiera en su camino. Pero percibió que tanto Reed como el hermano la subestimaban.

Después de haber comprobado lo que era su genio, y de haber visto su mirada de tranquila decisión al mostrarle la pistola, Shaoran tenía una opinión completamente distinta de esa mujer. Sin embargo le convenía que los otros dos continuaran subestimándola.

Se encogió de hombros con aire indiferente.

-Si no me creen, pregúntenselo a ella. Tôya se volvió para hacerlo.

-¡Eh, Sakura! -gritó-. ¿Es cierto que Li se ac...?

Una fracción de segundo antes de que pronunciara las palabras, Shaoran adivinó lo que el imbécil estaba por decir, y ése fue exactamente el tiempo que tardó en pegarle un puñetazo en la boca del estómago. Tôya se dobló en dos, tosió y empezó a vomitar.

Shaoran dio un paso atrás, y Reed también.

Cuando el espasmo terminó, Shaoran aferró a Tôya por la camisa y lo obligó a ponerse de pie.

-Le aconsejo que se mantenga sobrio -advirtió-. Porque si le llega a decir a Sakura algo que a mí no me guste, lo voy a tirar de culo al barro, aunque no se encuentre en condiciones de pelear, ¿me ha entendido?

Tôya trató de apartar la mano de Shaoran, pero éste le retorció la tela de la camisa.

-Le pregunté si me había entendido -insistió.

-Sí -contestó por fin Tôya, entre jadeos- ... sí.

-Le aconsejo que no lo olvide. -Soltó a Tôya con un empujón y se volvió a mirar a Reed entrecerrando los ojos. -Bueno, ¿qué decide?

A Reed el asunto no le gustaba... en realidad no le había gustado nada de nada desde que las embarcaciones zarparon de Manaos, pero lo que vio en los ojos de Li lo obligó a retroceder. Juró para sus adentros que acabaría con ese tipo en cuanto encontraran el diamante y ya no lo necesitaran, ni a él ni a Sakura Kinomoto. Entonces se encargaría de que le cortaran el cuello, pero antes permitiría que mirara mientras Dutra se divertía con esa pedante de Sakura.

-Está bien -murmuró-. Hablaré con Dutra.

-Le aconsejo que haga más que conversar con él. Si ese tipo se atreve a mirarme torcido, queda afuera de la expedición.

Tras esas palabras, Shaoran se dirigió a la primera lancha, consciente de la mirada curiosa de Sakura. Le alegraba que hubiera permanecido donde estaba, en lugar de bajar a tierra para enterarse del motivo del altercado. Posiblemente lo hubiera hecho para vigilar mejor a Dutra.

La idea de que ella le cuidara las espaldas provocó una enorme calidez en Shaoran.

Tôya y Reed lo miraron alejarse, ambos con distintos grados de odio en la expresión.

-¡Hijo de puta! -exclamó Tôya, enjugándose la boca-. ¡Lo mataré!

Reed le dirigió una mirada furibunda. Tôya Kinomoto era un verdadero inútil, aunque se las diera de duro. Sus lloriqueos le estaban poniendo los nervios de punta; liberarse de él sería un verdadero placer, pero por el momento tendría que soportarlo.

-Tú estás demasiado borracho para matar incluso a un mosquito. Li tiene razón. ¿Por qué demonios no te mantienes sobrio? En ese estado no me sirves para nada.

-Este río imbécil es aburrido -rezongó Tôya, malhumorado-. No hay nada que hacer en todo el día, aparte de ver pasar los árboles de la orilla.

-Hasta Dutra consigue mantenerse sobrio. Tal vez conviniera dejarte atrás a ti.

Todavía furioso por haber sido vencido, Reed se acercó a Dutra, que blandía el machete con fuerza asesina.

-Quiero hablar con usted -dijo con un movimiento de cabeza para que se alejaran, porque los brasileños entendían algo de inglés.

Dutra dejó de trabajar con el machete y lo siguió. En sus ojos había una expresión a la vez vacía y salvaje. Al verla Reed experimentó una sensación desagradable.

-Esta noche lo mataré -dijo Dutra, haciendo un gesto con el machete-. Le arrancaré la cabeza de un solo machetazo.

-¡Todavía no, maldita sea! -contestó Reed-. Sin ese cretino, la mujer no cooperará con nosotros, y no podemos prescindir de ella. No hay más remedio que seguirles el tren hasta que encontremos el diamante, entonces podrá hacer lo que quiera con los dos.

-Yo puedo obligarla a cooperar -aseguró Dutra, clavando la mirada de sus ojos pequeños en Sakura. Reed se estaba cansando de tener que verse con imbéciles.

-Haga lo que le digo -ordenó de mal modo, y se alejó. Dutra lo miró con expresión de odio y sus gruesos labios se torcieron en una sonrisa cruel.

(…)

-¿Qué fue todo eso? -preguntó Sakura en voz baja.

-Arreglamos unas cuantas cosas.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Como quién está al mando de esto.

-¿Y por eso golpeaste a Tôya? ¿Qué estaba por decir?

Shaoran la contempló y quedó atrapado por la mirada penetrante y sincera de Sakura. Podía mentirle, pero ella se daría cuenta.

-Iba a preguntarte si es cierto que nosotros... este... habíamos... si habíamos... hecho el amor.

Por el gesto de su boca se dio cuenta de que ella había notado que él modificó la frase a último momento.

-¿Y de dónde sacó esa idea?

-Yo les dije que era así -contestó Shaoran con indiferencia.

En lugar de enfurecerse, como él esperaba, Sakura desvió la mirada.

-¿Lo dijiste por algún motivo especial, o fue sólo una fanfarronada masculina?

-Hablaban de dejarme atrás. Les dije que tú no seguirías sin mí.

-Una jugada inteligente. Pero con eso no lograrás meterte en mi carpa.

-Tendré que hacerlo, por lo menos de vez en cuando. Lo que hagamos después será asunto nuestro.

Ella le dirigió otra de sus miradas profundas.

-Crees que has ganado la partida, ¿verdad? No olvides que yo puedo utilizar cualquier excusa para sacarte a patadas.

Shaoran se puso la mano sobre el corazón.

-¿Serías capaz de ponerme en peligro?

-Ya eres grande y, por lo que he visto, sabes defenderte solo.

-No olvides -agregó él con una sonrisa- que tienes que elegir entre Dutra y yo.

-No dejes que eso se te suba a la cabeza-advirtió ella-. Elegiría cualquier cosa antes que a Dutra.

Los hombres habían terminado de despejar el terreno lo suficiente para poder sentarse a comer con cierto grado de seguridad. Al mes la naturaleza se habría encargado de volver a cubrir ese terreno y de borrar todo rastro de su presencia en ese lugar, pero por el momento le habían puesto límites a la vegetación.

Pepe abordó la lancha para bajar la cocina de alcohol, las lámparas y los alimentos.

Sakura se acercó a ayudarlo y asustó al delgado indiecito, que bajó la cabeza y murmuró su agradecimiento en portugués, las primeras palabras que ella le oía pronunciar en ese idioma.

Shaoran estaba satisfecho con lo ocurrido ese día. Había logrado someter a Dutra y adquirir cierto control sobre la situación, por lo menos hasta que encontraran la ciudad perdida... si la encontraban. Reed era un hombre inteligente; sofrenaría a Dutra mientras creyera necesitar a Shaoran y a Sakura.

Pero lo más importante era que había logrado la respuesta que buscaba con respecto a Sakura.

Era fría y mostraba un aire indiferente, pero si una mujer no sentía nada por un hombre no empuñaba un arma para defenderlo. Una mujer fría y desapasionada no habría tenido el valor ni el ardor necesarios para eso. Sakura ocultaba toda su calidez tras un simulacro de frialdad, pero ahora él la había desenmascarado. En realidad, supo cómo era desde el momento en que lo atacó a carterazos en el hotel, o por lo menos lo percibió su cuerpo, aunque su mente se dejó engañar por las actitudes que ella asumía.

Esas antiguas reacciones químicas eran algo extraño. ¿Quién iba a decir que alguna vez lo enloquecería una mujer obcecada y flaca? ¿Una mujer que simulaba ignorar todos sus atractivos viriles?

Pero Sakura estaba dispuesta a dispararle a Dutra con tal de protegerlo. Una cosa así llenaba el corazón de un hombre.

La comida en tierra firme transcurrió en calma, en parte porque todos se sentían contentos de tener una excusa para desembarcar y en parte porque era evidente que la conversación que Reed mantuvo con Dutra había dado resultado. Cuando terminaron de comer, todos se quedaron en tierra, sin ganas de volver a bordo.

Sakura sacó varios mazos de naipes, que los hombres recibieron con muestras de alegría. Ella se negó a participar en el juego y permaneció un poco apartada, contemplando el fuego. Shaoran tampoco quiso jugar, y se le acercó.

-Buena idea. No sabía que tenías barajas. ¿Por qué no las sacaste antes?

-Si lo hubiera hecho, a esta altura todos estarían cansados de jugar a las cartas. En cambio ahora los mantendrá varios días entretenidos.

-Así que también eres psicóloga.

-No es más que una cuestión de sentido común. Ya estuve en expediciones, de manera que sé lo que pesa el aburrimiento.

-¿Y tú no estás aburrida?

La luz de las llamas se reflejaba en el rostro de Sakura e iluminaba su casi imperceptible sonrisa.

-Un poco, pero no tanto como ellos. A mí me gusta esta clase de vida. Con el tiempo tendría necesidad de unos libros, pero no extraño la televisión, los teléfonos ni cosas por el estilo.

-¿Entonces por qué no trajiste algunos libros?

Ella lo miró con incredulidad.

-¡Ten compasión de mí! Deberé cargar un peso enorme sobre mis hombros: tengo dos cámaras, películas de repuesto, un grabador y microcasetes, pilas de recambio, un cuaderno en blanco y lapiceras a prueba de agua.

-Y no olvides tu arma defensiva.

-No te preocupes, no la olvidaré.

-¿Por qué dos cámaras?

-Por si una se rompe o se pierde. Sé por experiencia que eso es lo que suele suceder.

-¿Y qué otras cosas contiene tu equipaje personal?

Esa vez la sonrisa de Sakura fue amplia.

-Una escoba y una llana.

-¿Una qué?

-Ya me oíste.

-¿Para qué mierda necesitas una escoba?

-Éstos son los elementos habituales de los arqueólogos. ¿Qué creías que usábamos? ¿Palas?

-Bueno, cuando pienso en excavaciones no se me ocurre imaginar que se hagan con una escoba. Supongo que con eso se debe de tardar mucho en descubrir algo.

-Es cierto -confirmó ella-. Pero de esa manera no se corre el riesgo de dañar lo que uno encuentre. Cuando todo lo que se pierde es irreemplazable, uno aprende a ser cuidadoso. Pero de todos modos en esta expedición no haremos excavaciones. Lo único que me interesa es encontrar el lugar.

Los ojos le brillaban de entusiasmo por su trabajo, aunque Shaoran no lograba comprender cómo podía entusiasmarse tanto por unos huesos viejos y unos edificios antiguos. El oro y las joyas... bueno, eso era otra cosa.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Ja.. que tal el cap? xD

waah yo hubiera preferido qe dejaran a Dutra ahi! D:

pero en fin u.u...

jaja.. notan que ya va mejorando la relacion entre Sakurita y Shao?.. jajaja me encanta cuando Shao dice.. "_Eso llena el corazón de un hombre"_ o algo asi jajaja..

bueeno.. haber qe mas... aah si!.. le doy la bienvenida a esta historia a CCH.91226... xD.. sip pienso igual que tu.. el cambio del Toya al qe estamos acostumbradas a ver a este Toya malo y rencoroso me gusta.. pero todavia hay bastante por verse en cuanto a eso ^^..

y Brasil oww.. siempre he querido conocer Brasil y todo eso del Amazonas se me hace taan genial.. y como dato ya se que las pirañas no me comeran jajaja.. si hay algun lector por aqui de Brasil me encantaria que dejara su opinion de cómo se describe aqui todo eso del Amazonas.. :)

en fin.. ya saben cualquier cosa un review please ^^.. nos leemos prontoo! Dejen su coment! :D


	9. Capítulo 8

Aclaración: Los personajes, la historia y detalles no me pertenecen ni son de mi autoría. Como ya saben los personajes pertenecen a CLAMP y esta es simplemente una adaptación que hice de una novela de Linda Howard. Todo esto es sin fines de lucro y con la única finalidad de entretenimiento. Dudas, comentarios, etc., son bien recibidos.

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 8<em>

Por primera vez desde el principio del viaje, llovió de noche. A Shaoran no lo tomó de sorpresa, porque las tormentas nocturnas eran habituales. Los que no eran habituales a esa hora eran los temporales, gracias a lo cual podían dormir sobre cubierta.

En cuanto percibió la primera ráfaga de viento frío, Shaoran saltó de la hamaca y despertó a Sakura.

-Va a llover -anunció-. Protégete debajo del techo.

Los hombres desenrollaron las telas impermeables y las aseguraron, después encendieron una lámpara para ahuyentar la oscuridad. Adormilados, se acomodaron lo mejor posible sobre los cajones de provisiones; Jorge y Vicente se quedaron dormidos casi enseguida, roncando sin preocuparse por las inclemencias del tiempo. Floriano bostezó, se quedó adormilado, despertó sobresaltado por un trueno y luego volvió a conciliar el sueño.

La lluvia comenzó a repiquetear sobre el techo de metal. Sakura se acurrucó para tratar de conservar el calor corporal. Se le clavaba algo duro en un costado, y le impedía dormir. Se sentó para mover algunas cajas y prepararse un lugar más cómodo.

-Así -dijo Shaoran, acercándosele y recostándola contra sí. Calzó la cabeza de ella debajo de uno de sus brazos. -¿Así estás mejor?

-Mmmm. -El calor del cuerpo de Shaoran era maravilloso, como si se hubiera envuelto con una frazada. Sakura cerró los ojos y comenzó a dormirse.

-¿Qué te parece? -susurró Shaoran, y su tono de satisfacción vanidosa la hizo abrir los ojos-. Sabía que tarde o temprano _dormirías_ conmigo.

Sin pronunciar una palabra, ella se alejó y sacó un par de camisas de su mochila. Enrolló una para usarla corno almohada; con la otra se cubrió los brazos desnudos. Antes de dormirse pensó con tristeza que era una pena que Shaoran no se hubiera callado la boca, porque era mucho más cálido que esa camisa delgada.

Shaoran la observó tenderse de espaldas a él y deseó haber tenido el sentido común de quedarse callado. En ese caso ella estaría durmiendo en sus brazos. Tal vez él no hubiera podido dormir, pero habría disfrutado enormemente de esa vigilia. Y ahora estaba despierto, pero no había nada que disfrutar.

Pepe apagó la lámpara. Seguía lloviendo y la oscuridad sólo cedía ante los relámpagos que iluminaban el cielo a medida que la tormenta se iba alejando. Minutos después Shaoran notó que los truenos volvían a ser fuertes, como si se acercara otra tormenta, pero el aire de la noche era tranquilo.

-Pepe -dijo en voz baja.

-¿Qué? -contestó el indio.

-Despierta a los demás.

Pepe se movió en silencio por la oscuridad, zamarreando a los brasileños. Shaoran despertó a Sakura y acercó la boca a su oreja para hablarle.

-Tenemos una compañía inesperada. Tiéndete en el piso y quédate allí.

-¿Contrabandistas? -preguntó ella.

-Tal vez.

Después de asegurarse de que ella se encontraba en una posición segura, Shaoran buscó a tientas su escopeta. En la oscuridad que lo rodeaba pudo escuchar los leves "clicks" que hacían los demás al encontrar sus armas y prepararlas. No se animó a utilizar la radio para alertar a los de la otra lancha; el ruido podía costarles la ventaja de la sorpresa. Pero tenía la esperanza de que Eulogio, el tucano que piloteaba la segunda lancha, hubiera oído los motores y despertado a los demás.

Tal vez la embarcación que se acercaba no fuera de contrabandistas. Hasta podía tratarse de personas totalmente inocentes a quienes la noche hubiera sorprendido en el río y que andaban en busca de un lugar seguro donde fondear hasta el amanecer. Eso último a Shaoran no le parecía probable, pero por si acaso les susurró a los otros que no dispararan hasta estar seguros, pero que se mantuvieran atentos.

El motor se apagó y volvió a reinar el silencio. Shaoran sintió que los músculos se le ponían tensos al imaginar la lancha desconocida que se les aproximaba cada vez más. Susurró otra orden mientras aferraba la tela impermeable con la mano izquierda sin dejar de mantener la escopeta preparada en la derecha. No permitiría que los recién llegados se les acercaran demasiado, pero quería que estuvieran dentro del alcance de tiro de la escopeta. Tranquilo, tranquilo...

-¡Ahora! -gritó, y los cinco levantaron en forma simultánea la tela impermeable y apuntaron hacia el negro bulto de la embarcación que se acercaba en silencio. Con los ojos bien acostumbrados a la oscuridad, Shaoran distinguía perfectamente las figuras oscuras de los hombres ubicados sobre cubierta, agazapados, como si estuvieran listos para iniciar el abordaje en cuanto las lanchas entraran en contacto.

En la embarcación desconocida alguien gritó y las oscuras figuras entraron en acción.

Instantes después, detrás y hacia la izquierda de Shaoran, se encendió una linterna que iluminó a los desconocidos y las armas que empuñaban.

¡Sakura!

En el mismo momento uno de los piratas se llevaba el rifle al hombro y disparaba contra la luz.

-¡Échate al piso, maldita sea! -gritó Shaoran mientras alrededor empezaban a resonar los disparos; la lancha pirata estaba a sólo seis metros de distancia. Apretó el gatillo de la escopeta; el disparo hirió y arrojó al piso al que acababa de tirarle a Sakura. Shaoran volvió a cargar la escopeta y disparó de nuevo. Esta vez el disparo fue a dar contra el borde de la cubierta enemiga e hizo saltar innumerables astillas.

La linterna seguía encendida.

El combate era una experiencia puramente física, que no daba lugar a pensar ni a razonar; allí mandaban los instintos.

Shaoran sintió que la escopeta retrocedía en sus manos como si fuese un ser viviente. Sintió el poderío de la pólvora al explotar, percibió su olor ácido que pendía en el aire, oyó su rugido. También oyó los gritos y las maldiciones, los aullidos, los quejidos de dolor.

Todos sus sentidos estaban dolorosamente despiertos, el tiempo se estiraba y se detenía, de modo tal que los segundos parecían minutos, que todo parecía suceder en cámara lenta. Veía, sentía y oía todo, tenía conciencia de todo. Vio que los hombres de la segunda lancha también disparaban y que entre ambos impedían que los piratas se defendieran. Oyó el silbido de una bala junto a su cabeza y en el mismo momento en que se agachaba para esquivarla él también volvió a disparar.

Entonces, a pesar del ruido, oyó el ruido del motor de la embarcación, que los piratas acababan de poner en marcha para alejarse de la orilla. Shaoran volvió a disparar varias veces para apresurar su huida. Cuando los piratas dispusieron de suficiente lugar para maniobrar, viraron y se alejaron a toda velocidad.

Shaoran le gritó a Pepe que verificara que no hubiera ningún herido. Después se volvió hacia donde estaba Sakura y aferró la maldita linterna, pero con pánico descubrió que no había mano que la sujetara.

-¡Sakura! -gritó con voz ronca.

-Aquí estoy.

Lo dijo con una voz increíblemente tranquila, al tiempo que se le acercaba desde popa. Shaoran volvió la linterna para iluminarla y ella parpadeó mientras salía gateando de su refugio.

Confuso, él miró la linterna que tenía en la mano. Si no la sostenía ella, ¿quién había sido?

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó.

-No tengo ni un rasguño. ¿Y tú?

-Yo estoy muy bien. -hablaban como si estuvieran por sentarse a tomar el té.

Entonces Sakura extendió una mano.

-¿Me devuelves mi linterna? -pidió.

En lugar de soltarla, Shaoran siguió iluminándole la cara.

-¿Esta linterna es tuya?

-Sí, y estás gastando las pilas.

Shaoran la apagó.

-Te dije que te quedaras tendida en el piso -dijo con voz algo temblorosa-. Y en lugar de eso te levantaste y los iluminaste. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Eras el blanco perfecto!

-Eso no es cierto -retrucó Sakura-. Coloqué la linterna sobre unas cajas y después me levanté y la prendí. Yo estuve a salvo todo el tiempo.

Shaoran pensó en la posibilidad de darle unas cuantas palmadas en el trasero para que ella se diera cuenta de que hablaba en serio. Ni siquiera parecía alterada; era como si todos los días de su vida la atacaran los piratas.

-¡Jamás...! -empezó a decir él con tono frío y voz tensa, pero ella lo interrumpió.

-La treta de la linterna siempre da resultado y además permite que uno vea a quién le está disparando. Yo ya la he usado contra ladrones de tumbas.

Shaoran quedó atónito.

-¿Ladrones de tumbas?

-Por supuesto. Cualquier nueva excavación arqueológica es un atractivo para los ladrones de tumbas, los humanos tenemos la tendencia de enterrar a nuestros seres queridos junto con objetos que en vida les resultaron valiosos.

Shaoran la imaginó agazapada sobre una tumba abierta, con la linterna en una mano y la pistola en la otra, y se dio por vencido.

-¡Mierda! -exclamó.

Pepe se acercó para informar los resultados del enfrentamiento. Floriano estaba herido en un brazo, pero no era grave. Todos los demás se hallaban bien. Cuando el plan de ataque sorpresivo de los piratas fracasó puesto que ellos dispararon primero, los agresores empezaron a disparar casi sin tomar puntería. Ambas lanchas habían recibido algunos disparos, pero los daños no eran serios. En definitiva, habían salido bien del trance.

La excitación tenía a los hombres con los nervios de punta y todos conversaban a los gritos de una lancha a la otra. Tal como Shaoran esperaba, Eulogio había oído acercarse a los piratas, de modo que los de la segunda embarcación también estaban preparados para recibirlos.

Después de un rato, cuando resultó evidente que los piratas no pensaban regresar, los ánimos comenzaron a tranquilizarse. Como medida de precaución, Shaoran organizó una guardia que cambiaría cada hora para que todos tuvieran tiempo de dormir. Una guardia corta aseguraba también que el que la hacía estuviera alerta, por si los piratas eran lo bastante tontos como para volver al ataque.

En cuanto se apagaron las lámparas y todo el mundo se preparó para dormir, enseguida comenzaron a oírse los ronquidos. Shaoran se preguntó si habrían tenido tanta suerte si esa tormenta eléctrica no los hubiera despertado. Posiblemente sí, porque él y Pepe dormían como gatos y hasta el menor ruido los despertaba. Pero si los piratas hubieran sido más inteligentes, si hubieran apagado antes los motores y se hubieran acercado a remo, la situación habría sido mucho más desagradable. Esa vez, la suerte los acompañó.

Sakura había vuelto a instalarse sobre las cajas, en su posición anterior, y concilió el sueño con la misma facilidad que los demás. Cuando la consideró profundamente dormida, Shaoran se le acercó y se tendió a su lado. En realidad no la tocaba, pero estaba lo bastante cerca como para oírla respirar, y gracias a eso por fin se relajó.

"Estas malditas cajas son bastante cómodas", pensó. O tal vez estuviera más cansado de lo que creía. Cayó en un sopor, pero media hora después se despertó y escuchó con atención. Todo estaba en calma, los habitantes de la noche mantenían sus costumbres inveteradas. Sentía a Sakura cálida y suave a su lado. Instintivamente se volvió y le pasó un brazo por la cintura, acercándola a sí. Ella hizo un ruido incoherente de protesta al sentir que la molestaban, pero no despertó. Se acomodó contra él y reanudó su lento ritmo de respiración. Estaba profundamente dormida.

Despertó justo antes del amanecer, instantes antes de que los monos aulladores comenzaran su diario barullo. Esos monos eran despertadores tan competentes que, después de la primera mañana, ella se despertaba antes de que empezara el ruido.

Lo primero que pensó fue que estaba tiesa y acalambrada por haber dormido sobre las cajas, y lo segundo, que, a pesar de ello, no tenía ganas de moverse. Era tan reconfortante despertar en brazos de un hombre...

¡Dios!

¡Ese cretino de porquería!

No dudó ni por un instante que Shaoran había esperado hasta que se quedara dormida y que luego se le acercó para que todos creyeran esa mentira de que se acostaban juntos.

Tenía el brazo pesadamente apoyado sobre su pecho, pero estaba absolutamente inmóvil y dormido. Al respirar, los movimientos fuertes y tranquilos de su respiración eran tan relajantes que Sakura no tuvo ganas de moverse. Pero debía hacerlo; era hora de levantarse.

Entonces percibió un movimiento que no era nada tranquilizante y comprendió que ella no era la única persona que estaba por levantarse. Shaoran estaba bien despierto y la sostenía con más fuerza para impedir que se moviera.

Sakura no perdió tiempo en tratar de apartar su brazo, porque sabía que era demasiado fuerte y que no lo lograría. En cambio se irguió y se echó atrás, metió los dedos en el cabello de Shaoran y tiró con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Ay! -gritó él-. ¡Ay! -Y en un instante estaba de rodillas, tratando de aliviar la presión de su cuero cabelludo.

Sakura lo soltó y rodó sobre sí misma para levantarse. Ya de pie, le dirigió una agradable sonrisa.

-Buenos días. ¿Dormiste bien?

Shaoran se refregó la cabeza y la miró con enojo.

-Sí, dormí bien. Pero el despertar fue espantoso.

-Así aprenderás a comportarte.

-Es algo que no puedo controlar, ¡demonios!- Shaoran gruñó algo más en voz baja y se alejó.

Satisfecha por el cambio de palabras, Sakura se volvió y se topó con cuatro pares de ojos que la observaban con expresiones que iban desde la intriga más total hasta la diversión y el escándalo. Pepe era el que se mostraba intrigado, mientras que Jorge parecía a punto de estallar en carcajadas. Sin saber qué actitud tomar, Sakura se encogió de hombros, como si todo fuese culpa de Shaoran y ella tampoco entendiera nada, y se encaminó a popa, donde se hallaba el pequeño baño de la lancha.

Los monos comenzaron su serenata y todo el mundo entró en acción. Mientras preparaban el desayuno, Reed se acercó a la primera lancha; Tôya le pisaba los talones.

-¡Qué buena pelea la de anoche! -exclamó Tôya, excitado.

Shaoran suspiró. Por lo general le resultaba una ofensa personal que alguien le disparara, pero era obvio que para Tôya el tiroteo había sido toda una aventura. Shaoran no estaba de humor para oír tonterías. Todavía le dolía la cabeza en el lugar donde Sakura le había tirado del pelo, y con franqueza estaba harto de todo.

-No tuvo importancia -gruñó-. Con excepción del cretino al que herí. En este clima, con una herida como esa es posible que no llegue a Manaos para que lo atienda un médico, aunque hubiera alguno dispuesto a atender a una basura como ésa.

-¿Le harán problemas por eso cuando volvamos? -preguntó Reed con una expresión de preocupación en la que Shaoran no creyó ni por un instante.

-¿Problemas por herir a un pirata del río? -preguntó, mirando a Reed con incredulidad-. No es la primera vez que sucede, y no será la última. -Se volvió, irritado. -El desayuno está casi listo. Conviene que nos movamos.

Mientras se dirigían a la segunda lancha, Reed le dijo a Tôya en voz baja:

-Ese desgraciado está preocupado y trata de que no nos demos cuenta. Por eso está tan susceptible esta mañana. Pirata o no, es probable que haya matado a ese hombre.

Tôya se detuvo a mirar a Li, que se encontraba en la proa de la primera embarcación, estudiando el río.

-No creo que sea por eso. Anoche Joaquín dijo que Li es famoso en el río por lo bien que maneja este tipo de problemas, y que las autoridades le recomiendan clientes porque saben que los cuida. No creo que le hagan problemas por defender a los que lo contratan. Reed lo miró con frialdad.

-Estás perdiendo mucho tiempo con esos hombres -dijo-. Y te están llenando la cabeza con pavadas. -Abordó la embarcación. No toleraba que un idiota como Kinomoto lo contradijera.

Pronto continuaron la navegación río arriba. Shaoran seguía satisfactoriamente malhumorado y Sakura sabía que era por lo sucedido esa mañana. Lo tenía merecido.

Pero a pesar de su mal humor, seguía protegiéndola. Sakura pensaba que lo hacía para molestar a Reed, porque aunque éste no siempre anduviera por allí, los hombres conversaban entre ellos y por lo tanto los de la segunda lancha debían de saber que Shaoran la protegía. Siempre le advertía que se alejara de la borda cuando el río estaba por encresparse, por la noche dormía entre ella y el resto de los hombres, y se aseguraba de que cuando Sakura se hallaba en el baño nadie la molestara.

Sakura sabía la interpretación que los demás darían a ese comportamiento, pero su propio punto de vista era mucho más cínico. Ella era la única que conocía el camino para llegar a la Ciudad de Piedra; ese único motivo bastaba para que Shaoran se ocupara de ella.

Al décimo día de navegación Sakura comenzó a prestar especial atención a la selva y a estudiar el curso del río. A veces se retiraba sola a un rincón de la lancha, sacaba algunos papeles y trabajaba en sus notas indescifrables. Ya debían de andar cerca del lugar donde debían desembarcar. Tal vez demoraran entre dos y cuatro días más en llegar, pero quería estar segura de no dejar pasar el punto exacto.

-Dime si quieres navegar más despacio para poder estudiar mejor un lugar determinado -le dijo Shaoran, dejando de lado su mal humor en beneficio del trabajo. Había notado el cambio de comportamiento de Sakura. Debían de hallarse cerca del punto donde tendrían que abandonar las lanchas e internarse a pie en la jungla. Hacía dos días que habían pasado el último poblado, y desde entonces vieron una sola embarcación. La selva se apretaba, el río era cada vez más angosto y el aire, si eso era posible, parecía cada vez más caliente y más húmedo. Al mediodía era casi imposible respirar. Debían de encontrarse en el Ecuador.

También se dirigían hacia unas montañas. En su mayor parte, el Amazonas corría por la llanura, pero el río Negro nacía en las montañas que se extendían hasta Colombia y Venezuela. Montañas verdes y misteriosas, prácticamente inexploradas. No muchos años antes, en esas mismas montañas, descubrieron a la tribu Yano mami, que había vivido durante siglos aislada y en las condiciones de la Edad de Piedra.

Sakura no apartaba la mirada de la jungla.

-No muy lejos de aquí el río se bifurca, ¿verdad?

Shaoran lanzó una carcajada.

-De acuerdo con los mapas aéreos, sí. Yo nunca llegué tan lejos, cielo. Aquí arriba no hay más que tribus indias aisladas que pueden o no haber visto alguna vez a un hombre blanco y que pueden o no ser cazadores de cabezas.

Sakura ignoró su último comentario.

-Cuando se bifurque toma el ramal de la izquierda.

-Sí, señora. ¿Y después qué?

-Te lo diré cuando lo vea.

Bien pensado, se dio cuenta de que esa desconfiada no le había dicho la verdad cuando le indicó la zona aproximada a la que se dirigirían. Pero Sakura era inteligente, eso había que admitirlo. Con la información que le dio, él había podido calcular las provisiones necesarias para llegar hasta donde en realidad irían.

Una hora después llegaron a la bifurcación del río y Shaoran viró hacia la izquierda. La navegación resultaba más difícil porque el río era cada vez menos hondo y más angosto, y Shaoran dio orden de navegar con la mayor lentitud, hasta el punto de que casi no avanzaban. Sakura no se apartaba de la proa, desde donde estudiaba con ansiedad el terreno que iban pasando.

-No te inclines tanto -advirtió Shaoran-. Si llegamos a chocar con alguna raíz sumergida te irás al agua. Ella retrocedió, obediente, pero le costaba contenerse. Tenía miedo de no ver la señal, de haberse equivocado al descifrar el código de su padre, pese a haber repetido muchas veces el procedimiento para estar segura.

Shaoran se paró a su lado y, al volverse, Sakura vio que Pepe se había hecho cargo del timón. ¿Y si se le hubiera pasado la marca en ese instante en que se volvió a mirar a Pepe?

-Dime una cosa -dijo Shaoran-. Si Carvajal remontó el Amazonas y encontró la ciudad de los Anzar, ¿por qué nosotros remontamos el río Negro? Sé que hasta este momento no me has dicho la verdad acerca de nada, pero ya no hay motivo para que no me la digas, ¿no crees?

-Cuando te conté la historia de Carvajal, simple mente no entré en detalles. Durante la expedición, Orellana y sus hombres tuvieron una breve escaramuza con la tribu Tapúa, y las mujeres luchaban a la par que los hombres. Carvajal las llamó las Amazonas.

Shaoran suspiró.

-¿De modo que inventaste todo lo que me dijiste sobre los Anzar?

-No. Aparte de Carvajal hay otras fuentes de información. Está el incidente con los Tapúa, de donde la mayoría de la gente considera que deriva su nombre, Pero hubo otras fuentes, otras historias acerca de una tribu completamente distinta de mujeres guerreras, en lo profundo del territorio. Los Anzar. Los nombres Anzar y Amazonas son similares. Por eso es fácil comprender que las historias de los Anzar hayan sido desestimadas y consideradas parte del mito de las Amazonas.

-Y todavía sigue siendo muy fácil desestimarlas -murmuró Shaoran.

Ella sonrió, con la mirada clavada en el horizonte.

-¿No comprendes? Eso no importa. Lo que importa es que si la Ciudad de Piedra existe, yo habré demostrado que papá estaba en lo cierto. No tiene importancia si la tribu estaba compuesta por mujeres guerreras o si era un pueblo normal con hombres y mujeres. Lo importante es que habré encontrado la prueba de la existencia de una ciudad perdida, una civilización perdida.

-¿Así que ni siquiera te importaría que allí hubiera vivido una tribu de bandidos de un solo ojo?

-Exacto, aunque eso evocaría los viejos mitos de los Cíclopes.

-Creo que los mitos ya me superan. Prefiero que olvides el de los bandidos de un solo ojo.

Sakura se irguió abruptamente.

-¡Aquí! -exclamó.

-¿Aquí?

-Sí, ¡aquí! -Se volvió a mirarlo. -¡Aquí, con un demonio!

Shaoran dirigió una mirada de incredulidad a la jungla impenetrable de la orilla.

-Es exactamente lo que yo pensaba -dijo, y le gritó una orden a Pepe, quien de inmediato dirigió la embarcación hacia la orilla.

No había un lugar conveniente para dejar las embarcaciones, pero Shaoran las ocultó lo mejor posible, dentro de una caleta y aseguradas con cadenas a fuertes árboles. De todos modos, tenía plena conciencia de que era probable que las lanchas no se hallaran allí cuando ellos regresaran. Era un problema que había previsto, de manera que arrastraron tierra adentro dos grandes botes inflables y también los ocultaron.

La maraña de la vegetación siempre era más densa en la orilla donde daba más el sol. Tuvieron que abrirse paso a machete, pero una vez que se internaron bajo el triple dosel les resultó más fácil avanzar. La vida de la vegetación no prosperaba en el suelo de la jungla; para sobrevivir debía trepar hacia arriba, hacia la luz del sol. Bajo el dosel existía un mundo distinto, un mundo de orquídeas trepadoras y de aire húmedo y quieto. Enormes raíces anclaban árboles cuyas ramas se extendían mucho más arriba, perdidas en un mar de verde. El mediodía más brillante se convertía en crepúsculo en ese mundo de penumbras donde reinaba la vegetación; desde lo alto caían gruesas lianas que a veces se mecían con el impulso de los monos en lo alto. De vez en cuando un rayo de sol iluminaba las hojas. Los sonidos parecían achatarse y morir; y aunque alcanzaban a oír los gorjeos y los gritos de los habitantes de la selva, éstos parecían amortiguados y lejanos. En la jungla reinaba el mismo silencio expectante que en una catedral.

Sakura trabajó junto con los hombres en la descarga de las lanchas. Cada uno de ellos cargaría con una mochila que incluía la carpa, una colchoneta de goma pluma para dormir, objetos personales y parte de las provisiones generales. El resto se cargaría sobre cuatro parihuelas, cada una de ellas llevada por dos hombres, que cargarían los ocho ayudantes. Con los botes Shaoran también dejó provisiones suficientes para el viaje de regreso a Manaos.

Utilizaron el resto de las horas del día para descargar las embarcaciones y dividir la carga, de modo que en lugar de continuar la marcha Shaoran decidió pernoctar allí. Armaron las carpas en ese primer campamento en tierra, y encendieron una hoguera. Decidieron dejar las cocinas de alcohol, puesto que pesaban demasiado. De allí en adelante, tendrían que cocinar al calor de las llamas.

A última hora de la tarde, Reed se alejó del campamento para hacer sus necesidades. Menos de dos minutos después lo oyeron lanzar un grito ahogado. Shaoran tomó la escopeta y se lanzó hacia el sitio de dónde provenía el grito, seguido por todos los demás.

La vegetación era tan frondosa que Reed no se había alejado mucho. Sakura oyó que Shaoran decía:

-No es venenosa.

-¡Maldita sea, no venga a decirme que no es venenosa! -gritaba Reed cuando llegaron los demás-. ¡Es una víbora de coral!

-Es una falsa coral -repitió Shaoran con paciencia-. Es una serpiente de río. A menos que usted sea lo bastante pequeño como para que se lo pueda tragar, no corre peligro. Tranquilícese, y a partir de ahora lleve siempre un palo encima.

Los brasileños ya regresaban al campamento, tratando de ocultar sus sonrisas. Cuando Sakura se volvía para imitarlos, se topó con Dutra.

Saltó hacia atrás, asqueada de haberlo tocado. No se había dado cuenta de que el hombre se encontraba tan cerca de ella, aunque con el olor a rancio que tenía no comprendía cómo lo ignoró. Dutra no dijo nada; sólo le sonrió, dejando al descubierto sus dientes manchados. Al ver los largos colmillos, ella se estremeció, Dutra le miraba los pechos con ojos malévolos; Sakura tuvo la horrenda intuición de que estaba pensando en mordérselos.

Empezó a apurar el paso para regresar al campamento, pero enseguida se detuvo. A pesar de que las carpas se encontraban a no más de quince metros de distancia, la densa vegetación la ocultaría de los demás durante casi todo el trayecto. Con Dutra tan cerca, no estaba dispuesta a correr el riesgo de quedar a solas con él durante ese trecho. De modo que, con toda deliberación, se acercó a Shaoran. Éste le dirigió una mirada de sorpresa, pero enseguida vio a Dutra y la sorpresa dio paso a una expresión de comprensión.

Shaoran le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y Sakura pensó que debió haber esperado semejante actitud. Shaoran Li no era hombre de dejar pasar una oportunidad. Durante el regreso al campamento, Sakura no alcanzó a ver a Dutra en ninguna parte, y le sorprendió lo silencioso que era ese hombre.

Shaoran le apretó la cintura.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó en voz baja.

-Por supuesto -contestó ella, dirigiéndole una mirada agradecida-. Simplemente decidí ser cautelosa.

-Me parece bien.

A pocos pasos del campamento, cuando el frondoso follaje no los ocultaba por completo, Shaoran se detuvo y la retuvo a su lado.

-Voy a besarte -murmuró, mientras inclinaba la cabeza-. Sígueme el juego.

¡Que le siguiera el juego! Rodeada por sus fuertes brazos y sin tiempo para reaccionar, no le quedaba alternativa. Trató de protestar, pero los labios de Shaoran estaban sobre los suyos antes de que ella pudiera impedírselo.

La recorrió un estremecimiento de placer y se le ocurrió el absurdo pensamiento de que debería estar fuera de la ley que alguien besara como besaba Shaoran Li. Sabía que debía alejarlo a empujones, pero no pudo resistir la tentación de disfrutar del momento. Le echó los brazos al cuello y se hundió contra él, gozando de la dureza de ese cuerpo musculoso.

Shaoran lanzó un extraño ruido de sorpresa y satisfacción, y la abrazó con más fuerza.

Con la rapidez del relámpago, Sakura se alejó de él, y lo miró por sobre el hombro. Lo oyó lanzar un gruñido de frustración. Era exactamente lo que merecía. Ella no había esquivado a Dutra para ponerse en manos de Shaoran; era necesario que aprendiera a no aprovecharse de una mujer en apuros.

Después de comer, Sakura se retiró a su carpa, pues decidió que Shaoran todavía parecía un poco frustrado y que sería mejor evitarlo. Una vez adentro, desenrolló la colchoneta, que no tenía más de dos centímetros y medio de ancho pero que resultaba bastante confortable. Las carpas de nailon eran pequeñas, tenían el alto necesario para que uno se sentara dentro, y alrededor de un metro cuarenta de diámetro. Un fuerte cierre relámpago de plástico cerraba la abertura de entrada. Para asegurarlo, Sakura sacó un rollo de cinta aisladora de su mochila, cortó un trozo y lo pegó debajo de la cabeza del cierre. De ese modo era imposible que abrieran el cierre desde afuera. Con la carpa de grueso nailon entre ella y la jungla y un trozo de cinta aisladora entre ella y Shaoran Li, se sentía razonablemente segura.

Calculó con cuidado las coordenadas que le daría a Shaoran a la mañana siguiente; después guardó todo en la mochila y se desvistió. Por experiencia sabía que debía dormir cómoda; eso significaba quedar en ropa interior, que en ese caso consistía en un bóxer de algodón y una camiseta, también de algodón. En las expediciones no usaba corpiño.

Apagó la linterna; por el nailon se filtraba el leve resplandor del fuego, de manera que no estaba totalmente a oscuras. Buscó la pistola en la mochila y la dejó al alcance de su mano. Oyó que Shaoran se retiraba a su carpa, que había armado junto a la de ella, y el leve murmullo de las voces de los que todavía seguían junto al fuego. Lo inteligente sería que trataran de dormir todo lo posible, porque el día siguiente sería difícil. Sakura siguió su propio consejo: se tendió y enseguida se quedó dormida.

Tôya miró con resentimiento las dos carpas, una junto a la otra.

-Estoy seguro de que le ha contado lo del tesoro -le murmuró a Reed-. Y él tratará de dejarnos con las manos vacías.

A Reed se le había ocurrido la misma posibilidad, pero Li no hizo ni dijo nada que indicara que creía que en la jungla había algo más que ruinas. Si Li no hubiera resultado un hombre tan distinto a lo que él suponía cuando lo contrató, Reed no se hubiera preocupado. Pero el hombre que se hizo cargo de la expedición era muy diferente del borracho indolente que habían conocido en Manaos.

-Tendremos que vigilarlo-dijo Reed por fin. Era lo único que podían hacer en ese momento. Pero después de encontrar el tesoro... la situación sería muy distinta.

-¡Nunca pensé que Sakura se entusiasmaría con él! -agregó Tôya con amargura-. Pero siempre hace lo que más rabia me puede dar. Me ha resultado un estorbo desde el día que nació.

Reed le dirigió una larga mirada. Tôya Kinomoto no se distinguía por su inteligencia. Reed esperaba con cierta impaciencia el momento en que Dutra acallara de una vez esa boca quejumbrosa.

-No creo que haya pensado en ti cuando se metió con Li -contestó. No, lo más probable era que ésa fuese otra de sus maniobras. Sakura no se parecía en nada a su hermano; era astuta y sabía mantener la boca cerrada. Tal vez sospechara que Reed tenía sus propios planes. Sostener una relación con Li podía ser una forma de autoprotección, una manera de asegurarse un guardaespaldas. Pero en eso coincidía con Tôya: él tampoco lo hubiera sospechado, después de la animosidad que reinaba entre esos dos cuando se conocieron.

De todos modos, Sakura no sería la primera mujer que aprovechara una oportunidad cuando se le presentaba. Sin duda fue más inteligente que ellos; percibió antes el verdadero carácter de Li y aprovechó esa circunstancia.

Li constituiría un problema. Era un hombre duro, decidido y ya vigilaba a Dutra como un halcón. Por lo que Reed sabía, nunca andaba desarmado. Deberían tenderle una emboscada para poder deshacerse de él.

Desde que zarparon de Manaos, no había habido más que problemas. En lugar del experto en el interior del país que aseguraba ser, Dutra resultó un asesino que en ciertas oportunidades había remontado el río para huir de la policía. Pero el río que él remontó no era el que acababan de abandonar. En la selva su capacidad era mediocre, en el mejor de los casos. Reed esperaba que Dutra fuese capaz de llevarlos de regreso a Manaos una vez que hubieran encontrado el tesoro, porque Li no haría el viaje de vuelta.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Qué tal?... Hola lectores.. no tengo mucho que decir salvo que... como me rei con este cap!.. jaja.. pobre Shao que mal lo trae Sakura no?

jajaja... en fin... por fin han desembarcado.. y ya viene lo bueno!.. sii sii siii!.. esto se empezara a poner interesante xD

en fin.. sin nada mas que decir.. me voy! jaja pidiendoles como siempre su opinion, sus comentarios o lo que quieran poner en un review ^^.. anden que nada les cuesta...

saludoos y kisses.. hasta el prox cap! :D


	10. Capítulo 9

Aclaración: Los personajes, la historia y detalles no me pertenecen ni son de mi autoría. Como ya saben los personajes pertenecen a CLAMP y esta es simplemente una adaptación que hice de una novela de Linda Howard. Todo esto es sin fines de lucro y con la única finalidad de entretenimiento. Dudas, comentarios, etc., son bien recibidos.

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 9<em>

A pesar de que sabía que el día sería difícil, a Sakura le costaba creer que lo fuera tanto.

La mochila que llevaba era tan pesada que cuando se detuvieron, al mediodía, pensó que no sería capaz de volver a levantar los pies. Las correas se le hundían en los hombros, y le dolían los muslos. Caminar a través de una jungla nunca era fácil, aun cuando no se llevara carga, pero cargada era una verdadera tortura.

Hasta costaba inhalar el aire pesado y húmedo. Había que estar atenta para no tropezar con raíces, evitar el contacto con las malezas que causaban urticaria, y llevar un palo en la mano para ahuyentar cualquier clase de bichos que uno molestara al pasar.

Shaoran y los dos tucanos, Pepe y Eulogio, parecían incansables, aunque Shaoran estaba empapado de sudor, mientras que los tucanos permanecían secos. Sakura se sintió orgullosa de pensar que por lo menos tenía tanto aguante como los ayudantes, y más que Dutra. Tal como sospechaba, los que peor lo pasaban eran Tôya y Reed, que no contaban con la preparación física necesaria para soportar el esfuerzo. Ese primer día Shaoran no les impuso un avance muy veloz, pero a pesar de todo ambos respiraban con ese jadeo profundo y ronco que indica una completa extenuación. Cuando Shaoran ordenó un descanso, se dejaron caer en el mismo lugar en que se encontraban, sin sacarse siquiera las mochilas.

Sakura se sacó la suya y se sentó.

-Beban un poco de agua -aconsejó al notar la palidez de su hermano-. Y tomen una pastilla de sal. -Ninguno de los dos se movió. -Beban un poco de agua -insistió.

Tôya abrió un ojo para mirarla con furia.

-¿Quién eres tú para darme órdenes? -preguntó-. ¡Mandona de porquería!

-Le conviene hacerle caso -intervino Shaoran con tono duro-. Ella sabe mucho más de esto que ustedes. Si quieren sentirse mejor hagan lo que ella les dice, porque si no están listos para continuar la marcha cuando lo estén los demás, los dejaré aquí.

Reed no intervino en la discusión, y a los pocos instantes bebió de su cantimplora. Sakura notó que también tomaba una tableta de sal. Pero la expresión con que miró a Shaoran no era agradable, y ella se dio cuenta de que, considerando que financiaba la expedición, no debía de haberle gustado la posibilidad de que lo dejaran atrás.

Malhumorado, Tôya siguió el ejemplo de Reed y muy pronto empezó a sentirse mejor; por lo menos lo bastante como para comer una buena ración cuando Pepe sirvió la comida.

Cuando se preparaban para volver a iniciar la marcha, Tôya se acercó a Sakura.

-Creo que yo llevaré tu mochila, y tú llevarás la mía -dijo de mal modo-. Ya verás que entonces no estarás tan animosa. Dudo que aguantes una hora. Si hubieras cargado el peso que te corresponde, no podrías haberte mantenido a la par nuestra.

A Sakura no se le ocurrió nada que pudiera haber desencadenado tanta hostilidad, y se volvió para que su hermano no viera el dolor que se reflejaba en sus ojos. Era una tontería, pues conocía bien a Tôya y sabía que no podía esperar ninguna clase de consideración de su parte, pero era su hermano y no lo podía borrar de su vida. Aun así le sorprendió comprobar lo vulnerable que se sentía ante sus ataques.

No le gustaba la idea de que Tôya cargara con su mochila, ya que allí llevaba la pistola, pero no estaba dispuesta a discutir por ese motivo. No era tan importante.

-No toque la mochila de Sakura -intervino nuevamente Shaoran. A él no le importaba lo que Tôya Kinomoto pudiera decir o pensar. -¡Pedazo de imbécil! Ella lleva tanto peso como usted, tal vez más. Pensándolo bien, ¿por qué no levanta las dos mochilas para comparar lo que pesan? Pero después deposite la de ella con suavidad en el suelo y cállese la boca.

Tôya permanecía de pie junto a la mochila de Sakura y miraba a Shaoran echando chispas por los ojos.

-¡Levántela, le digo!

Con lentitud, Tôya se inclinó y levantó la mochila de Sakura. En su rostro se pintó el asombro y miró fugazmente a su hermana. Entonces volvió a adquirir una expresión burlona y se dispuso para tirar la mochila al suelo.

-¡Un momento! -advirtió Shaoran-. Dije que la bajara con suavidad. -Permanecía bien plantado sobre los pies, con la cabeza apenas agachada. Las manos le colgaban a los costados, pero era la imagen del hombre listo para actuar. En sus ojos se pintaba la furia, pero Tôya obedeció y bajó la mochila de Sakura con suavidad. Sin pronunciar otra palabra se acercó a su propia carga.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Li -dijo Reed en voz baja mientras alejaba a Tôya para hablar a solas con él-. Cierra esa maldita boca. No me importa que odies a tu hermana. Si sigues con esa actitud, empezará a pensar que no tiene por qué aguantarnos, y no hay nada que impida que ella y Li sigan adelante solos. Haz lo que sea necesario para congraciarte con ella. Y te advierto que es una orden.

Tôya estaba malhumorado y furioso, pero una vez acató el consejo que acababan de darle: se calló la boca.

Sakura levantó su mochila y se la aseguró. Shaoran se le acercó.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó.

Ella no entendió del todo el significado de la pregunta. ¿Shaoran querría saber si estaba angustiada por la actitud de Tôya, o si seguía demasiado cansada para continuar la marcha? Pero decidió que no tenía importancia, porque de todos modos la respuesta a ambas preguntas era la misma.

-Sí, estoy bien.

Shaoran los reviso uno por uno, asegurándose de que todos cargaran con lo que debían y que no dejaran nada atrás. Desde que desembarcaron se mostraba diferente; ahora se lo notaba cauteloso y alerta como un animal salvaje, y no perdía detalle. Hablaba con tono cortante y voz de mando, y a Sakura ya no le costaba creer que fuera el mejor guía del Amazonas. Hasta su apariencia era distinta: tenía los pantalones metidos dentro de las botas y la camisa dentro del pantalón. Llevaba la pistola a la vista, en una pistolera sujeta a la altura de la cadera. De su cinturón colgaba un machete de sesenta centímetros de largo y sobre el hombro izquierdo llevaba la escopeta. Todo ese armamento podía guardar cierta relación con la actitud de acobardado respeto de Tôya.

-¿Todo el mundo está listo? -preguntó Shaoran-. Bueno, ¡adelante!

Tomó la vanguardia, utilizando el machete para abrirse paso cuando era necesario. Lo seguían Pepe y Eulogio con una parihuela, y detrás de ellos iba Sakura. Directamente detrás de ella iban Jorge y Floriano con otra parihuela. Luego venían Vicente, Martín, Joaquín y Dutra. Tôya y Reed cerraban la marcha, esforzándose para no quedarse atrás.

El descanso permitió que Sakura recuperara sus fuerzas, pero después de dos horas de marcha empezó a costarle caminar. Las correas de la mochila se le clavaban en los músculos del hombro, y la incomodidad pronto se convirtió en verdadero dolor. Trató de cambiar las tiras de lugar, pero al hacerlo modificó el peso de la mochila y le resultó más difícil cargarla. Metió los pulgares debajo de las correas en los puntos de mayor presión, porque en caso contrario no sabía cómo lograría soportar varias horas más de marcha. Se prometió que para el día siguiente prepararía alguna almohadilla para protegerse los hombros.

Las piernas, aunque le dolían, aguantaban. Estaba acostumbrada a correr siete kilómetros por día y levantaba pesas con regularidad, pero nada la acostumbraba a llevar una mochila. Además, los días de navegación e inactividad no ayudaban. No obstante, sabía que la situación sería más fácil al tercer día; sólo era cuestión de aguantar hasta entonces.

A sus espaldas, Jorge le habló con suavidad.

-¿Las correas le causan dolor, señora?

Ella se volvió para mirarlo con una sonrisa.

-Sí, un poco. Mañana me prepararé unas almohadillas.

-¿No quiere poner su mochila en la parihuela? Nosotros ni siquiera notaremos el aumento de peso.

-Gracias por el ofrecimiento -contestó Sakura, emocionada por la actitud de Jorge-. Pero si no soy capaz de llevar mi carga no merezco formar parte de la expedición.

-Pero usted es mujer, señora. No es lógico que lleve la misma carga que un hombre.

-En este caso sí lo es. Soy fuerte y muy pronto ya ni notaré el peso.

Al oírlos hablar, Shaoran los miró por sobre el hombro. Estudió a Sakura, calculando su resistencia. Sin pronunciar palabra y evidentemente satisfecho, continuó la marcha.

Tal vez por consideración, o quizá por simple precaución, Shaoran ordenó que se detuvieran cuando todavía quedaban dos horas de luz. Sakura se soltó las tiras de la mochila y se la sacó con cuidado. Le habría gustado dejarse caer al piso, pero todavía quedaba trabajo por hacer. Había que despejar una zona para armar las carpas, así que se puso un par de guantes antes de empuñar un machete para eliminar la vegetación.

-¡Cuidado con las víboras! -advirtió Shaoran.

-Gracias por la advertencia -contestó ella.

-Les gusta tenderse en el piso entre las hojas caídas y esperar que su alimento se les acerque.

Sakura se detuvo para revisar el suelo con cuidado, y después siguió trabajando con el machete. Sabía todo lo necesario acerca de las víboras y antes de empezar había revisado el terreno, pero la frase de Shaoran la inquietó y la obligó a volver a mirar. Aunque tuvo que admitir que eso no tenía nada de malo. Era mejor sufrir cierta inquietud que la mordedura de una víbora. A pesar de que llevaban suero antiofídico, los amenazaba la posibilidad de una muerte dolorosa.

Después de haber despejado un claro suficiente, armaron las carpas con rapidez formando un círculo alrededor de la fogata. Tôya y Reed armaron sus sillas plegadizas y se sentaron; sus rostros y posturas denunciaban una extenuación total. Shaoran no les ordenó que ayudaran, pues era evidente que no se hallaban en condiciones de hacerlo.

Pepe empezó a preparar la comida y todos se reunieron a su alrededor. Nadie hablaba mucho, porque todos estaban demasiado cansados por el esfuerzo del día. En cuanto terminaron de comer, Sakura se retiró a su carpa. Le había indicado a Shaoran en el mapa la ubicación del siguiente mojón, y él le aseguró que por lo menos demorarían tres días en llegar allí. Hasta entonces no tendría que hacer más cálculos ni observaciones. Podría descansar, que era exactamente lo que pensaba hacer.

Después de asegurar el cierre con la cinta aisladora, se desvistió y utilizó toallas húmedas para limpiarse lo mejor posible, prestando especial atención a sus pies. Una ampolla o una infección causada por hongos le haría la vida imposible. Todas las mañanas se ponía polvo fungicida en los pies y dentro de las botas, pero cada pequeña irritación debía ser tratada de inmediato, para evitar problemas mayores. Las medias limpias eran tan necesarias como la comida. Gracias a Dios sus botas eran viejas y estaban bien amoldadas.

Cuando terminó se sentía mejor. Se puso ropa interior limpia, y, con un profundo suspiro, se tendió en la colchoneta de gomapluma.

-Sakura

Era Shaoran. Ella volvió a suspirar, pero esa vez no de alivio.

-¿Qué?

-Te hace falta un buen masaje. -Se dio cuenta de que luchaba por abrir el cierre relámpago. -¡Este maldito cierre se ha trabado?

-No, no está trabado. Lo aseguré por dentro.

-Entonces quítale el seguro.

-Estoy bien. No te preocupes por el masaje.

-Abre el cierre. -Lo dijo en voz baja, pero con un claro tono de orden.

Sakura frunció la frente, enojada.

-Prefiero sentirme mal mañana a tener que enfrentarme con ese masaje -dijo directamente-. Sería una idiota si te dejara entrar.

Shaoran suspiró.

-Nada de tretas. Te lo prometo. Mantendré las manos quietas.

-¿Y por qué voy a creerte?

-Porque te doy mi palabra.

No era una razón de mucha fuerza, pero Sakura vaciló. Un masaje sería algo celestial; estaba tan dolorida que cada movimiento era una tortura. Y si no hacía algo con respecto a sus músculos cansados, al día siguiente estaría peor. ¿Qué sentido tenía sufrir sin necesidad? A veces el sentido común era algo incómodo. Si se negaba se sentiría virtuosa y sufrida, pero desde un punto de vista enteramente práctico, no tenía ningún sentido que se negara.

-Bueno, está bien -murmuró-. Pero si haces un solo movimiento indebido, me vengaré de alguna manera. -Se sentó con una mueca de dolor, retiró la cinta aisladora y abrió el cierre.

-¿Quiere decir que has traído la cartera? -preguntó Shaoran, mientras se arrastraba dentro de la carpa. Llevaba una lámpara y una botella de linimento. Con una ceja levantada estudió el trozo de cinta aisladora y sonrió.

-Da resultado -explicó ella.

-Ya lo creo. Bueno, tiéndete boca abajo. Sakura obedeció, pero muy tensa.

-Te aseguro que estoy bien.

-No tiene sentido que sufras si puedo ayudarte a aliviar los dolores. A propósito, me gusta tu modelo.

Hacía años que Sakura no se ruborizaba, pero de repente sintió que se ponía colorada. Estaba más cubierta que si se hallara en traje de baño, pero el hecho de que fuese ropa interior confería a ese momento una especial intimidad. Y por supuesto, Shaoran _tenía_ que mencionarlo. Era _incapaz_ de contener un comentario sugestivo. Sakura apretó la cara contra la gomapluma, mientras pensaba que, de haber podido moverse con rapidez, por principio habría tratado de pegarle.

Cuando él abrió la botella, el olor fuerte del linimento le hizo arder las fosas nasales. Shaoran vertió una cantidad abundante en la palma de la mano y comenzó a masajearle las piernas. Empezó por los tobillos y fue trabajando hacia arriba, masajeando los músculos agarrotados. Sakura lanzó un murmullo de placer cuando le friccionó las pantorrillas, pero contuvo el aliento y lanzó una exclamación de dolor cuando Shaoran llegó a los muslos.

-Tranquila -murmuró él-. Trata de relajarte para que pueda quitarte el dolor.

La masajeaba con lentitud y suavidad. Pese a que ella estaba llena de desconfianza, esperando que esas manos se aventuraran a lugares indebidos, comprobó que no era así, y al rato el placer del masaje le resultó tan grande que dejó de resistirse. Poco a poco las manos de Shaoran fueron borrando toda su tensión. Se oyó lanzar pequeñas exclamaciones, aunque trataba de contenerlas porque sonaban lujuriosas.

-Ahora ponte de espaldas -ordenó Shaoran, y ella obedeció.

Le masajeó la parte delantera de los muslos, aliviando su dolor.

-Sabía que estarías en forma -comentó Shaoran-. Tienes buenas piernas, fuertes. Pero empezaba a creer que tu hermano y su amigo no lo lograrían. Se arrastraron a sus carpas en cuanto tú te fuiste. Ni siquiera se habrían sacado las botas si no los hubiera obligado.

-Es que no tienen ninguna experiencia en esto -comentó ella, adormilada.

-Eso es poco decir. Bueno, boca abajo de nuevo, para que pueda trabajarte la espalda. Sácate la camiseta.

Sakura estaba adormilada, pero no tanto. Abrió los ojos y lo miró, furiosa.

-No te puedo masajear con el linimento si no te la sacas -señaló Shaoran-. Mira: esta noche no voy a hacer nada incorrecto. Me gusta que mis mujeres estén un poco más despiertas de lo que estás tú en este momento. Te duelen los hombros y la espalda y si no los masajeo esta noche, mañana estarán peor. Y lo sabes, así que no me discutas.

Sakura no confiaba en él, pero hasta el momento se había comportado bien y el masaje le resultaba celestial. Después de dirigirle una mirada de advertencia, volvió a acostarse boca abajo y luego se sacó la camiseta.

Lo oyó lanzar una risita, pero Shaoran se abstuvo de hacer comentarios. Vertió un poco de linimento sobre la espalda de Sakura y luego se colocó a horcajadas sobre su trasero. Ella cerró los ojos, furiosa consigo misma. Debió haberlo sospechado.

Pero él no hizo más que inclinarse y masajearla con tanta fuerza que casi la sacó de la colchoneta, sobre todo cuando le clavó los dedos en los hombros doloridos. Sakura lanzó un gemido ante ese dolor exquisito.

Shaoran le fue trabajando cada músculo, obligándola a relajarse. Ella se sintió incapaz de resistirse. Junto con el dolor, el masaje le quitaba las fuerzas. Shaoran era un masajista excelente. No vacilaba en poner en juego la fuerza necesaria para hacer un trabajo a fondo. Y no hizo nada que ella pudiera objetar; la había relajado hasta tal punto que se sentía incapaz de ninguna reacción, ya fuese de aceptación o de rechazo. Lo único que podía hacer era permanecer allí tendida, adormilada y deseando que esas manos poderosas siguieran masajeándola una hora más. Era maravilloso, y finalmente se durmió.

En cambio él no creía poder pegar un ojo en toda la noche. Ella estaba tendida allí, profundamente dormida. Lo único que tenía que hacer era volverla y mirar a su antojo. Ni siquiera necesitaba tocarla.

Se levantó maldiciendo en voz baja por entre los dientes cerrados y tapó la botella de linimento con violencia contenida. Le había dado su palabra. Debía estar fuera de su sano juicio. No podía creer que le hubiera prometido que no la tocaría; eso era una prueba de que estaba mal de la cabeza. Y aún más ridículo era que la tuviera a su merced y ni siquiera pensara darla vuelta para poder mirarla a sus anchas.

Contempló el pelo brillante de Sakura que le caía sobre los hombros desnudos, las pestañas que sombreaban sus mejillas, la expresión relajada de su boca. Los sonidos que ella hacía mientras la masajeaba eran tan parecidos a los que podría haber lanzado mientras le hacía el amor...

Se estremeció e hizo un esfuerzo por sacarse las fantasías de la cabeza. No hacía más que torturarse y no sabía por qué. Jamás había estado tan obsesionado por una mujer.

Obsesionado.

No era una palabra que le gustara, y tampoco le gustaba su significado. Era una estupidez estar obsesionado por una sola mujer cuando había cientos de millones en el mundo, muchas de las cuales le encantaban. Estar obsesionado por una significaba que las demás habían perdido su encanto para él, y no se imaginaba que eso pudiera suceder... jamás.

Diablos, ¿qué hombre en su sano juicio podría querer que le sucediera eso?

Tal vez ése fuera el problema. No estaba en sus cabales. De lo contrario nunca habría hecho una promesa tan estúpida.

Pero experimentaba un extraño contento con sólo estar sentado en ese pequeño espacio y contemplarla dormir y disfrutar de la cercanía de su cuerpo.

Lanzó un suspiro. Después apoyó una mano sobre el hombro de Sakura, disfrutó un instante de la piel suave y sedosa y la sacudió con suavidad.

-Despierta, preciosura. -Su voz le pareció extraña, ronca. Se aclaró la garganta.

-¿Hummm? -murmuró ella.

-Ya me voy. Debes despertar para volver a poner la cinta aisladora en el cierre de la carpa.

Los pesados párpados se levantaron y la mirada de un par de ojos verdes y adormilados se clavó en él. Durante un instante su expresión fue suave, pero enseguida cambió y se convirtió en aguda y desconfiada.

-No te preocupes -dijo él, arrastrando las palabras -. No sucedió nada.

Sakura se sentó. Se puso colorada ante el comentario de Shaoran, pero se contentó con mirarlo echando chispas por los ojos.

-Gracias por el masaje -dijo, tensa-. Me siento mucho mejor.

Shaoran levantó las cejas.

-Fue un placer.

-Es probable, pero gracias de todos modos.

-Te ofrezco mis servicios para mañana a la noche, por si quieres pedir turno con anticipación.

Estaba por contestarle que no se molestara, que estaría bien, gracias, cuando se contuvo por prudencia. Esperaba que para entonces habrían desaparecido la mayoría de sus dolores, pero de no ser así, un masaje sería más que bienvenido.

-Esperaré hasta mañana a la noche para ver qué pasa -dijo con naturalidad-. Si ya estás comprometido, no tendré más remedio que esperar.

Shaoran le guiñó.

-No olvides que mis servicios son muy buscados.

-No lo dudo.

Él se inclinó y la besó.

-Mira, nada de manos -murmuró con los labios contra los de ella.

A pesar de todo, Sakura no pudo menos que reír.

¡Maldición! Fue tan maravilloso como antes. Sakura se estremeció y no pudo menos que devolver el beso, solazándose en el gusto y el contacto de Shaoran.

Nunca debió haber permitido que la besara, porque su peor enemigo era la tentación... ¡y vaya si se sentía tentada! No era una estatua sino una mujer, y Shaoran Li era puro hombre. Lo deseaba.

Así que lo besó. La boca dulce y cálida. Shaoran se estremeció y ella experimentó una intensa satisfacción al comprobar que podía hacerlo retorcerse presa del mismo deseo que la acosaba.

Entonces él se alejó, con los ojos brillantes y la expresión dura.

-¡Maldición! -exclamó con violencia, mientras tomaba la lámpara y la botella de linimento. Bajó el cierre de la carpa y comenzó a deslizarse hacia a fuera, pero de repente se detuvo y se volvió a mirarla. -¡Jamás volveré a hacer una promesa tan imbécil! -ladró-. ¡Y coloca la cinta aisladora sobre este maldito cierre!

-Lo haré -contestó ella en un hilo de voz, mientras él salía de la carpa. Tanteó en la oscuridad en busca de la cinta aisladora, que seguía pegada a un costado del cierre, y la colocó en su lugar. Después se recostó y trató de dormir, pero el corazón le latía con fuerza.

Por dolorida que estuviera, no podía permitir que Shaoran le diera otro tratamiento. Sabía muy bien lo que sucedería. Ella no podría seguir resistiéndose a su cercanía, y él utilizaría toda oportunidad que se le presentara para minar sus defensas... que ya no eran demasiadas. Y en ese momento estaban decididamente tambaleantes.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Waah!.. que lindos! :)

jaja

Pobrecito Shaoran jaja, pero ya le ira mejor xD

en fin.. no tengo mucho que contestar xqe mmee muueeeroooo de sueño!..

primer dia de clases.. uugh.. volver a la escuela es taaan cansado,,, jaja

bueno.. dejenme sus opiniones.. etc.. jaja el sig capitulo estara muuuuuy wah!.. ajaja ya no se ni lo que digo.. pero si.. esperenlo.. lo mas probable es que para el viernes.. pero no aseguro mucho.. xD..

dejen sus reviews porfiis!.. los contestaree por MP.. iia me dijeron q x aqqi no xD

saludoos!.. les deseo genial semana a los que como yo vuelven al mundo estudiantil.. y a los que no tambiien!.. besos! :*


	11. Capítulo 10

Aclaración: Los personajes, la historia y detalles no me pertenecen ni son de mi autoría. Como ya saben los personajes pertenecen a CLAMP y esta es simplemente una adaptación que hice de una novela de Linda Howard. Todo esto es sin fines de lucro y con la única finalidad de entretenimiento. Dudas, comentarios, etc., son bien recibidos.

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 10<em>

Durante el tercer día la marcha empezó a ser más difícil, porque la llanura daba paso a terreno montañoso. Sakura se adelantó para colocarse inmediatamente detrás de Shaoran y miró hacia adelante con ansiedad.

-¿Y ahora qué buscas? -preguntó él.

Sabía lo que Sakura debía de estar buscando: peligro. Podía haber peligro delante o los podía estar esperando en cualquier lugar. Podía llegar en forma de flecha porque las tribus indígenas aisladas se irritaban cuando alguien osaba entrar en su territorio, o podía ser tan simple como un enjambre de abejas venenosas. Su trabajo consistía en observar cada detalle, en estar preparado para todo. Ese día había percibido el fuerte olor a huangana e hizo un amplio rodeo para no toparse con esos animales malhumorados y peligrosos. El rodeo puso nerviosa a Sakura, aunque él le aseguró que habían vuelto a tomar el curso original.

-Estoy buscando una montaña de cima chata -contestó ella.

-¿Y se supone que debe estar cerca?

-No lo sé. De todas maneras no importa, porque no tendremos que llegar hasta allí. Es simplemente una manera de conocer nuestra posición. Se supone que debería resultar visible a un día de marcha, contando desde el momento en que el terreno empieza a ascender.

-¡Diablos! -exclamó él con tono sarcástico-. No sabía que las instrucciones fueran tan precisas.

Sakura entrecerró los ojos y clavó la mirada en la ancha espalda de Shaoran, mientras pensaba que tenía ganas de golpearlo con una piedra, aunque lo más probable sería que la piedra rebotara contra esa superficie dura.

El día anterior, Shaoran decidió que le molestaban las mangas de la camisa, porque le impedían usar el machete con comodidad, de modo que se las arrancó. Tenía los brazos exquisitamente musculosos.

-Supongo -continuó diciendo Shaoran-, que si en un día de marcha no alcanzas a ver esa montaña de cima chata, empezaremos a caminar hacia adelante y hacia atrás hasta que la encuentres.

"Tal vez convenga que le tire la piedra a la cabeza", pensó Sakura. Por supuesto que era probable que la cabeza fuese la parte más dura del cuerpo de Shaoran, pero si la piedra era lo bastante grande quizá lograra llamar su atención.

-¡Qué buena idea! -dijo en voz alta y con particular suavidad-. Ahora no me preocuparé tanto si no la encontramos de primera intención.

Shaoran sabía que ese tono de dulzura indicaba que ella estaba pensando en hacerle o decirle algo desagradable, y la miró por sobre el hombro. La expresión de Sakura no era nada dulce. Tenía todo el aspecto de estar pensando en descuartizarlo, y solazándose por anticipado. ¡Maldición! Jamás había conocido una mujer como ella. Era fuerte, segura de sí y equilibrada, cualidades que nunca le habían resultado atractivas; hasta entonces él siempre buscaba en las mujeres, sentido del humor, falta de inhibiciones y pechos grandes. Sakura decididamente carecía de las dos últimas cualidades, aunque poseía un sentido del humor sutil que lo mantenía constantemente en guardia. Shaoran no conseguía intimidarla ni avergonzarla ni seducirla. Empezaba a preguntarse si habría algo que pudiera conseguir con ella.

Durante más de quince días nunca permitió que se alejara a más de tres metros de distancia y sólo la perdía de vista cuando ella se retiraba para hacer sus necesidades o cuando se encerraba en la carpa por la noche. Hasta cuando se alejaba para ir al baño, él se mantenía vigilante, y sobre todo no perdía de vista a Dutra. Un contacto tan estrecho con cualquier otra mujer ya lo hubiera vuelto loco de aburrimiento; Sakura lo estaba volviendo loco, sin duda, pero no de aburrimiento.

La verdad era que le alarmaba no estar junto a ella por la noche para poder vigilarla mejor. ¿Y si Dutra intentara meterse en la carpa? Por supuesto que Reed debía de haberle advertido a ese cretino que le convenía portarse bien durante el viaje de ida, pero eso no significaba que Shaoran confiara en él. Sakura trababa el cierre de la carpa y tenía su pistola, pero ¿y si Dutra cortaba el nailon y entraba? ¿Sakura lo oiría y despertaría a tiempo para defenderse? Esa mujer le había demostrado que era muy capaz, en realidad siempre se encontraba un paso adelantada a él, y eso resultaba agraviante.

Shaoran se detuvo y se volvió a mirarla. Detrás de Sakura todos los demás se detuvieron también, pero él ni siquiera los miró.

-¡Te advierto que tendrás que quedarte donde yo te diga! -aconsejó con enojo, y se volvió a machetear un arbusto descargando contra él su furia.

-El calor te ha hecho mal, Li -murmuró ella.

-No es el calor sino la frustración -contestó Shaoran.

Ella tuvo que morderse los labios para no reír. ¿Así que Shaoran estaba frustrado, eh? Muy bien. Era lo menos que merecía.

De repente Shaoran volvió a detenerse y permaneció inmóvil, y Sakura estuvo a punto de chocar contra él. A sus espaldas todos los demás se detuvieron y algo en la actitud de Shaoran los puso en guardia. Con lentitud, Shaoran empuñó la escopeta.

Le susurró algo a Pepe en tucano y el indio le respondió también en un susurro.

-Retrocede -ordenó Shaoran-. Con mucho cuidado. No hagas ruido.

Era más fácil de decir que de hacer, pero dirigidos por Pepe y Eulogio todos retrocedieron pisando con cuidado para no partir ramas secas.

Shaoran volvió a detenerse y Sakura trató de mirar hacia adelante, pero las anchas espaldas de él le impedían ver. Hizo un leve movimiento con la mano para indicarle que no se moviera.

Entonces Sakura lo vio. Unos feroces ojos dorados clavados en Shaoran, que encabezaba la columna. Una magnífica piel dorada con manchas negras que se confundía con el follaje. Una gruesa cola cuya punta se crispaba como si tuviera vida propia.

El jaguar se agazapó, esperando, los poderosos músculos en tensión. Sakura estaba tan nerviosa que apenas podía respirar. Quería apartar la mirada de ese gato enorme que parecía hipnotizarla, pero no se animaba a dejar de observarlo por miedo a que atacara.

En ese momento, como no se movían, la humedad parecía más intensa y los olores de la selva los rodeaban, con un agregado: el olor ácido del enorme gato. Las gotas de transpiración bañaban las sienes de Sakura y le hacían arder los ojos. Permanecieron inmóviles durante tanto tiempo que las aves, que un principio se callaron, alarmadas, reiniciaron sus cantos. En lo alto, los monos chillaban como de costumbre. Los lagartos continuaban su tarea de devorar hormigas y termitas, sacando la lengua con hipnótica regularidad.

Y ellos permanecían allí, como petrificados, bajo la mirada fija y amarilla del gato.

Si el jaguar atacaba, Shaoran tendría que matarlo, si alguien se movía, eso podría desencadenar un ataque. Sakura empezó a orar, rogando que, por una vez, Tôya lograra controlar su impaciencia.

Entonces de repente los monos comenzaron a gritar, alarmados, y Sakura levantó la mirada. En lo alto se había producido una conmoción; las ramas se movían y las lianas bailoteaban y temblaban. Shaoran seguía sin moverse. Sakura oyó un ruido fuerte y profundo, y se le pusieron los pelos de punta. Cuando volvió a mirar hacia adelante, el jaguar había desaparecido.

Siguieron inmóviles durante un rato que le pareció una hora, y probablemente lo fuese. A espaldas de Sakura alguien, Reed o Tôya, hizo un sonido de impaciencia que fue rápidamente sofocado por Eulogio. Por fin Shaoran le indicó a Pepe que se le acercara; los indios bajaron con cuidado la parihuela y Pepe se adelantó. Él y Shaoran avanzaron y diez minutos después volvieron caminando normalmente, aunque sus miradas eran todavía cautelosas.

-Un jaguar -explicó Shaoran.

-¡Demonios! -exclamó Tôya con impaciencia-. ¿Quiere decir que estuvimos una hora inmóviles porque vio un maldito gato? ¿Por qué no le pegó un tiro?

-Lo habría matado si hubiera atacado. Pero no atacó. No tenía sentido matarlo. -Además había estrictas leyes que impedían la caza de esos animales. Pero Shaoran supuso que a Kinomoto eso no le interesaría, de modo que agregó: -No quiero disparar a menos que sea absolutamente necesario. En primer lugar porque hay tribus que adoran a los jaguares y habrían vengado la muerte de uno de ellos, y además porque no quiero señalar nuestra ubicación.

Sakura no veía ninguna montaña chata. Se dijo para sus adentros que no debía dejarse llevar por el pánico, que todavía no habían caminado un día entero desde que el terreno comenzó a ascender. Tal vez no viera esa montaña hasta el día siguiente. Pero el techo de verde que los rodeaba no tenía claros, de manera que no alcanzaba a ver más que unos metros en cada dirección.

Empezó a temer que, si se habían desviado un poco de su curso, no llegaría a ver la montaña. Además, el suelo era cada vez más desparejo, así que debía mantener la vista baja casi todo el tiempo. Si hubieran tenido que caminar por un terreno así durante el primer día de marcha, ella no habría podido hacerlo. Ahora, pese a que sólo era el tercer día, todos se hallaban acostumbrados al esfuerzo, aunque se daba cuenta de que su respiración era cada vez más difícil y que le dolían las piernas.

Tal vez Shaoran la oyó jadear, porque empezó a caminar con más lentitud. Ahora ella comprendía por qué tenía ese cuerpo duro como una roca. De haber tenido un solo gramo de grasa, lo habría quemado durante la primera hora de marcha. El machete de Shaoran nunca estaba quieto, constantemente abría camino para los que lo seguían. Su paso nunca vacilaba, siempre alerta.

Shaoran y los dos tucanos no habían rebajado de peso porque eran puro músculo, pero los demás sí. Sakura sospechaba que debía de haber adelgazado por lo menos dos kilos; los pantalones le quedaban sueltos en la cintura y las caderas.

Empezaron a oír truenos y el ruido de gotas de lluvia que golpeaban contra las hojas de la copa de los árboles. El paraguas que formaban los árboles era tan espeso que la lluvia casi no llegaba al suelo, pero corrían hilos de agua por las lianas y los troncos. No había manera de no mojarse, a menos que decidieran perder un par de horas esperando que la jungla se secara; durante la peor parte de la tormenta hicieron un alto y se refugiaron bajo las telas impermeables que llevaban. Sakura le temía a la caminata durante la primera hora después de la tormenta, porque en ese lapso la humedad era inaguantable y bajo el sol intenso del Ecuador la selva literalmente despedía vahos de agua.

Ese día la tormenta fue breve y a la media hora reanudaron la marcha. La humedad era tan irritante que durante esa parte el día ni siquiera conversaban y el hecho de caminar por terreno desparejo aumentaba el esfuerzo.

Sakura no se dio cuenta de cuánto habían trepado hasta que de repente la vegetación se tornó menos densa y el sol la atravesó, enceguecedor. Se encontraban al borde de una hondonada, por la que corría un arroyo resplandeciente y poco profundo. Por sobre ellos se alzaban las montañas, silenciosas y primitivas, inalteradas desde su creación, millones de años antes. Y frente a ella, más pequeña que las demás, se alzaba una montaña de cima chata y ancha. Una montaña más bien insignificante y pacífica.

-Allí está, Shaoran -indicó Sakura.

Él se detuvo y miró, y sus ojos automáticamente se detuvieron en las montañas más altas y desparejas. Luego su vista cayó sobre la más pequeña y chata.

-Está bien -dijo-. Avanzaremos un poco más y acamparemos para pasar la noche mientras tú trazas las coordenadas de la jornada siguiente. A menos que me falle el oído, un poco más adelante debe de haber una pequeña cascada. Si Pepe nos da el visto bueno, esta noche podremos bañarnos.

Había una cascada, no demasiado grande ni con demasiada fuerza. Sólo era una caída de agua de tres metros de altura por entre las piedras y hacia el arroyo que corría al encuentro del río Negro y luego del Amazonas.

Pepe y Eulogio dictaminaron que el agua era pura. El único que no mostró entusiasmo ante la perspectiva de un baño fue Dutra, pero siguió a los demás. Sakura permaneció en el campamento, esperando su turno, y Shaoran se quedó con ella.

-Si se te ha ocurrido la idea de bañarte conmigo, desde ya puedes sacártela de la cabeza -advirtió ella.

-¿Quieres desnudarte y bañarte sin que nadie te custodie?-preguntó él con toda tranquilidad-. Montaré guardia mientras te bañas y tú podrás hacer lo mismo por mí. Hubiera ido con los demás, pero no me gustaba la idea de dejarte sola. Por supuesto que si no te molesta que Dutra te mire mientras te bañas...

-Me has convencido. -No le gustaba el plan de Shaoran, pero comprendía que era necesario.

No se trataba tanto de una cuestión de modestia sino de intimidad; no le resultaría cómodo estar desnuda delante de Shaoran, y para el caso tampoco le parecía seguro, pero la alternativa era seguir sucia y ya no toleraba la falta de higiene. Se quedaría de espaldas a él y terminaría el asunto con la mayor rapidez posible. Shaoran tomaba con mucha seriedad ese asunto de cuidarla, y no se arriesgaría a abandonar ese papel para intentar seducirla. Mientras esperaban el regreso de los otros, Sakura envolvió un jabón, champú y una muda limpia de ropa en una toalla, y Shaoran hizo lo mismo.

-¿Piensas dejar aquí tu mochila? Con toda seguridad Reed la revisará.

Sakura le dirigió una mirada pensativa y enseguida sacó la pistola de la mochila y la envolvió en la toalla.

-¿Y el mapa?

-No lo podrá leer -afirmó ella, sonriendo-. ¿Quieres verlo?

-Sería un tonto si te dijera que no.

Ella sacó su anotador y desplegó una gruesa hoja de papel sobre la que había algunos toscos dibujos, pero nada que señalara una ubicación. Las instrucciones eran el galimatías más grande que había visto en su vida.

-¿Y tú puedes leer esto? -preguntó, pensativo.

-No. Pero lo sé descifrar.

Shaoran lanzó una risita.

-¿Dónde estamos ahora?

Sakura señaló una frase más o menos a mitad de la página.

-Exactamente aquí.

-¡Bárbaro! Eso me aclara todo. ¿No tienes el código escrito en alguna parte?

-¿Te parezco tan tonta? -preguntó ella.

-¿No tuviste que escribirlo cuando descifrabas este galimatías?

-No olvides que lo descifré y lo memoricé todo antes de viajar a Brasil; esto no es más que para verificar, por si hubiera algún error. De todos modos, el código cambia con cada palabra. A menos que uno conozca la clave, que también he memorizado, nada de esto tiene sentido.

-Reed va a ponerse furioso -dijo Shaoran con satisfacción-. En este momento debe de estar muerto de ansiedad, sabiendo que por lo menos durante media hora estaremos lejos del campamento.

-Demoraremos más de media hora -aclaró Sakura-. Ahora que se me presenta la oportunidad, pienso lavar toda mi ropa.

-Buena idea. Y ya que estás en eso podrías lavar la mía.

-Lávala tú mismo.

Con expresión apenada, Shaoran se puso la mano sobre el corazón.

-Eres una mujer desnaturalizada. ¿No sabes que deberías estar deseando ocuparte de tu hombre?

-No recuerdo haberte reclamado como mío, de modo que este asunto no tiene asidero. Además no sé porqué va a querer una mujer a un hombre tan perezoso que ni siquiera es capaz de lavar su propia ropa.

Shaoran la miró con expresión apenada.

-No me sorprende que no te hayas casado.

-Nunca quise casarme.

-Yo tampoco.

Shaoran la observó un instante, con los ojos brillantes por el intercambio de confidencias.

Después le acarició la punta de la nariz.

-¿Alguna vez tuviste alguna relación seria?

Ella lo pensó, luego se encogió de hombros.

-No. Mientras estaba en la Universidad, una vez un tipo me pidió que me casara con él. Pero no me interesaba.

-¿Y desde entonces?

-He salido -contestó Sakura-. Pero nunca demasiado tiempo con nadie.

-¿Y qué haces para divertirte?

-Trabajo. -La expresión de incredulidad de Shaoran la hizo lanzar una carcajada. -Trabajar es mucho más divertido que salir con un hombre -aseguró-. No me interesa casarme, de modo que no tiene sentido que salga con tipos. Si me gusta la compañía de alguien, muy bien, pero sería tonto dedicar mucho tiempo a una relación que no va a llegar a nada.

Shaoran se puso de pie y la miró echando chispas por los ojos.

-¿De manera que hacías el amor en el balcón con un tipo a quien apenas conocías? -preguntó con rencor.

Durante algunos instantes Sakura no supo a qué se refería. Después recordó la conversación sobre la hamaca y rió.

-Nunca me he acostado en un balcón con un desconocido -aseguró-. Y, para el caso, no lo he hecho con nadie.

Shaoran notó que había vuelto a hablarle con ese tono de voz tan dulce. Tuvo ganas de sacudirla.

-¡Genial! Por lo menos te lo habían presentado.

-¿A qué viene tanto sarcasmo? ¿Nunca has tenido una aventura de una sola noche?

-Muchas, cuando era joven y tonto, pero ahora soy mucho más cuidadoso.

Ella se encogió de hombros, como si no comprendiera su problema.

El sonido de los hombres que volvían al campamento interrumpió la conversación. Sakura se volvió y recogió su atado, y Shaoran hizo lo mismo. Ninguno de los dos habló mientras los hombres entraban en el campamento. Shaoran se colgó la escopeta del hombro.

A Sakura le resultó fácil seguir el sendero trazado por los otros. Doblaba hacia la hondonada que quedaba oculta en medio de la frondosa vegetación de la selva. El sendero terminaba junto a una pequeña cascada.

Shaoran estudió el terreno.

-Cruzaremos al otro lado -decidió-. Así podré vigilar mejor el sendero. Detrás de la cascada hay lugar para pasar.

Cruzaron al otro lado por entre las rocas. Shaoran le entregó la escopeta.

-Yo me bañaré primero.

Sakura no protestó, pues le resultó un alivio. De alguna manera, si él se desnudaba primero, a ella no le resultaría tan difícil. A veces, como cuando le masajeó la espalda dolorida, ese hombre hasta era capaz de ser considerado.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **JAJAJA.. cada vez se poonee mejor!,, jaja

ya vamos como a la mitad de la historia y sigue la mitad mas interesante xD

como me rei con la primera parte con lo de la piedra..

y Shao sigue celoso del "tipo del balcon"... jajajaja pobrecito.. haber si algun dia Sak le aclara eso jaja

por el momento todo bien con el trio del mal.. jaja y ningun problema.. pero ojala que un jaguar se comiera a Dutra ¿no?

aunque pobre jaguar.. quien quite se nos envenena u.u..

jaja en fin.. como bien saben espero su review :D

y en recompensa por no subir el cap ayer.. mañana, si Dios permite, les subo el siguiente ^^.. esto de la escuela quita muucho tiempo u.u

en fin.. Saludos.. dejen review.. y bsos! :*


	12. Capítulo 11

Aclaración: Los personajes, la historia y detalles no me pertenecen ni son de mi autoría. Como ya saben los personajes pertenecen a CLAMP y esta es simplemente una adaptación que hice de una novela de Linda Howard. Todo esto es sin fines de lucro y con la única finalidad de entretenimiento. Dudas, comentarios, etc., son bien recibidos.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 11<p>

"¡Qué va a ser considerado!", pensó Sakura algunos instantes después. Más bien era diabólico. No podía dejar de mirarlo, y Shaoran lo sabía.

Se acababa de desnudar por completo con una falta de modestia que indicaba que estaba acostumbrado a andar desnudo delante de una mujer. Y de todos modos, ¿qué motivo podía tener una mujer sensata para querer que estuviera vestido? Era alto, delgado y maravillosamente musculoso. Tenía hombros de estibador y piernas de atleta, largas y poderosas. Sakura nunca había disfrutado tanto mirando a un hombre.

Se metió bajo la cascada y dejó que el agua lo mojara mientras echaba atrás la cabeza y sacudía el pelo. El sol iluminaba los músculos de ese cuerpo maravilloso y fuerte, y las gotas de agua brillaban como diamantes en el pelo de Shaoran. Era tan perfectamente masculino que Sakura sintió en el pecho un peso que le impedía respirar.

Entonces Shaoran la miró a los ojos, con una expresión tan intensa en los ojos dorados por el sol, que ella pudo percibirla a pesar de la distancia que los separaba.

Él se adelantó un poco para que la fuerza del agua le cayera sobre la espalda. Cuando la cascada dejó de borronear las lineas potentes de su cuerpo, quedó totalmente expuesto a la vista de ella.

La mirada de Sakura se encontró con la de él, alerta y expectante.

¡Ah, sí! Ese hombre sabía muy bien lo que le estaba haciendo. Era tan diabólico que tuvo ganas de arrojarle piedras.

Mientras tarareaba, Shaoran terminó de bañarse y hasta se lavó la ropa, con toda tranquilidad.

Sakura apretó la escopeta entre las manos y se obligó a mirar el sendero que llevaba al campamento para ver si alguien se había animado a poner a prueba la amenaza de Shaoran. Los pájaros cantaban y saltaban despreocupados de rama en rama, con las plumas resplandecientes cada vez que las iluminaba un rayo de sol. Era un paisaje pacífico y hermoso y el hombre desnudo bajo la cascada formaba parte de él como cualquier otra criatura de la naturaleza.

"¿Cómo sería vivir aquí con él -se preguntó Sakura-, los dos solos, sin nadie en cientos de kilómetros a la redonda?

Pero en cuanto lo pensó se sacó la idea de la cabeza, porque le pareció ridícula. Ése no era el paraíso, y Shaoran no era Adán. Era sólo Shaoran Li, rufián y aventurero. Lo único que él quería era una aventura pasajera, para satisfacer sus necesidades inmediatas. Con cualquier mujer. Y luego desaparecería en otra de sus excursiones. Sakura supuso que de vez en cuando reaparecería con la pretensión de que la mujer lo alimentara y se le brindara, y que nunca tendría problemas en encontrar alguna dispuesta a darle ambas cosas. Pero esa mujer no seria ella.

Encontrar la ciudad de los Anzar sería el logro de su vida. Después podría elegir lo que quisiera hacer, aunque todavía no lo supiera con seguridad. No se sentía atada a la Fundación donde trabajaba, sobretodo después de la manera en que la habían tratado en el asunto de la Ciudad de Piedra. Pidió vacaciones sin goce de sueldo para hacer ese viaje, pero no sabía si deseaba volver a trabajar allí.

Debía tomar decisiones, decisiones que no incluían a Shaoran Li, por maravilloso que se viera parado bajo una cascada de la selva.

Cuando terminó de bañarse, se quedó de pie junto al arroyo, secándose. No hizo ningún esfuerzo por darle la espalda, de manera que Sakura tampoco hizo el menor esfuerzo por apartar la mirada. Al contrario, aceptó su muda invitación y lo admiró abiertamente.

-No eres muy buena guardiana -dijo él, sonriente-. Me miraste más a mí que a los alrededores.

-Bueno, hiciste todo lo posible por llamarme la atención -contestó Sakura-. No quise desilusionarte.

Shaoran terminó de vestirse, se le acercó y le quitó la escopeta de las manos. Miró con cuidado alrededor antes de inclinarse a besarla.

-Bien, ahora te toca a ti.

Ese contacto tan leve con los labios de Shaoran hizo palpitar la boca de Sakura.

-¿Me juras que te quedarás aquí y que montarás guardia?

-Esto es algo que yo tomo con mucha seriedad, preciosura-contestó él, mirándola con repentina frialdad.

-Tienes razón. Lo siento -dijo ella con tono contrito.

Shaoran la había protegido con dedicación desde el momento de iniciar el viaje. No bajaría la guardia ni abandonaría su puesto mientras ella se estuviera bañando. Después tal vez tratara de hacerla suya, pero antes se habría asegurado de que nadie más lo hiciera. Debía de estar volviéndose loca, porque eso le produjo una enorme sensación de seguridad.

Shaoran se instaló y se puso cómodo, listo para disfrutar del espectáculo, aunque volvió a observar los alrededores antes de mirar nuevamente a Sakura. El corazón le latía acelerado ante la perspectiva de verla desnuda.

Sakura se acercó al borde del arroyo y respiró hondo. No tenía escapatoria; para bañarse debía quitarse la ropa, y no estaba dispuesta a privarse de un baño. Pero si Shaoran Li creía que le brindaría un espectáculo, lo esperaba una desilusión.

Se sentó para quitarse los zapatos y las medias, después le dio la espalda y se sacó el resto de la ropa. Por cierto que sólo podría preservar cierta dosis de modestia, pero haría lo que pudiera. Antes de sacarse la camisa, tomó la toalla y la envolvió alrededor de sus caderas. Después se quitó la camisa y la camiseta y subió la toalla para que le cubriera el pecho.

No se animaba a mirar a Shaoran; sabía que su expresión sería tan negra como la peor de las tormentas.

Después se deslizó detrás de la cascada y se quitó la toalla, que colocó sobre una roca para que no se mojara. Ya desnuda, se metió bajo la cascada y debió sofocar un grito ante la fuerza del agua. Era más fría de lo que supuso, y le golpeaba la cabeza y los hombros. Al principio le resultó casi doloroso, pero enseguida sus músculos tensos respondieron y comenzó a relajarse. Se cuidó de permanecer cerca de la parte trasera de la cascada y siempre de espaldas al lugar donde se encontraba Shaoran. Tomó el jabón y, feliz, empezó a lavarse.

Shaoran observaba ese cuerpo borroso presa de una enorme expectativa. Le transpiraban las manos y se las secó en el pantalón. Respiraba con agitación. ¡Maldita brujita perversa! No pensaba mostrarle nada. ¿No sabía la necesidad que tenía de verla?

Un pequeño movimiento en su visión periférica le llamó la atención y se puso de pie de un salto, aferrando la escopeta mientras revisaba los alrededores con la mirada. El movimiento se repitió y Shaoran se tranquilizó al ver una paca, un roedor un poco más grande que una liebre. Los indios las cazaban para comerlas. Shaoran las había probado más de una vez, y le agradaba el sabor de esa carne parecida a la del cerdo. A las pacas les gustaba cavar sus cuevas en las orillas de ríos y arroyos, de manera que la presencia de ese animal no era rara. La carne sería un agradable cambio en la alimentación de todos, pero Shaoran no disparó. Todavía tenían comida; cazaría cuando ya no les quedaran provisiones.

Para estar más tranquilo volvió a revisar la zona con la mirada. Los pájaros revoloteaban tranquilos, de modo que volvió a mirar a Sakura.

Ella había echado atrás la cabeza y se enjuagaba el pelo. Shaoran observó cada uno de sus movimientos, admirando las líneas de su cuerpo, la economía de sus movimientos. A los pocos instantes le empezaron a arder los ojos por el esfuerzo que hacía para tratar de penetrar el velo de agua de la cascada, pero no apartó la vista. Jamás había tenido tanta hambre en su vida, estaba tan desesperado por ver algo del cuerpo de Sakura como un hombre famélico por un bocado de comida. Y no podía evitar el enojo que eso le causaba, porque ninguna mujer había ejercido jamás tanto poder sobre él. Si alguna lo rechazaba, siempre había otras dispuestas a aceptarlo. Pero en ese momento no había otras, y tenía la desagradable sensación de que, si las hubiera, no le servirían de nada. Quería a Sakura y ninguna otra lo satisfacería.

Ni siquiera volvió a interesarle Mei el día que conoció a Sakura; en su momento no le dio demasiada importancia al asunto, pero al analizarlo retrospectivamente decidió que no era buena señal. Lo normal habría sido que volviera el departamento de Mei. Pero en cambio se encaminó a su propio departamento, donde permaneció pensando en las posibilidades de la expedición que iba a iniciar.

Hasta ese momento había disfrutado del juego, por completo seguro de que con el tiempo conquistaría a Sakura. La caza formaba parte de la diversión, y esa mujer era tan evasiva que desafiaba todos sus instintos viriles. Pero ya no se sentía tan despreocupado. Su decisión contenía un aspecto sombrío, y eso no le gustaba. Si por algún motivo -¡oh, Dios, la sola posibilidad resultaba increíble!- no llegaba a tener a Sakura desnuda debajo de él, se sentiría gravemente despojado. Y de alguna manera eso lo haría sentir menos completo. Por primera vez sintió que ninguna otra mujer podría suplir la pérdida de ésa.

No, no le gustaba nada esa posibilidad. De sólo pensarlo se sentía indefenso, algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado.

Sakura había terminado de bañarse y salió de atrás de la cortina de agua de la cascada, envuelta en esa maldita toalla. El cabello castaño le caía por la espalda y los hombros desnudos resplandecían bajo los rayos rosados del sol. Ni siquiera lo miró antes de levantar su ropa sucia y volver a desaparecer detrás de la cascada.

Sakura lo deseaba tanto como la deseaba él. No le cabía duda. Lo notó en la expresión de sus ojos cuando lo miraba bañarse. ¿Entonces cómo era posible que contuviera así sus deseos? Ni siquiera lo había mirado un instante para comprobar su reacción ante tan enfurecedoras maniobras.

Esa mujer era fría, tan fría que tal vez él se hubiera encontrado con la horma de su zapato. Ese pensamiento le provocó pánico, porque significaba que sus posibilidades de tenerla se reducían a un cincuenta por ciento. No, diablos, él quería tener un ciento por ciento de seguridad de que sería suya. Cualquier otra cosa resultaría inaceptable.

En cuanto terminó de lavar su ropa, Sakura volvió a emerger desde atrás de la cascada y se acercó a su ropa limpia. Shaoran se preguntó si lograría vestirse con la misma técnica de "ves pero no ves nada" que había utilizado para desvestirse. Al observarla comprobó que así era. ¿Cómo aprendían esas cosas las mujeres? Era realmente ofensivo.

Satisfecha y bastante orgullosa de sí misma, Sakura se sentó a ponerse las botas y recién entonces miró a Shaoran por sobre el hombro.

-Ya terminé. ¿Estás listo para que nos vayamos?

Shaoran no lo estaba, pero la luz se acababa y debían regresar al campamento. Cruzó el arroyo y se le acercó.

-Eres una desgraciadita. ¿Lo sabías?

-¿Ah, sí? -preguntó ella, con una mirada inocente-. ¿Por qué?

-No me mires con tanta inocencia -replicó él con aire sombrío-. Vamos, tenemos que volver, ya está casi oscuro. Espero que Pepe nos haya guardado algo para comer.

Recogieron sus atados y la ropa recién lavada y Sakura se aseguró que su pistola no quedara a la vista. Estaba un poco intrigada. Shaoran había cambiado pero no sabía exactamente en qué. Simplemente estaba... distinto.

Treparon a lo alto de la hondonada y se encaminaron hacia el campamento.

Al entrar en el círculo de luz, a Sakura le impresionó la exagerada expresión de indiferencia de Tôya y Reed, mientras que Dutra parecía más malhumorado que nunca. Posiblemente Dutra hubiera querido ir a espiarla y Reed se lo impidió porque no quería que Shaoran cayera sobre ellos mientras trataban de descifrar las instrucciones. Ninguno de los demás parecía haber notado nada, pero Reed era bastante hábil como para haberse apoderado del mapa sin llamar la atención.

Por las miradas que les dirigieron todos, Sakura se dio cuenta de lo que pensaban, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. Shaoran se había esmerado en lograr que todos creyeran que ellos dos vivían una aventura; tratar de negarlo sería una pérdida de tiempo. Pero Sakura no era tan tonta como para echar al canasto la protección que esa supuesta relación le brindaba.

Enseguida de comer se retiró a su carpa, como era su costumbre. Al abrir la mochila encontró el mapa en el mismo bolsillo, pero no en la misma posición. De manera que lo habían revisado, pero sin duda no les sirvió de nacía. Revisó la porción siguiente del código para asegurarse de haberlo descifrado bien. Luego, convencida de que no había problemas, se desvistió y se acostó. Se sentía más extenuada que nunca; contener a Shaoran Li le exigía todas sus energías.

La siguiente serie de instrucciones los internaba aún más en la montaña y el camino era cada vez más tortuoso. Tenían que trepar y bajar hondonadas y el terreno era tan resbaladizo que Shaoran resolvió atarlos unos a otros, como andinistas. La cantidad de terreno que podían recorrer por día era prácticamente la mitad del que recorrían antes. Y lo más preocupante era que se veían obligados a hacer tantos rodeos que Sakura temía perder de vista la siguiente señal. Pero no había otra manera de avanzar. Para escalar esas montañas tendrían que haber sido expertos andinistas y contar con el material necesario. De modo que seguían el único camino posible, no tenían alternativa.

Durante el quinto día una fuerte tormenta los sorprendió en un sendero angosto y zigzagueante de la montaña. No tenían posibilidades de buscar refugio y en el sendero ni siquiera había lugar suficiente para cobijarse bajo las telas impermeables. Era apenas una cornisa, un saliente cavado en la ladera de la montaña, con paredes verticales hacia arriba y al borde de un precipicio. Se encontraban expuestos al viento y a la lluvia, rodeados de relámpagos y truenos resonantes.

-¡Acérquense todo lo que puedan a la montaña y agazápense! -ordenó Shaoran a los gritos, mientras recorría la hilera para que todos lo oyeran. Después volvió al lugar donde Sakura permanecía sentada con la espalda apoyada contra la pared de piedra, la cabeza y los hombros agachados bajo la lluvia. Se acuclilló a su lado y le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros para protegerla de la fuerza del agua. Las lluvias tropicales no eran suaves; rugían, arrancaban ramas de los árboles y las criaturas de la selva corrían en busca de refugio.

Sakura se acurrucó en brazos de Shaoran y se preparó estoicamente a soportar la tormenta. Tratar de seguir avanzando por el angosto sendero con ese tiempo habría sido suicida y además inútil, porque sin duda la tormenta habría cesado antes de que lograran llegar a algún refugio.

Los minutos transcurrían con lentitud mientras el diluvio se desplomaba sobre ellos. Los ojos de agua que caían desde lo alto de la montaña comenzaron a ensancharse y a tomar más fuerza, y los golpeaban con agua barrosa. La tormenta parecía interminable y permanecieron allí agazapados durante un tiempo que les pareció eterno, sobresaltados por cada relámpago y cada trueno. Pero de repente todo se acabó, y la tormenta siguió su camino por la montaña. Tras de sí sólo quedaron los ecos metálicos de los truenos. La lluvia cesó y salió el sol, que casi los encegueció con su claridad.

Se pusieron de pie con cautela, estiraron las piernas y la espalda acalambradas. Martín sacó un cigarrillo y buscó su encendedor. El metal mojado se le resbaló de entre los dedos y fue a caer al borde del sendero. Con un movimiento reflejo, sin pensar en lo que hacía, se adelantó para alcanzarlo.

Todo sucedió en un instante.

-¡No te acerques tanto al borde! -gritó Shaoran.

La tierra cedió con un sonido seco y Martín sólo tuvo tiempo de lanzar un grito de terror antes de desaparecer. Les pareció oír su grito durante un largo rato hasta que por fin se apagó.

-¡Mierda! -explotó Shaoran, soltando un trozo de la cuerda que llevaba alrededor de un hombro-. ¡Retrocedan! -rugió-. ¡Aléjense todos del borde del sendero! La lluvia lo ablandó.

Obedientes, todos se aplastaron contra la pared de la montaña, pálidos e impresionados.

No había dónde atar la soga, de modo que Shaoran se la ató bajo los brazos y le tiró el otro extremo a Pepe. -No me dejes caer -pidió y se tiró en el piso para mirar el precipicio.

Sakura estuvo por adelantarse, con el corazón en la boca, pero se obligó a permanecer donde estaba. Su peso sólo aumentaría el peligro en que se encontraba, pero se ubicó en forma tal de estar lista para ayudar a Pepe si el terreno llegaba a ceder bajo el cuerpo de Shaoran. Con cautela, Shaoran se asomó sobre el precipicio.

-¡Martín!

No obtuvo respuesta. A pesar de todo volvió a llamar dos veces. Luego se volvió hacia los demás.

-Binoculares -pidió.

Jorge los buscó con rapidez y, cuidando de no acercarse demasiado, los deslizó por el piso hacia la mano extendida de Shaoran.

Shaoran se llevó los binoculares a los ojos y los enfocó. Permaneció unos instantes en silencio, luego se los devolvió a Jorge y comenzó a alejarse del borde.

-Kinomoto, tome el lugar de Martín con la parihuela -ordenó. Tôya quedó tan sorprendido que obedeció sin protestar.

Sakura se hallaba pálida y tensa. Por casualidad estaba mirando a Martín en el momento en que éste cayó, y alcanzó a ver su expresión de horror cuando el terreno cedió bajo sus pies. En ese momento Martín debió comprender que moría y que no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. También el padre de Sakura había muerto a causa de una caída en la montaña. ¿Habría sido en ese mismo lugar? ¿En sus ojos también se habría pintado esa misma expresión horrorizada e indefensa?

-¿Qué vas a hacer? -le preguntó a Shaoran con una voz sin inflexiones.

Shaoran le dirigió una mirada aguda.

-Seguimos adelante. Tenemos que salir de este sendero de cornisa.

-Pero... tenemos que bajar. Tal vez no esté muerto. -Sentía que por lo menos debían hacer el esfuerzo, aunque comprendía que sólo un milagro habría impedido que Martín muriera en la caída. -Y si... si está muerto, tenemos que enterrarlo.

-No podemos llegar a donde él está -contestó Shaoran, acercándosele. No le gustaba el aspecto de Sakura, temía que se hallara en estado de shock.

-¡Pero es necesario que bajemos! Tal vez sólo esté herido...

-No. Está muerto.

-Ni siquiera con esos binoculares puedes saber si todavía respira...

-Sakura. -La rodeó con los brazos, la acercó a su cuerpo embarrado y le acarició el pelo mojado. -Te doy mi palabra de que está muerto. -Martín se había destrozado la cabeza contra las piedras, como si se tratara de un melón maduro. No podían hacer nada por él, y no quería que Sakura viera el cadáver.

-Entonces tenemos que recuperar su cuerpo.

-No podemos. Este saliente no aguantaría, ni siquiera si tuviéramos los elementos necesarios. Haría falta un equipo de expertos para subirlo.

Ella permaneció unos instantes en silencio, pero Shaoran percibió que temblaba y la abrazó con más fuerza. -¿Volveremos a buscar su cuerpo? -preguntó ella por fin.

En ese caso, tenía que contestarle la verdad.

-No quedará nada para volver a buscar. -Cuando ellos emprendieran el camino de regreso, la jungla habría destruido todo rastro del cuerpo de Martín.

-Comprendo.

Sakura cuadró los hombros y se alejó de Shaoran. Realmente lo comprendía. De no haber estado tan impresio nada y angustiada, jamás habría hecho una pregunta tan tonta. No podían hacer absolutamente nada por Martín. Y lo único que podían hacer por sí mismos era seguir adelante.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Ugh!.. pobree Martin!.. u.u

ven que fumar causa la muerte?..

jaja.. en fin.. como se los prometi aqui esta ya la actualizacion..

y esque entre semana no tengo tiempo por la escuela u.u

uuhhh y el siguiente caap va a estar MUY bueno...

jaja tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible... tal vez el miercoles o el jueves

bueno sin nada mas que agregar... agradezco sus reviews!.. sigan dejando please! XD

saludooos! & bsos! :*


	13. Capítulo 12

Aclaración: Los personajes, la historia y detalles no me pertenecen ni son de mi autoría. Como ya saben los personajes pertenecen a CLAMP y esta es simplemente una adaptación que hice de una novela de Linda Howard. Todo esto es sin fines de lucro y con la única finalidad de entretenimiento. Dudas, comentarios, etc., son bien recibidos.

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 12<em>

Continuaron caminando, alicaídos.

Shaoran vigilaba a Sakura aún más que de costumbre, preocupado por su expresión tensa. Lo que la angustiaba no era sólo la muerte de Martín; había otra cosa, algo más profundo.

También empezaba a preocuparle la posibilidad de que no pudieran salir de ese maldito saliente antes de que cayera la noche, y que se vieran obligados a dormir allí. No había lugar para carpas, de manera que estarían expuestos a cualquier amenaza y además a los mosquitos, que los rodeaban desde el momento en que se alejaron del río.

Shaoran ordenó un descanso y le pidió a Pepe que se adelantara para explorar, como medida de precaución. Después se agachó y observó las montañas que se alzaban alrededor de ellos. Tenía la sensación de que se encontraran en un pozo, sin más que un círculo de cielo por encima de sus cabezas. Sin duda la situación no era tan mala, pero eso era lo que él sentía. No veía la hora de poder abandonar ese saliente de la montaña.

Sakura también observaba las montañas en silencio. Shaoran se le acercó, con cuidado de no aproximarse demasiado al borde del sendero.

-¿Qué pasa? -le preguntó tras sentarse a su lado.

Ella había arrancado una hoja de un arbusto y la rompía con aire distraído. En lugar de mirarlo, mantuvo la vista clavada en las montañas

-Mi padre murió a raíz de una caída -contestó por fin-. Nos dijeron que fue en una montaña. Debe de haber sido en estas montañas, en algún lugar del sendero que estamos recorriendo. Tal vez haya sido en este mismo saliente. Dios sabe que es peligrosísimo.

Shaoran quería consolarla, mantenerla abrazada hasta que su dolor cesara, pero no podía hacer nada. Esa necesidad era nueva para él; hasta entonces nunca había querido cuidar a nadie. Le resultaba bastante sorprendente.

-No podemos saber con seguridad si ha sido así -contestó-. Te aconsejo que no te des cuerda. Trata de no pensar en el asunto.

-No es algo que pueda evitar, como si cerrara una canilla. Yo quería a mi padre, ¿sabes?

-Sí, lo sé. -El amor que le tenía al padre debía ser muy fuerte para que estuviera dispuesta a dedicar tanto tiempo y energía a devolverle su buen nombre, y exponerse a tantos peligros para lograrlo. A la mayoría de la gente ni siquiera se le habría ocurrido contemplar la posibilidad de llevar a cabo una expedición tan peligrosa, tan rigurosa, pero ella lo estaba haciendo por el bien de un muerto. Sintió una aguda punzada al comprender que cuando Sakura quería, quería para siempre.

-Oiga, Li. -Era Tôya, que se les acercaba. -¿Qué necesidad tenemos de seguir cargando con todos los efectos personales y las provisiones de Martín? Es demasiado peso en la parihuela para el camino que estamos transitando.

-Es posible que los necesitemos -explicó Shaoran con paciencia-. No sabemos lo que nos espera más adelante. Podría suceder cualquier cosa.

-Pero por lo menos podríamos dejar atrás la carpa de Martín. ¿Para qué queremos una carpa de repuesto?

-Por si le llegara a suceder algo a una de las otras.

-Pero hasta ahora no tuvimos carpas de repuesto. Cada uno llevaba la suya y nada más.

-Las carpas no son tan pesadas -contestó Shaoran, perdiendo la paciencia-. ¿De qué se está quejando?

-Y sin Martín tampoco nos hace falta transportar tanta comida, ¿no es cierto?

Shaoran y Sakura se quedaron mirándolo con incredulidad; por fin Shaoran meneó la cabeza ante la _imbecilidad_ de ese hombre.

-Nunca hay que dejar comida. Jamás.

Tôya tenía una expresión malhumorada.

-_Sólo_ preguntaba.

-Y yo _sólo_ le contesté.

Tôya giró sobre sus talones para alejarse. Sakura, que lo observaba, lo vio caer de pronto hacia un costado y volvió a oír ese ruido terrible que hacía la tierra al ceder.

No pensó.

No vaciló.

Simplemente se arrojó hacia adelante en el mismo instante en que la tierra cedía bajo su hermano. Mientras él caía alcanzó a aferrarle la camisa. La tela se rompió y Tôya volvió a resbalar, pero atinó a agarrar los antebrazos de su hermana.

Sakura oyó gritos y maldiciones, pero no sabía de dónde provenían.

Sin duda Tôya estaba gritando; alcanzaba a ver su boca abierta mientras el peso de su cuerpo la arrastraba inexorablemente hacia el borde del saliente.

Tal vez ella misma estuviera gritando; sencillamente no lo sabía. Todo parecía un sueño y Tôya la arrastraba cada vez más cerca del borde.

El tiempo avanzaba en cámara lenta, los sonidos parecían lejanos y distorsionados.

Luego algo apretó sus tobillos y detuvo su deslizamiento hacia el precipicio. Los hombros le dolían horriblemente por el peso de su hermano. Las manos de Tôya empezaron a deslizarse hacia abajo por sus brazos y ella lo aferró con desesperación. A su alrededor y a sus espaldas todavía seguían resonando la maldiciones, maldiciones que incluían todas las malas palabras que ella hubiera oído alguna vez y algunas en portugués que desconocía. Sakura cerró los ojos cuando el dolor de sus hombros y de sus brazos le resultó intolerable.

El terreno seguía cediendo bajo su cuerpo, y cada vez ella y Tôya se deslizaban un poco más. Sus hombros sostenían todo el peso del cuerpo de su hermano y el dolor la hizo gritar.

-¡No me sueltes, Sakura, por favor! ¡No me sueltes! -balbuceaba Tôya, pálido y con la cara distorsionada por el pánico.

-No te soltaré -susurró ella. Tôya volvió a resbalarse hasta que ambos quedaron aferrando las muñecas del otro.

-¡Tírenla hacia atrás! -gritaba Shaoran-. ¡Si llegan a soltarla los mataré a todos! -Había clavado los pies en el barro y tiraba hacia atrás con todas sus fuerzas, con las manos aferradas a los tobillos de Sakura. La amenaza que acababa de pronunciar era absurda, porque si ella caía, él caería también.

Jorge se había arrodillado y se inclinaba tratando de enlazar los dedos en la cintura del pantalón de Sakura, para agregar su fuerza a la de los demás.

-Traten de enlazar los pies de Tôya -ordenó Shaoran, por entre los dientes entrecerrados. Le sobresalían las venas de la frente, y el sudor se le metía dentro de los ojos. -Lo traeremos de vuelta cabeza abajo si es necesario.

Durante un instante nadie se movió; después Floriano tomó la soga. Al principio Reed no participó en el salvataje, porque podía más su miedo de perder la vida. Pero al comprender que sin Sakura no tenía sentido seguir, debió decidir que el riesgo valía la pena y se tiró al piso junto a los demás para aferrar las piernas de la muchacha.

Floriano no tenía bastante práctica con la soga y no conseguía enlazar los pies de Tôya, que pataleaba sin cesar, presa del pánico. Se acercó todo lo que pudo, pero no alcanzaba a ver los pies de Tôya. Así que arrojaba el lazo a ciegas en inútiles intentos.

-Que alguien agarre los tobillos de Sakura -ordenó Shaoran con voz tensa, y Joaquín se apresuró a obedecer.

Tambaleante, Shaoran se puso de rodillas y pidió la soga; aliviado, Floriano retrocedió y se la pasó.

Shaoran se tendió de boca en el piso.

-Sosténganme por las piernas.-Vicente y Floriano obedecieron de inmediato y lo tomaron por las botas.

Shaoran se inclinó todo lo posible y el terreno flojo empezó a ceder bajo su peso. Desde allí alcanzaba a ver la cara de Sakura, pálida como la muerte, cubierta de barro y con un rictus de dolor. Estaba sumida en un silencio total. Tôya seguía gritando y pataleando como un loco, mientras suplicaba que no lo dejaran caer.

-¡Quédese quieto, maldita sea!

Aterrado, Tôya no lo oyó o no comprendió lo que le decía.

Shaoran balanceó la pesada soga con toda la fuerza posible y le pegó en la cabeza.

-¡Cállese! ¡Cállese la boca y escúcheme! -La furia de su voz debió llegar hasta el cerebro de Tôya, que de repente dejó de gritar. A su manera, el súbito silencio fue tan tremendo como lo habían sido los gritos.

-¡Quédese quieto! -ordenó Shaoran con voz tensa-. Voy a tratar de enlazarle los pies. Entonces podremos subirlo, ¿de acuerdo?

Sakura le dirigió una mirada suplicante; estaba casi ciega de dolor. Shaoran tuvo que contener otra andanada de maldiciones al comprender lo que el peso del cuerpo de Tôya debía de estar haciéndole a sus articulaciones. Ella debería estar gritando, pero, por supuesto, hasta en ese momento límite lograba mantener el control sobre sí misma.

Shaoran recogió la soga, moviéndose con rapidez, consciente de que a Sakura y a Tôya cada segundo debía de parecerles una eternidad.

Él tampoco se sentía muy feliz colgando sobre el borde y sintiendo que el barro se deshacía bajo su peso.

Armó un lazo y lo arrojó de costado hacia los pies de Tôya. Enlazar ambos pies sería un milagro que Shaoran no esperaba. Lo único que quería era enlazar un pie: con eso bastaría. Había pasado parte de su juventud en un rancho donde enlazar terneros era cosa de todos los días, y aquello no era muy diferente, sólo que estaba cabeza abajo.

El lazo cayó bajo la bota derecha de Tôya y Shaoran lo recogió con rapidez. Cuando el nudo corredizo se cerró alrededor del pie, Shaoran tiró de la soga para ajustarlo.

Tenía aferrado el pie de Tôya justo debajo del tobillo.

-¡Tírenme hacia arriba! -gritó y sintió que las manos que le sostenían las piernas comenzaban a subirlo.

Una vez en terreno firme, se puso de pie y colocó la soga en manos de Floriano.

-Sostenganlo entre tú y Vicente. Y tiren de esa soga con fuerza, por amor de Dios, porque tendrán que aguantar todo el peso de Kinomoto.

Floriano lo miró a los ojos con tranquilidad.

-Comprendemos.

Eulogio se hallaba de pie un poco más atrás; se adelantó para unir su fuerza a la de sus compañeros. El indio era delgado pero bastante fuerte, de modo que Shaoran supuso que Tôya estaría a salvo. Ahora el problema era llevar a Sakura a terreno firme.

Con cautela se acercó lo más posible al precipicio.

-Escúcheme, Tôya. He atado una soga alrededor de su pie. Aquí arriba hay tres hombres sosteniéndola, de modo que no se va a caer. Ya lo tenemos. ¿Me ha comprendido?

-Sí -jadeó Tôya.

-Tiene que soltar a Sakura. Cuando lo haga caerá, pero sólo unos metros.

Para Tôya, la idea de soltar a Sakura resultaba impensable. Sakura era algo sólido, algo que lo ligaba a la vida, algo que alcanzaba a palpar. ¿Y si en realidad no le habían atado una soga al tobillo? No podía saberlo, le resultaba imposible pensar con tranquilidad; ni siquiera se animaba a mirar hacia abajo para asegurarse de que la soga estuviera allí. Lo único que veía era la cara de su hermana, blanca y tensa, con una desesperación idéntica a la suya.

-¡No, no puedo! -lloriqueó.

-Tiene que hacerlo. Hasta que lo haga no lo podremos subir.

-¡No puedo!

La furia ardió como lava dentro de Shaoran. Sakura estaba herida, muerta de dolor, y él no podía hacer nada por ayudarla hasta que Tôya la soltara.

-¡Suelte las manos de su hermana, hijo de puta! -gritó con voz gutural-. Le aseguro que si es necesario le golpearé la cabeza con una piedra para obligarlo.

-Tôya -la voz de Sakura era un susurro apenas audible. -Suéltame, no corres peligro. Alcanzo a ver la soga atada a tu pie. Te aseguro que está bien.

Tôya levantó la mirada y la clavó en ella durante un largo y agónico segundo. Después se soltó.

Al desaparecer el peso de Tôya, los hombres que sostenían a Sakura cayeron hacia atrás, pero por suerte Jorge siguió prendido de su cinturón y su movimiento de retroceso también la tiró a ella hacia atrás. Los tres hombres que sostenían la soga clavaron los talones en tierra y se prepararon para el tirón brutal que se produciría en el momento en que tendrían que soportar todo el peso del cuerpo de Tôya y el envión de su caída. Tôya gritaba otra vez, con voz ronca de terror.

-¡Súbanlo! -gritó Shaoran mientras se dedicaba a subir a Sakura y ponerla a salvo contra la pared de la montaña.

La tendió de espaldas con la mayor suavidad posible. Tenía la cara y hasta los labios color ceniza. No gritaba pero cada una de sus inhalaciones terminaba en un quejido casi inaudible.

-¿Me puedes decir dónde te duele más mi amor? -Shaoran empezó a palparle cada articulación, empezando por la mano derecha y trabajando hacia arriba. En su voz había un tono de increíble ternura.

-Hombro... izquierdo-jadeó ella. Estaba bañada en una transpiración helada. -Creo que está dislocado.

Lo estaba, y no era extraño, considerando que había sostenido durante tanto tiempo todo el peso del cuerpo de Tôya. Shaoran la examinó con infinito cuidado, pero aun así ella lanzaba quejidos cada vez que la tocaba. Estaba tan enfrascado en Sakura que apenas tuvo conciencia del momento en que los hombres por fin consiguieron subir a Tôya al saliente.

-Tengo que volver a colocar la articulación en su lugar-murmuró Shaoran-. Te va a doler mucho, pero no hay más remedio.

El dolor había contraído las pupilas de Sakura, convirtiéndolas en dos puntitos.

-¿Y no te parece... que duele... ahora? Adelante... hazlo.

Mierda, hacer eso le resultaba odioso porque sabía lo que le dolería, pero ella tenía razón; no se ganaba nada con esperar. No era el caso de que pudieran llevarla a un hospital en el término de una hora; con un poco de suerte, tal vez llegarían en un mes. Había que colocarle el hombro en su lugar, y enseguida. Shaoran lo había hecho antes y en una oportunidad se lo hicieron a él. No era divertido. Antes de pensar demasiado en el asunto, levantó el brazo de Sakura, lo mantuvo derecho y apoyó la mano libre sobre su hombro.

Cuando colocó la articulación en su lugar ella lanzó un grito y arqueó el cuerpo. Ese grito sordo reverberó alrededor de todos. Shaoran tenía la esperanza de que se desmayara, pero Sakura no lo hizo. En cambio empezó a rodar convulsivamente de un lado al otro y a hacer arcadas. Antes se la veía pálida pero en ese momento estaba cenicienta.

-¿Qué le pasa?-preguntó Tôya, mientras se arrastraba hacia ellos, todavía pálido y con expresión de loco.

-Cuando lo agarró, el peso de su cuerpo le arrancó el hombro de su lugar -contestó Shaoran, con tono cortante.

Le sorprendió la violenta necesidad que sentía de arrojar a Kinomoto al vacío de un puntapié, por haber sido tan imbécil y por haber lastimado a Sakura, para no mencionar la posibilidad de haberle causado la muerte.

De repente Tôya se detuvo y sus fuerzas lo abandonaron. Cayó de rodillas al piso y allí quedó, temblando como una hoja.

-¡Dios! -susurró. Después de un minuto consiguió alzar la cabeza. -¿Se pondrá bien?

Shaoran deseó tener un poco de hielo para ponerle en el hombro a fin de aliviarle el dolor y la hinchazón, pero eso era lo mismo que pedir la luna.

-Durante un par de días la articulación le va a doler mucho. -Tomó una cantimplora de agua y mojó un pañuelo para limpiarle la cara y el cuello. -Está en estado de shock. Colóquele los pies sobre sus piernas -ordenó, y Tôya obedeció sin chistar.

Poco a poco Sakura empezó a sentirse mejor; aunque el hombro seguía palpitándole, ya no era la tortura de antes. La sensación de náusea desapareció.

-¿Te sientes mejor ahora? -preguntó Shaoran, solícito.

-Muy bien -murmuró ella.

-Así me gusta. Si tienes fuerzas para sentarte, te vendaré el hombro. Cuando esté inmovilizado no seguirá palpitándote.

Hablaba como si él hubiera vivido esa experiencia.

Sakura sintió un principio de curiosidad que desapareció con rapidez. Simplemente no tenía la energía suficiente para iniciar el tema. Con cuidado, Shaoran la sentó contra sus rodillas. Todos la rodeaban y, por diferentes motivos, la observaban con preocupación. Sakura notó que el único que no se había acercado era Dutra. Por lo que ella alcanzaba a recordar, ese hombre seguía en la misma postura en que estaba cuando Tôya cayó. En su rostro de bruto había una expresión burlona.

El botiquín de primeros auxilios incluía vendas elásticas de distintos anchos, para el caso de que hubiera torceduras de tobillos o de rodillas. Shaoran eligió la más ancha para vendarle el hombro con fuerza. Después escogió otra para inmovilizarle el brazo, asegurándoselo al cuerpo. De no haberse sentido tan mal, Sakura le hubiera dirigido una mirada asesina, porque el vendaje no la aliviaba; al contrario, el hombro le palpitaba más.

-Ya sé que duele -dijo Shaoran, como si le hubiese leído los pensamientos-. Pero espera un minuto. Te prometo que pronto empezarás a sentirte mejor.

Por suerte, el dolor comenzó a ceder. Shaoran le dio un par de aspirinas, que ella tomó agradecida.

Pepe regresó cuando Sakura todavía estaba apoyada contra las rodillas de Shaoran, y Eulogio le informó lo sucedido. Shaoran habló con Pepe en voz baja, y ella alcanzó a escuchar la respuesta del indio. Por lo visto pronto podrían abandonar esa maldita saliente; sólo faltaba alrededor de una hora de marcha. Pero habían perdido tanto tiempo que quizá no lograran hacerlo antes de que cayera la noche.

-Entonces tendremos que seguir caminando después del anochecer -dijo Shaoran-. No vamos a pasar la noche en esta saliente. -Bajó la cabeza para preguntarle:- ¿Crees que podrás caminar mi amor?

Sakura vaciló.

-Creo que sí, siempre que me ayudes a ponerme de pie.

Con cuidado, él la ayudó a pararse y Tôya se colocó con rapidez del otro lado para ayudarla a mantener el equilibrio. Sakura se tambaleó un instante, pero respiró hondo un par de veces y logró permanecer firme sobre los pies. Hasta consiguió esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

-Lista -anunció.

Shaoran deslizó los brazos dentro de las correas de su mochila y luego cargó también la de Sakura.

-Nos podríamos dividir la carga de ella -ofreció Tôya.

-No quiero perder tiempo haciendo eso. Tenemos que estar fuera de este saliente antes de que oscurezca. Yo puedo llevar el peso durante una hora.

-Entonces yo la ayudaré a caminar.

-No -contestó ella, volviendo a respirar hondo-. Será más seguro que avancemos de en fila. Podré caminar una hora. Te aseguro que, ya que Shaoran lleva mi mochila, no tendré problema.

La mirada que Shaoran le dirigió indicaba que comprendía perfectamente hasta qué punto era problema, pero que no les quedaba alternativa, de manera que no dijo nada. A Sakura le alegró que guardara silencio. De alguna manera era una demostración de que respetaba su fuerza y su capacidad.

Pepe iba adelante y Shaoran insistió en que detrás fuera Sakura y luego él. Ella sabía que quería estar cerca para ayudarla si la veía tambalear, pero empezó a caminar con resolución. El dolor no era tan fuerte como creyó al principio. El hombro le latía con cada paso que daba, pero no de manera intolerable. Lo peor de todo era la debilidad de sus piernas; era como si acabara de reponerse de una fuerte gripe. Tal vez fuera una reacción al shock y el dolor, además de la excesiva descarga de adrenalina. Todo parecía levemente irreal, hasta la muerte de Martín. Y sin embargo había sucedido en unas pocas horas. ¿Sería posible?

Por absurdo que resultara, sentía hambre. No era exactamente una reacción delicada, pero ella no era una persona delicada. El hambre era tranquilizadora, una realidad.

Ya oscurecía cuando por fin lograron abandonar el saliente, y era noche cerrada cuando se encontraron de nuevo bajo el triple dosel. Armaron el campamento con rapidez. Los hombres hicieron un claro más pequeño que otras veces, apenas del tamaño necesario para armar las carpas y hacer una fogata para cocinar. Shaoran armó la carpa de Sakura, y después le buscó un lugar cómodo para que se sentara mientras Pepe preparaba la comida.

Sakura no tuvo problemas para comer por sí misma, a pesar de tener el brazo izquierdo inmovilizado del hombro para arriba, y devoró el arroz con pescado enlatado. Por lo general no bebía café a la noche, pero Shaoran le pasó un jarro de café fuerte con mucho azúcar y ella lo bebió sin protestar. Cuando terminó de comer se sentía mucho mejor.

Tôya se le acercó y se sentó a su lado. Parecía avergonzado y en lugar de mirarla mantenía la vista clavada en el piso.

-Este... yo... quería agradecerte lo que hiciste -murmuró.

Era el primer gesto amistoso que había tenido con ella en toda su vida, y Sakura no quiso darle demasiada importancia. Se contentó con contestar:

-No fue nada.

Incómodo, Tôya cambió de postura.

-¿Te sientes mejor? -preguntó a los pocos instantes.

-Todavía me duele el hombro, pero menos que antes.

-Me alegro. -Por lo visto no se le ocurría qué otra cosa decir, y después de un momento de incómodo silencio se puso de pie, dispuesto a alejarse. Todavía no la había mirado a la cara. -Gracias de nuevo -repitió antes de volver a su lugar.

En cuanto Tôya se alejó, apareció Shaoran con una linterna y una botella de aspecto familiar.

-Vamos -dijo-. Ha llegado la hora del linimento.

Sakura estaba más que deseosa. Ese linimento, junto con el hábil masaje de Shaoran, había hecho milagros con sus músculos tras el primer día de marcha. Con torpeza se arrastró hasta el interior de la carpa y Shaoran la siguió. Su bien formado cuerpo ocupaba casi todo el lugar restante.

-Antes tengo que limpiarme un poco -dijo Sakura, mirando su ropa embarrada.

-No creo que haya una cascada por los alrededores -contestó Shaoran. Se arrodilló a su lado y empezó a desatarle los zapatos.

-En la mochila tengo algunas toallas húmedas.

Shaoran la miró y sonrió.

-¡De modo que así era como te las arreglabas! Me preguntaba cómo lograbas mantenerte siempre tan limpia. A tu lado los demás lucimos y olemos corno vagabundos.

-Si lo dices tú... -murmuró ella.

-Ahora sé que te sientes mejor -comentó Shaoran con tono de aprobación mientras le sacaba los zapatos y las medias-. Tendremos que quitarte los pantalones antes de que te saque la venda del hombro. Así será menos incómodo.

Sakura estuvo por insistir en sacarse ella misma los pantalones, pero suspiró y enfrentó la realidad. Por lo menos esa noche necesitaba ayuda. Shaoran le bajó el cierre de los pantalones y se los sacó con rapidez y eficacia, sin moverla demasiado. Después comenzó a quitarle las vendas del hombro, que le había colocado encima de la camisa.

Sakura se mantuvo muy quieta, temerosa de que cualquier movimiento volviera a provocarle ese dolor tremendo. Shaoran le desabotonó la camisa, se la sacó y luego le bajó la manga del brazo izquierdo sin que le doliera el hombro. Después permaneció un instante observando la camiseta, antes de levantar la vista para mirarla. En esos ojos marrones brillaba una especie de alegría inquietante, pero sólo dijo:

-No tendré más remedio que cortarte la camiseta para poder sacártela. Es imposible que levantes los brazos para sacártela por la cabeza.

"Lo que tanto te alegra no es la idea de cortar la camiseta -pensó ella con enojo-, sino que no tengo más remedio que sacármela, y punto." Se miraron algunos instantes a los ojos, como duelistas.

-Esta camiseta se estira con facilidad. Ayúdame a levantar el brazo derecho y a sacar la cabeza; después podrás bajármela por el brazo izquierdo.

Con manos increíblemente suaves, Shaoran la ayudó a maniobrar el brazo derecho, luego le pasó la camiseta por la cabeza y después la deslizó por su brazo izquierdo sin causarle ningún dolor. Su mirada se detuvo en los pechos desnudos y, a pesar suyo, Sakura sintió que el pulso le latía en la garganta.

Shaoran sabía que en el estado en que ella se encontraba no podían hacer el amor, pero no tocarla habría sido lo mismo que dejar de respirar. Deslizó el brazo izquierdo alrededor del cuerpo de Sakura y la atrajo con suavidad hacia sí.

Aparte de su respiración agitada, ella se mantenía inmóvil. Sin poder contenerse, Shaoran inclinó la cabeza y la besó. Desde que consiguió volver a subirla al saliente de la montaña, había estado temblando interiormente por el peligro que ella corrió, y su necesidad de abrazarla era abrumadora. Pero no debía perder el control, ¿Qué importaba que Sakura se hallara, por fin, casi desnuda en sus brazos? Estaba herida y tenía que cuidarla; lo demás tendría que esperar. Pero no mucho más, pensó con desesperación. No podría soportarlo mucho tiempo más.

Tuvo que apelar a toda su fuerza de voluntad para soltarla, para apartarse. Sakura lo observaba en silencio; el verde de sus ojos prácticamente había desaparecido por lo dilatadas que tenía las pupilas.

Shaoran tenía la cara empapada de sudor, pero se obligó a pensar en las cosas necesarias.

-¿Dónde están esas toallas húmedas? -preguntó. Su voz era tensa y dura.

Ella tragó con fuerza.

-En el primer compartimiento de la mochila.

Shaoran las encontró enseguida y Sakura tendió una mano, exigiendo en silencio el derecho de limpiarse ella misma. Lo hizo lo mejor posible, ignorando su semidesnudez con la mayor dignidad. Eso era mucho más íntimo que bañarse delante de Shaoran; el baño había sido casi una competencia para ver cuánto podía esconder. Esto era diferente; Shaoran se mostraba sutilmente distinto. La ternura de sus cuidados era desconcertante, aunque fue típico de él que aprovechara la primera oportunidad para acariciarle los pechos.

Cuando terminó de asearse, Sakura levantó la mano derecha y examinó con expresión sombría los moretones que le rodeaban la muñeca. Idénticos moretones se repetían en la muñeca izquierda, y a lo largo de los brazos tenía toda clase de rasguños y lastimaduras.

-No podrás hacer mucho durante varios días -comentó Shaoran en voz baja mientras la ayudaba a tenderse boca abajo-. La espalda y los músculos de los brazos te dolerán casi tanto como el hombro.

-El linimento me aliviará -dijo ella, optimista.

Sin contestarle, Shaoran se enfrascó en la tarea de masajearla. Sabía que cada minuto de masaje contribuiría a aliviar el dolor que ella experimentaría al día siguiente. Después sentó a Sakura y le masajeó ambos brazos, que también habían sufrido una tensión enorme. Tenía el hombro izquierdo hinchado y lastimado; se lo volvió a vendar y Sakura suspiró aliviada al sentirlo sostenido.

-Esta noche nada de camiseta -ordenó él-. Tendrás que dormir así como estás. ¿Quieres que me quede aquí contigo?

A Sakura le sorprendió oírlo preguntar en lugar de declarar directamente que pensaba quedarse y obligarla a discutir. Pero lo que la preocupó fue que, durante un momento, hasta consideró la posibilidad de permitir que se quedara.

-Gracias, pero prefiero estar sola -contestó-, No creo que esta noche consiga dormir mucho.

-Me parece que te espera una sorpresa. Estás extenuada. Sé que podrás colocar la cinta aisladora sobre el cierre de la carpa, ¿pero cómo conseguirás acostarte por tus propios medios? Necesitas ayuda para acostarte y para levantarte.

Sakura logró sonreír.

-Acostarme es fácil, no tengo más que dejarme caer de costado. Pero creo que esta noche no pondré la cinta aisladora, porque no me gusta la idea de tener que levantarme sola a la mañana para dejarte entrar.

Shaoran le apartó el pelo de la cara con suavidad.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? -preguntó con curiosidad-. Entre Tôya y tú no existe lo que yo llamaría una buena relación.

-Es mi hermano -contestó ella con sencillez.

-¿Crees que él hubiera hecho lo mismo por ti?

-No sé. Probablemente no. Pero no importa; yo no soy él. -Si hubiera dejado morir a Tôya sin hacer el menor esfuerzo por salvarlo, su conciencia no le habría permitido seguir viviendo. La relación tensa que había entre ellos no tenía nada que ver con el asunto.

Shaoran la estudió y enseguida asintió, como si comprendiera.

-Muy bien, vamos a prepararte para pasar la noche. Tengo el sueño liviano -aclaró-. Dutra no conseguirá acercársete.

Sakura lanzó un bufido. Sus problemas físicos no le habían reblandecido el cerebro.

-Lo que me preocupa no es la posibilidad de que Dutra se meta en mi carpa.

Shaoran sonrió.

-No trates de engañarme. Estoy haciendo grandes progresos, y lo sabes. Ya me has invitado a que vuelva a la mañana.

-Para que me ayudes a vestirme.

-Si insistes... -Se inclinó y la volvió a besar. -No te molestes en vestirte por mí. La providencia trabaja de maneras muy misteriosas -agregó Shaoran con mirada maliciosa. Pero enseguida volvió a ponerse serio. -Llámame si me necesitas mi amor.

-Lo haré.

La volvió a besar, la ayudó a acostarse y la cubrió con una sábana. Desde que entraron en la zona montañosa era necesario que se cubrieran, porque las noches eran más frescas. Shaoran se llevó la lámpara y Sakura permaneció allí en la oscuridad, cansada de cuerpo y de mente, desconfiando de la nueva intimidad que se había creado entre ella y Shaoran, pero aceptando que era necesaria. Después de lo sucedido le resultaría aún más difícil mantenerlo a distancia.

Mientras se dormía revivió los acontecimientos del día, que pasaron por su mente como escenas en una pantalla de cine. La imagen de la lluvia torrencial que los azotó y la expresión sorprendida de Martín antes de caer la despertaron sobresaltada.

Volvió a quedarse adormilada, pero su mente revivió esos momentos horribles y lentos en que vio que Tôya se desmoronaba y ella se arrojó como una loca para tratar de sujetarlo. Durante un segundo de terror espantoso creyó que ambos morirían; después un par de manos duras como el acero la tomaron por los tobillos y detuvieron su caída. Shaoran. Estaba justo a su lado, el único capaz de reaccionar con tanta rapidez.

Shaoran... Algo había cambiado. No sabía exactamente qué. ¿Y por qué había dejado de llamarla "preciosura" para convertirla en "mi amor"?

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

:O

¿Que les ha parecido?

Les dije que este cap estaria bueno... jaja cumpli verdad?

No tengo mucho tiempo, me muero de sueño y de resfriado. Uh y les tengo una mala noticia... :S, no podre actualizar tal vez hasta el otro fin de semana. Este fin me voy de viaje a una visita de la uni.. cinco días, y pues cuando vuelva directito a la escuela. Asi que pues, tengan paciencia... que lo que viene es mejor :)

ustedes que creen?.. Encontrara Sak la ciudad perdida?... encontraran el diamante?... Sak le hara caso a Shao?... jaja aww.. Shao ya le dice "mi amor" QUE bello!..

jaja, bueno me retiro!,, espero que este cap les encante tanto como a mi y que me dejen su review con sus comentarios sip?..

saludooos! :)


	14. Capítulo 13

Aclaración: Los personajes, la historia y detalles no me pertenecen ni son de mi autoría. Como ya saben los personajes pertenecen a CLAMP y esta es simplemente una adaptación que hice de una novela de Linda Howard. Todo esto es sin fines de lucro y con la única finalidad de entretenimiento. Dudas, comentarios, etc., son bien recibidos.

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 13<em>

La despertó el sonido del cierre relámpago de la carpa, y trató de erguirse, pero el dolor del hombro la inmovilizó.

-Mala idea -murmuró.

Shaoran asomó la cabeza y enseguida entró con una taza de café humeante en una mano. La depositó con cuidado en el piso, cerró la carpa y se volvió a mirarla. Sus ojos ámbar le examinaron el rostro, en busca de señales de fatiga o dolor. Después de haber dormido tan profundamente, Sakura supuso que debía de parecer atontada, pero sin rastros de cansancio. Shaoran debe de haber pensado lo mismo, porque se relajó.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

Sakura bostezó.

-Si no me muevo, me siento bien.

Shaoran la miró, vacilante.

-Creo que deberíamos quedarnos aquí un día, para descansar.

-Ésa es decisión tuya; nosotros haremos lo que nos digas. Pero quiero que sepas que estoy en condiciones de caminar, aunque todavía no pueda cargar con mi mochila. -Miró la taza de café. -¿Esa taza es tuya o la trajiste para mí?

-Las dos cosas. -Le deslizó un brazo por detrás de la espalda y la sentó con tanta facilidad como si se tratara de una niña. Sakura aferró la sábana y la sujetó debajo de los brazos, para cubrirse el pecho. Al verlo, Shaoran sonrió.

-Anoche eso no te preocupaba tanto -comentó mientras le ponía la taza en la mano.

Ella bebió cautelosa un sorbo del café caliente.

-¡Por supuesto que me preocupó! Pero no podía hacer nada.

Shaoran le pasó la mano por la espalda, presionando con los dedos para comprobar si estaba tensa o dolorida.

-¡Ummm! Exactamente allí -murmuró Sakura.

-Estás mejor de lo que esperaba -comentó él-. Posiblemente se deba a tu excelente estado físico. -Tomó la taza, bebió un poco de café, y se la devolvió.

-Y ahora veamos qué aspecto tiene ese hombro.

Estaba igual que la noche anterior, hinchado y lastimado, pero podía mover un poco más el brazo antes de que le doliera.

-Supongo que cuando lo tenga vendado me sentiré bien -opinó Sakura-. Aunque creo que deberías darme más aspirina, por la inflamación. Nunca creí que un hombro dislocado sería tan doloroso. Supuse que se lo volvía a colocar y listo.

-Pues ya ves que no es así -contestó Shaoran con sequedad.

-Es lo que acabo de descubrir. Ayúdame a vestirme y podremos iniciar la marcha.

-Creo recordar que dijiste que ésa era una decisión que debía tomar yo.

-Me parece que sufres de alucinaciones.

-Es posible. No recuerdo que jamás hayas dicho algo tan agradable.

Mientras hablaba apartó la sábana que la cubría. La miró con una sonrisa triunfante que muy pronto se trocó en una expresión absorta.

-¿Nunca piensas en otra cosa? -preguntó ella con tono de enojo, para ocultar la reacción que no podía disimular. Lo único que quería era recostarse.

-Por supuesto que sí -contestó Shaoran con aire distraído.

Sakura ya lo conocía bastante como para saber que creía que toda resistencia había quedado en el pasado y que ella le pertenecería en cuanto su hombro sanara lo suficiente como para permitirle hacer el amor. No quería encuentros sexuales pasajeros y dudaba de que Shaoran pudiera ofrecerle algo más. No era el tipo de hombre con quien una mujer podía planear un futuro; ofrecía pasarlo bien, pero en cuanto volviera a subirse los pantalones desaparecería. De modo que, a pesar de su aire confiado, la batalla todavía no estaba ganada. Sakura no se podía dar el lujo de bajar la guardia.

-Ayúdame a ponerme la camiseta -dijo con voz temblorosa.

-Hoy ya puedes hacerlo sola.

-Lo que te pido es que me vendes el hombro después que me haya puesto la camiseta, así puedo usar la camisa encima del vendaje. Si te parece que todavía debo conservar el brazo inmovilizado, me lo puedes atar al costado como ayer, pero sobre la camisa. De esa manera esta noche no habrá que quitarme los vendajes para que me pueda desvestir, y mañana me podré vestir sola.

Shaoran no hizo ningún comentario pero cuando percibió el sentido de las palabras de Sakura, de repente su expresión fue peligrosa. Ella tuvo la sensación de que se trataba de un animal al borde de la violencia, pero que se esforzaba por controlarse. Sólo la seguridad de que Shaoran sería incapaz de hacerle daño le impidió sentir verdadero miedo.

-No podrás hacerme esperar mucho más -dijo él con voz cortante-. Lo que hay entre nosotros no es algo pasajero.

Ella lo enfrentó y en la expresión tensa de su rostro percibió la fuerza de su excitación.

-No es necesario que te mantenga definitivamente alejado -dijo con algo de tristeza-. Sólo hasta que regresemos a Manaos. Después habré salido de tu vida y ya no te importará.

Él lanzó una corta carcajada, totalmente carente de alegría.

-Llegar a Manos no te librará de mí, mi amor. Eres mía, y tarde o temprano tendrás que admitirlo, por largo que sea el tiempo que me obligues a perseguirte.

-No te dejes llevar por tu egocentrismo. Cuando estemos en Manaos te llamará la atención alguna mujer a la que no le moleste vivir una aventura fácil.

-Sí, puedes estar segura de que contigo _nada_ es fácil -murmuró Shaoran. La miró como si quisiera agregar algo, pero de repente cambió de idea y sacó una camiseta limpia de la mochila de Sakura. La ayudó a ponérsela con la misma suavidad de la noche anterior, después le vendó el hombro y terminó de vestirla como si se tratara de una pequeña. Por fin, para sorpresa de Sakura, se arrodilló a su lado y le cepilló el pelo y lo ató en la habitual cola de caballo. Terminó besándole la nuca. -Bueno, ¿estás lista para el desayuno?

Lo estaba, aunque él acababa de desequilibrarla con la dulzura de sus cuidados. No quería que la tratara con dulzura, quería que fuese el mismo Shaoran Li al que estaba acostumbrada: desvergonzado, desprolijo y temerario. Y valiente, además.

Por primera vez se preguntó si podría resistírsele, si en lugar de ser una cuestión de "sí" no sería más bien una cuestión de "cuándo". Estaba haciendo algo muy tonto, algo que era increíble en ella. Se estaba enamorando de Shaoran.

Durante ese día, él ordenó frecuentes altos para permitirle descansar, pese a que Sakura se sentía mucho mejor de lo esperado. Aunque le dolían las muñecas y el hombro, el dolor no era insoportable a menos que se los golpeara contra algo. El fuerte vendaje le impedía mover el brazo y contribuía a que sanaran sus ligamentos. Y como no llevaba carga alguna, en realidad la expedición casi le resultaba más liviana que antes. Esa noche, cuando Shaoran le quitó el vendaje, Sakura descubrió que podía mover el brazo sin demasiada dolor, ya que las vendas del hombro todavía le sujetaban la articulación. Consiguió desvestirse sola, aunque con mucha lentitud, y después de tomar dos aspirinas durmió como un lirón.

Al día siguiente se sentía bastante bien para no tener ya el brazo inmovilizado, y caminó animosamente detrás de Shaoran. Se encontraban a tanta altura que el calor ya no resultaba tan sofocante, y aunque todavía debían trepar y descender con frecuencia, se las arregló para hacerlo sin demasiada dificultad.

Esa mañana sólo habían caminado algunas horas cuando de repente se encontraron en la versión tropical de un cañón cuadrado. Las montañas se alzaban verticalmente alrededor de ellos y aunque las instrucciones indicaban que en ese punto debían continuar hacia el norte, hacerlo sólo habría sido posible si tuviesen alas. Todos se detuvieron y la miraron, expectantes. Sakura estudió las altas montañas. En algunos puntos alcanzaba a ver la roca desnuda pero en cada rajadura de la piedra habían crecido árboles y arbustos que convertían las laderas de las montañas en verdes muros. Lianas más gruesas que brazos caían hasta el piso, y las orquídeas salvajes florecían por todas partes.

Shaoran se le acercó con su mochila.

-Tal vez sería bueno que revisaras las instrucciones -sugirió.

Sakura así lo hizo. Sacó el anotador y volvió a leer el código, pero el resultado fue el mismo.

-Estamos en el lugar indicado -dijo, intrigada.

-No puede ser, a menos que debamos trepar por las lianas como si fuéramos monos.

-Dice que hay que avanzar hacia el norte. -Hizo un gesto de impotencia. -El norte es allí.

-¡Mierda! -Shaoran se sacó el sombrero y se secó la transpiración que le perlaba la frente. -En algún momento debemos de haber perdido el curso.

-Imposible. Ayer todo indicaba que nos encontrábamos donde debíamos. Estoy convencida de que no nos hemos equivocado.

Shaoran ladeó la cabeza y miró hacia arriba. -Entonces conviene que se te ocurra otra cosa, porque creo que hemos llegado a un punto muerto. Es justamente lo que esperaba que sucediera, así que si no cambias pronto de idea daremos la vuelta y regresaremos.

-¿Qué es eso de regresar? -preguntó Reed, furioso.

Shaoran le dirigió una mirada irónica.

-¿No sabe que casi todas las expediciones como ésta son un fracaso? Es lo mismo que buscar un pozo de petróleo. Uno pone el dinero necesario y se arriesga.

-¡Pero se suponía que esto era algo seguro! -De repente Reed estaba verde.

Shaoran lanzó un bufido que expresó lo que él pensaba de las "cosas seguras".

-No podemos volver -insistió Reed-. Tenemos que encontrar ese lugar.

Sakura se apartó para estudiar desde cerca el muro vertical de piedra, y avanzó hasta que el camino quedaba bloqueado por enormes rocas y un frondoso follaje. Hizo un esfuerzo para no dejarse llevar por la desilusión y para pensar. El profesor le había enseñado que siempre había que pensar a fondo las situaciones, analizar los factores favorables y desfavorables. Era una disciplina que siempre la había beneficiado. Consideró los hechos. El camino estaba bloqueado. No podían trepar esa muralla de piedra, y según las instrucciones eso era exactamente lo que hubieran tenido que hacer. Miró hacia arriba, estudiando cada hendidura de la piedra, cada árbol, en busca de algo poco habitual que pudiera proporcionarle una pista.

Hacia el norte.

De todas maneras debían avanzar hacia el norte. Y eso era... Miró fijo la enorme roca que tenía enfrente. Hacia el norte era hacia el frente, no hacia arriba.

Jorge se encontraba cerca de ella. Se volvió a mirarlo y le pidió:

-¿Por favor, Jorge, me puede cortar un palo grueso y fuerte?

-Por supuesto. -Utilizó el machete para cortar una gruesa rama que le entregó con expresión cortés. Sakura utilizó la rama para tantear la vegetación y asegurarse de que no hubiera víboras y otros animales peligrosos.

Shaoran se le acercó.

-Espera, Sakura. ¿Qué buscas?

-Estaba mirando, nada más -contestó ella al tiempo que se internaba detrás de un enorme helecho.

-¡Espera, maldita sea! Limpiaremos esto si quieres.

Después de estar a la luz del sol, los ojos de Sakura demoraron algunos segundos en acostumbrarse a la penumbra. El follaje era tupido y formaba un techo sobre su cabeza.

Esas rocas eran enormes y estaban cubiertas de enredaderas. Estiró la mano para apoyarla sobre una roca que por lo menos tendría seis metros de altura. Era imposible conocer la antigüedad de esos monolitos; si habían caído de lo alto de la montaña, posiblemente debían de estar hondamente clavados en la tierra.

-¡Sakura, te dije que esperaras! -Shaoran apareció a su lado. Se hallaban completamente ocultos de los demás; la vegetación era tan exuberante que hasta ahogaba el sonido de sus voces.

Sakura tanteó con la rama, barriendo el piso, y al ver que nada se lo impedía, avanzó otro paso.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Shaoran, observándola con cuidado.

-Quiero abrirme camino hasta detrás de esta roca.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque las instrucciones no dicen que haya que "trepar" -contestó ella.

Shaoran alzó las cejas.

-Comprendo. Está bien. Pero yo iré adelante.

Se apretó contra la roca y se adelantó. No fue fácil, porque las enormes rocas se encontraban muy cerca unas de otras. Utilizó el machete para limpiar el camino de malezas y de pequeños árboles que ocupaban cada centímetro e impedían el avance. A cada paso que daban, el lugar se tornaba más oscuro por las enormes rocas que se cernían sobre ellos.

Shaoran se detuvo, muy tenso.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Presta atención.

Sakura permaneció en silencio, concentrada. ¿Prestar atención a qué? ¿Una leve brisa fría...? ¿Una brisa? ¿Allí, detrás de esas rocas enormes?

-¿De dónde viene? -preguntó ella en un susurro.

-Sopla justo frente a mí -Su voz era tensa. -Me da de lleno en la cara.

Volvió a blandir el machete y taló el muro verde que les oscurecía la visión. La gruesa maraña de ramas, lianas y enredaderas cayó y dejó al descubierto una abertura negra y angosta. De allí procedía la corriente de aire.

Shaoran retrocedió y chocó contra Sakura.

-¡Qué increíble!

-¿Alcanzas a ver si es muy largo?

-Mi amor, adentro de ese agujero no alcanzo a ver a sesenta centímetros de distancia. Es muy oscuro.

Se había desprendido de la mochila antes de reunirse con ella, de manera que no tenía linterna. Sakura regresó presurosa hasta donde se hallaban los demás. Todos estaban un poco ansiosos con respecto a lo que ella y Shaoran podían estar haciendo, pero no tan curiosos como para ir a ver personalmente lo que había detrás de la enorme roca. Al ver que ella sacaba la linterna de su mochila, Reed preguntó:

-¿Encontraron algo?

-Es posible que detrás de esa roca haya un pasadizo -contestó Sakura-. Tal vez no. Todavía no sabemos,

-Iré con ustedes -decidió Reed.

Volvieron al lugar donde Shaoran esperaba. Reed dirigía permanentes miradas por sobre el hombro pero no se volvió. Cuando alcanzaron a Shaoran, Sakura comprobó que mientras aguardaba había despejado un claro alrededor de la entrada.

Reed abrió muy grandes los ojos al ver la delgada hendidura en la montaña. La idea de introducirse allí le resultaba aterradora.

Shaoran tomó la linterna e iluminó la abertura. Notó que se ensanchaba enseguida y que esa entrada abierta en la roca era sin duda una excelente defensa. Los enemigos se verían obligados a entrar de a uno, lo cual permitiría a los ocupantes a deshacerse de ellos sin esfuerzo. El corredor posterior era un pasillo cavado en la montaña y tendría aproximadamente dos metros y medio de alto por un metro y medio de ancho. No era posible asegurar si esas dimensiones se mantenían a medida que el túnel avanzaba, porque a los tres metros doblaba abrupta mente hacia la derecha.

-¡Mierda! -exclamó Reed-. Allí adentro debe de haber murciélagos.

Shaoran recorrió el techo del túnel con la luz de la linterna. Estaba lleno de telas de araña, pero nada más.

-Parece hecho por la mano del hombre -comentó-. No hay murciélagos, a menos que más adelante se abra a una caverna natural. -Alzó la voz y llamó: -¡Pepe!

A los pocos instantes llegó el indio. Al ver la abertura, abrió con alarma sus ojos negros y rasgados. Le dijo algo a Shaoran en su idioma.

-A Pepe no le gusta -tradujo Shaoran.

-A mí tampoco me enloquece -comentó Sakura.

Cada vez que pensaba en la necesidad de entrar en esa negrura total sentía una enorme aprensión.

Reed transpiraba profusamente mientras contemplaba la abertura.

Shaoran le guiñó un ojo a Sakura.

-A mí no me preocupan los murciélagos, pero sólo Dios sabe qué otra cosa puede haber allí adentro.

-Sólo hay una manera de averiguarlo -contestó ella.

-Entra tú primero.

-Tú eres el que tiene la linterna.

Shaoran tomó su pistola y le quitó el seguro.

-Prefiero llevar esto.

-Tienes la pistola y la linterna, así que entra de una vez-dijo Sakura con impaciencia-. Yo iré detrás de ti. O adelante, si realmente quieres que entre primero.

-Tú te quedarás acá -ordenó Shaoran.

-¡Ni lo pienses! Lo encontré yo. Ese pasadizo es mío.

-Lo siento. Era yo el que blandía el machete, fui yo el que limpié la maleza y el primero que sentí el aire fresco.

-Sólo porque te abriste paso a los empujones y te adelantaste. Yo me las estaba arreglando perfectamente bien.

Mientras discutían, Shaoran dio los primeros pasos por el túnel, con Sakura pegada a sus talones. A ella el corazón le latía con rapidez. Reed los seguía a regañadientes.

Llegaron a la curva del túnel y doblaron. Hasta ese momento la luz que entraba por la abertura les iluminaba las espaldas, pero de repente los tragó la más completa oscuridad, sólo quebrada por la débil luz de la linterna. El túnel no cambiaba; seguía siendo aproximadamente del mismo ancho y de la misma altura. Sakura pasó las manos por las paredes y palpó marcas que hablaban de la obra humana.

-Ya sé -comentó Shaoran-. Sin duda lo ha hecho la mano del hombre.

"O manos de mujeres", pensó Sakura. Estaba tan excitada que tenía ganas de gritar de alegría para aliviar parte de su tensión.

Avanzaron otros cuarenta y cinco metros sin toparse con ningún foso o trampa cazabobos, pero Shaoran dio orden de detenerse.

-Hasta aquí llegamos -dijo-. Salgamos de este túnel. No pienso avanzar un solo paso más sin sogas ni elementos de seguridad. Este túnel puede extenderse por varios kilómetros. -Su voz reverberaba dentro del túnel, chocaba con las paredes y el eco volvía repetidas veces. El efecto era espeluznante.

Reed inició el regreso a paso acelerado y habría avanzado aún a más velocidad si eso no hubiera significado dejar atrás el tranquilizante resplandor de la linterna. Cuando salieron a la luz del día, encontraron a todos los demás alrededor de la entrada con expresiones que iban de la ansiedad a la excitación.

-¿Qué encontraron?-preguntó Tôya; su entusiasmo era tan grande que no lograba quedarse quieto.

- Nada -contestó Reed.

A Tôya se le cayó la cara al piso.

-¿Nada?

-Nada todavía-agregó Sakura con firmeza-. No fuimos muy lejos.

-Bueno, aléjense todos -ordenó Shaoran-. Estamos aquí como sardinas en lata. Es necesario planear lo que vamos a hacer.

Lo que iban a hacer era simple. Había estado pensando con rapidez mientras salían del túnel.

Ante la posibilidad de que acabaran de encontrar la Ciudad de Piedra, no pensaba dejar a Sakura atrás a merced de Reed o Dutra. Adonde él fuera, iría ella. Por el túnel sería imposible llevar las parihuelas, debido a las curvas y los giros de su trazado, pero no tendrían ningún problema en avanzar con mochilas. Redistribuyeron la carga y los hombres quedaron casi doblados en dos por el peso que llevaban a la espalda. Shaoran abrigaba la esperanza de que el túnel no fuera demasiado largo.

Ató a todos con el sencillo método de pasarles la soga por la presilla de los cinturones, lo cual resultó un problema en el caso de Eulogio y de Pepe, que no usaban cinto. Pero Sakura les proporcionó alfileres de gancho, con los que hicieron improvisadas presillas. Sakura insistió en cargar una mochila no demasiado pesada sujeta al hombro derecho, y todos esgrimieron sus linternas.

Con la pistola firmemente empuñada y la escopeta al hombro, Shaoran los condujo de regreso al túnel. No tenía idea de lo que podían encontrar. Cualquier cosa era posible. Tal vez el túnel fuese un camino sin salida, tal vez estuviera bloqueado por alguna roca.

Sakura sostenía la linterna con la mano izquierda y con disimulo sacó su propia pistola de la mochila.

Shaoran entró primero, seguido por Sakura, y tras ella iba Pepe. Éste parecía muy nervioso, pero Sakura sospechaba que lo que lo atemorizaba era el túnel. En cambio Eulogio, más sólido, parecía simplemente interesado y nada asustado.

El eco era tan fuerte y tan molesto, que de inmediato todos comenzaron a hablar en susurros.

Sakura estimaba que habían recorrido por lo menos medio kilómetro cuando de repente el túnel comenzó a subir, con amplios escalones que parecían cavados en la roca. No era una escalera inclinada, pero a los hombres les resultaba difícil subirla a causa del peso que llevaban sobre las espaldas.

El aire era aún más fresco y Sakura se estremeció. La luz de las linternas seguía iluminando paredes y piso de roca.

-¿Cuánto más puede continuar? -preguntó Sakura en voz alta.

-Por la manera en que dobla y zigzaguea, diría que un buen trecho más. Pero mientras sigamos sintiendo ese aire fresco, no me preocupo. Por alguna parte entra,

La oscuridad interminable resultaba angustiosa. Sakura se preguntó cómo era posible que los espeleólogos aficionados no sólo toleraran la sensación de estar enterrados en las entrañas de la tierra soportando esa oscuridad opresiva, sino que además les gustara. Eso no era para ella.

El túnel volvió a elevarse y Shaoran ordenó un breve descanso para que todos recuperaran el aliento. A los diez minutos dio orden de continuar la marcha.

Sakura había tomado nota de la hora cuando entraron en el túnel. En ese momento iluminó su reloj con la linterna. Hacía cincuenta y cuatro minutos que caminaban, menos los diez de descanso, es decir cuarenta y cinco minutos de marcha. De haber caminado a paso rápido hubiera significado recorrer alrededor de cinco kilómetros, pero aun caminando con lentitud debían de haber recorrido por lo menos tres kilómetros. Era un túnel importante. Alguien se había tomado el trabajo de cavarlo en el corazón de la montaña, aunque tal vez la naturaleza empezó la obra y luego el hombre -o la mujer- sencillamente amplió lo ya existente.

-Aquí vamos de nuevo -exclamó Shaoran cuando empezaron a subir otro tramo de escalones anchos y de poca altura. Cada uno era aproximadamente cinco centímetros más alto que el anterior, pero había centenares y treparlos significaba un esfuerzo.

Y entonces, de repente, después de una curva, vieron luz adelante. Una luz débil, apenas visible, pero real. A medida que se fueron acercando, comprobaron que la salida del túnel se hallaba tan cubierta de lianas y arbustos como la entrada, en el otro extremo. Shaoran depositó su mochila en el suelo y empezó a limpiar de malezas la salida. A medida que trabajaba, el sol iba entrando en el túnel, cada vez con más fuerza.

Y entonces se encontraron nuevamente afuera, mientras hacían a un lado anchas hojas que les golpeaban las caras, y arrancaban ramas de enredaderas.

Después de la oscuridad del túnel tuvieron que protegerse los ojos hasta acostumbrase a la luz.

Lo que vieron era más o menos lo mismo que lo que había en el otro extremo del túnel.

-¿Y ahora, qué? -preguntó Tôya, disgustado-. A partir de aquí, ¿adónde vamos?

Sakura se volvió hacia un lado y el otro.

Se encontraban en una especie de fosa curva, rodeados de muros de roca. Su mirada entrenada percibió un detalle tras otro y en su pecho fue creciendo una sensación de enorme triunfo. Su mirada se encontró con la de Shaoran y comprendió que había notado los mismos detalles, pero de repente él estaba muy serio, mientras que ella tenía ganas de empezar a dar saltos y a gritar de alegría.

-A partir de aquí no vamos a ninguna parte -consiguió decir ella por fin, con la voz ahogada por la emoción-. Hemos llegado. Encontramos la Ciudad de Piedra.

* * *

><p>:D<p>

**N/A:**

La encontraron!.. encontraron la ciudad! :O

jajaja, hola fieles lectores xD.. aqui ando de vuelta por fin!..

¿Que les ha parecido?.. algo corto y asi.. peroo por fin llegaron :D

jaja ahora vienee lo bueno!.. ¿Que pasara?.. ¿Quien morira?.. o mas bien ¿Quien quedara vivo?

demasiado susppense.. jaja..

en fin.. aqui se los dejo.. disfrutenlo.. comenteen.. y dulces sueños!.. ^^

saludoos! :*


	15. Capítulo 14

Aclaración: Los personajes, la historia y detalles no me pertenecen ni son de mi autoría. Como ya saben los personajes pertenecen a CLAMP y esta es simplemente una adaptación que hice de una novela de Linda Howard. Todo esto es sin fines de lucro y con la única finalidad de entretenimiento. Dudas, comentarios, etc., son bien recibidos.

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 14<em>

Tôya volvió a mirar a su alrededor.

-¿Es esto? -preguntó, obviamente desilusionado.

-Sí, a menos que me equivoque -contestó Sakura.

No adivinaba, sabía lo que estaba viendo. Las paredes de piedra que los rodeaban estaban llenas de habitaciones. La jungla había cubierto las entradas, pero a pesar de todo se percibían formas y ciertas irregularidades en el crecimiento de las enredaderas.

-¿Y entonces dónde está ese tesoro del que tanto hablabas? -preguntó Tôya.

Sakura respiró hondo.

-Si es que existe un tesoro, puede estar en cualquier parte. Es posible que no seamos los únicos que han descubierto esta ciudad.

Reed se adelantó, con el entrecejo fruncido.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso de "si existe" un tesoro? ¿Para qué mierda crees que vinimos hasta aquí? Si nos has mentido...

De repente Shaoran estaba junto a Sakura.

-Nadie sabe lo que hay aquí -dijo con tranquilidad pero con un dejo de amenaza que contuvo a Reed-. En cuatrocientos años pueden suceder muchas cosas.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos? -preguntó Tôya.

-Armar el campamento. Eso es lo más importante. Este lugar no desaparecerá, eso es algo que les puedo asegurar.

Sakura estaba impaciente por empezar a explorar, pero sabía que Shaoran tenía razón.

Ante todo despejaron un enorme claro; Sakura temía que pudieran destruir algún elemento antiguo, pero bajo los machetes sólo cayeron arbustos, lianas y árboles pequeños. Allí no había árboles de gran tamaño, y ella se preguntó por qué. El sol llegaba en abundancia pero la vegetación, aunque abundante, no crecía a gran altura. El motivo de ese extraño detalle, fuera cual fuese, formaba parte de los misterios de los Anzar, y no veía la hora de empezar a desentrañar esos secretos.

Armaron las carpas más separadas que durante el trayecto. Sakura también lo sentía: reinaba una extraña sensación de seguridad. Allí, en ese lugar protegido se encontraban a salvo. No obstante, Shaoran se aseguró de ubicar su carpa junto a la de ella.

Sakura no esperaba que, encerrados como estaban, hubiera viento, pero soplaba una brisa suave y constante y el aire era casi fresco. Era probable que por la noche hiciera frío.

-Les pido a todos que miren por donde caminan, por favor -suplicó-. Puede haber recipientes, ollas, cualquier cosa tirada por el piso. -Cualquier artefacto que hubiera allí debía de estar cubierto por años de tierra acumulada, pero en algunas ocasiones ella los había visto tirados en el suelo.

Todavía quedaba bastante luz, y cuando terminaron de armar el campamento Shaoran le pasó un brazo alrededor de la cintura.

-¿Por qué no caminamos un poco?-preguntó con suavidad.

Ella le dirigió una mirada de desconfianza.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque tenemos que hablar.

-¿Acerca de qué?

Shaoran suspiró.

-¡Maldita sea! Eres la mujer más desconfiada que he conocido. Ven, ¿quieres?

-Está bien -dijo ella, a regañadientes-. Pero te advierto que sólo acepto caminar un rato.

-¿Cuándo has aceptado otra cosa? -preguntó Shaoran, volviendo a suspirar.

Caminar entre los matorrales no era tarea fácil; Shaoran llevaba el machete e iba abriendo camino a medida que avanzaban.

-¿Qué sentido tiene esto? -preguntó Sakura a los pocos minutos-. ¿O lo haces porque necesitas ejercicio?

Shaoran miró hacia atrás para asegurarse de que nadie los seguía. Se encontraban lejos, desde allí nadie podría oír lo que decían, y si alguien intentaba acercarse, el ruido de los arbustos lo delataría.

-A partir de este momento empezamos a estar en peligro -dijo Shaoran-. Les he dicho a los hombres que se mantengan atentos con Reed y con Dutra. Si llegara a suceder algo, quiero que ellos se dispersen, que salgan de aquí como puedan. Supongo que todavía estamos a salvo, a menos que tú encuentres alguna enorme gema, aunque me parece más probable que encuentres oro. Cualquiera de las dos cosas significaría nuestra muerte.

-Ya lo sé. -Sakura comprendía las implicaciones que encerraba haber encontrado la Ciudad de Piedra y, a pesar de lo que había dicho un rato antes, no creía que hubiera sido saqueada. Probablemente ellos fueran los primeros seres humanos que pisaban esa tierra desde la desaparición de los Anzar.

-El tiempo de juego terminó. Mantén la pistola lista en todo momento.

-Lo haré. Y comprendo muy bien lo que dices.

-Si empezara a suceder algo, no te quedes a ver cómo termina. Corre al túnel y aléjate con la mayor rapidez posible. Pero corre a toda velocidad y no te detengas por nada. Yo me encontraré contigo afuera. Pero nunca permitas que te atrapen acá adentro. Este lugar me pone nervioso, porque tiene una sola salida. Espero poder encontrar otra.

-No me parece probable que exista otra. Ese túnel es lo que mantuvo tan bien ocultos a los Anzar.

-Y no les dio resultado, ¿verdad? -preguntó Shaoran-. De todos modos desaparecieron.

-Me pregunto qué les habrá sucedido. -No lo pudo evitar: se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. -No se trata sólo de que esto vindique a mi padre. Aquí vivió una tribu muy especial, y un día simplemente desapareció. Averiguar todo lo posible acerca de ellos es... importante.

-Tal vez los haya eliminado alguna enfermedad, sobre todo si tuvieron contacto con europeos. -Ya hacía mucho que Shaoran conservaba la seriedad, así que alzó las cejas con aire divertido. -O tal vez, si en realidad eran todas mujeres, hayan muerto de aburrimiento.

Ella lo miró echando chispas por los ojos.

-A veces tengo ganas de pegarte un puñetazo en la nariz.

-En cualquier momento en que tengas ganas mi amor, házmelo saber. Me alegrará luchar contigo, cuando quieras.

Sonreía de esa manera que tanto la enfurecía, con esa pedantería tan típicamente masculina.

-¿Sabes lo que eres? -preguntó, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

-No, ¿qué? ¿La luz de tu existencia? ¿El hombre de tus sueños?

-Una porquería -dijo Sakura, y dio media vuelta para alejarse. Shaoran quedó doblado en dos de risa.

Bajo su dirección, al día siguiente comenzó la lenta y cautelosa exploración de la Ciudad de Piedra. Hubo que cortar más vegetación para poder encontrar un camino de subida hacia las oscuras cámaras, y a medida que trabajaban comenzaron a aparecer pequeñas piezas de la vida diaria de los Anzar. Joaquín encontró un trozo de azulejo rajado y cuando descubrieron la parte restante encontraron algo que parecía ser parte de una fuente. Sakura la fotografió desde todos los ángulos y tomó notas cuidadosas.

Empezaron a aparecer trozos de alfarería que Sakura también fotografió y catalogó. Nunca había sido tan feliz. No estaban haciendo historia; la estaban desenterrando, aprendiendo cosas acerca de un aspecto desconocido de la vida humana sobre la Tierra. Cuando sostenía en sus manos un trozo de alfarería que todavía conservaba restos de un dibujo, le sorprendía pensar que alguien, siglos antes, lo hubiera moldeado y embellecido para que decorara su vida, y luego lo hubiera usado día tras día. Era como sostener el tiempo entre las manos y resultaba reconfortante comprobar que los individuos morían, pero que la vida continuaba.

Extrañamente, fue Dutra quien, cuatro días después, encontró el primer camino inclinado que llevaba a los aposentos. Aunque no había mostrado ningún interés en los trozos de alfarería rota, después de la discusión con Shaoran utilizaba su fuerza bruta para limpiar de malezas grandes algunas zonas del lugar. Volcaba su agresión en el esfuerzo físico, y se vengaba de su ira en cada rama o enredadera que se le cruzara en el camino.

Después de siglos de desuso, la pendiente había comenzado a desintegrarse. Se encontraba cubierta de escombros, pero no cabía duda acerca del uso que había tenido. De inmediato comenzaron a despejarla, aunque los pedidos de cautela de Sakura demoraban el trabajo. La pendiente conducía a algo que parecía una ancha avenida de circunvalación que corría alrededor de la cuenca geológica donde se encontraban y a ella daban innumerables aposentos. Como había aposentos en otros niveles, Sakura supuso que debía de haber pendientes que conectaban los diferentes niveles. La Ciudad de Piedra había sido edificada en planos concéntricos capaces de albergar a millares de personas.

La avenida se hallaba tan cubierta de desechos como la pendiente, y Sakura sospechó que allí debía de haber millares de artefactos enterrados; pero todos deseaban entrar en los aposentos. Ésos eran los lugares donde habían vivido los Anzar, y sin duda contenían las mayores «riquezas». Sakura sabía que su concepto de riquezas era distinto del de los demás, pero la documentación física de los Anzar para ella era algo invalorable.

Por cierto que muchos animales habían logrado entrar en los aposentos. A lo largo de los años, dentro de ellos anidaron aves y otros animales los utilizaron como refugio. Al ver el primer aposento Sakura no pudo menos que pensar que habría sido maravilloso que todo se conservara tal como era en un principio, pero la naturaleza no era prolija.

El primer aposento era pequeño, y en un examen inicial, a pesar de revisar con cuidado los desechos, Sakura no pudo encontrar pruebas del uso que se le había dado. No había ollas que indicaran que se utilizara como cocina, ni se veía nada parecido a un brasero o a un fogón, así como tampoco había hollín ni restos de carbón. Lo único que Sakura encontró fue una pequeña víbora que huyó en cuanto ella la molestó con el palo que utilizaba para remover la tierra.

Pero Sakura se negaba a darse por vencida. Había centenares de aposentos y no era posible que todos estuviesen tan vacíos. No encontrar nada formaba parte tan integrante de la tarea de un arqueólogo como encontrar mucho, aunque no fuese tan satisfactorio ni tan excitante. Fotografió el aposento y lo describió en su cuaderno de apuntes.

En ese momento se asomó Shaoran.

-No me gusta que andes revisando estos lugares sola -dijo con irritación.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por miedo a que me tope con alguna víbora? -preguntó ella, sorprendida.

-Me consta que hay víboras. Lo que pasa es que tú todavía no has encontrado ninguna.

Sakura siguió revisando el piso con el palo.

-Por supuesto que me topé con una. Salió disparando justo antes de que tú llegaras.

Shaoran apretó los dientes y por un momento se dejó llevar por el mal humor. Pero enseguida se relajó y le dirigió una sonrisa.

-Me olvido de que eres experta en estas cosas. ¿Así que las víboras no te asustan?

-No. Las trato con prudencia, pero no me asustan.

-Las víboras no son el único peligro que podrías encontrar en un lugar como éste.

-De acuerdo.

-No piensas hacerme caso, ¿verdad? -preguntó él, exasperado-. Estás decidida a seguir explorando estos aposentos.

-Es mi trabajo.

-Y el mío es mantenerte a salvo. De ahora en adelante, cuando yo no esté contigo, lo estará alguno de mis hombres.

-No tengo inconveniente -contestó Sakura, distraída.

"No me presta ninguna atención", pensó Shaoran. Se hallaba enfrascada en la tarea de hundir ese palo en el piso, en arrodillarse para examinar algún detalle, sólo pensando en lo que hacía. Era enfurecedor, pero al mirarla Shaoran se sintió invadido por una extraña dulzura. Así era Sakura. Le encantaba su trabajo y tendía a olvidar todo lo demás. Lo único que él podía hacer era cuidarla lo mejor posible y recordar que se trataba de la mujer más capaz que había conocido en su vida entera. Sakura sabía lo que hacía y tenía los pies sólidamente apoyados sobre la tierra.

Shaoran no podía menos que lamentar haber encontrado ese lugar.

Le habría gustado mucho más que ella se hubiera visto obligada a admitir que no existía; eso le habría causado una amarga desilusión, pero no existiría tanto peligro. En cambio ahora tenía la sensación de estar sentado en la cima de un volcán que en cualquier instante podía entrar en erupción.

Por el momento todo se hallaba tranquilo, pero si llegaban a encontrar ese maldito Corazón de la Emperatriz o algo de oro, el juego cambiaría. Siempre convenía estar listo para afrontar cualquier eventualidad, de manera que él ya había hecho algunos planes y preparativos. Si no sucedía nada, seguiría actuando como siempre.

Como quería vigilar a Reed y a Dutra, le encomendó a Jorge que permaneciera con Sakura y la ayudara, tanto por su seguridad como porque todavía tenía el hombro un poco hinchado y dolorido. No quería que lo usara más de lo estrictamente necesario.

A Sakura la hacía feliz tener a Jorge por acompañante. Era un hombre agradable y un trabajador incansable. No demostraba entusiasmo por las ollas rotas y los trozos de alfarería que Sakura encontraba, pero se mostraba dispuesto a ayudarla a buscarlos.

Por suerte, en otros aposentos encontraron más que en el primero. Sakura era muy cuidadosa y anotaba los detalles específicos de cada cosa que encontraba: su ubicación, su descripción, su condición. No podría llevarse casi nada, y no quería destruir ninguna prueba que pudiera ayudar a develar el misterio de los Anzar y a determinar su grado de civilización. Los trozos de alfarería barnizados y pintados que había descubierto hasta el momento indicaban que usaban horno, a pesar de no haber encontrado ni rastros de ninguno. Tomaría tiempo reunir todos los elementos que definirían el grado de cultura de los Anzar.

Reed se impacientaba más cada día que pasaba sin encontrar más que lo que él llamaba "porquerías".

Y aunque ella no se impacientaba, también Sakura se sentía angustiada por no encontrar nada "más". ¿El lugar habría sido saqueado por ladrones largo tiempo antes? En ese caso, tal vez nunca pudieran desentrañar cómo eran los Anzar en función de lo que habían dejado tras de sí.

Mientras revisaba con cuidado otra pila de desechos, de repente se dio cuenta de que había cometido una monumental estupidez. En su excitación por haber encontrado el túnel y luego la Ciudad de Piedra, había olvidado las instrucciones.

Las instrucciones no terminaban con el túnel. Existían otras directivas que acaso la llevaran directamente al lugar donde se encontraba el Corazón de la Emperatriz.

Detuvo su trabajo y le sonrió a Jorge.

-Creo que por hoy interrumpiremos nuestra tarea -dijo-. Me molesta el hombro y estoy fatigada.

-Debe descansar -contestó Jorge con la tímida preocupación que tantas veces demostraba hacia ella.

-Lo haré -contestó Sakura, y regresó al campamento. La mayoría de los hombres ya había vuelto, aburridos de despejar de vegetación un acceso a los pequeños aposentos que eran todos idénticos y que no presentaban nada excitante. Shaoran estaba allí, sentado en el piso, de piernas cruzadas, limpiando sus armas. Un sexto sentido le indicó la presencia de Sakura y levantó la cabeza para mirarla. Ella le sonrió, pero se encaminó directamente a su carpa sin detenerse a conversar con nadie.

Shaoran continuó con su tarea, pero su expresión era pensativa. Durante las semanas de convivencia se había acostumbrado a observar a Sakura, a estudiarla de cerca para tratar de encontrar alguna falla en su armadura defensiva que le permitiera llegar hasta ella.

De manera que era ya todo un experto en descubrir la más leve diferencia en su comportamiento, y en ese momento sus sentidos se alertaron. Esa mujer andaba en algo, ¿pero qué?

Sakura estaba sentada en el piso de la carpa, con las instrucciones cifradas delante de sí y el cuaderno de notas sobre la falda. Aunque había memorizado las instrucciones, escribirlas en inglés la ayudaba a clarificar sus pensamientos. Cuando terminó de hacerlo, permaneció largo rato estudiando lo que acababa de escribir. Un leve sonido fuera de la carpa la alertó, y guardó presurosa el cuaderno debajo de la colchoneta. Shaoran abrió la entrada de la carpa y entró.

-Pasa -dijo ella con tono sarcástico.

-Gracias. -Le guiñó un ojo. -Ya estoy adentro. Bueno, ¿en qué andas?

Se instaló a su lado y Sakura supo que no se movería de allí hasta que ella le hubiera dado una respuesta satisfactoria. Ese guiño no era más que una manera de ocultar su férrea determinación.

Sacó el cuaderno y le pasó lo que acababa de escribir.

-Recordé que las instrucciones no terminaban con el túnel -dijo en voz muy baja, para que desde afuera no pudieran oírla.

Shaoran leyó lo que acababa de escribir.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer al respecto?

-No sé. -Sakura suspiró con expresión indecisa. -Lo que he encontrado hasta ahora no es exactamente fabuloso y sin duda no está en el mismo nivel de la tumba del rey Tut ni de lo que encontraron en Ouosalla. He hallado pruebas de que aquí vivieron seres humanos, pero nada, absolutamente nada que indique que eran una tribu desconocida. Tenemos un túnel maravilloso que nos condujo hasta aquí, pero no mucho más. Por supuesto que los arqueólogos se interesarán y con el tiempo alguien financiará una excavación, pero no nos hemos topado con nada que merezca aparecer en la primera plana de los diarios. Yo quería encontrar algo que obligara a los arqueólogos a concederle a papá el mérito que merece, y no he encontrado nada que lo justifique.

-A menos que esté aquí -agregó Shaoran, alzando el papel.

-Sí.

-Y por otra parte, si lo encontramos, tendremos graves problemas.

-Sí -repitió ella con tono sombrío.

Shaoran le tomó la barbilla y la levantó. Durante algunos instantes la miró con una sonrisa triste. Después se inclinó y la besó.

-De manera que lo que haremos es esto: yo buscaré la alhaja mientras tú distraes a esos cretinos. Si llegara a encontrar el Corazón de la Emperatriz, te lo diré y decidiremos juntos lo que hay que hacer. No tiene sentido que te preocupes tanto por un diamante que ni siquiera sabes si existe.

-¡Por supuesto que existe!

-Entonces también tenemos que tomar en cuenta la posibilidad de que alguien se lo haya llevado de aquí hace siglos. Por supersticiosa que sea, la gente no deja alhajas así tiradas por cualquier parte. El Corazón de la Emperatriz ni siquiera cuenta con la protección de una buena y amenazadora maldición.

-Pero para nosotros podría llegar a ser una verdadera maldición.

-Más tarde decidiremos lo que hay que hacer, aunque la alhaja no exista, tal vez yo pueda encontrar algo que sea de mucho interés para ti. ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor esa gente ocultó todos sus objetos interesantes.

-Por lo que he visto hasta ahora, estoy convencida de que es así.

-Mañana lo averiguaremos.

Ella lo miró, mordiéndose los labios. Un mes antes jamás le habría confiado su presentimiento, y mucho menos algo tan importante como eso. Pero desde entonces se había acostumbrado a confiarle su vida. Y su vida era infinitamente más importante que el Corazón de la Emperatriz, de manera que no veía por qué no confiarle la búsqueda de la gema.

-¿Serás cuidadoso? -preguntó en un susurro-. Ten cuidado de que nadie te siga.

-Te lo prometo. Y si llegara a encontrar algo, serás la primera en saberlo.

A la mañana siguiente Shaoran no hizo nada fuera de lo habitual. Acompañó a los demás hasta la primera hilera de habitaciones, ayudó a limpiar algunas más y luego dejó a Sakura y a Jorge revisándolas a fondo mientras todos regresaban al campamento. Últimamente Reed nunca perdía de vista a Sakura, de modo que se quedó arriba. Shaoran se dedicó a hacer algunos trabajos dentro del campamento y por fin se instaló a la sombra, como para dormir un rato. Después de almorzar, Dutra se quedó dormido.

Cuando los ronquidos surgían con regularidad del pecho de Dutra, Shaoran se levantó, tomó la escopeta y salió del campamento. Nadie le prestó atención. La noche anterior había tomado la precaución de ocultar la linterna fuera del campamento y la recogió, con la esperanza de no tener necesidad de usarla.

Como era lógico, habían iniciado las exploraciones en la zona más cercana al campamento.

Las instrucciones de Sakura ubicaban al Corazón de la Emperatriz en una cámara especial, ubicada directamente frente a la salida del túnel. Al estudiar con más detenimiento el lugar, Shaoran notó que el extremo opuesto era un poco más alto y que desde allí tenía una referencia más amplia. Esa cuenca geológica debía tener aproximadamente un kilómetro y medio de ancho y tres cuartos de kilómetro de largo, y el suelo estaba cubierto de árboles y de malezas. De alguna manera esos árboles lo molestaban. ¿Por qué no eran más altos? Con la cantidad de sol que recibían deberían haber sido verdaderos gigantes. Pese a que llovía todos los días, el agua de lluvia no podía erosionar la tierra como lo hacía en las planicies del Amazonas; las montañas circundantes retenían la tierra.

Entonces ¿cómo drenaba el agua? Debía drenar, porque en caso contrario el piso de la cuenca sería un lago en lugar de esa tierra rica y fértil que había bajo sus pies. Y justamente por el hecho de que la tierra fuese tan rica la falta de altura de los árboles resultaba aún más extraña.

A menos que esos árboles no fuesen muy viejos.

Shaoran se detuvo en seco para mirar uno de los árboles y un escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral. ¿La tierra de la cuenca habría estado libre de vegetación hasta un pasado reciente? ¿Los Anzar habrían desaparecido hacía apenas un par de décadas, en lugar de siglos antes?

No. Imposible. De ser así, habrían encontrado muchas más pruebas de las que logró desenterrar Sakura. A menos que ellos se hubiesen marchado llevando consigo todas sus pertenencias.

Shaoran sacudió la cabeza. Tenía que dejar de pensar tonterías. Lo único que debía hacer era llevar a cabo lo que se proponía, es decir, encontrar el lugar que indicaban las instrucciones de Sakura.

No le resultó fácil llegar al otro extremo de la cuenca, porque no quería utilizar el machete y dejar marcado un sendero que hasta Reed podría seguir. De vez en cuando se detenía para asegurarse de que no lo seguían, y eso también lo hizo perder tiempo. Con todo, llegó al otro extremo en alrededor de una hora.

Desde cerca alcanzó a ver una grieta en la cara de la roca, pero subir sería un problema.

En el costado del risco debía de haber uno de esos planos inclinados cavados en la piedra, de manera que inició una búsqueda sistemática. Debía de ser su día de suerte, porque en pocos minutos lo encontró.

Se fue abriendo camino hacia lo alto, y al llegar arriba notó algo diferente: desde la dirección opuesta nacía otro declive que se encontraba en el primer nivel con el que acababa de trepar, formando una V invertida. De acuerdo con las instrucciones de Sakura, al frente y cavado en el risco, se encontraba el templo de los Anzar. Shaoran levantó la mirada y lo recorrió otro escalofrío.

En lo alto, muy por encima de su cabeza, vio inmensas columnas de piedra, cavadas en el risco mismo. Se encontraban casi por entero cubiertas de enredaderas, pero a pesar de ello se notaba lo que eran. Shaoran se acercó y empezó a buscar la entrada, introduciendo un palo en la espesa vegetación. Cada vez que el palo chocaba contra la roca, daba un paso al costado y lo volvía a meter. Al cuarto intento el palo se hundió por completo, y Shaoran supo que acababa de encontrar lo que buscaba.

Después de todo le haría falta la linterna. Apartó las enredaderas con las manos y las mantuvo a un lado; luego prendió la linterna y recorrió con su luz la enorme cámara que se reveló adentro. Lo que vio lo obligó a maldecir en voz baja.

Estatuas. ¡Maldita sea! Enormes estatuas cavadas en la piedra.

Las figuras eran de una altura mayor que la humana, tal vez tendrían dos metros diez y se hallaban ubicadas sobre pedestales. En total debían de medir tres metros de altura.

La talla era soberbia, más perfecta que todas las obras de los incas y los mayas, aunque el estilo era similar. Los rasgos eran menos exagerados; las proporciones más normales. Shaoran contuvo el aliento. Se obligó a exhalar el aire de los pulmones, pero no pudo evitar la sobrecogedora sensación de incredulidad y de temor religioso que lo embargaba.

Eran estatuas de guerreros. Cada una empuñaba un arma diferente, algunas eran espadas, otras un arco y flechas, otras garrotes.

Pero eran todas figuras de mujeres.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **

Wahh.. que corton en la historia no? jaja

pero bueno.. asi son los caps xD

y pues que piensan?.. Si existira el diamante(?)

ok.. yo x mi parte solo dire.. Ash!.. a veces me cae mal Sakura... a ustedes no?.. pobre Shao.. pero todo bn.. jaja

en fin.. no comento mas xqe se me hace tarde.. eaah.. sabado de antro!.. (no se ni xqe voy la vdd.. pero pps.. haber q pasa) xD

ya saben.. comenten comenten!.. ^^

saludos!

Aclaración: Los personajes, la historia y detalles no me pertenecen ni son de mi autoría. Como ya saben los personajes pertenecen a CLAMP y esta es simplemente una adaptación que hice de una novela de Linda Howard. Todo esto es sin fines de lucro y con la única finalidad de entretenimiento. Dudas, comentarios, etc., son bien recibidos.


	16. Capítulo 15

Aclaración: Los personajes, la historia y detalles no me pertenecen ni son de mi autoría. Como ya saben los personajes pertenecen a CLAMP y esta es simplemente una adaptación que hice de una novela de Linda Howard. Todo esto es sin fines de lucro y con la única finalidad de entretenimiento. Dudas, comentarios, etc., son bien recibidos.

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 15<em>

Avanzó aún con más cautela que antes, abriéndose paso por entre el enredo de malezas, y penetró en la fría oscuridad. Tenía la sensación de ser un intruso, como si los ojos ciegos que lo contemplaban supieran que él no tenía nada que hacer allí.

Bueno, Sakura ya tenía su estupendo hallazgo. Aún sin el Corazón de la Emperatriz, esas estatuas revolucionarían el mundo, y no sólo el mundo de la arqueología. A los historiadores también se les haría agua la boca por verlas, por tratar de deducir su significado.

No había trampas cazabobos ni pisos que se hundían. Bajo sus pies había roca sólida.

Shaoran recorrió la inmensa sala cavada en la roca viva, entre las dos hileras de mujeres guerreras que montaban una guardia eterna.

Se hallaba en una alcoba ubicada en el extremo opuesto. Allí había un sepulcro, también cavado en la roca. Cubierto de polvo y de telarañas, lo mismo que todo lo demás en ese salón silencioso. La figura de un hombre había sido tallada en bajo relieve en la tapa. Y arriba del sepulcro, en un nicho propio, había otro guardia. Allí, resplandeciendo a pesar del polvo acumulado por un número desconocido de años, reflejando con un resplandor rosado la luz de la linterna con que Shaoran lo iluminaba, estaba el Corazón de la Emperatriz.

Era una gema inmensa, más grande que el puño de Shaoran y tenía una forma parecida a la del corazón de un ser humano.

Una fortuna lo miraba a la cara.

Después de haber vivido tantos años en Brasil, Shaoran sabía algo acerca de diamantes, y esa piedra parecía un diamante. Supuso que cabía la posibilidad de que fuera un granate, pero no lo creía. Había allí demasiado fuego, demasiada profundidad. Estaba cortado con tosquedad, pero aun así era magnífico. La mayor parte de los diamantes coloreados eran pálidos, los de colores intensos eran extremadamente raros, por lo general muy pequeños y muy caros. Había oído decir que los diamantes colorados eran los más raros de todos, y allí estaba él, contemplando uno que no sólo era de un rojo profundo sino que debía de ser del tamaño del diamante Cullinan, o más grande aún. Esa gema era de veras invalorable.

¿Pero valía las vidas de todos ellos? Si Reed se enteraba de su existencia, habría muertes. Shaoran tendría que matar a Reed y a Dutra o arriesgar no sólo su vida y la de Sakura sino la de todos los hombres que integraban la expedición.

Pero, por otra parte, si él fuera el único que se enterara de la existencia de esa piedra...

Se deslizó detrás del sepulcro, iluminando el lugar con la linterna para asegurarse de que no hubiera reptiles. Los había. En un rincón vio una víbora que dormía plácidamente después de haber devorado alguna rata. La tocó con el palo y la víbora se alejó en silencio. Después Shaoran se irguió y retiró con cuidado el Corazón de la Emperatriz de su lugar de descanso.

Era sorprendentemente pesado; calculó que por lo menos debía de pesar medio kilo. Lo sopló para quitarle el polvo y luego lo lustró contra sus pantalones; y el rojo profundo resplandeció con un fuego que lo dejó admirado y lo hechizó. Era lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida, un objeto cálido cuando la mayoría de los diamantes eran fríos.

A Sakura no le hacía falta ese diamante para atraer la atención del mundo; eso lo lograrían las estatuas. Y de todos modos lo que a ella le interesaba no era el dinero. Si Sakura tuviera el diamante, y lograran regresar vivos a Manaos, lo entregaría al gobierno de Brasil. ¡Pero, por Dios, las cosas que podría hacer él con esa gema!

Esa alhaja valía más dinero del que pudiera siquiera imaginar. Podría comprar sus propias lanchas e instalar un servicio de charters, y hasta quizás aventurarse a iniciar un servicio de charters aéreos. Hacía años había obtenido su licencia de piloto pues muchos lugares del Amazonas sólo resultaban accesibles por vía aérea, y le pareció que en eso había posibilidades. Y podría proporcionarle a Sakura todo lo que ella quisiera durante el resto de su vida. No porque ella deseara muchas cosas. ¿Qué se le podía comprar a una mujer que se sentía feliz escarbando la tierra? ¿Más tierra?

Lo que mas lo alegraba era que podría cumpli todo eso sin tener que recurrir a su odiosa 'fortuna familiar'. Desde que abandono China se prometio a si mismo no utilizar nada de lo correspondiente a su herencia, para él ese dinero solo estaba para casos extremos.

Su conciencia ni siquiera le molestó.

Deslizó la piedra dentro del bolsillo de la camisa y sopló cuidadosamente sobre el nicho donde hasta hacía unos momentos descansaba, para volver a distribuir el polvo y que no se notara que había habido algo allí apoyado. Aquello no era lo mismo que robar una tumba o destruir artefactos arqueológicos. Si hubiera encontrado el diamante siendo minero, nadie habría objetado que obtuviera la justa ganancia a sus esfuerzos. Y considerando que las vidas de todos dependían de que pudiera mantenerlo bien oculto... diablos, no había elección posible.

Miró con cuidado a su alrededor. Cualquier otro tesoro los pondría en tanto peligro como el diamante. Pero no vio oro, plata ni otras piedras preciosas. Hasta allí, todo bien. Le habría gustado poder examinar mejor ese lugar, pero no quería desarreglar nada. Para cuidar hasta el último detalle, cubrió las huellas de sus pasos detrás del sepulcro.

Tenía que regresar.

Sakura debía de estar esperándolo con los nervios de punta. Sin duda no permitiría que nadie notara su agitación, pero si creía que se había demorado demasiado no dudaría en hacérselo saber. Sonrió, pensando en la alegría que sentiría cuando él le contara lo de las estatuas. Sus ojos verdes resplandecerían y en su rostro se pintaría esa expresión extasiada que lo fascinaba. Las estatuas siguieron montando guardia cuando él se retiró caminando entre ellas, cruzando esa sala llena de ecos rumbo a la leve luz que marcaba la entrada.

En el camino de regreso pensó si sería conveniente entrar en el campamento con el diamante en el bolsillo de la camisa. Era demasiado grande. De manera que decidió envolverlo en su pañuelo y enterrarlo en el mismo lugar donde antes había enterrado la linterna. Lo recuperaría después, cuando pudiera ocultarlo mejor.

Cuando llegó al campamento, Sakura estaba sentada frente a su carpa. Levantó de inmediato la cabeza y lo miró, pero no dijo nada.

-¿Dónde mierda ha estado? -preguntó Reed de mal modo-. Usted mismo estableció la regla de que nadie debe alejarse del campamento sin avisarles a los demás adónde va.

Shaoran lo ignoró y se dirigió a Sakura.

-Encontré el templo.

Ella se puso de pie de un salto, con los ojos brillantes de excitación.

-¿Cómo es? ¿Está bien conservado?

-Mi amor -contestó Shaoran-, es algo que hay que ver para creer.

Todos se arremolinaron a su alrededor y Reed lo tomó del brazo.

-¿Qué encontró?

-Un templo -contestó Shaoran-. Estatuas. Cosas así.

En silencio, Sakura formó la palabra estatuas con los labios.

Reed se impacientó.

-¿Alguna otra cosa?

-Algo que supongo es una tumba. Pero no encontré tesoros ni nada por el estilo, si es eso a lo que se refiere -Le resultó fácil mentir.

A juzgar por la expresión de Sakura, era evidente que la ausencia de un tesoro le importaba un rábano. Su expresión era la del chico frente a un árbol de Navidad cargado de regalos.

De repente, sin poder contenerse más, Shaoran lanzó una carcajada, la levantó en sus brazos y giró con ella.

-¿Quieres verlo? -preguntó-. Si nos apuramos podemos ir y volver antes de que oscurezca.

En cuanto Shaoran pronunció esas palabras, Sakura empezó a luchar para que la soltara.

-Necesito la cámara -balbuceó-. Y mi anotador. Están en la carpa. En cuanto los busque estaré lista...

-Está bien, está bien -la tranquilizó Shaoran-. Cálmate. Ese templo no se irá a ninguna parte.

Fueron todos, hasta Dutra, y esa vez usaron los machetes para abrir un camino a fin de que los viajes futuros les resultaran más fáciles.

-¿Qué clase de estatuas? -preguntó Tôya-. ¿Pequeñas?

Shaoran se preguntó qué estaría esperando. ¿Una estatuilla como la del Oscar, sólo que de oro?

-No, son bastante grandes. Talladas en piedra.

-¡Ah! -La desilusión de Tôya era evidente.

-No miré demasiado-aclaró Shaoran-. Tal vez haya estatuas más chicas en algún aposento lateral, pero yo no vi ninguna. -Dios, esperaba que no hubiera estatuas más chicas. Pero era un riesgo que tenía que correr pues no podía ocultarle a Sakura la existencia del templo.

Cuando estuvieron lo bastante cerca y vieron la forma de las columnas, Sakura se mordió los labios para no lanzar una exclamación. Shaoran percibió su temblor. Le pasó una mano alrededor de la cintura y la acercó a sí, Vicente cortó con el machete todas las enredaderas que cubrían la entrada, que cayeron a sus pies como otras tantas víboras verdes. El arco de luz penetró más profundamente en la sala. Shaoran prendió la linterna y entró con Sakura. Los otros los siguieron, ansiosos.

Shaoran recorrió lentamente con la luz de la linterna las figuras de tres metros de alto. Sakura se prendió de su brazo y le clavó las uñas. Estaba muda, con la mirada fija en las estatuas.

Tanto Pepe como Eulogio se hallaban como petrificados por el recuerdo de antiguas historias que volvían a la vida en esas estatuas de guerreras.

Durante largo rato ninguno habló, impresionados por la inmensidad de la sala, por la gravedad de las silenciosas estatuas guerreras. Hasta Tôya, que no reverenciaba nada y cuyo interés en las antiguas culturas era inexistente, parecía percibir algo... una cierta solemnidad, quizá. No había rastros de temor en ese silencio; más bien era como si ellos fuesen intrusos en un lugar sagrado, un lugar destinado a la paz.

Jorge se acercó al pie de una de las estatuas y levantó la vista para mirarla. Extendió una mano y tocó la piedra.

-¿Quiénes son? -preguntó por fin en un susurro, con una mezcla de admiración y curiosidad. Aunque había hablado en un susurro, la amplia sala recibió el sonido y lo amplificó, de tal modo que sus palabras resultaron perfectamente audibles.

Sakura seguía temblando, apoyada contra Shaoran.

-Creo que deben ser... las Amazonas -contestó en el mismo tono de admiración, como si aquello fuera más de lo que podía soportar. Shaoran sabía cómo debía de sentirse. Él todavía no se había repuesto de la sorpresa que le provocó verlas.

La cabeza de Sakura era un torbellino; trataba de abarcar todos los ángulos, de considerar todas las ramificaciones de lo que significaba la existencia de esas estatuas. ¿Cómo habían llegado esas mujeres guerreras allí, a la jungla sudamericana? Las Amazonas no eran más que un mito. Supuestamente se trataba de una tribu de mujeres guerreras que una vez por año se apareaban con una tribu vecina de hombres a fin de poder procrear. Nunca se encontraron pruebas de su existencia.

Y sin embargo... allí estaban. En un lugar donde no había ninguna razón lógica para ello.

-¡Oh, Dios mío! -susurró Sakura.

-Sí, ya sé. Es lo mismo que pensé yo cuando las vi -dijo Shaoran-. El sepulcro está en ese extremo de la sala. -Con la linterna le mostró el camino, pero la sala era demasiado larga y el haz de luz no llegaba hasta el final.

Todos recorrieron el inmenso recinto, empequeñecidos por las dimensiones del lugar y por las hileras de silenciosas guardianas. Todavía hablaban en susurros, como si cualquier frase pronunciada en voz alta pudiera profanar la santidad del lugar.

Cuando llegaron al sepulcro, las luces combinadas de todas las linternas iluminaron la tumba. Sakura contuvo el aliento al ver las facciones masculinas talladas en piedra, fuertes, apuestas, tranquilas y seguras aún en el largo sueño de la muerte. Ése era un hombre que, sin duda alguna, estaría dispuesto a ofrendar su vida sin vacilar en defensa de la mujer amada. Ése era un hombre por quien una mujer lloraría la vida entera, y alrededor de quien se tejerían toda clase de leyendas. No había rastros de la tumba de la reina, pero el nicho situado sobre el sepulcro debía de ser el lugar donde había depositado su corazón, el corazón de una guerrera, para que custodiara a su bien amado durante toda la eternidad.

Un nicho vacío y polvoriento.

Incapaz de contenerse, temblorosa por el alivio, Sakura apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Shaoran y él la rodeó con sus brazos. Gracias a Dios que no hay ningún diamante -pensó ella- ningún diamante enorme que hubiera puesto en peligro nuestras vidas. A Reed las estatuas no le interesarían, por revolucionarias que fueran dentro del mundo de la arqueología. Eran de piedra, carecían de un valor inherente, salvo por lo que representaban, y sacándolas del contexto de los Anzar no tenían valor alguno. Cada una de ellas debía de pesar alrededor de media tonelada o más, de modo que serían imposibles de transportar, aún en el caso de que tuvieran valor monetario. Más tarde, una vez que su existencia hubiera sido regristrada y su contexto conocido, se tornarían invalorables, lo mismo que la Mona Lisa, pero en ese caso su valor dependía de que el mundo las conociera exactamente como estaban en ese momento, en su ubicación original.

Reed iluminó el piso con la linterna y estudió las pisadas dejadas por Shaoran en su primer viaje. Se acercó al sepulcro y miró detrás.

-¡Cuidado con las víboras! -advirtió Shaoran con tono indiferente.

Reed se introdujo detrás de la tumba y pasó el dedo por el nicho, para estudiarlo desde más cerca.

-No hay duda de que había una piedra -aseveró Sakura, ya bastante recuperada como para poder permanecer parada sobre sus propias piernas y sin tener que apoyarse en Shaoran. Como si no quisiera permitir que se alejara, él mantuvo una mano sobre su espalda. -Pero no hay manera de saber cuánto tiempo hace que falta ni quien se la llevó. Ya que no se ha tocado nada más, creo que lo más probable es que se la hayan llevado los mismos Anzar cuando se retiraron.

-Bueno, ¿pero si este maldito sepulcro era tan importante para ellos, por qué no se lo llevaron también? -preguntó Reed. Estaba de un terrible mal humor y le costaba contenerse.

Sakura miró el sepulcro. Debía de tener por lo menos unos dos metros y medio de largo.

-Es difícil calcular lo que pesa, y de todos modos resultaría imposible sacarlo por el túnel. Por lo que he visto, diría que los Anzar no fueron muriendo; creo que abandonaron este lugar, y se llevaron sus bienes personales y sus tesoros. Lo único que dejaron atrás, aparte de unas cuantas ollas, fue este sepulcro.

-¿De qué sirve una tumba de piedra? -aulló Reed, furioso al ver que se derrumbaban sus sueños de riquezas-. ¿Y estas malditas estatuas?

-Usted sabía que este viaje era una aventura y un riesgo-le recordó Shaoran con frialdad-. En la selva nada es seguro.

Reed parecía a punto de explotar; le palpitaba un músculo en la mandíbula y tenía los puños cerrados. Lo enfermaba pensar en el dinero que había gastado, en el dinero que debía... y en la gente a quien se lo debía, Miró el sepulcro. -Tal vez haya algo adentro -sugirió.

Sakura se sobresaltó visiblemente ante la idea de abrir el sepulcro.

-No es probable-se obligó a decir-. No hemos podido encontrar nada de valor que hayan dejado. Ni oro ni plata, nada.

El tenue control de Reed volvió a desaparecer.

-¡Maldita sea, tiene que haber algo!

-Mire a su alrededor -dijo Sakura con voz aguda-. ¿Ve algún objeto recubierto de plata? No hay nada. Y si hubo un tesoro, lo llevaron consigo. Ya no está aquí. Tal vez los Anzar fueron absorbidos por la cultura de los incas; tal vez haya sido eso lo que enriqueció a los incas. Pero sea lo que fuere, ahora aquí ya no queda nada.

Reed parecía atontado, enfermo.

-Tiene que haber algo -murmuró. Sakura indicó el lugar con un movimiento de la mano.

-Yo no veo nada.

Reed se volvió y caminó apresuradamente hacia la entrada. Dutra lo siguió, pero los demás permanecieron dentro del templo, admirados por lo que acababan de encontrar.

-¿No deberías estar tomando fotografías? -preguntó Shaoran, sonriente.

Sorprendida de haberlo olvidado, Sakura tomó la cámara, pero le temblaban tanto las manos que le resultaba imposible mantenerla quieta.

-No puedo-dijo por fin, mirando a Shaoran-. Estoy temblando como una hoja. ¿Tomarías tú las fotografías mientras yo hago mis anotaciones?

Shaoran tomó la cámara mientras ella le explicaba cómo funcionaba. Era una cámara para "idiotas` completamente automática, tan sencilla que cualquiera debía ser capaz de operarla... suponiendo que el idiota pudiera mantenerla quieta, cosa que en ese momento a Sakura le resultaba imposible. Lo único que Shaoran tenía que hacer era enfocar y apretar el obturador. El flash y el foco automático se harían cargo de todo lo demás.

Tomó varias fotografías del sepulcro y después fue recorriendo y fotografiando las estatuas una a una, mientras Sakura tomaba notas apresuradas a la luz de una linterna torpemente sujeta debajo del brazo. Ahora que lo notaba, lo que más le asombraba era que todas las estatuas tenían facciones sutilmente diferentes. Eso la hacía pensar que debían de ser tallas de mujeres reales, tal vez mujeres que en verdad custodiaban la tumba del guerrero. La individualidad de esas estatuas las convertía en algo aun más precioso, sin igual en ninguna otra parte del mundo.

-¿Feliz? -preguntó Shaoran, mirándola.

Ella se volvió para dedicarle una brillante sonrisa

-Feliz es poco decir.

-¡Señor! ¡Señor, mire!

El que llamaba con tanta urgencia era Jorge que había metido los dedos en una rajadura de la pared y en ese momento tiraba con todas sus fuerzas.

-Creo que es una puerta, señor.

A Sakura se le subió el corazón a la boca cuando todos se acercaron a investigar el descubrimiento de Jorge. Sin duda parecía el perfil de una puerta, con arco de medio punto en la parte superior. Pero por más que tiraban, la piedra no se movía.

-Traten de empujarla -sugirió Sakura.

Shaoran colocó ambas manos sobre un lado de la puerta y obedeció. No sucedió nada. Después se corrió hacia el otro lado y volvió a empujar. La piedra crujió. Shaoran le dirigió una mirada exasperada a Sakura y lo volvió a intentar. La puerta empezó a abrirse con lentitud, con el sonido agudo de la piedra al raspar sobre otra piedra, y percibieron una corriente de aire fresco.

-Es otro túnel -dijo Shaoran iluminándolo con la linterna-. De modo que tenían más de una salida,

-¿Te parece que lo investiguemos? -pregunto Sakura.

-Ahora no, no tenemos tiempo. Será mejor terminar de tomar las fotografías para poder volver al campamento antes de que oscurezca.

El sol se ponía cuando el grupo abandonó el templo. A Sakura le sorprendió que Tôya hubiera permanecido todo ese tiempo con ellos, y además parecía muy interesado. Al regreso se puso a la par de Sakura.

-¿Esto era lo que estaba tratando de encontrar papá cuando murió? -preguntó después de unos instantes de silencio.

-Sí. Pruebas de la existencia de los Anzar.

-¿De modo que no era un loco?

-No. Tal vez fuera distraído y viviera en las nubes… pero tenía los pies bien plantados en la tierra.

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer?

-Haremos revelar esas fotografías; notificaremos al gobierno de Brasil. Eso limpiará el nombre de papá. Pronto este lugar estará lleno de arqueólogos, y todo gracias al trabajo de nuestro padre.

Tôya permaneció otro rato en silencio.

-Entonces me alegra que lo hayas encontrado, aunque no hubiera tesoro ni nada de eso.

-Es que esto es un tesoro -dijo ella con suavidad-. Aunque no sea la clase de tesoro que tú esperabas.

-Sí, supongo que sí. -Tôya se quedó atrás, sin duda había dicho todo lo que intentaba decir.

Desde que Sakura arriesgó su vida para salvar la suya, él ya no se mostraba hostil con su hermana. Pero parecía incómodo, como si fueran dos desconocidos obligados a conversar. Ella se alegraba de que Tôya ya no la odiara, pero aceptaba la realidad de que nunca serían muy unidos. Eran seres demasiado distintos que ni siquiera tenían recuerdos de infancia en común.

Cuando la madre de ambos murio y su padre se enfrasco en la arqueología, el resentimiento de Tôya fue tan grande que se apartó de la familia. Sólo mantuvo el contacto estrictamente indispensable con su padre y luego, a la muerte de éste, aún tuvo menos contacto con Sakura. Y cuando ella llegó a la edad de tomar conciencia de esas cosas, Tôya ya se había mudado y vivía por su cuenta.

En cuanto llegaron al campamento, Tôya empezó a contarle a Reed que acababan de encontrar otro túnel, pero Reed no demostró el menor interés. Después de decirle a Tôya que se callara la boca, se encerró en su propia carpa. Tôya se encogió de hombros y se unió al resto de los hombres que se preparaban para una partida de naipes.

Sakura se instaló a escribir, por completo enfrascada en sus pensamientos; estudiaba las distintas teorías que pudieran explicar la existencia de las estatuas.

Tantas preguntas, y todas fascinantes.

Era más tarde que de costumbre cuando se retiró a su carpa, con la mente todavía hecha un torbellino. Los hombres estaban sentados afuera, conversando y riendo. En lugar de permanecer despierta buena parte de la noche, como creyó que le sucedería, se quedó dormida casi de inmediato. No recordaba haberse sentido nunca tan feliz.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

Je.. las que apostaron x la existencia del diamante... pues ganaron!.. jaja

aunque era algo ps ya predecible no?..

uuh.. Shao.. tocado por la codicia.. aunque todo lo que dice es razonable.. jaja ya veremos luego que hace con el diamantucho ese.. xD

ya se viene la mejor parte!.. Reed esta F U R I O S O!.. y Dutra con ganas de matar!.. u.u

alguien descubrira a Shao?

no se muerdan las uñas y esperen pacientemente hasta el viernes.. que sera el día que mas tiempo tendre para actualizar..

si puedo entre semana pues ya saben que a los que dejen review les mando un inbox segundos antes de actualizar asi que es cuestion de que se esten pendientes!.. (los que mandan review.. a los otros no se como avisarles).. ja!.. asi que ya sabeen!.. manden revieeews con su opinioon! :D

saludooos! ^^


	17. Capítulo 16

Aclaración: Los personajes, la historia y detalles no me pertenecen ni son de mi autoría. Como ya saben los personajes pertenecen a CLAMP y esta es simplemente una adaptación que hice de una novela de Linda Howard. Todo esto es sin fines de lucro y con la única finalidad de entretenimiento. Dudas, comentarios, etc., son bien recibidos.

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 16<em>

A la mañana siguiente, antes del amanecer, Shaoran se alejó en silencio del campamento mientras los demás dormían. A menos que estuviera muy equivocado, Reed no vería ningún motivo para que siguieran allí, ya que obviamente no había ningún tesoro para robar. Le pareció prudente tener el diamante en su poder mientras aún tuviera oportunidad de ir en su busca.

En el campamento, Reed, que había dormido profundamente toda la noche, salió de la carpa justo a tiempo para ver que Shaoran se alejaba. Frunció el entrecejo; ¿en qué andaba ese hijo de puta? Tomó su pistola, se arrastró al exterior y se acercó a la carpa de Dutra, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible.

-¡Dutra! -siseó.

Los ronquidos del interior de la carpa cesaron un instante, pero enseguida se reanudaron.

-¡Dutra! -volvió a llamar Reed-. ¡Despierte, maldita sea!

Los sonidos se detuvieron y Reed alcanzó a oír que Dutra se sentaba.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó sin salir de la carpa.

-Li acaba de salir silenciosamente del campamento. Voy a seguirlo. Si llega a oír tiros, ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer.

-Sí -contestó Dutra.

Sin molestarse en darle más explicaciones, Reed fue tras Li.

Trataba de no perder de vista el haz de luz de la linterna, que apenas alcanzaba a ver porque Li ya se encontraba bastante lejos del campamento. No confiaba en ese hombre, y durante toda la noche había estado pensando que él había ido al templo antes de que ninguno de los demás se enterara siquiera de su existencia. Si el diamante estaba allí, ¿lo habría dejado o se habría apoderado de él? Reed sabía lo que él mismo hubiera hecho en idénticas circunstancias. ¿Entonces por qué suponer que Li actuaría de distinto modo? Li nunca le había impresionado como un hombre respetuoso de la ley.

Cuando Reed se alejó, Dutra salió de la carpa y guardó silencio con la pistola en mano y una sonrisa cruel en el rostro.

En la carpa más cercana a la suya, Tôya gruñó en sueños y se volvió a dormir.

Tanto Pepe como Eulogio despertaron al oír los susurros de Reed. Permanecieron en silencio, tendidos donde estaban, en la oscuridad.

Sakura despertó de repente, con una repentina sensación de alarma. Prestó atención.

No alcanzaba a oír nada cerca de la carpa, pero oía... algo.

Una respiración.

¿Algún animal salvaje habría conseguido llegar hasta allí por el túnel? No es probable, pensó. En el túnel reinaba la más completa oscuridad, y ningún animal salvaje se introducía en un lugar donde no podía ver nada. Buscó la linterna, pensando en la posibilidad de abrir la carpa e iluminar con ella los alrededores.

Los demás dormían pacíficamente...

Shaoran se arrodilló y empezó a apartar la tierra para desenterrar el pañuelo que contenía el diamante, que sacó con cuidado de su escondrijo. Retiró el pañuelo y lo sacudió para que no se viera tan sucio dentro del bolsillo de su camisa; después volvió a envolver con él el diamante.

-Sospeché que andaba en algo- dijo a sus espaldas Reed con tono maligno.

-¡Mierda! -exclamó Shaoran, y automáticamente se tiró al suelo, dejando caer la linterna para no soltar el diamante.

Reed le disparó pero, en la oscuridad, erró.

En el campamento, el tiro despertó a todos y empezaron a salir de sus respectivas carpas. Pepe y Eulogio rompieron la tela trasera de sus carpas y salieron por allí, fuera de la vista de todos. Vicente fue el primero en salir hacia adelante y Dutra, sonriente, le disparó un tiro a la cabeza.

El sonido del disparo reverberó en el campamento, y sus ecos resonaron repetidas veces. A Shaoran se le heló la sangre en las venas al desenfundar su pistola. ¡Sakura!.

Disparó contra Reed, pero sin tomarse tiempo para apuntar. La bala sólo lo rozó, pero logró derribarlo.

Shaoran se puso de pie y se echó a correr hacia el campamento, convencido de que la falta de luz y el follaje lo protegerían. Más tarde se encargaría de Reed. En ese momento lo único que le importaba era estar con Sakura.

Sakura fue la segunda en salir de su carpa. Dutra la inmovilizó al mirarla con su sonrisa de animal, pero se abstuvo de disparar al pensar en el placer que le daría disfrutarla durante algunos minutos. Jorge salió de su carpa y Dutra le disparó, pero el ayudante se tiró al piso y la bala le pasó rozando sin herirlo. A sus espaldas Tôya ya casi había terminado de salir de la carpa, con una expresión de tremenda confusión.

Vio a Vicente, vio a Dutra con la pistola en la mano, vio a Sakura y gritó:

-¡Corre, Sakura! -en el momento en que Dutra se volvía hacia él, se abalanzo para distraerlo, a tan corta distancia era imposible que el pistolero errara.

El primer disparo hirió a Tôya en el pecho y lo arrojó de rodillas al piso. Ni siquiera se movió al recibir el segundo, con la mirada aún fija en Sakura, urgiendola a que escapara; luego, como en cámara lenta, cayó completamente al suelo, sin vida.

Durante un segundo Sakura quedó petrificada de horror, luego se zambulló en el follaje. Se alejó gateando, mientras las instrucciones de Shaoran le resonaban en los oídos: "Encamínate hacia el túnel. No permitas que ellos se te adelanten. ¡Corre!". ¡Shaoran! pensó con desesperación. ¡Oh, Dios, Shaoran! Haría lo que él le había indicado, pero si Shaoran no la seguía pronto, se arriesgaría y volvería.

Resonaron más disparos. Después reinó un silencio aterrorizante.

Sakura llegó al túnel y se lanzó a la oscuridad. Corría a ciegas y chocó varias veces contra los muros antes de recordar la linterna que tenía en la mano. No la prendió porque habría denunciado su presencia si alguien la perseguía. En lugar de eso, apoyó una mano sobre la pared de la derecha y la usó como guía, trastabillando sobre los anchos escalones como si realmente fuera ciega. Cerró los ojos y descubrió que así le resultaba más fácil. Esperó hasta que su intuición le indicara que acababa de doblar una curva, y recién entonces prendió la linterna. Después de una oscuridad tan absoluta, la luz de la linterna le pareció demasiado brillante y al mismo tiempo débil, un esfuerzo demasiado pequeño contra el sobrecogedor poderío de la noche.

Corrió con el corazón golpeándole el pecho, un rugido dentro de los oídos, mientras a su lado pasaba la pared de piedra, siempre idéntica. Tuvo la sensación de estar encerrada dentro de un laberinto interminable.

"¡Oh, Dios! Tôya. Shaoran." Su desesperanza era casi paralizante.

Shaoran se topó con Pepe y estuvo a punto de dispararle antes de reconocerlo en la penumbra del amanecer.

-Sakura -siseó, aferrando al indiecito por los hombros-. ¿Qué le sucedió a Sakura?

-Huyó -contestó Pepe-. Fue hacia el largo agujero negro.

-Gracias. Iré tras ella. Cuídate, Pepe.

Pepe asintió.

-Nosotros esperaremos, señor. Cuando los malvados se hayan ido, abandonaremos este lugar y regresaremos a Manaos. Usted debe encontrar a la señora.

-Eso haré -aseguró Shaoran con expresión torva, y corrió hacia la entrada del túnel. Sabía que Reed iba tras él. Dutra seguía en el campamento, riendo mientras disparaba en dirección a imaginarios movimientos del follaje. A Shaoran sólo le preocupaba encontrar a Sakura.

Cuando Sakura por fin salió del túnel, los pulmones le ardían como si hubiera fuego en ellos, y tenía la sensación de que el pecho le explotaría. Se apoyó contra la inmensa roca que ocultaba la entrada y jadeó para recuperar el aliento. Las aves, sobresaltadas por su presencia, alzaban vuelo píando alarmadas.

Amanecía; las primeras luces grises se colaban por entre el follaje.

Más arriba debía de haber aclarado, pero allí, en el suelo de la selva reinaba una penumbra perpetua. Sakura se guió con la luz de la linterna para rodear la roca y salir a la intemperie. Respiraba con tanta fuerza que le resultaba imposible saber si alguien la seguía, pero supuso que así era. Debía encontrar un lugar donde esconderse, y rápido, porque le faltaba hasta tal punto el aliento que no podía seguir adelante. Sin pensar en el peligro que eso implicaba, se arrastró hacia el interior del exuberante follaje y cayó al piso, exhausta y aterrorizada.

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué es eso de que huyeron? -aulló Reed-. ¡Li tiene el maldito diamante! ¡Puede estar en cualquier parte de este maldito lugar, pero lo más probable es que ya haya iniciado el regreso a Manaos, muerto de risa!

-Yo lo alcanzaré -aseguró Dutra, bajando la cabeza como un toro a punto de atacar. Sus ojos malvados parecían despedir un reflejo colorado.

-Sí, claro -se burló Reed-. Tal vez esté esperándonos en la salida del túnel para despacharnos en cuanto nos asomemos. Aquí dentro estamos atrapados ¡Maldita sea! No... espera. Kinomoto dijo que hay otro túnel. Lo encontraron en el templo. Podremos salir por ahí.

-Sí -dijo Dutra, y en su rostro volvió a asomar esa extraña sonrisa.

Reed dirigió una mirada de disgusto al campamento.

-Lo único que tenías que hacer era dispararles a medida que iban saliendo de sus carpas, pero ni siquiera fuiste capaz de hacer eso. Sólo conseguiste matar a dos. ¿Sabes a cuántos tendremos que cazar ahora?

Dutra se encogió de hombros y luego, con toda tranquilidad, le disparó a Reed en medio de la frente. Reed se desplomó; sus pies se estremecieron brevemente antes de quedar inmóvil para siempre.

-¡Imbécil! -exclamó Dutra, escupiendo sobre el cadáver de su empleador-. Encontraré a Li más rápido sin tener que cargar contigo.

Ignorando los tres cadáveres como si no existieran, con toda calma Dutra comenzó a reunir los abastecimientos.

Desde hacía semanas permitía que Li hiciera las cosas a su manera, pero ahora el tiempo de la espera había llegado a su fin. Perseguiría a ese cretino, lo mataría, se apoderaría de la piedra y luego se divertiría con la mujer antes de matarla también. Reed había sido un imbécil al creer que podría darle órdenes a él, y también Li aprendería la lección. Li creía que él no conocía la jungla, pero ya descubriría que no era así. Le seguiría el rastro como si fuera un animal y el desgraciado no tendría escapatoria, porque él sabía hacia donde se dirigía. Lo único que tenía que hacer era llegar primero y esperarlo.

Shaoran salió del túnel con el diamante envuelto en el pañuelo a salvo en el bolsillo de la camisa y empuñando la pistola.

El trayecto había sido una pesadilla que no deseaba repetir; tuvo que hacerlo en medio de la más total oscuridad, porque cuando Reed lo descubrió él había dejado caer la linterna. El sudor le corría por la frente y se le metía en los ojos. Tuvo que apelar a toda su fuerza de voluntad para bajar a la carrera esos anchos escalones sin ceder al pánico de la sensación de estar enterrado en vida. Sólo lo mantenía en marcha la seguridad de que Sakura había entrado en el túnel.

La luz matinal que lo recibió le pareció celestial; hasta verla no comprendió hasta qué punto había llegado su tensión y el alivio que significaría volver a ver la luz del día. Se asomó por detrás de la roca, salió de esa maraña de lianas y de enredaderas y la luz se tornó más brillante. El sol iluminaba la selva.

Pero no había ni rastros de Sakura.

En cuanto llegaron a la Ciudad de Piedra, había tenido la precaución de salir todas las noches con parte de las provisiones que escondía cerca de la entrada del túnel. En ese momento sacó la mochila que tenía oculta, escondió el diamante en un bolsillo donde estaría bien protegido y luego se puso la mochila sobre la espalda. Sakura no podía hallarse muy lejos, pero si no la encontraba pronto desaparecería en la jungla sin dejar rastros. Tenía la sensación de que un zuncho de hierro le apretaba el pecho, impidiéndole respirar. Tenía que encontrarla.

Alguien acababa de salir del túnel. Sakura quedó petrificada, sin animarse a levantar la cabeza por miedo a que ese leve movimiento denunciara su presencia. Estaba tendida de cara a la tierra, con los ojos cerrados y la sangre le latía con fuerza en los oídos. Trató de contener el aliento, de calmar su pulso, para poder seguir mejor los movimientos de esa persona por el sonido. Los insectos zumbaban en el humus húmedo bajo sus orejas, y Sakura clavó los dedos en la tierra.

Tal vez fuera Shaoran.

El pensamiento se abrió paso en su inconsciente.

El terror de pensar que podían haberlo matado con ese primer disparo había sido tan grande, tan paralizante, que hasta le impidió pensar. Pero Shaoran era fuerte y extraordinariamente capaz; sabía que él tendría que salir por el túnel antes de que lo hicieran Reed y Dutra. Sakura debería arriesgarse a moverse para ver quién era.

Con extrema cautela, centímetro a centímetro, fue levantando la cabeza y apartó una hoja. No alcanzó a ver nada. El sonido se iba alejando.

Desesperada, se sentó y empezó a arrastrarse fuera de su escondrijo. En ese momento desaparecía entre el follaje un par de anchos hombros cargados con una mochila, anchos hombros coronados por una cabeza con pelo castaño muy oscuro y demasiado largo que se rizaba sobre el cuello de la camisa. El alivio la recorrió con tanta fuerza que la debilitó, lo mismo que antes la había debilitado el terror.

Se dejó caer al piso.

-¡Shaoran!

No podía alzar mucho la voz, pero él la oyó, u oyó algo, porque se volvió y se agazapó para ocultarse, Sakura tomó la linterna y luchó por ponerse de pie.

-¡Shaoran!

En tres pasos Shaoran estuvo a su lado, la levantó, la estrechó en un abrazo y apoyó la mejilla contra la cabeza de ella.

Sakura se colgó de él, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Sentir el cuerpo sólido y fuerte de Shaoran y saber que estaba a salvo y bien le resultó tan sublime que pensó que no quería separarse nunca de él. Durante una hora de infierno en el amanecer no supo si estaba vivo o muerto, y el dolor que eso le produjo fue casi insoportable. Había perdido a Tôya; no sabía lo que hubiera hecho de haberlo perdido también a él.

-Shhh -susurró Shaoran-. Ahora estamos juntos. Todo saldrá bien.

-Tôya está muerto -informó ella con voz ahogada-. Dutra lo mató de un tiro delante de mis propios ojos.

Shaoran le acarició el pelo. Personalmente no consideraba que la muerte de Kinomoto fuese una pérdida muy terrible, pero diablos, era el hermano de Sakura.

-Lo siento muchísimo -contestó. Pero enseguida comenzó a urgirla a avanzar. -Vamos, mi amor. No podemos quedarnos aquí. Tenemos que ponernos en marcha y movernos rápido.

Ella lo siguió, pero la cabeza volvía a trabajarle.

-¿Por qué no nos quedamos aquí y les tendemos una emboscada cuando salgan? -Pero en cuanto lo dijo recordó la existencia del otro túnel-. No, claro. No sabemos por donde saldrán, ¿verdad?

-Apuesto a que lo harán por el otro túnel, pues no sabemos dónde está la salida. Les va a resultar el camino más seguro. Después tendrán que dar un gran rodeo para volver hasta aquí y regresar por el mismo camino por el que vinimos. Debemos aprovechar el tiempo de que disponemos para alejarnos lo más posible.

-Pero, ¿y Jorge y los demás?

-Pepe me dijo que se ocultarían hasta que Dutra y Reed se fueran. Después volverán al río. Ellos tienen experiencia en la jungla, no te preocupes, llegarán bien.

Sakura permaneció en silencio, para no gastar fuerzas. Shaoran la empujaba hacia adelante, casi a la carrera. Sakura cerró su mente y dejó que el cuerpo se hiciera cargo de ella. No quería pensar, porque si lo hacía recordaría a Tôya, y en ese momento no se podía dar el lujo de llorar. Más tarde habría tiempo para las lágrimas, cuando estuvieran a salvo, cuando la fuerza del impacto cediera y ella ya no pudiera contener el dolor. En ese momento lo único que podía hacer era seguir colocando un pie delante del otro con la mayor rapidez posible, sin la habitual prudencia de mirar hacia arriba y abajo antes de avanzar un paso.

Por fin Shaoran aminoró la marcha, le apoyó una mano en el brazo y se adelantó, ahora que el peligro de que los balearan por la espalda había pasado.

-Creo que ya lo podemos tomar con más tranquilidad -murmuró en voz baja, a pesar de que no había podido detectar ninguna señal de que los siguieran-. Debemos recorrer un largo camino.

Un camino muy largo, pensó Sakura. Alrededor de mil quinientos kilómetros. Se acobardaba de sólo pensarlo. Habían viajado esa distancia para llegar hasta allí, pero regresaban en circunstancias muy distintas, sin el apoyo de un grupo de hombres. De alguna manera Shaoran había logrado agenciarse una mochila, pero era imposible que tuviera comestibles suficientes para todo el viaje de regreso. Tendrían que cazar para comer y los disparos guiarían a Reed y a Dutra directamente hacia donde ellos estaban. En ese momento se le ocurrió un pensamiento positivo: Jorge y los demás eran más numerosos que Reed y Dutra, tal vez lograran contenerlos. Cabía la posibilidad de que ella y Shaoran no fueran perseguidos. Pero nunca lo sabrían, y por lo tanto no podían arriesgarse.

La noche anterior se acostó pensando que jamás había sido tan feliz. Ahora estaba atontada por el shock. Su hermano cayó muerto delante de sus propios ojos, y ella y Shaoran huían para salvar sus vidas. Tuvo ganas de gritar por la ironía de la situación, pero tampoco se animó a hacerlo. Sólo podía seguir caminando, porque sólo sobreviviendo podía alentar la esperanza de llevar a Dutra ante la justicia.

-Tenemos que superar la cornisa hoy mismo -dijo Shaoran.

Sakura recordó la cornisa y la invadió el temor.

-¡No es posible que cubramos tanta distancia! Es más de un día de marcha, ¿recuerdas? Recién llegamos a la boca del túnel al segundo día de haber salido de la cornisa.

-Pero no olvides que caminábamos muy despacio y nos detuvimos muchas veces a descansar a causa de tu hombro. La cornisa queda a un día de marcha normal, y avanzaremos con más rapidez. Si llegan hasta allí antes que nosotros, estaremos atrapados. Una vez que hayamos pasado esa cornisa, no hay ningún cuello de botella donde puedan sorprendernos.

-Demoraremos varias horas en llegar allí-señaló Sakura-. ¡Tendremos que cruzarla de noche!

-Ya lo sé -contestó Shaoran con tono sombrío.

Las protestas de Sakura no significaban una discusión, sino que sólo lo decía para dejar en claro la dificultad de lo que les esperaba. Pero una vez tomada la decisión, Sakura se sacó el asunto de la cabeza y sólo pensó en llevarlo a cabo. Tendrían que pasar esa cornisa y lo harían. Por rápido que fuese el paso de Shaoran, ella lo seguiría.

Al cabo de una hora de marcha Shaoran hizo un breve descanso y ambos bebieron un poco de agua. Ninguno de los dos había comido, por supuesto, pero la comida podía esperar.

Shaoran la estudió con mirada penetrante; Sakura estaba pálida pero decidida. Lo lograría.

Esa mañana habían vivido una pesadilla tras otra y todavía les esperaba el cruce apresurado de la selva y de esa cornisa. A Sakura le maravilló pensar en lo distintos que podían ser los horrores y a pesar de todo seguir siendo pesadillas. Tôya. El miedo horrible que tuvo por Shaoran. El túnel y el pánico. Y ahora esa carrera, cuando se sentía cansada y hambrienta y atontada por todo lo sucedido.

Después de otras dos horas de marcha, volvieron a hacer un alto para beber agua y comer un poco de fruta en lata.

-Mañana nos tomaremos el tiempo necesario para comer mejor -prometió Shaoran.

-Ya sé -dijo ella, y se puso de pie, lista para continuar-. Yo estoy bien.

Shaoran le pasó una mano por el pelo en una breve caricia, y enseguida continuaron la marcha.

Siguieron caminando durante la diaria tormenta de lluvia, pese a que estar mojados les daba frío y los hacía sentirse desgraciados. Habían apurado el paso y a pesar de todo ya casi se ponía el sol cuando llegaron a la cornisa que tomó la vida de Martín y casi robó la de Tôya. Ella había salvado la vida de su hermano, sólo para perderlo una semana más tarde. Trató de no pensar en eso.

Se detuvieron un instante para contemplar la cornisa.

-Recuerda -advirtió Shaoran-. No debes apartarte de la pared.

-Dentro de un rato tendremos que usar las linternas -advirtió ella-. Cualquiera que nos siga podrá ver la luz.

-Ese es un riesgo que debemos correr. Yo recorrí ese maldito túnel en la oscuridad, pero es imposible hacer lo mismo aquí.

Sakura siguió adelante. Caminaba desde el amanecer y ya casi anochecía. La oscuridad crecía, pero ella no se dejó abatir. Prendió la linterna, con la esperanza de que hubieran superado bastantes curvas desde el principio de la cornisa para que si alguien los seguía no alcanzara a ver la luz.

Las piernas le temblaban de cansancio. La pequeña lata de fruta no consiguió darle suficientes fuerzas.

-¿No tendrás un caramelo? -preguntó por sobre el hombro.

-No, pero en cambio tengo un poco de arroz cocido que reservé.

-¿Lo tienes al alcance de la mano?

Shaoran le pasó el paquete. Sakura metió la mano, hizo una bola de arroz y se la metió en la boca. Le devolvió el paquete.

-Gracias -dijo, empezando a masticar el arroz frío. No tenía gusto a nada, pero era comida y su cuerpo necesitaba esos hidratos de carbono.

Detrás de ella, Shaoran la imitó. No se podía decir mucho en favor del arroz cocido frío, salvo que era fácil de comer.

La linterna de Sakura iluminó un par de ojos amarillos que la petrificaron.

-Tranquila -aconsejó Shaoran, sacando la pistola quitándole el seguro-. Es un coatí. No son especialmente peligrosos pero tienen garras. No lo acosemos.

Sakura deslizó el haz de luz sobre el animal de largo hocico y cola curvada hacia arriba.

-Yo creí que vivían en los árboles.

-Así es por lo general. No sé qué hace este tipo aqui arriba y solo. ¡Vamos, fuera! -Tomó una piedra y se la arrojó. El animal retrocedió, pero permaneció en medio de la cornisa, cortándoles el paso.

Shaoran le arrojó otra piedra que le golpeó una pata.

-¡Fuera!

El coatí permanecía encandilado por la luz que le daba en los ojos. Shaoran suspiró y tomó una piedra más grande.

-No quiero lastimarte, muchacho, pero tendrás que moverte, de una manera o de otra.

La tercera piedra golpeó al coatí en el anca, y el animal lanzó un grito de susto y de dolor. Con rapidez desapareció por el borde de la cornisa y se perdió de vista. Oyeron el ruido de las ramas de un arbusto que se estremecían y que les indicaron que en ese lugar el risco no era completamente vertical.

Aliviados, reanudaron la marcha. Sakura se preguntó qué harían si se llegaban a topar con un jaguar o con un ocelote. En ese caso, ¿quién le cedería el paso al otro?

La cornisa parecía interminable. El día había estado lleno de acontecimientos en los que Sakura se negaba a pensar, y estaba viviendo otro. No se permitía anticipar cuál sería el final de la aventura ni tratar de adivinar cuánto demorarían en hallarse fuera de peligro. Lo único que tenía que hacer era seguir caminando y, cuando llegara el momento, la cornisa terminaría y el día habría llegado a su fin.

La presencia de Shaoran a sus espaldas era sólida como una roca. Sakura siguió caminando. Sabía que en el viaje de ida habían demorado horas en cruzar esa cornisa, pero había que considerar que tuvieron que detenerse a causa de una tormenta y que los demoró la muerte de Martín. Y también el accidente de Tôya y el problema de su hombro. El hombro ya casi no le molestaba; en una semana había cicatrizado por completo. Ella estaba más fuerte y avanzaban a mayor velocidad. Ya no debía de faltar mucho.

Estaba tan enfrascada en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando la cornisa llegó a su fin y volvió a rodearlos la jungla.

Shaoran detuvo sus pasos y le masajeó la nuca con suavidad.

-¡Lo lograrnos! -exclamó en voz baja-. Todo saldrá bien. Buscaré un lugar para pasar la noche.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

T.T

Un minuto de silencio por Tôya...

u.u

ugh.. en fin, pobrecitooo!... jaja sii sii.. era medio malo al principio... y grosero... y tonto... pero al final se portaba lindo no (?), jaja en fin.. si me dolio su muerte, pero sirvio para que saku huyera..

ahora... quieen quiere qe a Dutra se lo coma un cocodrilo?.. diga YO!..

jaja, desgraciado Dutra...

pobrecita Saku..

y Shao pueees... sin comentarios!...

uuh!.. ¿Que pasara cuando Saku se entere qe Shao tiene el diamante? chacachachaan!(suspenso) jaja

les diria que lo sabran en el proximo capitulo, pero no.. jaja aun falta para eso..

eey!.. si no me equivoco.. en el siguiente capitulo las cosas entre nuestros protagonistas se pondraan.. HOT!..

y aqui es donde llega la explicacion de que este Fic sea clasificacion M... asi que ya sabeen!.. si no tienen mas de 18.. o si son muy.. sensibles(?).. etc.. no les recomiendo que lo lean jajajaj.. ii si no.. todo bien jaja..

y bueno.. me voy!.. a festejjar como buena mexicana.. un aniversario mas de nuestra independencia xD

asi q a mis lectores de México.. si festejan les deseo q se la pasen genial!.. y si toman no manejen (la tipica)

jaja..

bbueno.. saludoos!.. byeee.. y hasta la proxima!..

no se olviden de dejar reviieww! ^^


	18. Capítulo 17

Aclaración: Los personajes, la historia y detalles no me pertenecen ni son de mi autoría. Como ya saben los personajes pertenecen a CLAMP y esta es simplemente una adaptación que hice de una novela de Linda Howard. Todo esto es sin fines de lucro y con la única finalidad de entretenimiento. Dudas, comentarios, etc., son bien recibidos.

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 17<em>

-¿Cómo conseguiste esa mochila y todas esas provisiones? -preguntó Sakura, confusa, mientras señalaba la carpa que Shaoran estaba armando.

-La carpa y la mochila son las de Martín-contestó Shaoran-. Poco después de llegar a la Ciudad de Piedra, conseguí sacar estas cosas y las dejé cerca de la salida del túnel. Me pareció una precaución interesante ¡y vaya si lo fue! Si no hubiera sucedido nada, no las habríamos necesitado. Las dejé cerca de la salida del túnel, porque si llegaba a suceder algo no quería que el peso de una mochila me obligara a perder velocidad.

A Sakura la pequeña carpa le pareció celestial, un lugar seguro donde podría tenderse y relajarse por primera vez en ese día. Le causaba pánico tener que dormir a la intemperie y cuando comprendió que Shaoran llevaba una carpa fue tan grande su alivio que se sintió mareada.

-¿Tienes hambre?-preguntó él-. No quiero arriesgarme a encender fuego, pero aquí hay alimentos que no necesitan cocción.

-No, en este momento no tengo nada de hambre. -La bola de arroz y la ansiedad habían acabado con su apetito. Lo que tenía era sed, pero en cuanto se detuvieron habían bebido agua en abundancia.

Ella sostuvo la linterna mientras él terminaba de armar la carpa. Shaoran había encontrado una especie de foso en la jungla que les proporcionaría cierta protección, y para disimular más la carpa, la cubrió de ramas y lianas.

-Después de ti -dijo, indicando la entrada y, agradecida, Sakura entró. Shaoran la siguió, cerró la entrada y dejó afuera la selva.

-Instálate, mi amor. No podemos darnos el lujo de mantener la linterna encendida un minuto más de lo necesario.

Con cansancio, Sakura se sacó las botas y las medias y se tendió sobre la delgada capa de gomapluma, arrimándose a un rincón para dejarle el mayor lugar posible a Shaoran. El colocó la mochila en el extremo opuesto de la carpa, puso la pistola al alcance de su mano y luego también se sacó las botas y las medias. Apagó la linterna y quedaron sumidos en la oscuridad, una oscuridad tan completa que era casi sólida. Shaoran se acostó a su lado, con su cuerpo grande y reconfortante.

Ahora que estaba relajada, todas las cosas en las que Sakura se negó a pensar durante el día la asaltaron en oleadas.

Tôya había muerto.

-Me dijo que huyera -murmuró-. Yo no era ciega a los defectos de Tôya. Nunca fuimos muy unidos; creo que la mayor parte del tiempo me odió. Pero cuando vio a Dutra con la pistola en la mano y comprendió lo que sucedía, sus últimas palabras fueron para pedirme que huyera.

-Cuando lo salvaste de caer en el precipicio lo hiciste pensar-contestó Shaoran en voz baja-. Después de eso nunca volvió a ser el cretino que era antes.

-No -contestó Sakura, recordando la breve conversación que habían mantenido-. Es cierto. -Tras un instante de silencio, agregó: -Una vez, cuando yo era chiquita, me robó una muñeca. La rompió, la hizo pedazos. Un día cuando yo andaba metiendo la nariz en su cuarto, la descubrí. No sé por qué, pero nunca dije nada.

-¿Le tenías miedo?

-No. Sólo me parecía... no sé, no lo consideraba parte de la familia. Yo estaba muy cerca de papá, y ahora sé que eso era lo que Tôya también quería, pero papá y yo éramos iguales en temperamento y compartíamos intereses que el pobre Tôya no tenía. Entonces nunca pudo acercarse a nuestro padre. Sólo a veces lograba que le prestara atención. Con razón me odiaba.

-No hubiera hecho ninguna diferencia si tú no hubieras nacido-aseguró Shaoran-. La gente es lo que es. Tôya no hubiera valido nada en ninguna circunstancia.

-Ahora nunca lo sabremos, ¿verdad? -dijo Sakura con tristeza. Permaneció algunos instantes en silencio. -Vicente también ha muerto -agregó enseguida-, Fue el primero a quien mató Dutra.

Shaoran lanzó una maldición, después suspiró. Vicente era un buen trabajador, un tipo despreocupado y siempre dispuesto a reír. Ni siquiera lo pudo salvar la seria advertencia que Shaoran les hizo a sus hombres.

Sakura empezó a temblar. Shaoran lo percibió, se volvió hacia ella y la abrazó para ayudarla a superar el shock producido por la reacción ante todo lo sucedido. Su calor vital era reconfortante, y Sakura se le acercó más.

Sintió que él le acariciaba el pelo, que se lo apartaba de la cara. Después la boca de Shaoran cubrió la suya y ella se movió para brindársela más. Permaneció inmóvil, aceptando el beso. Comenzó a respirar más hondo, y una pesada languidez se apropió de su cuerpo.

Después de todo lo que habían tenido que pasar juntos ese día, lo quería y lo necesitaba. En ese momento tuvo que reconocer algo: la resistencia había llegado a su fin; era la hora. Shaoran levantó la cara y se inclinó sobre ella en la oscuridad.

-No puedo creer que me hayas hecho esperar tanto -dijo con voz ronca y gutural-. Permíteme amarte, ahora mismo. -No era una súplica, tan solo una primitiva decisión masculina.

Sakura sintió que le abría el cierre de los pantalones, y la dejaba temblorosa y desnuda de la cintura para abajo. Percibió los movimientos que él hacía al quitarse la ropa y cerró los ojos, como si con eso pudiera detener el tiempo, tener oportunidad de pensar.

Pero Shaoran se movía demasiado rápido, decidido, y ella no podía protestar o negarse; tampoco sabía por qué iba a hacerlo. ¿Por qué desear que fuera más lento? Ella ya había vivido esa sensación, esa sensación de... espera, como si hiciera tiempo que el momento se acercara, y ahora había llegado.

Todo aquello tenía algo de inevitable. Ella lo amaba y ese mismo día, durante un rato, creyó haberlo perdido. En ese instante todas las discusiones, las negativas y las competencias le parecían poco importantes. Shaoran la había llamado su mujer y allí estaba, tendida en la oscuridad, viviendo la aceptación final de esa realidad.

Todo terminó de repente. En el silencio que siguió, Sakura permaneció inmóvil debajo de él, atontada y algo apaleada por la fuerza de la pasión de Shaoran. Se había mostrado tan arrollador, tan dominante en su necesidad, que la mente de Sakura era un torbellino. Shaoran se desplomó pesadamente sobre ella y así permaneció durante un tiempo, mientras respiraba con dificultad y transpiraba copiosamente. Después de descansar, reinició sus embates.

Ella lanzó un débil quejido y él la besó.

-Está bien -dijo en un susurro tranquilizador. Ahora podía tomarse su tiempo.

-Shaoran -exclamó ella, con deseo en la voz.

Era tan perfecto como él supuso que lo sería, y aún más. Nada lo había preparado para la intensidad, para la sobrecogedora necesidad de Sakura de brindarle su cuerpo. Ninguna otra mujer le había importado tanto, ningún otro cuerpo coincidía así con el suyo, ningún acto de amor había sido tan perfecto. Jamás se había sentido tan excitado, con cada centímetro de su ser muy vivo, y completamente consciente de cada sonido y de cada movimiento que ella hacía.

No se detuvo.

Para Sakura ese día había sido una pesadilla interminable. La noche también fue interminable, pero de una manera distinta. Shaoran sabía arrancarle cada vez una respuesta diferente, aun cuando ella creyera que eso ya era imposible, que lo único que quería era dormir.

Los envolvía una oscuridad cerrada e íntima, que permitía una falta de inhibiciones que a Sakura la hubiera avergonzado de haber podido ver lo que hacían. Pero la noche era intemporal, se estiraba indefinidamente, y hacían el amor guiándose tan solo por el tacto. Shaoran no la soltó ni un segundo, la abrazaba con fuerza y alejaba su tristeza con las exigencias de su cuerpo. Sakura se sentía segura y deseada, tan estrechamente acunada que alcanzaba a oír los latidos del corazón de Shaoran y percibir los límites que con sus brazos y sus muslos fuertes le ponía a la noche. Así que ni siquiera recordó el amanecer.

Por fin ambos se durmieron. Pero ella despertó y sin abrir siquiera los ojos, pecibió la luz débil que se filtraba a través de las copas de los árboles, de las ramas con que Shaoran había disimulado la carpa, del delgado género de nailon, y que ponía un fin definitivo a esa noche tan especial.

Permaneció muy quieta, porque todavía no quería enfrentar el día. Los monos parloteaban en la copa de los árboles. Shaoran despertó.

Con suavidad, Sakura le acarició la espalda y le pasó una brazo alrededor del cuello. Con la misma suavidad él volvió a hacerle el amor. Ella mantuvo los ojos cerrados para mantener el amanecer a raya durante un rato más.

Después, Shaoran sólo les permitió unos instantes de descanso antes de decir:

-Tenemos que ponernos en marcha. Lo más probable es que anoche Reed se haya detenido al llegar al camino de cornisa, con lo cual nos da unas horas de ventaja, pero no podemos darnos el lujo de perder tiempo. -Se sentó y se pasó una mano por el pelo.

¡Dios, cómo le hubiera gustado poder quedarse allí con ella una semana, sólo comiendo, durmiendo y haciendo el amor!

Sakura abrió los ojos y enfrentó la realidad. Tôya estaba muerto, pero ella no podía detenerse. La vida avanzaba de una manera inexorable, y ella y Shaoran todavía estaban vivos y en peligro. Lloraría por Tôya, pero sólo en un rincón de su corazón. De manera que enterró el recuerdo de su hermano en ese rincón y se sentó, preparada para seguir la marcha.

O tal vez no tan preparada.

-Tengo que bañarme -dijo.

Shaoran sonrió mientras, todavía acostado de espaldas, se ponía la ropa interior y los pantalones.

-Yo diría que a los dos nos hace falta un baño, pero eso tendrá que esperar.

-Yo no puedo esperar mucho -contestó ella, frunciendo la nariz disgustada mientras empezaba a vestirse-. ¿Por qué no esperaste hasta que llegáramos a Manaos, donde hay cuartos de baño y duchas?

Él le dirigió una mirada de incredulidad.

-¿Estás bromeando? Ya había esperado tanto, que empezaba a tener alucinaciones. Soy alérgico a la abstinencia; causa cualquier cantidad de problemas de salud. -Entonces se puso serio y tomó la barbilla de Sakura en una de sus manos para obligarla a mirarlo. -¿Estás bien? Anoche me olvidé por completo del problema de tu hombro.

-Mi hombro está bien. -Lo movió para demostrárselo. -Tengo algunos dolores, pero no en el hombro.

Shaoran alzó las cejas.

-Dime dónde, por favor. ¿En algún lugar que requiera un masaje?

-Nada de masajes hasta después de que haya podido bañarme -contestó Sakura con firmeza.

-¡Ah, demonios! -La mirada que le dirigió demostraba que a partir de ese momento tomaba con más seriedad su pedido de un baño.

-Está bien, si encontramos algún arroyo seguro, te bañarás. Y si no hay arroyo, buscaremos un claro y nos quedaremos parados bajo la lluvia. ¿Crees que eso bastará?

Sakura se puso las botas.

-Cualquier cosa será mejor que nada.

El desayuno consistió en cereales y café, y cinco minutos después de empezar a comer, Shaoran ya estaba desarmando la carpa y guardándola en su mochila junto con los comestibles. Al hacerlo puso especial cuidado en proteger el brillante y en que Sakura no alcanzara a verlo.

¡Dios, se sentía maravillosamente bien! Hacer el amor con ella había sido mucho más de lo que imaginaba. Poderoso, intenso... lleno de cariño.

Su cuerpo estaba relajado, sedado y hasta rejuvenecido; se sentía capaz de enfrentar al mundo entero y ganar. Se sentía violentamente posesivo y protector, todo al mismo tiempo. Ahora ella le pertenecía y jamás permitiría que se alejara de él.

No regresaron al río por el mismo camino de la ida. Entonces se veían obligados a seguir las instrucciones del mapa, pero ahora no sólo resultaría peligroso tomar el mismo camino, sino que podían seguir una ruta más directa y por lo tanto más rápida. Shaoran calculaba que así acortaría por lo menos un día de marcha, quizá más. Tenían que llegar a las embarcaciones antes de que Reed les cortara el paso.

No cabía la menor duda de que los perseguían; Sakura había sido testigo de dos asesinatos, y Reed sabía que él tenía el diamante. Sí, los estaban siguiendo. La única duda era a qué distancia se encontrarían sus perseguidores.

Usó el machete lo menos posible, para no dejar rastros tan claros. Un indio no tendría dificultad en seguirles el rastro, pero Reed y Dutra no eran tan hábiles. En realidad Reed era cualquier cosa menos hábil. Pero no tenía sentido ayudarlos tirando abajo cada arbusto que se interpusiera en su camino.

Vadearon varios arroyos, pero eran demasiado playos y estaban cubiertos de pasto, de manera que no servían para bañarse. Se levantó la infaltable tormenta de truenos , pero justamente ese día pasó por encima de ellos, sin lluvia. Shaoran notó la expresión obcecada de Sakura que indicaba que no estaba dispuesta a cambiar de idea, aunque él no tuviera la culpa de que no lloviera.

-Será mejor que nos bañemos a última hora de la tarde -señaló Shaoran-. Ninguno de los dos tiene ropa para cambiarse. Así podríamos lavar la ropa que tenemos puesta y por la mañana la encontraremos seca.

-Hablas como si yo no hubiera hecho más que molestarte durante todo el camino -dijo Sakura.

-Es lo que has hecho. En silencio.

Ella le dirigió una larga mirada.

-Cuando decida molestarte, te puedo asegurar que no lo haré en silencio.

Por fin encontraron un arroyuelo, no era gran cosa, por cierto que no podía ni compararse con la cascada o con los lagos en donde se habían bañado en el camino de ida. Pero era agua, aunque tuviera menos de treinta centímetros de profundidad, y eso sólo porque por allí corría el agua de las tormentas que se desataban al noroeste de donde se encontraban. Encontró un lugar claro y rocoso y ambos se desnudaron y entraron a bañarse. Shaoran colocó con cuidado la pistola sobre una piedra, donde no se mojaría pero la tendría al alcance de la mano.

Una de las cosas que no había reservado, porque no la consideraba esencial, era jabón. No tenían más que el agua tibia y clara para bañarse. Pero bastaba. Sakura se acostó para que el agua le corriera por el pelo mientras se refregaba el cuero cabelludo con los dedos. Shaoran la observaba con ojos intensos, porque por primera vez la tenía completamente desnuda ante su vista.

A pesar de la mirada divertida de Shaoran, Sakura también lavó su ropa interior.

-Sonríes como un idiota -dijo Sakura, salió del arroyo y se agachó para estrujarse el pelo. Después empezó a secarse el cuerpo con las manos.

Shaoran se alisó el pelo mojado y también salió del arroyo.

Sakura lo observó mientras se vestía, y de repente se dio cuenta de que él estaba disfrutando de cada instante de esos días. Era un aventurero de los pies a la cabeza: cínico, ladino y sorprendentemente capaz.

Ella tenía plena conciencia de lo peligrosa que sería en ese mo mento la situación de ambos si Shaoran no hubiera tomado la precaución de reunir algunos alimentos y ocultar la mochila fuera del túnel. La carpa misma era una salvación, porque mientras dormían los protegía de víboras, insectos y varias otras criaturas. Y la comida significaba que no tenían necesidad de cazar para alimentarse, con lo cual ahorraban balas que quizá necesitaran para defenderse. Pensándolo bien, desde el principio, Shaoran siempre estuvo preparado para todos los peligros que corrieron.

Después de vestirse con rapidez, durante el resto del día cubrieron la mayor distancia posible. Pero cuando por fin acamparon, Shaoran permitió que ella encendiera un pequeño fuego y comieron pescado enlatado con arroz.

-¿Sabes de qué me muero de ganas? -preguntó ella, echándose atrás con un suspiro.

-De estar conmigo.

-Buen intento, pero equivocado.

-Entonces no se trata de algo animal.

-No. Vegetal. Bueno, quizá con algún detalle animal.

-¿Tallarines con albóndigas?

-Estuviste bastante cerca. No, pizza cargada de jamón y con mucha muzzarela.

Shaoran metió la mano en la mochila y le arrojó una lata de fruta.

-Come esto en cambio.

-Gracias, lo haré. Cuando lleguemos a Manaos... Bueno, tal vez no encuentre pizza en Manaos, pero cuando regrese a los Estados Unidos voy a pedir la pizza más grande que exista.

Shaoran no hizo ningún comentario, pero de repente su rostro adquirió una expresión peligrosa. Comió la fruta de su lata en silencio.

Sakura se preguntó qué lo habría puesto de un mal humor tan evidente, pero decidió no hacer preguntas. En lugar de hablar se dedicó a las frutas y saboreó cada bocado.

Shaoran la observaba con los ojos entrecerrados, sentía que se iba poniendo cada vez más tenso mientras ella lamía la cuchara con obvio placer y con el aire solemne e indiferente de un gato.

¡Maldición!

¿Cómo podía hablar con tanta indiferencia acerca de regresar a los Estados Unidos?

No porque él estuviera dispuesto a dejarla ir, pero le enfurecía que ella considerara la posibilidad de partir.

¿Hacer el amor como lo hicieron la noche anterior le había resultado algo tan habitual que no significaba nada para ella?

El tenía una enorme experiencia, pero lo de la noche anterior había sido algo distinto. Sakura también debió de haberlo notado.

Ella se puso de pie, bostezando. Ésa era una de las consecuencias de caminar todo el día por la jungla: uno no tenía ganas de quedarse levantado después de la puesta del sol. Por supuesto que Shaoran la había mantenido despierta casi toda la noche anterior, y ése era un factor que había que tener en cuenta.

-Creo que voy a acostarme. ¿Tú te quedarás levantado?

El rostro de Shaoran seguía sombrío cuando se puso de pie y la abrazó con fuerza.

Las circunstancias los obligaban a marchar durante todo el día y él trataba de no tocarla, a pesar de la necesidad que le quemaba las entrañas. Tal vez fuera por eso que ella no había recibido el mensaje de que ahora le pertenecía.

El contacto del cuerpo delgado de Sakura entre sus brazos le produjo un alivio casi doloroso, como si de repente acabara de llenar un vacío cuya existencia desconocía. Inclinó la cabeza hacia ella y tuvo una sensación de triunfo salvaje cuando Sakura se puso en puntas de pie, se apretó contra él, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y le ofreció la boca. Shaoran percibió la excitación que le recorría el cuerpo.

-No, supongo que no -murmuró ella.

Shaoran ni siquiera recordaba su frase anterior.

-¿Que no qué?

-Que no te quedarás levantado.

Él lanzó una carcajada.

-¿Qué crees?

Sakura se apoyó contra él, debilitada por la expectativa.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **

Je.. primero q nada.. Disculpenmee por la espera!

esta fuee la semana de examenes, proyectos y tareas... y cuando por fin tuve tiempo.. pff que me cortan el internet por falta de pago.. u.u

jaja, en fin!.. aqui esta ya la actualizacion.. y para los que esperaban el momento en que Sakura x fin se rindiera... pues Aqui esta!.. jaja

aunque.. ya ven que Shao esta que se lo iiebaa la (...) xqe Saku no se lo toma en serio.. pero en fin ya veremos que hace xD

descubrira Saku el diamante q esconde Shao?

los alcanzara Dutra?

llegaran algun dia a Manaos?

jaja.. bueno esperen las siguientes actualizaciones!

y yo me voy que mañana a las 8 tengo examen de Mate! u.u

saludooos! ^^


	19. Capítulo 18

Aclaración: Los personajes, la historia y detalles no me pertenecen ni son de mi autoría. Como ya saben los personajes pertenecen a CLAMP y esta es simplemente una adaptación que hice de una novela de Linda Howard. Todo esto es sin fines de lucro y con la única finalidad de entretenimiento. Dudas, comentarios, etc., son bien recibidos.

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 18<em>

Los días y las noches seguían su rutina, aunque "rutina" era una palabra poco indicada para describir algo que no era nada rutinario.

Caminaban todo el día y por lo general hasta comían a la disparada. Shaoran casi nunca la tocaba durante el día, salvo cuando era absolutamente necesario, y aun entonces lo hacía de una manera casual e indiferente.

Pero ella lo entendía.

También sentía la frustración, el deseo casi sobrecogedor de no abandonar la carpa por la mañana y de olvidar la urgencia de esas marchas forzadas, para ceder al amor afiebrado. Ahora el sacrificio era mayor que antes, como si la realidad fuese mucho más deliciosa que la expectativa.

A veces, el placer de esas horas largas y a oscuras la dejaba casi atontada.

Todos los comentarios de Shaoran que la indignaron durante semanas habían resultado ciertos. El vigor físico de ese hombre era increíble, y ella dudaba que conociera el significado de la palabra "inhibiciones". No tenía ninguna.

Como amante, era irresistible. Realmente lo había agraviado e intrigado que ella lo rechazara durante tanto tiempo y ahora, al pensarlo retrospectivamente, a Sakura también la sorprendía.

La única explicación que encontraba era que no sabía lo que se estaba perdiendo.

Cada vez que miraba a Shaoran, alto, fuerte y confiado, la invadía una oleada de amor y lujuria.

Pero ambos se reprimían con severidad, convencidos de que cuando llegaran a lugar seguro, ya tendrían tiempo de dar rienda suelta a sus sentidos. Sakura estaba decidida a llegar a Manaos, porque sólo entonces podría presentar cargos de homicidio contra Dutra.

No sabía si lograría implicar a Reed en los asesinatos, pese a que él había disparado contra Shaoran, pero el caso de Dutra era distinto; hacía tiempo que las autoridades trataban de encarcelarlo, cabía la posibilidad de que tanto Reed como Dutra hubieran huido, pero de todos modos ella pensaba denunciarlos.

Muchas veces se le formaba un nudo en la garganta al pensar en Tôya.

Le hubiera gustado recuperar su cuerpo para poder enterrarlo, pero como señaló Shaoran una vez, la jungla se encargaba de eso con rapidez. También cabía la posibilidad de que Reed y Dutra hubieran movido los cuerpos y los hubieran arrojado a alguna hondonada para destruir las pruebas de sus crímenes.

Trató de resignarse al hecho de que lo único que podía hacer era denunciar los asesinatos.

No se permitía pensar en lo que haría después, había encontrado la Ciudad de Piedra, pero no tenía ninguna prueba que lo demostrara.

Había debido dejar atrás sus notas y las fotografías que corroboraban todo; ni siquiera le quedaba un trozo de alfarería. Hasta entonces no había querido pensar en eso, porque con lloriquear no ganaba nada, pero día a día debía luchar con el vacío que le provocaba la pérdida.

No se le ocurría ninguna manera de poder regresar a la Ciudad de Piedra. Sus colegas arqueólogos no tendrían más interés que antes en escucharla. Ella no contaba con el dinero necesario para montar otra expedición; justamente ése fue el motivo que la obligó a compartir la aventura con Reed y con Tôya.

Pensó en la posibilidad de preguntarle a Shaoran si la podría ayudar a volver, pero descartó la idea.

Shaoran no era rico; era un aventurero, un guía de río. No debía de contar con el dinero necesario y aun en el caso de que lo tuviera no tendría interés en gastarlo en eso, ni ella esperaba que lo hiciera por el solo hecho de que se acostaban juntos.

Y aun en el caso de que el gobierno de Brasil le pagara una recompensa por haber encontrado la Ciudad de Piedra, ese dinero no le bastaría para regresar. No, había fracasado y debía aceptarlo.

Y llegaría el momento en que tendría que abordar un avión y volver a su casa.

Tal vez Shaoran la acompañara al aeropuerto para despedirla con un beso y una palmada en el trasero; tal vez no. A un hombre como Shaoran que tenía tantas mujeres, ¿qué podía importarle una más? En ese momento ella estaba ahí y despertaba su pasión ardiente, pero las cosas cambiarían en cuanto llegaran Manaos. Y no lo podía culpar porque desde el principio supo que él era así. Y, con toda justicia, ¿qué derecho tenía a esperar que cambiara?

Sencillamente lo disfrutaría mientras pudiera.

Una mujer conocía a un hombre como Shaoran una sola vez en la vida... a Dios gracias.

Shaoran era capaz de desorganizar la vida más organizada. Su propia existencia no era lo que se podría llamar común, pero desde que conoció a Shaoran tuvo la sensación de estar sentada sobre un volcán en erupción. Era interesante y violentamente excitante, ¿pero cuánto podía durar?

Una vez de regreso en el mundo real, tendría que decidir qué hacer con su vida. Ahora sabía que no tenía la menor posibilidad de avanzar dentro de la Fundación Frost, donde trabajaba, y de todos modos no quería perdonar que la hubieran tratado con tanta displicencia.

No pensaba abandonar la arqueología; le gustaba demasiado. Tal vez pudiera conseguir trabajo en alguna universidad, aunque la idea de enseñar no la atraía mucho. Prefería mil veces hacer algo. Pero todo eso era un asunto del futuro; en ese momento sólo existían Shaoran, la selva y el peligro que avanzaba tras ellos.

Al quinto día, el sonido de truenos hizo que Shaoran se detuviera y levantara la cabeza.

-Creo que esa tormenta se va a desencadenar sobre nosotros. ¿Qué te parece si encontramos un claro y nos damos una ducha? -propuso-. Armaremos la carpa y guardaremos dentro la ropa para que no se moje.

Sakura frunció la nariz.

-No les haría mal mojarse. -Sufría un disgusto cada vez que se vestía; la ropa de ambos estaba inmunda. Si no hubiera tenido algunas oportunidades de lavar su ropa interior, la situación le habría resultado intolerable.

Shaoran le dirigió una sonrisa perezosa.

-Mañana, o a más tardar pasado mañana por la mañana, deberíamos llegar a las embarcaciones. Entonces podrás lavar la ropa.

-¿Incluyes tu ropa en la categoría de lo que podré lavar yo? -preguntó con la leve curiosidad de quien quiere ser lo más clara posible.

Shaoran le dirigió una mirada esperanzada y luego suspiró.

-Supongo que no.

Encontraron un pequeño lugar abierto donde un árbol caído había formado un claro. Los árboles caídos se pudrían con rapidez y en poco tiempo una nueva vegetación cubriría el claro, pero mientras tanto el sol y la lluvia penetraban allí con gozosa intensidad.

Shaoran armó la carpa y limpió de malezas un sector mientras los truenos se acercaban y un viento frío empezaba a azotar las altas copas de los árboles. Los habitantes de ese alto mundo parloteaban y buscaban refugio, a la espera del diluvio.

Shaoran y Sakura se desnudaron y guardaron su ropa dentro de la carpa. Luego se ubicaron en el centro del claro en el preciso momento en que empezaban a caer enormes gotas de lluvia que golpearon la piel de Sakura con fuerza inesperada. Entonces el cielo se abrió, estalló la tormenta y una gruesa cortina de lluvia cayó sobre ellos.

Era casi como estar debajo de la cascada.

Sakura alzó la cabeza y permaneció con los ojos cerrados, para que la lluvia le empapara el pelo. ¡Oh, cómo le habría gustado tener un jabón en ese momento! Era la lluvia más vigorizante del mundo, fuerte y violenta.

En su interior creció una deliciosa sensación de libertad, y experimentó la misma impresión de belleza sobrecogedora que ese día cuando vio a Shaoran bañándose bajo la cascada, como si se tratara de un hombre glorioso y primitivo.

Y allí estaba ella, en medio de la jungla más grande de la tierra, mientras la fuerza de vida de esa selva enorme caía sobre ella desde el cielo.

El viento azotaba las copas de los árboles, estallaban los relámpagos y la rodeaba el rugido de los truenos. Era peligroso hacer lo que estaban haciendo; todas las criaturas de la selva habían buscado refugio. Pero era también estimulante y Sakura tenía ganas de gritar de alegría. Alzó los brazos para que la lluvia pudiera golpear cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Tenía la sensación de que ningún otro baño que se diera en la vida, por lujoso que fuera, podría compararse con la gloria de ése.

Entonces, con un gruñido sordo que ella alcanzó a oír a pesar de los truenos, Shaoran estuvo a su lado. La envolvió con tanta fuerza con sus brazos que Sakura apenas podía respirar, y la alzó en alto. Con los ojos cerrados ella le aferró los hombros.

Hacer el amor desenfrenadamente bajo la lluvia torrencial fue una experiencia que ninguno de los dos olvidaría.

Cuando todo terminó, él la depositó en el suelo y la sostuvo hasta estar seguro de que sus piernas la sostendrían. Sakura se tambaleó un segundo, y enseguida ambos se encaminaron hacia la carpa, sin soltarse. Shaoran no quería apartarse de ella un solo instante. Todavía seguía levemente atontado por la pasión, tan intensa que nunca lo hubiera creído posible.

Se secaron como pudieron, pasándose las manos por el cuerpo. En el creciente calor, pronto estuvieron apenas húmedos y empezaron a vestirse.

Sakura casi había terminado cuando Shaoran de repente se puso tenso.

-No te asustes -dijo con suavidad.

Sakura quedó petrificada, y levantó la cabeza. A tres metros de distancia, apenas visibles entre la maleza, había un grupo de indios que los miraban con expresión inescrutable. Aparte de un breve taparrabos, estaban desnudos e iban armados con arcos y flechas. Permanecían inmóviles, pero sus negros ojos no perdían detalle.

-Son Yanomami -dijo Shaoran en voz baja.

-¿Hostiles?

-Depende del contacto que hayan tenido con los blancos y de la clase de contacto que haya sido. Por lo general son activamente hostiles.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Veremos lo que quieren. -Mantenía la mano cuidadosamente alejada de la pistola.

Aquél era un grupo de cazadores; las puntas de las flechas que llevaban estaban impregnadas de veneno, una sustancia con la que Shaoran no deseaba tener contacto. Les habló en su idioma. Le respondió el mayor de los indios, un hombre de gran dignidad, con cabello canoso.

Tras algunos instantes de conversación Sakura notó que los indios se relajaban y que sus expresiones severas se transformaban en sonrisas. El canoso dijo algo y golpeó las manos varias veces, como si aplaudiera, y todos rieron.

Shaoran también reía.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? -preguntó ella.

-¡Ah! Nada.

Shaoran no habría podido decir nada que despertara más su desconfianza y su curiosidad.

-¿De qué se trata? Será mejor que me lo digas.

-El simplemente se preguntaba por qué estábamos haciendo plaf-plaf en la lluvia en lugar de hacerlo en nuestra pequeña moloca... que significa "casa" para ellos, "carpa" para ti.

Sakura se dio cuenta que se estaba poniendo colorada hasta la raíz del pelo al comprender que habían hecho el amor delante de varios testigos interesados pero sumamente intrigados, pero al mismo tiempo tenía unas ganas casi incontrolables de reír.

-¿Plaf-plaf? -preguntó en un hilo de voz. Los ojos de Shaoran brillaban de diversión.

-Sí, ya sabes. -Golpeó una mano con otra con suavidad, recreando el sonido de cuerpos mojados que se movían al unísono-. Plaf-plaf.

Ella se llevó las manos a la boca, pero no pudo contener la risa. Los Yanomami se unieron a su risa.

Los Yanomami les ofrecieron hospitalidad y Shaoran decidió que sería más peligroso insultarlos rechazándola que acompañarlos y correr el riesgo de que Dutra y Reed llegaran a las lanchas antes que ellos.

Los indios los escoltaron hasta la moloca, la casa comunal donde vivían todos. Era una enorme estructura redonda, de paja, imposible de detectar desde el aire. Shaoran explicó que la tribu era relativamente pequeña, de sólo alrededor de cincuenta personas, aunque esos grupos pocas veces superaban las doscientas almas.

Todos los habitantes del pueblo salieron a recibir a los recién llegados; los niños morochos y desnudos lanzaban risitas tímidas, las mujeres se encargaron de separar a Sakura de Shaoran, a quien los hombres llevaron en otra dirección.

-¿Qué debo hacer? -preguntó Sakura, curiosa pero algo alarmada.

Shaoran la miró por sobre el hombro y le sonrió. -Sonríe y trata de estar lo más hermosa posible.

-Muchas gracias -contestó ella.

Luego siguió su consejo y les sonrió a las mujeres. Eran de edades muy variadas, que iban desde una matriarca desdentada hasta jovencitas de pechos apenas desarrollados. Las mujeres llevaban el pecho desnudo; de hecho en el pueblo nadie usaba nada ni remotamente parecido a una camisa. Los hombres usaban un trapo enrollado atado a la espalda encima de las nalgas, mientras que las mujeres usaban cinturones de los que colgaban innumerables hilos y que les dejaban las nalgas al descubierto.

Sakura no hablaba una sola palabra del lenguaje de esa gente, pero le resultó un alivio que algunas indias supieran un poco de portugués, de manera que se pudo comunicar con ellas en un nivel elemental. Por lo visto se encontraban en plena preparación de la comida comunitaria y les alegraba que las acompañara mientras trabajaban. Sakura pronto se encontró sentada en el piso con un bebé en brazos y dos chiquitos gateando sobre sus piernas.

Los hombres regresaron con Shaoran; parecían todos de excelente humor.

Él le guiñó un ojo, pero permaneció con los hombres mientras comían. Ella siguió jugando con el bebé mientras comía un plato hecho de pescado, mandioca y fruta fresca. Sakura sabía que esos indios consumían mucha mandioca. Era una excelente fuente de carbohidratos y la base de la dieta de esa gente. Era necesario saber cómo preparar la mandioca porque en caso contrario resultaba muy indigesta. Al ver que nadie se desplomaba, Sakura supuso que estaba bien preparada.

Después de comer, Shaoran se le acercó y se sentó a su lado.

-No sabes lo bien que quedas con un bebé en brazos -comentó, mientras acariciaba el pie de la criatura.

Ella le dirigió su mirada más dulce.

-¿Te importaría tener un hijo mío? -preguntó Shaoran.

La sonrisa de Sakura se esfumó y, sin que ella misma lo supiera, su expresión se suavizó al mirar al pequeño que tenía en la falda y luego nuevamente a Shaoran.

-Lo conversaremos cuando suceda -dijo por fin.

Él asintió y cambió de tema.

-Esta noche nos quedaremos aquí. No me gusta perder tiempo, pero en este momento se muestran amistosos y no me gustaría provocarles un cambio de actitud. De todos modos, mientras estemos con ellos nos encontraremos a salvo.

-Pero, ¿y si Reed y Dutra llegan a las embarcaciones antes que nosotros?

-El jefe me prometió que él y algunos de sus hombres mañana nos acompañarán hasta el río. Estamos un poco más cerca de lo que yo creía. Creen que encontrarán el lugar donde dejamos las lanchas. Diablos, lo más probable es que nos estuvieran espiando cuando desembarcamos. Les conté lo sucedido y les dije que es posible que nos persigan dos hombres con intenciones de matarnos. Datta Dasa, el jefe, me aseguró que nos protegerán hasta que partamos. Después tendremos que arreglarnos solos.

-De nuevo -agregó ella.

-Sí. Pero como quedarnos aquí es un riesgo que debemos correr, será mejor que nos dejemos llevar por la corriente. Mientras nos hallemos aquí tendremos la posibilidad de bañarnos con el jabón que ellos fabrican, y lavar a fondo nuestra ropa.

-¿Pero qué nos vamos a poner mientras la ropa se seca?

Shaoran esbozó su sonrisa maliciosa.

-Exactamente lo que usan los Yanomami.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Capitulo cortooo!.. lo se jaja.. pero interesante no (?)

:D.. y publico porque por fiiin tengo un dia sin tarea!.. aah! no saben que felicidad!.. jaja

y bueno... no comento mucho.. xqe me muero de sueñoo!..

asi que ahi me dicen que les parecioo eeh!..

por cierto.. que tierna la imagen de Saku con niños y Shao diciendo eso de.. 'te importaria tener un hijo mio?'.. todo bello!.. 3

jaja bueno.. veremos como avanza..!

prometooo subir cap mañana! :D

saludos! ^^


	20. Capítulo 19

Aclaración: Los personajes, la historia y detalles no me pertenecen ni son de mi autoría. Como ya saben los personajes pertenecen a CLAMP y esta es simplemente una adaptación que hice de una novela de Linda Howard. Todo esto es sin fines de lucro y con la única finalidad de entretenimiento. Dudas, comentarios, etc., son bien recibidos.

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 19<em>

Si Shaoran creía que ella se amilanaría, le iba a dar una lección.

Su profesión le había enseñado a sentirse cómoda con otras culturas, así que no protestó. Siguió alegremente a las mujeres hasta un estanque selvático muy bien oculto, adonde iban todos los días a nadar.

Por segunda vez en el día Sakura se desvistió y se metió en el agua. No hacía cinco minutos que estaban en el estanque cuando apareció una criatura con un atado claramente reconocible: la ropa de Shaoran.

A Sakura le divirtió la habilidad con que él había manejado el asunto, convencido de que ella no se negaría a lavarle la ropa si se lo pedía delante de todo el pueblo. Si lo hiciera, esa gente se escandalizaría, porque en la cultura a la que pertenecían, cada sexo y cada persona tenía deberes determinados y debía cumplirlos. Era sencillamente así.

Pero antes de dedicarse a la ropa, Sakura se solazó en el uso de un jabón gelatinoso que le proporcionaron las mujeres, de perfume fresco y un color verdoso. Con él se lavó concienzudamente de pies a cabeza. Era maravilloso volver a sentirse realmente limpia.

Utilizó el mismo jabón para lavar la ropa de ambos y, cuando salieron del estanque, una mujer amistosa, cuyo nombre, Alcida, revelaba contacto con el mundo exterior, le entregó una especie de crema enjuague para el pelo. Tenía un olor fresco y delicado, a flores. Después de usarlo, el peine de madera que las mujeres le proporcionaron se deslizó sin dificultad por su pelo.

Se puso un cinturón de hilos entretejidos que la dejaba completamente desnuda detrás, ya que consistía en una angosta faja que le rodeaba la cintura, de la que caían una serie de hilos tejidos al frente. Pero como todas las demás mujeres usaban esa mínima vestimenta, no se sintió tan incómoda como hubiera imaginado.

Y así estaba cuando Shaoran la vio, en el momento en que las mujeres entraron en el claro que rodeaba la moloca.

Shaoran tuvo la sensación de que una mano invisible acababa de pegarle un puñetazo en la boca del estómago.

Lo cierto es que le hubiera gustado arrojar una manta sobre Sakura para cubrirla de los ojos de los demás hombres.

No podía dejar de mirarla. La piel pálida de Sakura tenía un resplandor dorado y parecía un camafeo entre las indias de piel oscura. Los movimientos de los músculos suaves y fuertes de su cuerpo maravilloso eran un verdadero poema. Era delgada, pero no flaca; su figura no era "huesuda", como Shaoran consideraba a las modelos de revistas de modas. Más bien era prolija y tensa, con esa suavidad femenina que él adoraba.

Sintió una furia irracional ante la naturalidad de Sakura.

¿Cómo era posible que estuviese tan tranquila cuando se encontraba prácticamente desnuda delante de todos esos hombres?

Ni una sola vez había mirado en su dirección; por la falta de atención que le prestaba era como si él no estuviera allí, y eso también lo enfurecía. Jamás había sido posesivo con ninguna otra mujer, de manera que la fuerza de su reacción tan primitiva lo tomó por sorpresa. Sakura era suya, exclusivamente suya.

Ningún otro hombre tenía derecho a verla así.

Por fin Sakura lo miró y le dedicó una sonrisa tan angelical que Shaoran casi perdió el habla.

Las únicas veces que Sakura mostraba esa expresión angelical eran cuando se proponía ser perversa, y una sonrisa tan resplandeciente como ésa significaba que le esperaban serios problemas. Con un relámpago de intuición, supo que la causa había sido el lavado de su ropa. Posiblemente Sakura hubiera rociado las prendas con algo que lo llenara de sarpullido. No, eso sería demasiado fácil porque para él usar ropa o no usarla no tenía la menor importancia. Con ese taparrabos le bastaba.

No, sin duda Sakura haría algo mucho más diabólico... ¡Maldición! Lo más probable sería que lo mantuviera a distancia. No era justo. Sencillamente no era justo.

El temor de Shaoran era cada vez mayor.

Pensó en la posibilidad de arrojarse a los pies de Sakura para que lo perdonara antes de que llegara la noche.

No, no saldría de ésa con tanta facilidad.

Se maldijo mentalmente por haberle mandado la ropa para que la lavara, y por haberlo hecho de una manera tan pública que ella no pudo negarse, porque era demasiado inteligente y demasiado sensible con respecto a las costumbres culturales de sus anfitriones.

Al anochecer, los indígenas colgaron hamacas para ellos dentro de la moloca, donde dormían todos los integrantes del pueblo. Sakura se instaló con felicidad en la suya, sorprendida de lo cansada que estaba a pesar de haber pasado medio día con los indios en lugar de seguir caminando. El ejercicio físico intenso ya estaba por terminar; al día siguiente llegarían al río. La perspectiva de los días largos y monótonos que le esperaban en la lancha le provocó una felicidad que no habría imaginado nunca durante el viaje de ida.

Colgaría una hamaca y se pasaría el día balanceándose con suavidad. Y cuando llegaran a Manaos, estaría completamente descansada.

Shaoran se trepó a la hamaca junto a la suya.

Andaba con una cara tan larga que ella no pudo menos que soltar una risita.

-Ese tipo con quien te acostaste en la hamaca -murmuró Shaoran en la oscuridad-. ¿Lo sigues viendo?

Sakura bostezó; se sentía bien.

-Nunca he hecho el amor con nadie en una hamaca.

Hubo diez segundos de silencio; luego la voz furibunda de Shaoran la sobresaltó, a pesar de que seguía hablando en voz baja.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que nunca hiciste el amor en una hamaca? Me dijiste concretamente que lo habías hecho. Hablamos por lo menos dos veces del asunto. ¿Quieres decir que me mentiste sólo para darme celos?

-Nunca te dije que hubiera hecho el amor en una hamaca.

-Si, lo dijiste. Lo dijiste durante la primera noche que pasamos en la lancha.

-Preguntaste si alguna vez "lo había hecho" en una hamaca. Como acabábamos de instalarnos para dormir y no especificaste a qué te referías con ese "lo" supuse que te referías a "dormir". Después me preguntaste dónde "lo hice" en la hamaca, y te contesté que en el balcón. Fin de la discusión.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Sabías de memoria a qué me refería! Te constaba que no me interesaban las siestas. Y cuando fuimos a la cascada te pregunté si lo habías hecho en el balcón con algún tipo a quien apenas conocías, porque dijiste...

-Ya sé lo que dije. También sé que no es mi culpa que no pienses más que en el sexo. Esa vez te dije que nunca había hecho el amor en un balcón con un desconocido, lo cual es perfectamente cierto, porque nunca me he acostado con nadie en un balcón. ¿Y ahora te callarás y me dejarás dormir?

-¡No! -contestó Shaoran-. Voy a estrangularte.

-¡Ah, ese mal humor! -se burló ella en la oscuridad, sonriente.

Extendió un brazo y sacudió la hamaca de Sakura.

-Bueno, esta vez nada de evasivas. Quiero la pura verdad. ¿Sales con alguien, en serio o de alguna otra manera, en los Estados Unidos?

-¿La pura verdad? -preguntó ella.

-Sí. La verdad -dijo Shaoran, y se preparó para lo peor.

-Por lo menos hace seis meses que no salgo con nadie.

-¡Dios Santo! ¿Por qué? -Parecía completamente sorprendido.

-Porque prefiero estar sola a tener que mostrarme amable cuando en realidad estoy muerta de aburrimiento. Y aparte, el sexo nunca me ha interesado demasiado.

-¡Mentira! -La palabra surgió de sus labios como una explosión.

-Buenas noches. Quiero dormir.

Habiendo recuperado su buen humor, Shaoran empezó a hamacarse con suavidad. No cabía duda de que Sakura estaba loca por él.

A la mañana siguiente abandonaron la moloca en compañía de Datta Dasa y otros cuatro indios, y en tres horas llegaron al río. Los indígenas los condujeron sin vacilar al lugar donde habían dejado las lanchas. Shaoran no se sorprendió al ver que una había desaparecido; no le habría sorprendido no encontrar ninguna de las dos. Lo único que le preocupaba era la posibilidad de que Reed y Dutra se les hubieran adelantado y se hubieran llevado la embarcación para tenderles una emboscada en alguna parte del trayecto.

Tal vez sería más sensato que ellos esperaran allí, en la lancha. Quizá Reed y Dutra los estuvieran observando pero sin animarse a atacarlos por temor a los Yanomami. Porque si uno solo de los indios escapaba de una emboscada, se encontrarían en problemas puesto que ellos no podían siquiera compararse a los indígenas en cuanto a conocimiento de la selva.

Los botes ocultos y las provisiones se hallaban intactos, cosa que tranquilizó bastante a Shaoran.

Si Reed se hubiera apoderado de la otra lancha, no cabía duda de que también se habría llevado los alimentos.

Cargaron en la embarcación parte de las provisiones y uno de los botes inflables. Tal vez Reed y Dutra se apoderaran del resto, pero por otra parte a lo mejor las necesitaban Pepe y los demás cuando llegaran hasta allí. Era algo imposible de saber. Por fin se despidieron de los hombres de la tribu y Shaoran puso en marcha el motor, sacó con lentitud la lancha del abra y la llevó al centro del río. Sakura siguió haciendo gestos de despedida con la mano hasta que los Yanomami se perdieron de vista.

Dutra se acostó entre las enormes raíces que se alzaban varios centímetros por sobre su cabeza, casi sin animarse a respirar por miedo de que los indios lo oyeran. Si no hubiera perdido la pistola las cosas habrían sido muy distintas, pensó con maldad. Pero la pistola desapareció dos días antes, cuando lo sorprendió un deslizamiento de tierra que lo arrojó a una hondonada. Y ahora tenía que ocultarse entre los arbustos para impedir que esos indios cretinos se enteraran de su presencia. Era mucho más fuerte que ellos, pero ahora que estaba desarmado, esas flechas envenenadas les conferían una enorme superioridad.

Se esforzó hasta lo indecible, decidido a llegar a las lanchas antes que ellos, y lo logró. Pero como estaba desarmado no tenía sentido que tratara de tenderle una emboscada a Li, y en ese lugar no tenía posibilidades de conseguir otra arma. Sin embargo tomó la precaución de apoderarse de una de las lanchas, que ocultó en otra abra, después esperó que se presentaran Li y la mujer. Hasta había empezado a cargar algunas provisiones, pero se dio cuenta a tiempo de que eso denunciaría su presencia y alertaría a Li.

Y ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era seguirlos río abajo, hasta que pudiera obtener un arma. Una vez que llegaran a aguas más transitadas, podría saltar a la embarcación de algún comerciante de río donde robaría un revólver. Para entonces Li se sentiría muy seguro y no vigilaría tanto los alrededores. Un par de tiros bien disparados, y el diamante sería suyo.

A pesar de haber perdido la pistola, Dutra estaba satisfecho con el curso de los acontecimientos.

Desde que Reed le dijo que Li había encontrado el diamante, no podía pensar en otra cosa. Si se apoderaba de ese brillante podría usar ropa elegante, como la gente de la televisión. Se compraría un enorme auto norteamericano para pasear por Manaos, y todo el mundo le temería. Nunca más tendría que ocultarse río arriba cuando lo buscara la policía.

Una vez a bordo de la lancha, lo primero que hizo Sakura fue armar una hamaca a la sombra del techo y tenderse en ella.

Shaoran la miró, aliviado de que volvieran a estar a solas. Le alegraba que se hubieran encontrado con los Yanomami, pero al mismo tiempo tenía la sensación de que su intimidad había sido invadida. Le gustaba saber que él y Sakura se hallaban solos.

-El capitán espera que la tripulación se esfuerce más -comentó.

-Mañana la tripulación hará un esfuerzo -contestó ella, cerrando los ojos.

-¿Tienes algo para tomar? ¿Qué puedo hacer para que te sientas mejor?

Entonces ella abrió los ojos y lo miró, sonriente. Fue una sonrisa de verdad, no ese gesto angelical que a él le provocaba estremecimientos.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien. No me siento mal, sólo cansada. Si llegas a necesitarme, despiértame. Y te prometo que mañana estaré mejor.

En ese sector del río Shaoran no podía apartarse del timón. De haber podido hacerlo la habría tomado en sus brazos, para acunarla hasta que se durmiera. Siempre sentía esa extraña necesidad de mimarla como si se tratara de un bebé, y eso resultaba ridículo, pues Sakura era una de las personas más capaces que había conocido.

-Que duermas bien, mi amor.

-Gracias, es lo que haré.

Algunos minutos después volvió a mirarla y notó su respiración pareja, prueba evidente de que estaba dormida. Sonrió. Aun cuando se mostraba diabólica y avinagrada, se divertía más con ella de lo que se había divertido en su vida entera. Ya encontraría la manera de retenerla en Manaos.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **:O

jaja.. Lo prometido!.. aqui esta la nueva actualizacion!

y esque estos dos capitulos me parecieron muy cortos.. a ustedes no?

en fin... volviendo con el cap.. jaja Shao se sale con la suya de hacer que Saku le lave la ropa.. jajaja como se vengara Saku?

aah!.. y por fin el alma de Shao descanzo con lo de la hamaca jaja.. todo por mal pensado.. y desde que se lo platico Sakura no lo superaba!.. jaja pobre Shao.. anda todo enamorado xD

que mas?..

Dutra!.. grr.. como ven desgraciadamente ningun cocodrilo se lo ha comido u.u, y aun le falta muchoo daño por hacer..

Ya estan en el viaje de regreso a Manaos.. y con eso.. nos hacercamos al final de esta historia!

ya quedan como unos cuatro capítulos!.. D:, que rapido no? jaja

bueno!-

espero sus comentarios!.. que les ha parecido la historia hasta aqui?.. que sospechan que pasara?.. y el diamante? ya nadie se acuerda de él! jaja...

nos leemos pronto! :D

saludoos ^^


	21. Capítulo 20

Aclaración: Los personajes, la historia y detalles no me pertenecen ni son de mi autoría. Como ya saben los personajes pertenecen a CLAMP y esta es simplemente una adaptación que hice de una novela de Linda Howard. Todo esto es sin fines de lucro y con la única finalidad de entretenimiento. Dudas, comentarios, etc., son bien recibidos.

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 20<em>

Los días que les quedaban juntos ya estaban contados: alrededor de una semana.

Sakura recordó que Shaoran había dicho que el regreso a Manaos sería más rápido que el camino de ida, porque en lugar de viajar en contra de la corriente lo harían a favor. Quería aprovechar cada instante que le quedara junto a él. Todo cambiaría en cuanto llegaran a Manaos. Ella haría lo que tenía que hacer y luego regresaría a los Estados Unidos.

Ahora que estaban de nuevo en la lancha todo era mucho más fácil, tanto que, durante los días siguientes, Sakura casi tuvo la sensación de estar de vacaciones.

El baño, que antes le parecía tan inadecuado, ahora era un verdadero lujo. Cocinar sobre la hornilla de alcohol era una delicia. Aun las limitadas variedades de comida resultaban satisfactorias, ya que podían tomarse todo el tiempo necesario para comerlas. Cada uno de ellos contaba con una muda de ropa que habían dejado a bordo como precaución, y Sakura tenía también allí sus objetos personales. Contaban con lo elemental, pero era una buena vida.

Empezaron a pasar junto a casuchas hechas de cartón y de lata, edificadas sobre pilotes a la orilla del río, señales de "civilización". Por el momento esas chozas no eran muchas, pero a medida que remontaran el río su número aumentaría y se alinearían a lo largo de la orilla. Aquéllas eran casas individuales, pero pronto se encontrarían con grupos de casuchas conectadas con el mundo exterior tan sólo mediante los comerciantes que recorrían el río en lancha.

Dos chicos salieron corriendo de una choza aislada y saludaron con frenesí. Tal vez creyeran que Shaoran y Sakura vendían algo, o quizá sólo los entusiasmaba ver la embarcación. Sakura les contestó el saludo. En su vida, esos niños no tenían muchas cosas excitantes.

-¿Se te presentan muy a menudo estos trabajos de guía? -preguntó Sakura, imaginando lo que sería una vida vivida en forma casi permanente en la jungla y el río.

-Con tanta frecuencia como yo quiera. Por lo general me gusta tomarme un poco de tiempo libre entre un trabajo y otro, y la extensión de ese tiempo depende de la duración del trabajo que haya hecho. Cuando sólo se trata de una semana con algunos turistas que quieren experimentar lo que es el "verdadero" Amazonas, un fin de semana de descanso me basta. Pero por lo general los trabajos son más largos. El anterior a éste duró dos meses. Planeaba tomarme un mes entero de descanso antes de comprometerme para otro trabajo.

-¿Y por qué no lo hiciste?

-Por curiosidad. Sabía que Reed no debía de andar en nada bueno y quería saber exactamente qué se proponía. Y además me pagó bien.

Sakura se apoyó contra uno de los palos que sostenían el techo de la embarcación, con expresión pensativa.

-¿Qué sucedió esa última mañana en la Ciudad de Piedra? ¿Por qué te disparó Reed? ¿Qué fue lo que hizo que Dutra empezara a matar gente?

Shaoran se sintió incómodo.

-Supongo que deben de haberlo tenido planeado, que el disparo de Reed debe de haber sido la señal para Dutra.

-¿Pero qué inició el asunto? No encontramos ningún tesoro. No había motivo para que sucediera eso.

Shaoran debió saber que cuando ella tuviera tiempo de pensarlo su mente ágil empezaría a unir las piezas del rompecabezas y notaría los detalles inexplicables.

-Me desperté temprano y salí del campamento. Reed debe de haber creído que me proponía algo, porque me siguió. Le cayó muy mal que el diamante no estuviera en el templo y que tampoco encontráramos oro.

-Cuando yo salí gateando de la carpa, Dutra no trató de dispararme. Simplemente me miró y sonrió.

-Posiblemente te reservara para el final -gruñó Shaoran, enfureciéndose de sólo pensarlo-. Literalmente.

-Ojalá se me hubiera ocurrido salir con la pistola en lugar de la linterna. No puedo creer que haya sido tan imbécil.

-En cambio yo me alegro de que no te hayas involucrado en un tiroteo con él -dijo Shaoran, estremeciéndose ante el solo pensamiento-. Hiciste exactamente lo que te pedí.

-Pero si yo hubiera salido armada de la carpa, tal vez Tôya... todavía viviera.

-Y tal vez no. No hay modo de saber lo que puede pasar cuando empiezan a silbar las balas. Hasta podrías haberlo herido tú misma, por accidente.

La lógica de Shaoran la hizo sonreír, aunque con cierta tristeza.

Shaoran nunca perdería tiempo en lamentarse; sencillamente seguiría adelante, decidido y derecho hacia la meta. Su modo de ser juguetón a veces escondía esa faceta de su personalidad, la que ella consideraba más importante en él, la que nunca olvidaba. La gente que subestimaba a Shaoran lo hacía a su propio riesgo; al principio ella lo subestimó, pero comprendió su error con rapidez y nunca volvió a olvidarlo.

Shaoran era un hombre de otra raza, un aventurero, un explorador. Él dictaba sus propias reglas y estaba decidido a hacerlas obedecer. Durante el curso de la exploración, sus órdenes y sus advertencias fueron tan eficaces porque nadie dudó nunca de que haría exactamente lo que amenazaba.

El sol tropical caía de lleno sobre Shaoran, pero de repente no le pareció tan luminoso como lo que acababa de comprender. Se le dilataron las pupilas y el sol le dolió, prácticamente lo cegó. Aferró el timón como si se tratara de un salvavidas.

Hasta ese momento estaba decidido a mantener a Sakura a su lado en Manaos, a mantener con ella una "relación", fuese cual fuere el significado de esa palabra.

Para él era algo muy simple: quería tenerla cerca. Quería dormir todas las noches con ella. Lógicamente, eso significaba vivir juntos. Aunque nunca había llevado las cosas tan lejos, la idea le resultaba cómoda, hasta le gustaba.

Pero en ese sobrecogedor instante todo se cristalizó y sus hábitos cayeron hechos trizas.

Quería a Sakura para siempre.

"Vivir juntos" de repente le pareció algo muy poco permanente, muy poco confiable.

Necesitaba la fuerza de los lazos legales. Su mente jamás había formado la palabra "matrimonio" en relación con ninguna mujer en particular, pero con Sakura era la única situación _tolerable_.

Sakura era suya, para toda la vida.

La navegación continuaba cuando de repente Shaoran vio otra embarcación a la distancia.

Sakura se protegió los ojos del sol haciéndose sombra con las manos y miró la embarcación, mientras Shaoran disminuía la marcha.

-Esa lancha es muy parecida a la nuestra -comentó-. Es idéntica a la que desapareció. -Entrecerró los ojos y estudió al piloto, un hombre de hombros macizos y cabeza pequeña. -¡Dutra!-jadeó con una mezcla de horror e incredulidad.

Shaoran tiró del acelerador y la lancha saltó hacia adelante. En el mismo instante también Dutra aceleró a fondo.

-¡Agáchate! -ordenó Shaoran-. Y alcánzame la pistola. ¡Maldición! -Cuando estaba en el río nunca tenía la pistola fuera del alcance de la mano; ésa era una de las raras excepciones.

Deseó tener un rifle.

Dutra disparó, pero se hallaba demasiado lejos y la bala pasó silbando por encima de la lancha.

Sakura buscó la pistola de Shaoran, se le acercó gateando, fuera de la vista de Dutra, y se la dio.

-Retrocede. Me disparará a mí, porque soy el único a quien puede ver.

-¡Entonces agáchate tú también, imbécil! -replicó ella, tironeándole los pantalones.

Las lanchas se acercaban a toda velocidad. Shaoran viró con violencia hacia la derecha, con la esperanza de ganar algunos segundos, siempre que no vararan al alejarse del canal. El movimiento hizo que Sakura perdiera el equilibrio y rodara por cubierta hasta ir a dar contra las cajas de provisiones. Dutra volvió a disparar y esa vez la bala hizo saltar astillas de la borda.

Shaoran alzó la pistola y disparó, pero Dutra se echó hacia un costado.

Shaoran volvió a disparar.

Con ambas lanchas saltando sobre el agua, dar en el blanco sería una pura cuestión de suerte, pero por lo menos conseguía mantener a raya a Dutra.

Sakura consiguió ponerse de rodillas. Dos balas atravesaron la borda, y ella se tiró de boca al piso. Shaoran devolvió los disparos y las balas rebotaron contra el agua del río. El olor a pólvora llenaba las fosas nasales de Sakura.

Entraron en el canal quince metros antes que Dutra. Shaoran apoyó una rodilla en cubierta y se volvió hacia la popa, que estaba abierta con excepción del baño precario, que ocupaba más o menos el mismo espacio de una casilla telefónica.

Dutra se encontraba directamente detrás de ellos, y tan cerca que navegaba dentro de la estela que dejaba la lancha a la que perseguía. Shaoran disparó y le dio al timón, pero Dutra había vuelto a agacharse.

Shaoran miró hacia adelante justo a tiempo para virar y evitar chocar contra un enorme madero flotante. Para Dutra fue más fácil esquivarlo, pues la fuerza del agua que abría la lancha de Shaoran alejó el tronco de su camino. Así que pudo acercárseles aún más.

Shaoran lanzó una maldición.

No podía timonear la lancha a toda velocidad y al mismo tiempo dispararle a Dutra. Tenía que darle a ese desgraciado antes de que una bala lo hiriera en la espalda y dejara a Sakura sola para enfrentarlo.

-¡Tendrás que hacerte cargo del timón, Sakura! ¿Crees que podrás?

Sin vacilar un instante, ella se arrastró hasta el timón.

-¡Ten cuidado! -gritó por sobre el rugido del motor.

-¡Ten cuidado tú! Permanece agachada y ubícate hacia un costado para que Dutra no te tenga en la mira.

Sakura obedeció; se agazapó a un costado, con una mano sobre el timón y la cabeza apenas levantada, lo suficiente para alcanzar a ver hacia proa. Shaoran se acercó a popa y se acomodó detrás de la construcción del baño. Un tiro lo hizo tirarse de cara al piso y sintió que la lancha se estremecía. Se puso de rodillas y disparó tres veces en rápida sucesión.

Dutra gritó y cayó de costado, pero a Shaoran el instinto le indicó que no estaba gravemente herido. Había sido sólo un rasguño. Esperó, con los nervios tensos, y estaba preparado cuando Dutra volvió a asomarse empuñando el arma. Ambos dispararon en forma simultánea. Dutra volvió a gritar, aferrándose un hombro, y se desplomó.

La lancha se estremeció y el ritmo del motor cambió. ¡El muy maldito le había disparado al motor en lugar de a ellos!

La otra lancha se les acercaba a toda velocidad, con el acelerador a fondo y el timón asegurado, de manera que no cambiaba de rumbo.

-¡Agárrate! -gritó Shaoran, saltando hacia proa-. ¡Ese desgraciado nos va a chocar!

Sakura miró frenética por sobre el hombro, mientras sentía que el timón pugnaba por escapársele de las manos y el motor tosía y se trababa. Con un esfuerzo desesperado tiró del timón hacia un lado para tratar de alejarse del paso de la lancha de Dutra. La lancha viró con lentitud, sin fuerza, y casi de inmediato la otra embarcación se estrelló contra ellos. El impacto lanzó a Sakura rodando por la cubierta hasta quedar con la cabeza contra la borda. Alcanzó a ver que a último minuto Shaoran atinaba a aferrar uno de los postes que sostenían el techo, para no caer al agua.

Sakura había logrado que la lancha virara un poco, de manera que no fue una colisión directa. La otra lancha los embistió desde atrás y a la derecha, haciéndolos girar con violencia. La proa de la embarcación de Dutra continuaba avanzando, impulsada por el motor en funcionamiento.

La madera se rajó; la proa de la lancha de Dutra y la popa de la de ellos se unieron, las estructuras se derrumbaron y las embarcaciones quedaron pegadas como dos trozos de arcilla. La fuerza del impacto destruyó el timón y el acelerador de la segunda lancha, y el motor enmudeció.

El repentino silencio fue tan total, tan opresivo que recién entonces Sakura se dio cuenta de lo ruidoso que había sido el choque. Atontada, trató de ponerse de pie, pero todo giraba a su alrededor y cayó de rodillas.

Las provisiones estaban diseminadas por toda la cubierta. La fuerza del impacto obligó a Shaoran a dejar caer la pistola, que, por suerte, no había ido a parar al agua. Se apresuró a agarrarla y se volvió hacia popa, con todos los músculos tensos.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó.

-Sí -contestó Sakura, aunque no estaba muy segura. Pero se las arreglaría.

Shaoran avanzó con dificultad hacia la astillada popa de la lancha, sobre la que se había montado la proa de la lancha de Dutra. Un agua negra empezaba a cubrir la cubierta.

-Busca el bote e ínflalo -dijo Shaoran por sobre el hombro.

Sakura luchó contra el mareo y cruzó la cubierta resbaladiza rumbo al bote. La lancha estaba cada vez más escorada. Sólo tendrían algunos minutos, como máximo, para abandonarla.

El agua lamía las botas de Shaoran mientras él hacía a un lado una parte de la proa deshecha. ¿Dónde estaba Dutra? De haberse hallado en la proa debía haber muerto, porque toda esa parte de la lancha se había hecho añicos. Además había recibido dos disparos. Vio un trozo de madera manchado de sangre.

Pero no había rastros de Dutra, ni vivo ni muerto. Ningún movimiento ni sonido, aparte del crujir de las maderas cuando las embarcaciones se alzaban y caían movidas por el oleaje.

El impacto pudo haberlo arrojado al río. Si en ese momento estaba inconsciente, ya debía de haber muerto.

¿Sería posible que hubiera llegado a tierra sin que lo vieran y en tan corto tiempo?

Shaoran observó la orilla con cuidado en busca de ramas que se movieran y denunciaran el paso de alguien. Pero todo parecía normal; las mariposas volaban sin que nada las molestara.

Se volvió hacia las lanchas, pero estaban ambas tan destrozadas y astilladas que resultaría imposible revisarlas en los pocos minutos que faltaban para que se hundieran. Sabía que existía la posibilidad de que Dutra estuviera colgado del otro lado de la lancha, pero no tenía tiempo de averiguarlo. Debían inflar el bote, cargar alimentos y alejarse de allí.

El agua ya le llegaba a media pierna. Shaoran trepó por lacubierta cada vez más inclinada hasta el lugar adonde Sakura había arrastrado el bote para poder inflarlo. Junto al bote había un tanque de aire presurizado que Sakura acababa de arrastar hasta allí. Shaoran la ayudó a sostener el bote, ajustó la válvula del tanque de aire y la abrió. El aire surgió con un silbido violento e infló el bote en pocos segundos. La embarcación de goma tenía capacidad para seis personas, era tan grande que les costaba sostenerlo. Con rapidez, Sakura cerró la válvula mientras Shaoran aseguraba el cierre. Después ató el cabo del bote a uno de los palos que sostenían el techo de la lancha, y lo lanzó al agua.

-Salta -ordenó y Sakura saltó dentro del bote. Después Shaoran le pasó la pistola. -Tienes que estar atenta -advirtió-. No pude encontrar a Dutra. Quizá se haya ahogado, pero no lo sé con certeza.

Sakura asintió; aferró la borda de la lancha con la mano izquierda para impedir que el bote se alejara, mientras en la derecha empuñaba la pistola.

Shaoran tomó su mochila y la arrojó dentro del bote. No pensaba dejar el diamante, y además volverían a necesitar la carpa. Después le alcanzó a Sakura el pequeño motor fuera de borda. Pesaba unos buenos veinticinco kilos, pero ella consiguió recibirlo sin soltar la pistola. ¡Qué mujer!

Shaoran buscó los tanques de combustible, los cargó y luego empezó a tomar cajas de provisiones, que iba tirando al bote mientras Sakura colocaba el motor en su lugar.

De repente el bote escoró.

-Ya basta -dijo Sakura-. Ven.

-Remos -contestó Shaoran y los arrojó al bote. Ella le dirigió una mirada furibunda.

-Debiste haber cargado los remos y el motor antes que nada. ¡Ahora, vamos!

Shaoran pensó que le convenía obedecer, así que desató el cabo que unía el bote a la lancha, pasó las piernas sobre la borda y se dejó caer.

Se movió con rapidez hacia la popa y aseguró los tanques de combustible al motor; luego bombeó.

-Saca un cargador nuevo de la mochila. La pistola está casi descargada.

Sakura se acercó con cuidado a la mochila para no escorar el bote.

-Están en el bolsillo de adelante -indicó Shaoran. Oró en silencio y tiró de la soga de arranque. El motor tosió. Volvió a tirar tres veces en rápida sucesión y el motor arrancó.

Sakura encontró el cargador y lo sacó, pero al hacerlo tocó algo extraño dentro del bolsillo.

Con un gorgoteo, las dos lanchas empezaron a hundirse. Shaoran se valió del bichero para alejar el bote a prudente distancia. Mientras se alejaban observó con detenimiento las lanchas, pero no vio ni rastros de Dutra. Hizo un círculo completo con el bote alrededor de las lanchas, pero sin ningún resultado.

Posiblemente Dutra estuviera en el fondo del río.

Se instaló en el timón, pensando en la tarea que le esperaba para conseguir que llegaran sanos y salvos a Manaos por ese gran río y en un bote inflable.

Sakura estaba revisando la mochila. Shaoran sofocó una maldición cuando la vio sacar algo envuelto en un pañuelo y mirarlo con expresión intrigada. Abrió el pañuelo y el sol resplandeció en mil rayos rojos.

Sakura lo miró.

-¡Es el Corazón de la Emperatriz! -exclamó-. ¡Lo encontraste!

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Sorprise! xD

ya se veía venir esto no?.. jaja

bueno.. recapitulemos ^^

que lindo Shao!.. jaja, se dieron cuenta como se preocupo más por el hecho de morir y dejar a Saku sola.. que por morir? ajajaj.. todo bello!

y luego Dutra!.. grr.. q cren.. se murio?.. u.u, eso de.. 'nno se encontro el cadaver'' no me agrada jaja

por ultimo.. sakuu encontroo el diamaante!, ja.. q buen final xD..

chacachaachaaann!.. jaja, ya esta cerca el final de esta historia.. 4 capis mas.. contando el epilogo :D

y esta actualizacion es gracias a.. el dia sindical en mi escuela! ^^.. bendito día sindical que hace q ningun maestro de clases :D

jaja.. en fin,

dejen review.. ^^..

nos leemos!

Contest a Nathiiilovely:

:D

Amee tu review! me saco una sonrisa en el momento en q mas lo necesitaba, d esas veces en q te quieres tirar a la depresion porque te tocaba exponer y no se guardo bien tu presentacion!.. jaja (no se si te haya pasado.. pero fue un momentoo malisimo!).. y lei tu review, se me subio el animo y dije.. ah todo bien.. me aviento la xpo 'a capela'.. y gracias a eso no hare examen...

ajaja.. y diras tu (si esque lees esto).. y a mi que?.. ajaja pues solo queria compartir mi peqeña experiencia y agradecerte :D

y respecto a tu comentario jaja, totalmente de acuerdo contigo!.. no he leído muchisimas adaptaciones y asi.. pero ahi algunas que si me quedo como.. que al caso?.. jaja, por eso me preocupaba un poco que esta no encajara (por lo de Toya malo, al principio) y etc.. pero me agrada saber que no se pierde tanto ^^

seguire subiendo los caps lo mas rapido que pueda para no desesperarlos por el final..

y como que ya escribi una biblia aqui no?.. jaja, en fin

mil gracias a todos los que se pasan a leer, aunque no dejen review y eso.. :D

y a las que dejan.. pues las amo! 3.. xDD

saludoos ^^


	22. Capítulo 21

Aclaración: Los personajes, la historia y detalles no me pertenecen ni son de mi autoría. Como ya saben los personajes pertenecen a CLAMP y esta es simplemente una adaptación que hice de una novela de Linda Howard. Todo esto es sin fines de lucro y con la única finalidad de entretenimiento. Dudas, comentarios, etc., son bien recibidos.

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 21<em>

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? -preguntó Sakura-. Me parece sensato que lo hayas ocultado de todos los demás, ¿pero por qué no me lo dijiste a mí?

Con rapidez, Shaoran puso el motor en punto muerto y sujetó el timón del bote.

Sakura seguía inmóvil, con el diamante en la falda. A pesar de su forma tosca, era una belleza. El tamaño de esa piedra todavía sorprendía a Shaoran, y sin duda Sakura estaba igualmente impresionada, pues no podía dejar de mirarlo.

Shaoran se movió con rapidez, tomó la pistola, el cargador completo y se puso el arma en el cinturón y el cargador en el bolsillo. Después le sacó el diamante de las manos a Sakura y lo volvió a guardar en la mochila.

Todavía sin hablar, volvió con la mochila a su puesto junto al timón y se sentó.

Sakura no era ninguna tonta. Miró a Shaoran, miró la mochila y entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? -preguntó.

-Ya sabes lo que está pasando. Encontré el diamante -contestó él directamente.

-Esa mañana, Reed te vio con el diamante, ¿verdad? Por eso empezó a disparar.

-Sí.

Shaoran apretó el acelerador y la velocidad del bote aumentó. El ruido imposibilitaba la conversación.

Sakura iba sentada en la proa y durante un rato contempló el río en silencio. Shaoran empezó a abrigar la esperanza de que olvidara el tema, pero de repente ella se le acercó y se sentó a su lado donde el ruido del motor no les impidiera conversar.

-Tuve que dejar atrás los rollos fotográficos y todas mis anotaciones -dijo-. No poseo ninguna prueba de la existencia de la Ciudad de Piedra o de los Anzar. Ese diamante es el medio de convencer a la gente de que los Anzar realmente existieron. Con él podré atraer su atención, obligarlos a escucharme. Lo menos que harán será organizar otra expedición, y papá será vindicado. Y tal vez yo pueda recuperar el cuerpo de Tôya.

-Yo te llevaré de vuelta -dijo Shaoran con impaciencia-. No te hace falta el diamante para demostrar nada.

Ella se limitó a mirarlo, con una expresión de firmeza en los ojos verdes.

-Y supongo que financiarás el viaje.

-Sí. -Señaló la mochila con la cabeza. -Me pagarán mucho dinero por esa cosa.

-No, gracias-contestó ella-. No estoy dispuesta a aceptar esa clase de dinero.

Shaoran hervía de furia.

-¿Qué quieres decir con "esa clase de dinero"?. No es dinero manchado de sangre. El diamante en sí no es una prueba de nada, salvo que Brasil tiene algunos diamantes muy grandes. Yo puedo usarlo para financiar una expedición de regreso a la Ciudad de Piedra y a pesar de todo quedarme con una importante ganancia. Tú quieres usarlo para convencer a una serie de imbéciles de que monten una expedición, y al mismo tiempo para limpiar el nombre de tu padre. Tal vez yo sea un estúpido, pero no sé qué diferencia hay entre una cosa y la otra, ¡salvo que mi idea es mucho más inteligente!

-Ese diamante le pertenece al pueblo de Brasil- afirmó ella-, lo mismo que las pirámides pertenecen a los egipcios. ¿O te parece que está bien que los ladrones de tumbas hayan despojado las cámaras mortuorias de las pirámides? ¿Te parece bien que se destruya la historia?

-En esto hay una leve diferencia, mi amor. El diamante es la parte menos importante de la Ciudad de Piedra. El templo, esas malditas y pavorosas estatuas, la ciudad en sí, y hasta la maldita cuenca geológica en que está ubicada... eso es lo importante, lo que se seguirá estudiando durante los próximos cien años. El diamante no tiene importancia.

-Es un artefacto que no tiene precio.

-¡Un artefacto! -La miró con incredulidad. -Es una gema brillante que a la gente le gusta usar, una alhaja. Pon un granate en el nicho sobre la tumba y tendrá el mismo significado. ¿Qué te parece si hacemos eso? Un granate, aunque sea del tamaño de un huevo de avestruz, no incidirá en la cantidad de dinero en que se venderá ese diamante.

La expresión de Sakura era pétrea.

-Quedarse con el diamante es robar.

-¡Mierda! -exclamó él con disgusto-. ¡Maldita sea, Sakura! ¿Crees que me he tomado tanto trabajo por esa piedra nada más que para cedérsela a alguien que no levantó un dedo para buscarla? Arriesgamos nuestras vidas para encontrar ese lugar.

-Se te pagó para que hicieras exactamente lo que hiciste -señaló ella-. Y sin mí no podrías haber encontrado el diamante. En realidad, lo habría encontrado yo en lugar de hacerlo tú, si no me hubieras convencido de que debía quedarme a disimular mientras tú seguías las instrucciones del mapa.

-Yo no esperaba encontrar nada.

-¿Por qué no? Todo lo demás estaba donde yo dije que estaría.

-No pienso entregar a nadie ese diamante -aseguró él con frialdad-. No sigas con el tema.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Tirarme por la borda? -preguntó ella-. No tengo más que ponerme en contacto con las autoridades en cuanto lleguemos a Manaos.

-¿Y cómo vas a probar que está en mi poder? -Los ojos de Shaoran eran gélidos.

Sakura se sintió invadida por una furia impotente.

Sabía exactamente lo que sucedería si se dirigía a las autoridades. Investigarían el asunto, averiguarían que su padre tenía fama de seguir teorías locas y que ella era idéntica a él. No la tomarían en serio. Supondrían que había inventado la historia para atraer la atención y poder así organizar una expedición que terminaría en el fracaso, igual que todas las aventuras de su padre.

Shaoran era demasiado inteligente para tratar de vender el diamante en Brasil. Sus contactos no serían legales, pero ella estaba dispuesta a apostar cualquier cosa a que el diamante aparecería en Antuerpia. Atraería la atención mundial, pero sus orígenes permanecerían en la oscuridad, lo cual le sumaría un aura de misterio y aún más valor.

¿Y si lo cortaban, lo dividían para realce de alguna persona que se consideraba importante?

La idea de que cortaran el Corazón de la Emperatriz resultaba horrenda; ese diamante era el corazón de una cultura y debía permanecer intacto.

-No sigas con tu mal humor -le aconsejó Shaoran-. Te he hablado con mucha seriedad. Te llevaré de vuelta. Lo que querías era tener pruebas de la existencia de los Anzar, y las tendrás.

Sakura se alejó de él y se sentó a proa, a mirar el río.

Una vez más, la distancia entre ambos les impedía conversar, pero en aquel momento eso irritaba a Shaoran.

Tenía ganas de sacudir a Sakura, de obligarla a comprender su punto de vista. Lo que él hacía era usar el sentido común; en cambio, ella se aferraba a estúpidos idealismos. ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué no habría sido más cuidadoso? Nunca supuso que ella se pondría a revisar la mochila después de sacar el cargador.

Se sentía espantosamente frustrado.

Ahora, si le pedía que se casara con él, Sakura creería que era para ganar su silencio con respecto al diamante. Tal como estaban las cosas, no tenía ninguna posibilidad de convencerla de que de veras quería casarse. ¡Era el colmo! Por primera vez en su vida pensaba en el matrimonio y Sakura no sólo no le creería sino que tal vez le pegaría una cachetada si él sacaba el tema.

¡Qué día de mierda! Le dispararon, hundieron su lancha, se dio cuenta de que quería casarse y ahora Sakura estaba furiosa con él.

Se le iba acabando la paciencia.

Aparte de todo no podía sacarse de encima la sensación de que debió asegurarse de la muerte de Dutra. Pero quería alejar a Sakura de allí de una vez, y supuso que si tuviera que volverlo a vivir actuaría igual.

Lo primero era protegerla a ella.

No había ni rastros de Reed. Shaoran suponía que no era probable que estuviera vivo. Había cometido un enorme error al contratar a Dutra, un hombre capaz de matar a su madre si había dinero en juego. Reed necesitaba a Dutra, pero Dutra no necesitaba a Reed. Era así de simple.

Pero aun si Dutra no hubiera muerto, estaba herido y no tenía medios para perseguirlos, y eso suponiendo que en su estado hubiera logrado llegar a la orilla y que las heridas no se le hubieran infectado. Allí, en el trópico, la infección era casi segura, a menos que Dutra conociera las cualidades de las plantas medicinales y se hallara en condiciones de curarse. Cosa bastante improbable. Entonces, ¿por qué seguía él tan preocupado?

...

Dutra se aferró a las lanchas y se hundió bajo el agua cuando oyó que se acercaba el bote de motor. Le aterrorizaba pensar que su sangre podía atraer a las pirañas, y esperaba que en cualquier momento millares de dientes agudos se le clavaran en la carne. Cuando el ruido del motor del bote se alejó, salió jadeando a la superficie, pero las lanchas se hundían con rapidez y debía alejarse. No tenía alternativa. Desgarró un trozo de su camisa, con el que se vendó con fuerza la herida del brazo, y luego volvió a lanzarse al agua.

Apenas podía mover el brazo, pero gracias a su fuerza bruta logró llegar a la orilla y se arrastró, extenuado, a tierra firme. Y allí permaneció tendido, lanzando todas las maldiciones que conocía.

Lo sorprendieron desprevenido. El ataque no salió como él planeaba. Pensaba caer sobre ellos durante la noche, cuando durmieran. ¡Qué fácil habría sido! En cambio el sorprendido fue él y Li estuvo a punto de matarlo.

Pero no estaba muerto.

Y ahora contaba con una ventaja, porque ellos creían lo contrario. Los seguiría a pesar de todo. Aunque llegaran a Manaos antes que él, el resultado final sería el mismo.

Cuando se sintió un poco más descansado, Dutra se puso de pie y, después de pensarlo un instante, empezó a caminar río arriba. Había visto una casucha no muy lejos. Allí habría comida y sin duda alguna clase de bote, y quizás un arma.

...

Shaoran hubiera preferido pasar la noche en un poblado, pero después de haber perdido tanto tiempo, se dio cuenta de que ese día no llegarían. Sacó el bote de la corriente y lo condujo a una caleta reparada.

-Parece que tendremos que dormir otra noche en la carpa -comentó.

Eran las primeras palabras que pronunciaba desde que Sakura se instaló en la proa, donde permaneció durante el resto del día.

En ese momento ella no le contestó, pero retrocedió para que las ramas no la golpearan cuando la embarcación se acercara a la orilla.

Shaoran ocultó el bote lo mejor posible, porque los contrabandistas considerarían que dos personas, sobre todo si una de ellas era mujer, eran presa fácil. Tuvieron que abrirse paso tierra adentro, más allá de la tupida vegetación de la orilla, para encontrar un claro donde instalar la carpa. Sakura enseguida desempacó algunas provisiones y empezó a preparar una comida sencilla.

Shaoran terminó de armar la carpa y le dirigió una mirada exasperada. Se instaló a su lado, decidido a poner fin a ese silencio.

-Mira, será mejor que termines con esa cara larga. No es necesario que te guste, ¿pero alguna vez oíste decir que lo mejor es enemigo de lo bueno? No tendrás el diamante, pero conseguirás todo lo que querías: probar la existencia de los Anzar y limpiar el nombre de tu padre.

-No, ni lo pienso -contestó ella.

Al principio para Shaoran fue un alivio tan grande que Sakura le hubiera hablado, que demoró unos instantes en pensar en lo que acababa de responder.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Sakura se encogió de hombros.

-Quiero decir que me niego a tener nada que ver con una expedición financiada con la venta de ese diamante. No puedo impedir que hagas lo que se te dé la gana, pero no es necesario que yo me involucre en el asunto. En cuanto lleguemos a Manaos, tomaré un avión y dejaré de molestarte.

¡Ya era el colmo! Estaba haciendo esfuerzos casi inhumanos para no perder la paciencia. Tomó a Sakura por un brazo y la obligó a mirarlo.

-¡Ni lo pienses! -dijo, espaciando cada palabra para darles más énfasis.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Y cómo crees que me lo vas a impedir? ¿Secuestrándome? -En su tono había una mezcla de enojo y desafío.

-Sí, si es necesario.

-Y lo peor es que creo que serías capaz. -Retiró el brazo de un tirón-. Pero te convendría seguir tu propio consejo y pensar que lo mejor es enemigo de lo bueno. ¿Por qué no dejas de tratar de tranquilizar tu conciencia, y reservas tus energías para otra cosa? Porque nunca me obligarás a tener nada que ver con una expedición semejante.

-No trato de tranquilizar mi conciencia -retrucó él-. Dije que te conseguiría esas pruebas y lo haré, aunque tenga que arrastrarte a través de toda la jungla.

-¡Ah, sí! Supongo que te empeñarás en hacerme famosa a pesar mío. ¿Y crees que así me harás sentir mejor? Un robo es un robo. Eso es algo que nada podrá cambiar.

-¿Pero a quién mierda le estoy robando? ¿Al pueblo de Brasil? Dime quién se beneficiaría si ese diamante estuviera encerrado en un museo, y además lejos de la vista del público por razones de seguridad. El noventa por ciento de los brasileños ni se enterarán de su existencia, y no les importará un rábano. ¿Y si yo hubiera estado trabajando en una mina y hubiera encontrado el diamante? El diamante es el mismo, ¿pero en ese caso no estaría bien que me quedara con él? El que lo encuentra lo guarda, ¿verdad? -Gritaba a todo pulmón. En su vida se había puesto tan furioso.

-Le estarías robando a la historia.

-¡Qué estupidez! ¡Podrías colocar un trozo de vidrio en el lugar del diamante, y la historia de los Anzar seguiría siendo exactamente la misma!

-Pero no era un pedazo de vidrio, sino el Corazón de la Emperatriz. Durante toda mi vida me enseñaron a respetar el pasado, a atesorar cada trozo de historia que podamos encontrar, porque es parte de nosotros mismos, de lo que somos y de la manera en que llegamos a lo que somos hoy en día. Me he obligado a permanecer despierta durante más noches de las que puedas imaginar, con un arma en la mano, montando guardia en una excavación para protegerla de los ladrones. ¿Y crees que ahora yo también sería capaz de convertirme en una ladrona de esa calaña?

Shaoran se dio cuenta de que no llegaba a ninguna parte. Tuvo la sensación de estar golpeándose la cabeza contra un muro de piedra. Si Dios había creado a una mujer más tozuda que ésa, él no quería conocerla.

Decidió no seguir hablando del asunto por esa noche. Había dicho todo lo que tenía que decir. Que ella lo pensara, y con el tiempo su sentido común la haría entrar en razones. Sakura quería reivindicar a su padre, y él le había ofrecido una manera de hacerlo. Sakura tendría que aceptar que algo era mejor que nada.

Durante el resto de la noche reinó un completo silencio entre ambos. Cuando terminaron de comer y guardar los enseres, Shaoran le señaló la carpa con un gesto brusco de la mano y ella entró sin decir palabra.

Era difícil en una carpa tan chica, pero Sakura se las arregló para que los cuerpos de ambos ni siquiera se tocaran. De todo lo que había sucedido ese día, aquello fue lo que más enfureció a Shaoran.

El día siguiente empezó igual. Era como si ella se lo hubiera sacado de la cabeza, como si él ya no existiera a menos que le hablara y atrajera su atención, pero de manera muy pasajera. Duraba sólo el tiempo que ella tardaba en responder, con la menor cantidad de palabras posible. Y además, con su tono, Sakura demostraba que se molestaba en contestarle por una cuestión de educación, nada más.

Shaoran se descubrió acelerando menos el bote para estirar las horas que ella se vería obligada a pasar con él. Así su sentido común tendría más tiempo para reaccionar. Lo único que esperaba era poder contenerse durante ese tiempo, porque no se había dado cuenta de lo difícil que le resultaba. La deliberada lejanía de Sakura lo ofendía. Era suya, nunca renunciaría a ella. Haría cualquier cosa con tal de mantenerla a su lado, incluyendo esa idea del rapto que ella sugirió con tanta ironía. Sakura no lo conocía en absoluto si creía que podría impedírselo.

Era suya, le pertenecía, jamás la dejaría ir. ¿Cómo se atrevía a ignorarlo? ¿Cómo se atrevía a destruir los lazos que los unían? Maldito si estaba dispuesto a permitir que eso sucediera.

Todavía quedaba bastante tiempo de luz cuando llegaron al primer asentamiento. Era un lugar ruinoso, pese a tener luz eléctrica, que proveía un generador. Cuando Shaoran enfiló el bote hacia el muelle desvencijado, una serie de niños se acercó a la carrera. El asentamiento consistía en alrededor de quince casuchas y una construcción más grande, lo bastante amplia para merecer el nombre de "casa", aunque su estado no fuera mucho mejor que el de las demás. En todo el lugar no había una sola ventana con vidrios, y todos los techos, hasta el de la "casa", eran de paja.

-¿Por qué nos detenemos? -preguntó Sakura, quebrantando su decisión de no hablar a menos que Shaoran lo hiciera primero.

-Si disponen de lugar para que podamos dormir, nos hallaremos más seguros aquí. En esta parte del río hay demasiados contrabandistas como para correr riesgos innecesarios. -Hablaba con tono cortante. Estaba tan enojado como Sakura.

Algunos de los niños conversaban, otros permanecían en segundo plano, mirándolos con timidez. Los habitantes adultos parecían igualmente curiosos pero, menos amistosos, los observaban desde las puertas o las ventanas de sus destartaladas viviendas. Una anciana alta y solitaria salió de la casa grande y se encaminó al muelle. Vestía pantalones y una camisa suelta sin mangas. Un viejo sombrero de paja le protegía la cabeza del calor, y de un costado de su boca colgaba un delgado cigarro.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? -preguntó una voz ruda, profunda como la de un hombre.

-Yo soy Shaoran Li. Ella es Sakura Kinomoto. Ayer se hundió nuestra lancha y tuvimos que seguir el viaje en el bote.

La vieja se encogió de hombros.

-Fue una suerte que tuvieran una lancha y un bote. ¿Qué quieren aquí?

-Un lugar donde dormir, nada más. Este poblado es más seguro que la orilla del río. Tenemos nuestra propia comida, no les quitaríamos nada a ustedes.

La vieja lo recorrió de pies a cabeza con la mirada. Shaoran estaba sin camisa, pues así lo sorprendió el encontronazo con Dutra. Sin duda su torso poderoso le gustó, porque la vieja sonrió. Verla sonreír resultaba tan desconcertante como ver algo que iba en contra de la naturaleza.

-Soy María Sayad. Desde aquí comercio. No tengo cuartos de más, pero sí hamacas. Con gusto les permitiré dormir en la galería de mi casa.

-Gracias, señora Sayad.

Sin duda la mujer no había terminado con su generosidad.

-Comerán conmigo. Esta semana no ha pasado nadie por aquí y me gusta ver caras distintas.

-Gracias, señora -repitió Shaoran.

La señora mantenía lo que para Sakura eran horarios latinos; la comida de la noche no se iniciaba hasta las nueve o las diez y duraba un par de horas, aunque sólo consistía en tres platos sencillos. En la casa grande había electricidad, aunque las lámparas eran de bajísimo voltaje. Un gran ventilador de techo giraba perezosamente.

A Sakura le costó permanecer despierta. Conversó con amabilidad mientras sofocaba sus bostezos, pero a medida que se acercaba la medianoche cada vez le resultaba más difícil seguir la conversación. Shaoran parecía sentirse a sus anchas y conversaba con la mujer como si la conociera de toda la vida. Sakura dudaba que alguna vez le costara fascinar a una mujer.

Durante todo el día ella había estaba enfrascada en sus pensamientos. El dolor que le causaba que Shaoran destruyera de esa manera sus sueños y además insistiera en que ella fuera cómplice de sus planes era tan grande, que tuvo que obligarse a no pensar en el asunto, pues la habría destruido. En cambio, se obligó a enfrentar la realidad. Siempre supo que esa aventura sólo podía terminar de una manera: con su regreso a los Estados Unidos. El hecho de que ella y Shaoran se separaran en buenas o malas relaciones no afectaba el final de la historia.

El único detalle que no lograba definir era la suerte que correría el diamante. Shaoran tenía sus planes, pero no era necesario que ella se quedara quieta y en silencio y permitiera que los llevara a cabo. Se había roto la cabeza todo el día pensando cómo podría apoderarse del diamante, deshacerse de la compañía de Shaoran y volver a Manaos con el Corazón de la Emperatriz. Pero no se le ocurría ningún plan. Shaoran mantenía la mochila constantemente a su lado y nunca la dejaba a solas con ella. No tendría más remedio que permanecer alerta y aprovechar cualquier oportunidad que se le presentara. Tal vez fracasara, pero de todos modos lo intentaría.

Ya era más de medianoche cuando la señora se puso de pie y les deseó buenas noches. Agradecida, Sakura siguió a Shaoran a la galería exterior, donde se habían colgado dos hamacas. Se hundió en una con un suspiro de cansancio. Se le cerraban los ojos.

Shaoran se instaló en la otra, pero permaneció un rato despierto, con la vista clavada en la oscuridad.

Por fin se quedó dormido. Un par de horas después lo despertó una tormenta; resonaban los truenos y los relámpagos iluminaban las nubes. La señora le había prestado una camisa, de modo que el viento frío no le resultaba desagradable. Sakura se movía sin cesar, y en sueños se envolvía el cuerpo con los brazos, como si estuviera helada. La lluvia caía a baldes sobre el asentamiento, iluminado por los frecuentes relámpagos.

...

En la orilla del río una figura maciza se movía en silencio sobre el muelle. Había visto el bote y continuó el viaje por el río, agachándose en el bote robado para disimular su gran estatura. También había robado un sombrero de paja de ala ancha que ayudaba a disfrazarlo. Nadie le había prestado mucha atención.

Pasada medianoche, en las horas de silencio, se encaminó al asentamiento. La lluvia disimulaba cualquier ruido que él pudiera hacer a su paso. Primero llegó al bote inflable, pero allí no encontró más que un par de cajas con provisiones. No suponía que el diamante estaría allí, pero de todos modos revisó todo, para no pasar nada por alto. Se llevaría las provisiones; después de esa noche, Li no volvería a necesitarlas.

Li y la muchacha debían de estar en la casa. El machete que empuñaba resplandecía cuando Dutra avanzó bajo la lluvia. Rodeó la casa en silencio, buscando a sus víctimas.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Jajaja!.. que final tan mas dramatico no? xD

wahh.. no se ni que comentar! jaja, se esperaban esa reaccion de Sakura verdad, aunque.. quien creen que tiene la razon?

jaja, por momentos me convencen las razones de Shaoran y por momentos las de Sakura.. que dificil! jaja, bueno ya veremos quien gana ^^

y Dutra! grr, como vieroon el desgraciado no se murio!.. pero aah, pirañaaas donde estan cuando se les necesita pues!.. hasta una anaconda me habria caído bien!

u.u

en fin, pobrecitos nuestros protagonistas.. jaja pero ahora si me dio lastima Shao,, ya que se habia decidido a proponerle matrimonio.. pff.. ajaja hubiera sido mejor q no encontrara el diamante.. o q lo escondiera mejor :P

jajaja bueno, ya falta poco para el final!.. dos capitulitos nomas u.u..

y los subire lo mas pronto que pueda! ^^

dejen review si? ^^.. ey! y los de Brasil nunca me hicieron caso!.. yo se que hay unos cuantos brasileños que leen este fic! lo se, lo se!.. ajaja.. si alguno de ustedes me deja un review actualizo.. si no, no!..

xD

no es cierto.. broma.. xD, pero si seria genial q lo hicieran ^^

Contestacion a Tsuki Tsuruga:

^^, jaja creo que este cap te dejara mas desesperada por saber que pasara xD.. como vez Sakurita hasta se me deprimio por las acciones de Shao.. u.u, esperemos q todo acabe bien entre ellos :D,, y Dutra grrrr.. te entiendo! y digo yo.. donde rayos estan esas famosas arañas asesinas de la selva cuando se les necesita? u.u, jajaja y muchas gracias por los buenos deseos!.. ultimamente la escuela anda de pesada xD.. no te preocupes por los reviews largos.. son los que mas me gustan! ^^.. asi q adelante.. desahogate ^^.. espero el de este cap eh! ^^.. saluudoos! :*

:D


	23. Capítulo 22

Aclaración: Los personajes, la historia y detalles no me pertenecen ni son de mi autoría. Como ya saben los personajes pertenecen a CLAMP y esta es simplemente una adaptación que hice de una novela de Linda Howard. Todo esto es sin fines de lucro y con la única finalidad de entretenimiento. Dudas, comentarios, etc., son bien recibidos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 22... PENULTIMO<strong>_

Sakura se estremeció en el aire frío y húmedo.

Shaoran bajó de su hamaca. Empezó a desabrocharse la camisa, con la intención de cubrirla.

Un leve ruido, o tal vez fuera el instinto, lo hizo levantar la mirada en el momento en que la maciza figura surgía de las sombras de la galería, con el machete en alto. Sakura se encontraba entre Shaoran y Dutra.

Shaoran lanzó un grito, un sonido primario de miedo y de furia, y la arrancó con violencia de la hamaca mientras retrocedía en busca de la pistola.

Consiguió apoderarse del arma, pero perdió el equilibrio y cayó de costado, sobre su propia hamaca.

Ignorando a Sakura, Dutra saltó sobre la hamaca, que se mecía con violencia, y sobre el cuerpo tendido de la muchacha; sonriendo con salvaje alegría dejó caer el machete con fuerza sobre Shaoran.

Éste rodó hacia un costado y la hoja del machete cortó la hamaca en dos y lo derribó al piso. Mientras caía, Shaoran pegó un salvaje puntapié que fue a dar contra las rodillas de Dutra; lo hizo trastabillar pero no logró tirarlo al piso.

La caída magulló el hombro de Shaoran y lo obligó a soltarla pistola. Volvió a apoderarse de ella, a sabiendas de que había perdido segundos preciosos. Dutra se recuperó y volvió al ataque, blandiendo en alto el machete.

Shaoran apoyó una rodilla en el piso. A su lado, Sakura se ponía dificultosamente de pie.

-¡Corre! -gritó él mientras le pegaba un empujón.

Después ya no tuvo tiempo para más.

Dutra blandió el machete y Shaoran se arrojó contra él, clavando un hombro contra el estómago de Dutra mientras aferraba con la mano izquierda la derecha del maleante, para impedirle que pudiera volver a utilizar el machete. Ante el impacto, Dutra lanzó un gruñido explosivo, pero tenía la fuerza de un toro. Su olor era fuerte y nauseabundo. Shaoran trató de apuntarle con la pistola, pero Dutra vio el arma y aferró la mano de Shaoran para apartarla.

Estaban trabados en un combate mortal. El ganador sería el que pudiera liberar primero la mano en que empuñaba el arma.

Dutra era un experto luchador de callejones. Sabía que no debía rodar hacia atrás, arrojando a Shaoran por sobre su cabeza, porque a menos que al mismo tiempo consiguiera arrancarle la pistola de las manos, eso le daría a su contrincante el tiempo suficiente para utilizarla.

Empujó a Shaoran contra uno de los postes de madera que sostenían el techo de la galería. El borde agudo y sin cepillar se le clavó a Shaoran en la espalda. Dutra adelantaba con fuerza la cabeza, tratando de golpear a su contrincante en la cara. Shaoran echó atrás la cabeza, se afirmó contra el poste y lo utilizó para conservar el equilibrio mientras enlazaba un pie alrededor del tobillo de Dutra y tiraba. Dutra no lo soltó y ambos cayeron rodando en la lluvia.

Sakura había conseguido ponerse de pie.

Ver a Dutra, oír que el hombre a quien amaba gritaba "¡Corre!" y atraía hacia sí el peligro para protegerla a ella, le había resultado tan espantoso que permaneció algunos instantes como petrificada, con la mirada clavada en los dos hombres que rodaban en el barro y bajo la lluvia, sólo iluminados por los relámpagos. Los truenos resonaban con fuerza.

A sus espaldas se encendió una luz que iluminó apenas la galería.

El ruido había despertado a la señora.

El interruptor que encendió la luz también desató algo en el interior de Sakura, como si ambas cosas estuvieran conectadas.

La llenó de furia que _eso_ pudiera volver a suceder, una furia tan incandescente que le produjo una fuerza interior desmesurada que exigía que la dejara en libertad. No tuvo conciencia de haber hecho un solo sonido, pero de su garganta escapó un chillido bajo e inhumano. Lo único que alcanzaba a ver era a Dutra; esa cabeza pequeña y horrible llenaba su visión y borraba todo lo demás.

Sin pensarlo, sin esfuerzo, se lanzó a la lluvia, hacia ellos.

Saltó sobre la espalda de Dutra, le aferró con ambas manos el pelo grasiento y mojado, lo retorció con salvajismo y tiró con todas sus fuerzas.

Dutra aulló de dolor y trató de resistir esa fuerza que le impulsaba la cabeza hacia atrás.

Sakura oyó que Shaoran gritaba; eran explosiones de sonidos sin aliento, pero no alcanzaba a entender lo que decía. Apoyó los pies contra la espalda de Dutra y tiró hacia atrás, con las manos todavía aferradas a su pelo. Grandes mechones se desprendieron del cuero cabelludo del pistolero, y Sakura rodó por el barro con el pelo negro colgando entre los dedos.

Dutra gritaba de dolor, que había terminado de enfurecerlo.

Estaba encima de Shaoran, clavándolo al piso con el peso de su corpachón enorme.

De espaldas en el barro, imposibilitado de levantarse, lo único que Shaoran podía hacer era mantener a distancia a ese toro furioso. Le resultaba imposible sacárselo de encima. Frenético, Dutra empezó a golpear contra el piso la mano en que Shaoran empuñaba el arma, tratando de quitársela. Desesperado, Shaoran la aferraba, centrando toda su fuerza de voluntad en no soltar esa arma que era su única esperanza.

Sakura se puso de pie de un salto. A sus espaldas la señora gritaba. Los habitantes del poblado habían despertado y miraban a los contrincantes en silencio.

Dutra se hallaba incado sobre Shaoran, ubicado en una posición en la que éste no lo alcanzaba con las rodillas.

La mente de Sakura estaba absolutamente clara cuando con la precisión de un goleador de fútbol se adelantó, la mirada clavada en el blanco. En ningún momento se detuvo; sólo avanzó y lanzó el puntapié en el momento preciso. Su bota se estrelló contra la entrepierna de Dutra con todo el ímpetu de su envión.

Dutra lanzó un grito de dolor y arqueó el cuerpo hacia un costado.

Shaoran se levantó y alzó la pistola.

Disparó una sola vez y la bala penetró en la sien de Dutra. El hombrón cayó al piso.

Con cansancio, Shaoran se liberó del peso del cuerpo del bandido y se puso de pie.

Sakura estaba parada a corta distancia; la lluvia le corría por la cara y el pelo y la ropa pegados a su cuerpo. No había apartado los ojos de Dutra; permanecía con los puños cerrados y la respiración agitada, como si esperara que el hombre volviera a moverse.

-Sakura -dijo Shaoran, acercándosele con cautela-. Está muerto.

Ella no contestó.

Shaoran recordó el tremendo grito que ella lanzó al saltar sobre la espalda de Dutra como una pequeña fiera, un chillido parecido al de un animal. Le tocó un brazo con suavidad.

-Está muerto, mi amor. Lo maté. -Sakura vaciló, después asintió. -Me salvaste la vida -continuó diciendo Shaoran en voz baja y tranquila-. ¿Con qué le pegaste? Te aseguro que le dolió.

Durante un instante ella no contestó. Después se volvió a mirarlo con los ojos vidriosos.

-Le destrocé los testículos -dijo por fin, mirando a Shaoran y con la voz amable y suave, típica de las personas en estado de shock.

Shaoran tuvo que controlar una mueca de espanto.

-Vamos amor, salgamos de la lluvia -pidió y le rodeó la cintura con un brazo.

Sakura se deslizó al piso, donde se quedó sentada en el barro.

Shaoran se dispuso a alzarla, pero algo en la mirada de ella lo contuvo. Comprendía lo que estaba sufriendo porque él mismo lo había experimentado. Después de haber sido presa de una furia asesina, tenía que recuperar su verdadero ser.

En ese momento lo único que Sakura deseaba era que la dejaran en paz.

La señora le gritó algo desde la galería. Vestía un largo camisón blanco y empuñaba un machete.

Shaoran miró a Sakura. Seguía sentada en el barro, con la cabeza inclinada, y los hombros gachos, bajo la lluvia torrencial. Ya estaba empapada hasta los huesos, de manera que era imposible que se mojara más. A regañadientes se separó de ella y se acercó a la señora.

-¿Qué explicación tiene para lo que acaba de suceder? -preguntó la mujer con su voz profunda y ruda-. ¿Quién es ese hombre?

-Ya se lo contaré todo -prometió Shaoran-. ¿Nos haría el favor de preparar un poco de café? ¿O de té? Sakura tendrá que beber algo.

La señora se irguió y lo miró echando chispas por los ojos, como si acabara de sugerir que era una mala anfitriona.

-Por supuesto. Y traeré toallas. -Se detuvo para mirar el cadáver de Dutra. -Habrá que disponer de eso -agregó. Prácticamente todos los habitantes del poblado habían salido de sus viviendas y se agrupaban alrededor del cuerpo, mirándolo. -Llévenlo al tinglado-les gritó la señora. Varios hombres se adelantaron para aferrar a Dutra por brazos y piernas y lo arrastraron hasta el tinglado, donde quedaría hasta la mañana.

La señora entró; Shaoran volvió a acercarse a Sakura y se arrodilló a su lado.

-Vamos, mi amor. La señora nos va a traer toallas. Nos secaremos y beberemos un poco de café. ¿Cómo te suena eso?

Sakura lo miró.

-Mundano -contestó.

Shaoran logró esbozar una sonrisa tensa.

-Lo es. Es lo que hace uno después de una crisis. Las cosas mundanas sirven para volver a colocar todo en foco.

-Está bien. -Suspiró y se puso de pie, moviéndose con lentitud y con mucho cuidado, como si los músculos no le respondieran bien.

Él la volvió a tomar por la cintura y se encaminaron a la galería.

La lluvia estaba parando, la tormenta continuaba su camino y al levantar la mirada, detrás de las nubes Shaoran alcanzó a distinguir algunas estrellas.

La señora regresó con un par de toallas. Sakura tomó una y se limpió la cara; luego empezó a secarse el pelo empapado. No tenían ropa seca para cambiarse, de modo que eso era todo lo que podía hacer.

Pero la señora los miraba con los labios fruncidos.

-Tal vez pueda encontrarles algo de ropa -dijo-. Mi marido era un hombre grandote como usted, señor, que Dios pudra su alma desagradable. Y tengo una pollera y una blusa para usted, mi pobre pollita.

Sakura se sentía exactamente eso, una pobre pollita. Estaba mojada, embarrada y exhausta.

La señora volvió con la ropa, y Sakura y Shaoran se dirigieron al otro lado de la casa, donde se cambiaron con bastante intimidad.

La pollera de la señora era demasiado grande y larga, pero la vieja también le había proporcionado una tira gris que Sakura se ató a la cintura a modo de cinturón. Se había sacado las botas embarradas, pero no tenía otro calzado que ponerse. Shaoran también estaba descalzo.

También en ese sentido la señora acudió en auxilio de ambos y les prestó dos pares de gastadas sandalias de cuero.

Después se sentaron a la mesa y bebieron café caliente y muy dulce. La cafeína moderó los efectos del excesivo nivel de adrenalina.

Sakura permaneció sentada en silencio, muy pálida, mientras Shaoran le relataba a la señora una síntesis de la situación. Se abstuvo de dar detalles y por cierto no habló del diamante. Sólo explicó que durante la expedición Dutra había dado muerte al hermano de Sakura y estaba tratando de matarlos también a ellos para que no quedaran testigos de su asesinato. No era gran cosa como explicación, pero la señora no exigió más.

En cambio dijo con sorprendente indiferencia:

-Por la mañana mi gente llevará el cadáver tierra adentro. No conviene enterrarlo demasiado cerca de la casa. Por el olor, ¿saben?

Shaoran no creía que el cuerpo de Dutra pudiera oler peor que en vida, pero se guardó el comentario. Nadie habló de la posibilidad de notificar a las autoridades. La gente de esos caseríos aislados tenía tendencia a manejar por sí misma esa clase de detalles.

-Señora -dijo Sakura de repente-, ¿puedo usar su baño, por favor? -Era la primera vez que hablaba después de agradecerle el café.

La anciana asintió con amabilidad y le indicó que se dirigiera a la parte trasera de la casa. Sakura se levantó de la mesa. Shaoran la observó alejarse con la cabeza gacha.

-Se pondrá bien -aseguró la señora-. Es fuerte; atacó sin vacilar y no perdió tiempo con grititos tontos ni retorciéndose las manos.

-Ya lo sé -contestó Shaoran, sonriendo-. Tiene más coraje que cuarenta personas normales juntas.

Diez segundos después se le ocurrió, y se puso de pie de un salto.

-¡Maldición! -Corrió a la galería donde habían dormido. Su mochila había desaparecido.

-¿Qué sucede? -preguntó la señora, corriendo tras él.

Shaoran echó a correr hacia el muelle, lanzando una maldición a cada paso.

A la luz de las estrellas que la perfilaban contra el río, alcanzó a ver que Sakura ya abordaba el bote.

Le gritó cuando ella tiraba de la soga para arrancar el motor.

El motorcito confiable volvió a la vida al segundo tirón y el bote comenzó a alejarse de la orilla. Cuando Shaoran llegó al muelle, ella ya se hallaba a quince metros de distancia y se alejaba con rapidez. Shaoran se quedó allí parado, impotente, y la observó desaparecer en la noche.

Cuando la señora llegó a su lado, tenía los puños cerrados y repetía todas las maldiciones que conocía.

-¿Por qué huyó? -preguntó la vieja con placidez.

-Tuvimos una discusión -contestó Shaoran. Se pasó una mano por el pelo húmedo. ¡Dios! ¡No podía creer que hubiera sido tan imbécil! Acababa de decir que Sakura era una mujer llena de recursos; debió darse cuenta de que no iba a darse por vencida con tanta facilidad. Debía haber esperado que hiciera algo así.

-Para que haya huido de esa manera debe de haber sido una pelea seria, no una simple discusión.

-Sí, fue bastante serio -admitió Shaoran.

-¿Y qué haría si pudiera alcanzarla? -preguntó la señora con desconfianza.

Shaoran pensó en varias cosas violentas, pero las descartó enseguida.

-La besaría -dijo por fin. -Le temblaban las rodillas y tuvo que sentarse. -Estoy enamorado de ella -confesó, con la mirada clavada en las negras aguas del río.

-¡Ah! -rió la señora-. Tal vez usted no sea tan tonto como yo suponía. Dentro de una hora amanecerá. Entonces podrá ir tras ella.

...

Sakura se mantuvo en el centro del río y siguió la ancha y refulgente cinta de agua.

Lo había logrado, pero no sentía una especial sensación de triunfo.

En cambio estaba más cansada que nunca. Los acontecimientos de la noche habían sido escalofriantes. Ahora sabía lo peligroso que era intentar remontar sola el río en un bote, pero no se le ocurría otra alternativa. Una vez que llegaran a Manaos, no habría tenido posibilidades de quitarle el diamante a Shaoran. Probablemente ésa fue su única oportunidad, de modo que la aprovechó.

Tal vez nunca volviera a verlo. En realidad, lo más probable era que lo viera si Shaoran de alguna manera lograba alcanzarla.

Ignoraba cuántos días tardaría en llegar a Manaos.

La comida no era problema, pues habían dejado las provisiones en el bote.

Su única preocupación era el combustible, porque no disponía de dinero. Tendría que cambiar comestibles por combustible. Y bueno, no le haría mal pasar un poco de hambre. Y si no podía conseguir combustible, utilizaría los remos. Eso le proporcionaría a Shaoran una posibilidad de alcanzarla, pero se preocuparía por el asunto cuando sucediera.

Sentía un profundo dolor en el pecho, pero sabía que había hecho lo correcto.

Se inclinó para ver el nivel de combustible. Sólo quedaban algunos centímetros en uno de los tanques. Si no alcanzaba a llegar al siguiente poblado trataría de hacer un trueque con los habitantes de las casuchas del río. De una manera o de otra, llegaría a Manaos. Se negaba a darse por vencida.

No tenía reloj ni manera alguna de saber la hora, pero se había acostumbrado a calcular el tiempo por el sol, y cuando era poco más de media mañana divisó otro poblado, chozas edificadas sobre pilotes que se alineaban a lo largo de la orilla del río. Sólo le quedaban dos centímetros y medio de combustible, de modo que no le quedaba más remedio que parar.

La escena era parecida a la del día anterior, con los chicos que corrían hacia el muelle y sus padres que permanecían atrás, mirando. Pero esa vez el que salió a recibirla era un hombre, un caballero decoroso que vestía shorts tropicales, sandalias y un ancho sombrero de paja. Su pecho desnudo estaba cubierto por una ligera capa de sudor y brillaba por el intenso sol de la mañana.

Por el tono de su piel claro y cabello negro, su enorme altura y su complexion delgada y musculosa, tuvo la impresion de que el hombre era europeo, mas específicamente inglés.

Como era previsible, sus primeras palabras fueron:

-¿Está sola, señorita? -Y levantó las pobladas cejas con aire de preocupación.

Por su acento, supo que sus suposiciones eran correctas.

-Sí, por accidente-contestó ella-. Debo llegar a Manaos.

-¡Pero eso no puede ser! Es muy peligroso. Y necesita un sombrero.

-Necesito combusti...

-Sí, sí, por supuesto -contestó él-. Pero antes debe entrar en la casa. Mi esposa le dará un sombrero y algo fresco para beber.

Sakura sólo vaciló un instante.

-Gracias, se lo agradecería mucho. Pero no tengo dinero, señor...

-Hiragizawa -replicó él-. Eriol Hiragizawa. Mi esposa se llama Tomoyo y ya verá que es un verdadero ángel. No se preocupe por el dinero, señorita. Usted está sola; necesita ayuda. Ya nos arreglaremos. Ahora venga, venga.

Le indicó a uno de los niños que amarrara el bote y extendió una mano cortés para ayudar a Sakura a desembarcar. Ella tomó la mochila y aceptó su ayuda.

Una mujer muy hermosa con el cabello negro, largo mas allá de la cintura y, al igual que su marido, de piel clara, salió a recibirla a la galería.

-¿Eriol? -llamó.

-Tenemos una invitada, mi ángel -contestó él a los gritos-. Una hermosa joven que necesita nuestra ayuda.

"Al señor Hiragizawa deben de hacerle falta anteojos", pensó Sakura, divertida a pesar suyo. ¿Hermosa? Estaba demacrada por la tensión y el cansancio, y hacía dos días que no se peinaba.

Tomoyo avanzó y liberó a Sakura de su exuberante marido.

-Pasa, querida, que adentro hace menos calor. Tenemos hielo. ¿Te gustaría beber algo fresco?

El pensar en una bebida con hielo casi le causó un mareo de placer.

-Si no es demasiado trabajo... -alcanzó a decir. Tomoyo -le resultaba casi imposible pensar en ella como Señora cuando se veía mas joven que ella misma- la condujo al interior deliciosamente fresco de la casa; giraban ventiladores de techo en todas las habitaciones, y las persianas mantenían sombreados los ambientes.

-¿Cómo te llamas? -preguntó Tomoyo mientras le servía un líquido color verde pálido y le agregaba unos cubitos de hielo.

-Sakura Kinomoto. -Bebió el líquido fresco; tenía un delicioso gusto a lima, dulce y amargo a la vez: delicioso.

-Debes usar sombrero-dijo Tomoyo, haciéndose eco de las palabras del marido-. ¿Te gustaría refrescarte un poco mientras te busco uno? Tenemos un sistema de agua corriente absurdamente moderno. Eriol insistió en instalarlo cuando decidimos vivir aquí, ambos crecimos en ciudades y él no quería que extrañara las comodidades. Después de nuestra boda hace cinco años, hemos estado viajando por muchos lugares, hasta que nos enamoramos de este lugar, en lo personal no me preocupaban las comodidades, pero nunca estan de mas ¿verdad?

La alegria contagiosa de la mujer la hizo sonreír, ademas de la razón principal: ¡Agua corriente!

Sin salir de su asombro, Sakura siguió a la dueña de la casa, que la condujo a un pequeño dormitorio con las persianas cerradas para impedir que entrara el calor.

-Éste es nuestro cuarto de huéspedes -explicó Tomoyo-. Tiene baño privado. ¿Puedo dejarte sola mientras busco el sombrero? Por favor, ponte cómoda.

Sakura se encontró sola en un cuarto que le pareció extraño.

Hacía semanas que no veía una cama.

Ya antes había experimentado el impacto cultural y sabía que se le pasaría en cuanto se volviera a acostumbrar a las cosas que en un tiempo le resultaban familiares, pero en ese momento se sentía hasta desconfiada.

Depositó la mochila en el piso y se encaminó al baño a regañadientes. Había inodoro, una ducha, lavabo y hasta bañera. Un baño lujoso y funcional.

Era increíble lo tonta que se sentía.

Pero el agua corriente era agradable. Se lavó la cara y las manos y tomó un peine para desenredarse el pelo.

Se obligó a no permanecer demasiado allí, para no ceder a la tentación de usar la bañera.

Al salir del baño volvió a enfrentarse con la cama.

Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. ¿Tendría que acostumbrarse poco a poco a una cama, o le resultaría algo celestial desde el principio?

Con la esperanza de que a Tomoyo no le importara, se sentó en el borde del lecho. Al hacerlo, el cansancio descendió sobre ella como una oleada.

Sólo por un momento, se prometió, y apoyó la cabeza contra el cabezal mientras subía los pies. El colchón era demasiado blando, pero Sakura cerró los ojos, fascinada.

A pesar suyo sintió que su cuerpo empezaba a relajarse...

De repente presintió que no se hallaba sola.

Sintió que se le ponía la piel de gallina y abrió los ojos, reacciones típicas de la vida en la jungla, a pesar de que su sentido común le decía que Tomoyo debía de haber entrado en el cuarto a ver cómo estaba su invitada.

Pero no era Tomoyo.

En la puerta vio a Shaoran, con un hombro apoyado contra el marco y una expresión peligrosa en los ojos mientras la miraba en silencio.

El corazón pegó un gran salto dentro de su pecho y se le secó la boca.

No podía pronunciar palabra, no se podía mover.

Lo único que podía hacer era permanecer con la cabeza apoyada contra la cabecera de la cama, presa de una curiosa parálisis de temor, su mirada clavada en la de él. Nunca creyó que le tendría miedo a Shaoran Li, pero se lo tenía.

Sus pensamientos parecían fuegos artificiales, chispas que saltaban en todas direcciones.

El rostro de Shaoran estaba duro, la mandíbula firme.

Sakura pensó en la mochila que descansaba en el piso. Lo único que él tenía que hacer era levantarla y salir, y ella no podría hacer nada para impedírselo. Pero Shaoran ni siquiera miró la mochila; en ningún momento dejó de mirarla a ella. Sakura no le conocía esa expresión, tan salvajemente intensa que la estremeció.

-¿Sh-Shaoran? -consiguió decir.

Él se apartó del marco de la puerta y entró en el cuarto; enseguida cerró en silencio la puerta.

Con dos pasos estuvo junto a la cama.

Su cuerpo grande y musculoso parecía borrar el resto de la habitación. Sakura respiraba aceleradamente y jadeó mientras levantaba las manos para protegerse, aunque sabía que el gesto era inútil.

Shaoran ignoró por completo el ademán de autodefensa. Se inclinó y deslizó sus grandes manos sobre el cuerpo de Sakura, acariciando todo lo que podía con un sentimiento muy parecido a la desesperación. Al darse cuenta de lo que Shaoran estaba haciendo, ella experimentó una tremenda conmoción interior.

La entrada de Shaoran fue ruda e inexorable, y la había sobresaltado.

-Rodéame con tus brazos -le pidió, y sin pensarlo, ella obedeció.

Cuando deslizó los brazos alrededor de los hombros de Shaoran, sintió que él se estremecía, tal vez de alivio. Se inclinó sobre ella y Sakura enterró la cabeza en su pecho, conteniendo el aliento.

Estaba sorprendida, desorientada.

Percibió la actitud profundamente posesiva de ese acto de amor y tuvo plena conciencia de lo que Shaoran reclamaba. Se negaba a dejarla ir.

Entonces él le alzó el rostro con la mano libre y la miró a los ojos. Sakura se aferró a él mientras Shaoran la iba llevando cada vez más alto. En ningún momento le permitió apartar la mirada y esos feroces ojos dorados la miraban fijo, exigiéndole que aceptara que le pertenecía.

Después la condujo con suavidad a la bañera, abrió la ducha y se metió con ella bajo el agua.

-Pero ¿y Tomoyo? -murmuró Sakura, apoyándose contra él. Le temblaban tanto las piernas que casi no la sostenían.

-Ellos no nos molestarán. -La besó, hambriento. No podía dejar de tocarla. -Estuve esperándote. Ellos comprenden. Les parece una situación muy romántica.

-¿Que has estado esperándome? -preguntó Sakura, sin comprender-. ¿Pero cómo...?

-Avión -contestó él sucintamente-. La señora Sayad tenía uno. ¿Nunca te dije que tengo carnet de piloto?

-No. -No podía responder al tono suavemente bromista de Shaoran. Permanecía bajo la lluvia tibia, con los brazos caídos a los costados. El agua era maravillosa; se sentía tan débil y floja que pensó que quizá también ella se fuera por la rejilla. Tragó con fuerza. -¿Por qué no te apoderaste de la mochila y te fuiste? Te consta que yo no hubiera podido detenerte. No era necesario que hicieras... esto. -Tenía miedo de que le hubiera hecho el amor simplemente para aquietar su ego herido cuando ella huyó con el diamante.

-Creo que no entiendes. Vine a buscarte a ti. -Se enjabonó las manos y empezó a pasárselas por el cuerpo. -No volverás a alejarte de mí.

-¿Pero porqué no estás enojado? -insistió ella, sin comprender.

-Lo estoy. Estoy tan enojado, que en cualquier momento soy capaz de volver a hacerte el amor.

Sakura lanzó una carcajada, pero enseguida la tensión hizo presa de ella y se echó a llorar.

Shaoran la abrazó y la meció bajo el agua de la ducha a la vez que murmuraba frases tranquilizadoras.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Owww!... :D

Quee taal ehh? xD

Valio la pena la espera? ^^

u.u.. con respecto a la espera.. pff, esta semana ha sido superpesada para mi en la escuela!.. andaba de 7 am a 9 pm en la escuela.. y luego de de 9 pm a 1 am trabajando en un proyecto para una empresa.. ocupo dormir unas cuarenta horas para recuperarme!.. pero yaa gaD que se acaboo esoo jaja.. y lo mejor esque me pagaran xD..

pero buenoo!.. que les ha parecido? jaja..

¿Que tal la muerte de Dutra?.. ¿Ahora si cren que se murio? jajaja.. seria el colmo no?.. xD

la fuga de Saku.. nice! xD..

pobre Shao!.. por fin confeso ante alguien más que esta enamorado de Sakura! awww! tan bello! :D..

y luego la aparicion de Tomoyo y Eriol! ^^..

una pequeña aparicion pero me parecio perfecto adaptarlos en esos personajes que ayudan de alguna manera a nuestros protagonistas..

y que piensan?.. habra reconciliacion?.. que haran con el diamante?.. yo digo que lo tiren al rio y manden la direccion! ajajaj xD

uuhh.. el siguiente cap ya es el capítulo final! D:... y proximamente el epílogo xD

osea que este es uno de mis pocos ultimos comentarios con respecto a esta historia.. y me estoy muriendo de sueñooO! T.T

jajaja.. ni modo.. u.u

en fin.. ya saben.. dejen su hermoso review.. ya no espero el de los brasileños.. es mas.. ya no los quiero.. xD.. jaja nsc.. todo bien...

agradezcoo sus comentarioos!.. mucho mucho mucho :D.. y.. pues nos seguimos leyendo en el final! ^^

saludoos!.. me largo a dormir! xD

_**Contestacion a:**_

Nathiiilovely:

:D,, no te preocupees!.. jaja creeme que entiendoo eso de que la escuela te mantenga ocupada!.. jajaja, asi que no te preocupes.. yo soy feliz con tu comentarioo! no importa si sea largo o corto ^^.. y con saber que te agrada la historia ^^.. muchas gracias por comentar aun estando ocupada y asi.. y de nuevo no te preocupes! ^^... saludooos! :*

Tsuki Tsuruga:

jajajaja.. D de desgraciado!.. jajajaja que buena analogia xD.. y Shaoran S de SEXY verdad? :P.. jajaja, pero por fiiiinnnn!.. Dutra it's dead! xD.. por fin por fin! :D.. ajajaja, y Sakuu.. pasandoo por tanto estrees!.. pero en este cap me sentí orgullosa de ella.. que buena pela le dio al monstruo ese jaja.. xD.. y con respecto a la escuela.. ahora ya que paso todo.. la disfruto jaja.. fue estresante y todo.. pero yaa paso la semana de presion.. ahora si a disfrutar.. y creeme te hago caso lo que he experimentado en el campo laboral me hace ver que extrañare un montooon la escuela.. jaja y pues miles de bendiciones para ti tambieen! :D.. cuidate mucho y asi.. y de nuevo uchas gracias por comentar! ^^.. que Dios te bendiga y espero nos sigamos leyendo! :*


	24. Capítulo 23

Aclaración: Los personajes, la historia y detalles no me pertenecen ni son de mi autoría. Como ya saben los personajes pertenecen a CLAMP y esta es simplemente una adaptación que hice de una novela de Linda Howard. Todo esto es sin fines de lucro y con la única finalidad de entretenimiento. Dudas, comentarios, etc., son bien recibidos.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capítulo 23 Final...<em>**

Manaos era agobiante.

Había demasiada gente, demasiado ruido.

Shaoran la había llevado hasta allí en el avión de la señora Sayad, una transición demasiado brusca y repentina. En lugar de días, hicieron el viaje en unas horas.

Shaoran hizo los arreglos necesarios para que el avión le fuera devuelto a la señora Sayad; después tomaron un taxi desde el aeropuerto hasta el hotel donde Sakura se había alojado antes de la expedición.

"Por lo menos estamos más o menos presentables", pensó ella.

Gracias a la señora Sayad y al matrimonio Hiragizawa, ambos vestían ropa limpia. Tomoyo, que no cabía en sí de orgullo por haber unido a una pareja de enamorados, hasta insistió en que Sakura usara sus elementos de maquillaje.

Shaoran la mantuvo a su lado mientras se registraban en el hotel, y pidió una suite.

-¿Una suite? -murmuró ella-. Yo no tengo dinero para eso.

-Pero yo sí. No te preocupes.

Recuperaron las pertenencias que ella y Tôya habían dejado en el depósito, y el aliviado gerente le devolvió las cartas que ella había dejado en sus manos, mientras la felicitaba por haber regresado sana y salva. Enseguida preguntó por los dos caballeros y, a espaldas de Sakura, Shaoran le hizo un gesto de advertencia. El gerente comprendió enseguida e hizo otro comentario sin dar tiempo a que Sakura respondiera a su pregunta. Después los escoltó personalmente hasta la suite.

Shaoran colocó a un lado las cosas de Tôya y, mientras Sakura desempacaba su ropa en el dormitorio, llamó al gerente por teléfono y le explicó la situación. Le dijo que hiciera lo que quisiera con las cosas de Reed. Después dispuso lo necesario para que mandaran a buscar parte de su ropa y la llevaran al hotel.

Sakura lo oía hablar por teléfono, pero no se acercó a la puerta para escuchar lo que decía.

No habían vuelto a hablar del diamante.

Estaba cansada, cansada hasta los huesos. Shaoran había modificado las reglas del juego y ella ya no sabía qué hacer. Lo único que quería era dormir mucho tiempo y tal vez cuando despertara tendría ganas de reanudar la batalla.

Shaoran entró en el dormitorio.

-Esta noche comeremos en la suite. Será mejor que nos quedemos aquí y que descanses.

-¿Por lo general qué haces la primera noche, cuando regresas de una expedición? -preguntó ella, distraída.

-Compro una botella de whisky y hago el amor con alguien.

-¿Te estás apartando de la tradición?

-Estás extenuada. Puedo esperar -contestó.

Sakura estuvo a punto de desmayarse al oír esas palabras en boca de Shaoran Li. Ante el gesto exagerado de ella, él frunció el entrecejo, la alzó y la colocó sobre la cama.

-Todo eso puede esperar hasta después -dijo, sacándole los zapatos. Enseguida, con la misma facilidad le sacó el resto de la ropa y la arropó entre las sábanas. -Duerme una siesta. Es una orden.

-¿Sola? -preguntó Sakura, estupefacta.

-Si quieres dormir, tendrá que ser sola-respondió mientras cerraba las cortinas y bajaba la temperatura del termostato-. Yo estaré en el otro cuarto.

Sakura se acomodó en la amplia cama. Prácticamente se hundió en las almohadas.

Media hora después Shaoran se asomó para asegurarse de que estuviera dormida. La respiración de Sakura era profunda y regular. Cerró en silencio la puerta y luego se instaló a hacer llamadas telefónicas.

...

A la mañana siguiente, acababan de terminar el desayuno que les sirvieron en el cuarto, cuando se oyó otro llamado a la puerta. Shaoran atendió y recibió una caja larga y una valija.

-¿Qué es eso? -preguntó Sakura, y lo siguió al dormitorio, donde él colocó la caja y la valija sobre la cama. "Una cama que todavía no ha sido convenientemente usada", pensó ella. La noche anterior Shaoran la tuvo permanentemente abrazada, pero insistió en que ella debía dormir.

-La valija es mía -explicó él-. Pedí que me mandaran parte de mi ropa. La caja es tuya.

Sakura la miró.

-Esa caja no es mía -afirmó con tono seguro.

-Sí, lo es.

-En mi vida he visto esa caja como... -insistió ella.

-¡Quieres abrir esa maldita caja! -dijo Shaoran, exasperado.

Satisfecha por la respuesta que acababa de provocar, Sakura abrió la tapa de la caja y sacó su contenido.

Era un traje, la clase de traje que usan las mujeres muy ricas para asistir a almuerzos de sociedad, con una delicada pollera que le llegaba encima de las rodillas y una chaqueta bien cortada. La pollera era rosado pálido; la blusa, sencilla y blanca, y la chaqueta tenía angostas rayas verticales rosadas y blancas. No era un traje cualquiera. Estaba confeccionado en seda. Sakura calculó que debía de costar más de quinientos dólares. Además, en la caja encontró medias de seda y un par de zapatos que hacían juego con el conjunto.

Lo miró sin comprender.

-¿Para qué es todo esto?

Shaoran había colocado su traje sobre la cama y se estaba desvistiendo.

-Para usarlo -contestó-. Vístete. Lamento lo de las medias, pero no es la clase de traje que las mujeres se ponen con las piernas desnudas.

-¿Pero para qué es? -insistió ella.

-Para mí -Miró el reloj. -Tienes veinte minutos.

-¿Para hacer qué?

-Para vestirte.

-¿Y qué pasa si no me visto?

-¡Hazlo de una vez, por amor de Dios! -gritó Shaoran. Se ponía más nervioso a cada minuto que pasaba.

La observó vestirse, y después insistió en que se maquillara y no la dejó ni siquiera entonces.

-Me estás poniendo nerviosa -se quejó ella.

-¿Que yo te estoy poniendo nerviosa a ti? -murmuró Shaoran.

-¿En qué andas, Shaoran Li? Te conozco. Eres solapado.

-Completamente de acuerdo. No, no me gusta ese rouge. Me gusta el colorado. Quiero que te pongas el colorado.

Ella le dirigió una mirada impaciente.

-¡No me puedo poner rouge colorado con un traje rosado!

-Bueno, está bien. ¿Cómo saben esas cosas las mujeres?

-Es muy simple. Un día te pones una blusa rosada y rouge colorado y te das cuenta de que queda mal. Te pones un rouge más claro y queda bien.

Con prudencia, él se abstuvo de contestar.

Apenas Sakura terminó de pintarse los labios, Shaoran la tomó de la mano y la arrastró fuera de la suite.

Una vez en el ascensor ella le dirigió una mirada dura.

-¿Qué es todo esto? No me gusta no saber qué tengo que esperar. Tampoco me gustan las sorpresas. Será mejor que me digas lo que has planeado.

-¡Dios! -exclamó Shaoran.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y el gerente del hotel se precipitó hacia ellos.

-¿Todo le parece satisfactorio, señor Li?

-Perfecto, señor Jobim. ¿Está todo arreglado?

-Sí, señor. Todo el mundo espera.

-¿Quién es "todo el mundo"? -gruñó Sakura.

-Ya lo verás. -Le puso la mano en la cintura y la empujó hacia adelante.

Por el bien de su propia dignidad, Sakura avanzó. El gerente del hotel los condujo a una amplia sala de reuniones y abrió la puerta. Un grupo de alrededor de treinta personas, casi todos hombres, se precipitó a su encuentro. Shaoran se colocó delante de Sakura para mantenerlos a distancia, y la llevó hacia el estrado ubicado en un extremo de la sala.

Se encendieron innumerables luces, que los bañaron en su brillo y su calor.

Todo el mundo le gritaba preguntas a Sakura, en una mezcla de portugués e inglés. Ella oyó las palabras "Anzar" y "Amazonas" y le dirigió una mirada asesina a Shaoran. La iba a hacer quedar como una tonta. Podía haber atraído a esa gente hasta allí, pero sin pruebas ella se convertiría en el hazmerreír de todos.

En el estrado había una mesa, dos sillas e innumerables micrófonos. Shaoran la instaló en una silla y se sentó en la otra.

-Les ruego que se sienten -dijo por el micrófono-. Cuanto antes se tranquilicen, antes responderemos a sus preguntas.

En pocos minutos todos se sentaron y permanecieron en un silencio expectante.

-Algunos de ustedes representan al Departamento de Antigüedades del Brasil -dijo Shaoran-. Otros son periodistas. La señorita Kinomoto hará una breve declaración acerca de su descubrimiento, y luego contestará en primer lugar las preguntas de los representantes del gobierno. Estoy seguro de que ustedes, señores periodistas, comprenderán que esto les proporcionará más material para sus informaciones, ya que los especialistas conocen mejor que nadie las preguntas que hay que hacer.

Se volvió y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Sakura mientras, por debajo de la mesa, le cubría una mano con la suya y se la apretaba, como para infundirle ánimos.

Sakura no se sentía incómoda hablando en público pues lo había hecho antes, pero tuvo que luchar contra unos extraños nervios.

Con suma sencillez explicó que había encontrado las notas de su padre sobre la ciudad perdida y la tribu de los Anzar, y narró el mito. Explicó que ella, su hermano y un socio habían organizado una expedición para seguir las instrucciones cifradas de su padre. Tanto su hermano como el socio de ambos habían perdido la vida en la expedición.

Las cámaras de televisión grababan en silencio.

-La encontramos. Encontramos la Ciudad de Piedra de los Anzar. Está literalmente tallada en la roca y debe de haber sido habitada por millares de personas. No hay muchos artefactos, lo cual sugiere que los Anzar abandonaron la ciudad llevándose sus pertenencias. Pero dejaron un templo sorprendente. Dentro hay una única tumba, una tumba con la figura de un hombre tallada en bajo relieve. Y en el templo se alinean estatuas de mujeres guerreras...

No pudo continuar, porque en la sala estalló un murmullo parecido al sonido de un panal de abejas furiosas. Tal como Sakura suponía, la prensa no permitió que el Departamento de Antigüedades formulara las primeras preguntas.

-¿Está diciendo que encontró a las Amazonas, señorita Kinomoto? -preguntó un reportero.

-Eso lo dirán los historiadores. La Ciudad de Piedra requerirá muchos estudios. Lo único que digo es que encontramos estatuas de mujeres guerreras.

-¿Y de qué tamaño son esas estatuas?

-Incluyendo el pedestal, deben de medir aproximadamente tres metros.

-¿El código que usó su padre se relacionaba con la inteligencia militar? -preguntó otro periodista.

-No, mi padre era profesor de arqueología.

-¿Fujitaka Kinomoto?

-Sí -contestó Sakura y se preparó para lo que la esperaba.

-¿No se lo conocía como "el Loco Kinomoto"?

-Sí. Pero esto demuestra que no tenía nada de loco. Estaba en lo cierto.

-¿Qué clase de código era ése?

-Un código que él desarrolló cuando yo era niña. Está basado en el 'Padre nuestro'. -Se dio cuenta de que Shaoran le dirigía una mirada de incredulidad.

-Señorita Kinomoto -dijo un caballero de barba y traje cruzado, que Sakura supuso pertenecía al Departamento de Antigüedades-. ¿Qué pruebas trajo de ese fabuloso descubrimiento? -Un profundo silencio cayó sobre el salón. -¿Fotografías, quizá? -insistió el caballero-. ¿Muestras? -Al ver que ella no respondía, el funcionario suspiró. -Señorita, sospecho que ésta es exactamente la clase de... broma que su padre tenía la costumbre de hacer.

-Tal vez -interrumpió Shaoran con suavidad- usted les deba una disculpa tanto a la señorita Kinomoto como a su padre. Tenemos pruebas.

Sakura se puso blanca. En ese instante lo supo. Miró con sorpresa a Shaoran, que se agachaba para sacar un paquete que había debajo de la mesa.

-Shaoran -dijo alejándose de los micrófonos.

Él le guiñó un ojo, y la miró con expresión traviesa mientras comenzaba a desenvolver el paquete. Cuando la tela cayó, la piedra roja resplandeció con brillo enceguecedor bajo la luz de los reflectores.

-Éste es el Corazón de la Emperatriz -dijo Shaoran-. Un diamante rojo, una de las gemas más raras del mundo. -Las cámaras disparaban como locas y los periodistas estallaron en un estruendoso griterío. El señor del Departamento de Antigüedades miraba el brillante con la boca abierta. -Aunque yo creo-continuó diciendo Shaoran- que a partir de este momento habría que rebautizarlo con el nombre de "brillante Sakura".

...

-¡No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso! -exclamó ella, ya de vuelta en la suite.

Por fin Shaoran había conseguido alejarla de la locura que reinaba abajo. El diamante se encontraba bajo la fanática y amante custodia del Departamento de Antigüedades, y ya se hacían frenéticos esfuerzos por organizar otra expedición. Los teléfonos no cesaban de sonar pues los arqueólogos de todo el mundo querían ser incluidos en la empresa. Esa tarde, el Corazón de la Emperatriz aparecería en los noticiarios de televisión del mundo entero.

-Fue un poco dramático -convino Shaoran-, pero conveniente. Mucho mejor que haber tenido el brillante sobre la mesa desde el principio.

-No me refiero a eso -dijo Sakura, que parecía a punto de llorar.

-No fue una decisión tan difícil -confesó-. Cuando me dejaste atrás, supe que tenía que elegir entre tú y esa maldita piedra. Te prefiero a ti, y punto.

-Pero el dinero...

-Sí, la piedra significaba mucho dinero, pero yo no estoy fundido. Lejos de ello. He ahorrado bastante en todos estos años y bueno, tambien esta una pequeña cantidad de parte de la familia, que pienso devolver en un par de años, calculo que debo de tener alrededor de unos tres o cuatro millones en el banco.

Sakura se quedó mirándolo fijo.

-¿De dólares? -preguntó con un hilo de voz.

-¡Por supuesto! Tenía grandes planes con ese diamante, pero seguiré con mi trabajo de guía. Si no, de todos modos me habría aburrido.

Sakura le arrojó los brazos al cuello. Ya no tenía los ojos húmedos, y Shaoran se relajó.

-Y tampoco podré tomarme un mes entre un viaje y otro -agregó-. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tardará esa gente en organizar todo?

-Una semana, tal vez menos -contestó ella.

-¿Tienes ganas de hacer otro viaje?

-Me gustaría.

-Pero esta vez llevaremos una carpa doble

.-Me parece bien.

Shaoran miró el reloj.

-¡Maldición! Tenemos otro compromiso. ¿No te habré arrugado toda la ropa?

-¿Y ahora qué? -gimió ella-. Mira, Shaoran, no podría soportar otra sorpresa.

-Vamos a casarnos -explicó él, poniéndola de pie-. Bueno, tal vez no sea hoy mismo. Nunca lo he hecho, así que no sé cuánto tiempo demora. Pero por lo menos empezaremos los trámites.

-¿Casarnos? -preguntó ella, petrificada de sorpresa.

Shaoran la tomó suavemente en sus brazos.

-Sí, hablo de casarnos, y yo estoy tan sorprendido como tú. Pensaba proponértelo, pero entonces encontraste ese maldito diamante. Sabía que nunca me aceptarías con esa piedra entre nosotros, así que me libré de ella. -Una expresión de ansiedad cruzó por su rostro. -Te casarás conmigo, ¿verdad? Ya sé que no tengo material de buen marido, pero aprenderé, y además nos divertiremos como locos.

-Como locos -convino ella con voz débil. Sintió que se le doblaban las piernas y apoyó la cabeza contra el pecho de Shaoran.

-Bueno, ¿qué me contestas?

-Sí. -Shaoran lanzó un suspiro de alivio, y Sakura agregó: -Te amo, ¿sabes?

-Sí, lo sé. -Le acarició la espalda y le besó la punta de la cabeza. -Yo también te amo. Debo de amarte mucho para haber renunciado por ti a un diamante como ése. Recuérdalo la próxima vez que me trates mal.

...

Sonó el teléfono.

Sakura se hallaba sentada de piernas cruzadas sobre la cama, con una pila de diarios sobre la falda. Shaoran se encontraba tendido a su lado, mirando un partido de fútbol por televisión.

Sakura atendió.

-Habla Sakura Kinomoto... Li-agregó. Todavía no estaba acostumbrada a su nuevo apellido, por que sólo tenía un día de casada. Al principio pensó en no usar el apellido de Shaoran, pues a él no le importaba. Tenía lo que quería, así que ella podía llamarse como se le diera la gana. Pero consideraba que Sakura Kinomoto Li sonaba bien.

Escuchó algunos instantes antes de hablar.

-Yo traté de interesar a la fundación en la expedición, pero se rieron de mí. -Volvió a escuchar. -Pero no estoy aquí como representante de la Fundación Frost. Tuve que pedir licencia sin goce de sueldo para hacer esta expedición por mis propios medios. -Volvió a escuchar algunos instantes. Brasil acababa de hacer un gol y el público gritaba enardecido. -Un momento. Permítame consultarlo con mi marido.

Con una expresión traviesa, alejó el receptor y explicó:

-Shaoran, es el director de la Fundación Arqueológica Frost. Como técnicamente todavía sigo siendo empleada de ellos, quieren que declare que la expedición fue hecha en nombre de la Fundación. A cambio, por cierto, me darán una importante promoción. ¿Qué opinas?

Como sabía exactamente lo que él diría, le acercó el receptor a la boca. Shaoran no lo vio, no había apartado la mirada del televisor.

-Diles que se vayan a la mierda -dijo.

Sakura consiguió no reír y se llevó el receptor a la oreja.

-A mi marido no le parece una buena idea -dijo con seriedad-. Adiós, señor Etchon. Le enviaré una carta formal de renuncia... Sí creo que es necesario. Adiós. -Colgó, radiante de satisfacción, y reanudó su lectura.

Más tarde, cuando se preparaban para dormir, Shaoran le preguntó:

-¿Lamentas haber renunciado?

-Absolutamente no. Adoro la arqueología y no la abandonaré. El Departamento de Antigüedades de Brasil me ha ofrecido un puesto y lo voy a aceptar. ¿Crees que te interesaría participar en otra expedición?

-¿Por qué no? -preguntó él-. La primera fue un éxito rotundo.

-Y también haremos viajes como guías.

-Sí -murmuró Shaoran-. Para descansar. -Bostezó y recordó algo que lo intrigaba. -¿Así que el código de tu padre estaba basado en el Padrenuestro?

-Te enseñaré como funciona-dijo ella, apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro-. Por la mañana es un poquito difícil de memorizar.

-¿El padrenuestro? Yo lo sé desde que era chico.

-Bueno, esta versión es un poco distinta.

-¿En qué sentido?

-Está en escocés antiguo.

-¡Dios mío! -exclamó Shaoran

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>NA: T..T**

Mentira no lloro xD.. jaja

Buen final no?.. ^^

que tal la sorpresa de Shao?.. jaja yo me reí mucho con las reacciones de Sakura y la desesperación de Shaoran xD

en lo particular.. esta historia me encanto! ^^.. espero que a ustedes tambien les haya gustado.. y les agradezco mucho a todas las personas que me dejaron reviews con sus lindos comentarios!.. espero no haber tenido muchos errores al hacer la adaptación.. es la primera vez que hago algo asi.. jeje

q mas?..

ha si.. sobre el epílogo: es un poco cortito el original.. si a caso son dos paginas de word, o menos.. así que lo alargare un poquito mas y en cuanto lo termine lo subo.. y ese si será el final de este fic! :')..

por cierto.. tengo por ahi la tentacion de publicar una historia 100% mia!.. ^^.. desde que empece con esta adaptacion dije.. cuando termine de publicarla subo el primer capítulo de la mia.. y pues ya nomas falta el epilogo! .. ajaja asi que puees.. en cuanto suba el epilogo subo el primer capítulo.. aunque aún no se me ocurre un buen titulo! jaja.. para la otra semana queda todo listo ^^..

asii que.. esperen para el epilogo.. y si les interesa pues tambien para mi historia!..

de nuevoo muchas gracias a todooos los lectores!.. que aunque no dejaron review.. yo se que son muchos! jaja.. y pues a los que dejaron mil gracias mas! ^^..

cuidense.. y nos estamos leyendo! ^^


	25. Epílogo

Aclaración: Los personajes, la historia y detalles no me pertenecen ni son de mi autoría. Como ya saben los personajes pertenecen a CLAMP y esta es simplemente una adaptación que hice de una novela de Linda Howard. Todo esto es sin fines de lucro y con la única finalidad de entretenimiento. Dudas, comentarios, etc., son bien recibidos.

* * *

><p><strong><em>EPÍLOGO<em>**

Después de una semana repleta de llamadas, entrevistas, cartas, y ruegos de algunos colegas para participar en el viaje a la Ciudad de Piedra, lo que más deseaba Sakura era terminar de una buena vez con eso. Acababa de regresar de una junta con los encargados del Departamento de Antigüedades de Brasil, se encontraba recostada en la cama cuando le echó un vistazo al reloj; las nueve y media.

Recordó que Shaoran se acababa de meter a bañar y cuando pensaba ir a acompañarlo escucho que tocaban la puerta de la habitación.

Frustrada y cansada fue a abrir de mala gana.

-¿Esta es la habitación de Shaoran Li?- Sakura contuvo la necesidad de levantar una ceja al ver a la despampanante mujer que la miraba como a alguien muy inferior, aunque de hecho era de menor estatura.

-No, lo siento- Mintió.

Estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta, con mucha satisfacción, cuando escucho la voz de Shaoran detrás de ella.

-Cariño ¿No piensas acompañarme?- Volteo cuando escucho que se acercaba y agradeció mentalmente que saliera con una toalla en la cintura y no desnudo, aun así se le seco la boca al contemplar el exquisitamente bien formado cuerpo de su marido.

-¡Shao!- El escandaloso grito y el empujón que sintió cuando la desconocida paso corriendo por un lado de ella, la sacaron de sus lascivos pensamientos, y, cuando vio que se lanzaba a los brazos de _su_ Shaoran, se quedó en shock. –Oh mi amor te extrañe tanto, hace mucho que no te pasas por el bar y pensé que algo malo te había pasado en esa odiosa excavación…- Sakura comprendió inmediatamente porque esa mujer le parecía familiar, recordaba vagamente haberla visto por el bar donde se encontraba Shaoran cuando lo conoció. Ahora tenía ganas de degollarla. Aun sin hacer o decir nada, busco la mirada de su marido.

Shaoran no sabía qué hacer, ¿Cómo era posible que Mei lo haya encontrado?

Lo aterraba la idea de lo que Sakura podría estar pensando. Aferro la toalla a su cintura con una mano mientras que con la otra trataba de quitarse a Mei de encima, se reprendió por no salir del baño vestido y culpo a Sakura por no meterse a bañar con él. Extrañamente divertido busco la mirada de su mujer y todo ápice de diversión se esfumo en menos de un segundo. Sakura estaba furiosa, más que furiosa. Había fuego en su mirada y por su postura con los brazos cruzados en el pecho, supo que era una manera de mantenerlos quietos y no lastimar a alguien.

Justo cuando bajo la mirada para arreglar el asunto con Mei, sintió unos labios sobre los suyos, y aterrado comprendió que esos segundos de distracción en que estaba mirando a Sakura le iban a salir muy caros.

-Escuche rumores de que te habías casado ¡¿Puedes creerlo? Me preocupe por un momento pero ahora que te encuentro, sólo quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido, ¿Qué tal si le dices a la camarera que…- Shaoran tardo solo un segundo en comprender las estupideces que estaba diciendo Mei, se preguntó cómo le resultaba tan agradable antes y ahora no la soportaba ni en la misma habitación.

-Es verdad Mei me case.

-Vamos mi amor, no bromees conmigo, tu y yo sabemos que no eres hombre de una sola mujer. Además, ¿No deberías estar en tu luna de miel?

-De hecho- La voz de Sakura salió clara y controlada, con lo que señalaba su irritación. -Has llegado a interrumpirla- Mei volteo a mirarla con sorpresa y la escudriño desde los pies descalzos hasta su despeinada melena. Sakura, sin soportar por más tiempo la presencia de esa zo… mujer, se acercó y la tomo por el brazo, aplicando la fuerza suficiente para separarla de Shaoran y llevarla hacia la puerta que seguía abierta. -Sí, sorpresa, yo la camarera también soy su esposa, así que te agradecería mucho que no te le volvieras a acercar, un placer- Termino con una angelical sonrisa y después le cerró la puerta en la cara llena de estupefacción.

Pasaron varios segundos antes de que Shaoran se animara a moverse, la habitación quedo sumida en el silencio y hasta se escuchaba el ruido de la regadera abierta en el baño. Shaoran perdió la esperanza de que Sakura lo acompañara en el momento en que vio a Mei en la puerta y ahora se arrepentía de no haber cerrado la llave, se arrepentía también de no haber convencido a Sakura de meterse con él desde un principio, pero se arrepentía aún mas de haber tenido algo con Mei.

Finalmente fue él quien rompió el silencio.

-Sakura, amor, yo… lamento que hayas tenido que…

-No, no hagas eso, no te disculpes, todo está bien– Interrumpió Sakura con voz temblorosa. Estaba de espaldas a él así que no la vio a los ojos cuando dijo eso, cuando se acercó y vio que tenía la cabeza gacha y sus hombros empezaban a temblar sintió unas ganas inmensas de ir a buscar a Mei y hacer que se disculpara con Sakura de rodillas.

-Mi amor, no llores por favor, no tienes porque- Shaoran se acercó más mientras hablaba, vio como el temblor en los hombros de Sakura aumentaba y también escucho algunos sollozos. Desesperado se colocó detrás de ella para abrazarla, cuando repentinamente Sakura se volteo. Estaba preparado para ver lágrimas en sus ojos y consolarla, pero no para ver como a duras penas evitaba un ataque de risa. Ella no estaba llorando, ¡Estaba riendo!

Sakura se sentía débil por el vaivén de emociones que sintió en tan pocos minutos. Cuando alzo la vista y miro a Shaoran parado frente a ella con cara de profunda confusión, no hizo más que enroscar los brazos en su cuello y pegarse a él, todavía riendo lo abrazo hasta que sintió que correspondía a su abrazo.

-Estas en serios problemas Shaoran Li- amenazo con voz risueña acariciándole la oreja con los labios, después se entretuvo con su cuello.

-¿Ah, sí?- Fue lo único que dijo Shaoran con voz entrecortada.

-Por supuesto. Nunca había estado celosa, fue todo un descubrimiento.

Sakura volvió a reír y esta vez Shaoran se le unió.

-Digamos que estamos a mano, por fin. Me torturaste con el hombre de la hamaca durante mucho tiempo.

-Esa no fui yo, fueron tú y tu pervertida mente.

-Pues a mí y a mi pervertida mente se nos están ocurriendo muchas maneras de aprovechar esta 'Luna de miel'- Shaoran comenzó a desabotonar la chaqueta de Sakura al mismo tiempo que recorría su cuello con los labios. Sakura se aferró con más fuerza a sus hombros cuando sintió que las piernas le temblaban.- La ducha sigue disponible –comento, tirando al suelo la chaqueta mientras le acariciaba las piernas por debajo de la falda.

-Vamos.

Shaoran le subió falda lo suficiente para que ella enroscara las piernas en su cintura y avanzo con ella mientras la besaba, la toalla que traía quedo tirada frente a la puerta.

-Olvídalo, hagámoslo aquí- La coloco contra la pared y con un rápido movimiento le saco la blusa por encima de la cabeza, la beso de nuevo con ansias hasta que unos toques en la puerta los interrumpieron. ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué los tenían que interrumpir siempre?

-Te juro- Dijo Sakura, con la respiración entrecortada- Que si es esa tipa de nuevo, esta vez no sale ilesa- amenazo. En otras circunstancias a Shaoran le hubieran dado ganas de reír, pero en ese momento quería decapitar al que estuviera molestando del otro lado de la puerta.

Refunfuñando se separó de Sakura y le acomodo la falda, luego se agacho y le paso la blusa. Sakura por su parte continuaba recargada en la pared tratando de normalizar su respiración y esperando a que sus piernas volvieran a funcionar, aunque claro, ver a Shaoran desnudo frente a ella no ayudaba mucho. Se puso la blusa y mientras se la alisaba con las manos vio a Shaoran enredándose la toalla alrededor de la cadera.

-Creo que será mejor que atienda yo- Comento señalando el bulto notorio que cubría la toalla. Shaoran solo le lanzo una mirada entre divertida y frustrada y se apartó para que Sakura abriera la puerta.

Esta vez, ella solo abrió la puerta unos cuantos centímetros, en caso de que fuera una visita no deseada.

-Buenas noches señora Li, disculpe que la moleste a estas horas, llego una carta para el señor en calidad de urgente y vengo a entregársela personalmente- Era el gerente del hotel, que desde que llegaron se mostró demasiado preocupado y servicial con ella y con Shaoran.

-Pues…- Abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando sintió a Shaoran detrás de ella acariciándole las piernas y besándole la espalda por encima de la blusa- Mi esposo, está ocupado en este momento, muy, muy ocupado- se detuvo antes de atragantarse con las palabras cuando Shaoran metió una mano por debajo de la blusa y le acaricio desde el vientre hasta uno de sus pechos, mientras que con la otra se entretenía debajo de su falda- No puede atenderlo en este momento.

-Oh, ¿Y podría dejarle la carta a usted?

-Claro- Le costó mucho trabajo lograr extender la mano y que esta no temblara tanto. Creyó que había hecho un buen trabajo hasta que el gerente la miro preocupado.

-¿Se encuentra bien? Parece enferma. Señora, enfermarse en Manaos es peligroso no debe…

-Estoy bien- Interrumpió Sakura, desesperada porque el hombre se marchara y los dejara solos- Solo necesito recostarme, no se preocupe yo le entrego la carta a Shaoran.

Antes de que el hombre dijera nada más, Sakura cerró la puerta y le puso seguro. Se volteo y enfrento a su marido que la miraba con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Yo puedo ayudar a recostarte, todo sea por tu salud.

-Cállate- Le puso las manos a ambos lados de la cara y lo atrajo hacia si para besarlo con fuerza.

Shaoran gimió y respondió con la misma intensidad.

Cuando Sakura sintió la fría puerta en su espalda se dio cuenta que se encontraba en ropa interior.

-Shaoran… la carta… es… importante- Alcanzo a decir, entre besos, antes de que la dichosa carta pasara al olvido.

-Luego… mañana… ¿Ducha… o cama?

-Lo que esté más cerca.

(…)

Shaoran no podía creer lo que acababa de leer, la carta era de alguien con quien no se comunicaba desde hace más de diez años: su madre.

En resumen, le decía que todos en la familia lo extrañaban, que lo había visto en televisión en una entrevista que le hicieron a Sakura y que estaba muy entusiasmada por conocerla, que fueran de visita cuanto antes y por último que se alegraba mucho de que por fin hubiera utilizado algo del dinero que le pertenecía por ser parte de la familia.

Suspiro. Tenía ganas de ver a su familia, de saber que tantas cosas habían cambiado con los años. Si no se había comunicado con ellos antes era porque sabía que una vez estuviera con ellos, la separación sería muy difícil; pero ahora que tenía a Sakura como su ancla, ya no se preocupaba por eso.

El asunto era decírselo a Sakura.

Volteo a mirarla al otro lado de la cama, estaba bocabajo y gran parte de su espalda desnuda quedaba al descubierto, no pudo resistir la tentación y se inclinó para repartir besos por esa extensión de piel suave. Después de unos segundos Sakura despertó.

-¿Qué haces?- Le pregunto con voz ronca.

-Despertándote- Susurro Shaoran en su oído.

-Hmm, ¿Por qué no mejor duermes conmigo? ¿Qué hora es?- pregunto mientras se daba la vuelta y le sonreía.

-Como las nueve y media- Contesto besándole el cuello, no sabía porque pero era adicto al cuello de Sakura.

-¿No tenemos ningún compromiso hoy verdad?

-Ninguno- Contesto serio después de una pausa.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Cuando Shaoran le dio un beso en la mandíbula y se sentó a un lado de ella en la cama, sospecho que algo andaba rondando en la mente de su marido.

-Leí la carta- Después de un momento volteo a verla, ella estaba mirándolo, solo esperando a que continuara, eso le dio ánimos- Es de mi madre- Sakura abrió los ojos con sorpresa, comprendió de inmediato la seriedad de Shaoran- Quieren que vaya… que vayamos- se corrigió- a visitarla, quieren conocerte.

Sakura se incorporó cubriéndose con la sabana y considero lo que iba a decir durante algunos segundos. Luego se puso de rodillas y se sentó a horcajadas sobre los muslos de Shaoran.

–¿Es importante para ti? ¿Quieres ir?- Pregunto mirándolo a los ojos.

-Si- Fue su única respuesta, pero Sakura no necesito más.

-Entonces en cuanto regresemos de la expedición iremos a visitar a tu familia, ¿Qué te parece?

Shaoran la abrazo por la cintura y la beso desde los labios hasta el lóbulo de la oreja.

-Gracias- Susurro, en seguida se recostó en la cama con Sakura encima de él. –Por cierto, hoy mismo mandare que lleven nuestras cosas a mi departamento, no importa si después buscamos otro lugar pero ya no parece tan buena idea continuar en este hotel.

-Excelente, es muy caro estar viviendo aquí.

-Más importante aún, nos interrumpen a cada rato.

Un par de minutos después ambos rieron cuando una camarera toco la puerta preguntando si necesitaban servicio a la habitación.

Una semana después…

-¡Señor Li!

Shaoran se volvió y estudió con la mirada los muelles atestados, buscando a quien acababa de llamarlo.

Sakura se hallaba a bordo de la embarcación que estaban cargando para regresar a la Ciudad de Piedra, controlando el almacenamiento de sus propios enseres. Levantó la mirada, lanzó un grito repentino y saltó al muelle con los brazos tendidos. Shaoran frunció el entrecejo al verla abrazar a un hombre con tanto entusiasmo. Pero en cuanto reconoció no sólo al hombre a quien Sakura abrazaba sino al que lo seguía, su ceño cedió lugar a una amplia sonrisa.

Sakura soltó a Jorge y abrazó a Pepe, quien parecía alarmado. Shaoran ya estaba junto a ellos y les estrechó la mano.

-¿Cuándo volvieron?

-Anoche -contestó Jorge, todavía ruborizado por la recepción de Sakura-. En los muelles no se habla más que de usted y de la señora. Nos dijeron que ésta era su embarcación, así que sabíamos que hoy lo encontraríamos aquí.

-Busquemos un lugar tranquilo donde podamos conversar y tomar una cerveza -propuso Shaoran y, como por mutuo consentimiento, ninguno volvió a hablar de sus aventuras hasta que estuvieron sentados en la penumbra de un bar.

-¿Lograron volver todos? -preguntó Sakura.

Jorge asintió.

-Con excepción de Vicente. Antes de irnos los enterramos, a él y a su hermano, señora. Por el otro, Reed, ni nos preocupamos.

-¿Qué le sucedió a Reed? -preguntó Shaoran.

-Lo mató Dutra, ahí mismo, en el campamento.

-Como Dutra estaba solo cuando nos alcanzó, supuse que Reed estaba muerto o había sido herido y Dutra lo abandonó. Pero de todos modos, yo tampoco me preocupé por él.

Jorge lo miró con expresión seria.

-¿Y qué pasó con Dutra, señor?

Shaoran se encogió de hombros, con sus ojos ambarinos muy claros y fríos.

-Yo tampoco me preocupé por él.

En base a esa frase, Jorge adivinó que no volverían a ver a Dutra, una perspectiva que no pareció desagradarle.

-Estamos abasteciéndonos para volver-dijo Sakura con suavidad-. Yo pensaba tratar de traer de vuelta el cuerpo de Tôya, pero ahora creo que será mejor dejarlo donde está. -Fue allí, en la Ciudad de Piedra, donde su hermano por fin se acercó a ella, allí donde le había hecho el único gesto cariñoso de su vida. El profesor no pudo llegar a la Ciudad de Piedra, pero sus hijos sí; de alguna manera correspondía que un Kinomoto permaneciera enterrado allí y se convirtiera en parte de la leyenda que los sedujo a todos.

Shaoran tenía un brazo apoyado sobre el respaldo de la silla de Sakura, y en ese momento se lo pasó por el hombro como silencioso consuelo, una caricia automática y suave que no necesitaba palabras.

Los días de ambos habían transcurrido en una actividad frenética mientras organizaban la expedición, que parecía mucho más complicada ahora que intervenía el gobierno. Pero cada vez que Sakura se sentía frustrada o cansada, cuando la inevitable tristeza la acosaba, Shaoran instintivamente lo sabía, y su contacto le indicaba que no estaba sola.

-Yo pienso ampliar mis operaciones-dijo Shaoran-. Si les interesa, tendría trabajo permanente para ustedes en mis equipos. -Sonrió. -No todos los viajes son como este último.

-Gracias, señor -contestó Jorge, encantado-. Les diré a los demás.

Pepe habló poco y en ese momento le dijo algo a Shaoran en su idioma antes de salir en silencio del bar.

-¿Qué dijo Pepe? -preguntó Sakura.

-Bueno, Pepe ya ha trabajado varias veces conmigo. En síntesis dijo que muchas gracias, pero que prefiere quedarse en el río. Que si lo que quiero es que me ayude a encontrar lugares viejos y llenos de muertos, prefiere no participar.

Todos rieron y la conversación giró sobre la aventura que habían compartido. Después Jorge se despidió y salió. Shaoran y Sakura debían volver a la embarcación.

-Te tengo una sorpresa -dijo Shaoran al llegar al muelle.

-Ya sabes que no me gustan las sorpresas.

-¿Alguna vez te he desilusionado? Debes confiar en mí.

Ella lanzó una carcajada y Shaoran la besó.

En ese momento vivían en el departamento de Shaoran; Sakura opinaba que el hotel era muy caro y Shaoran consideraba que allí los interrumpían demasiado. Su departamento no sería ninguna maravilla pero tenía todo lo que necesitaban: una cocina, una cama y agua corriente.

-Quiero ser muy clara en esto-dijo ella-. ¿Exactamente cuál es la sorpresa?

-La hamaca. Hoy pedí que la enviaran aquí.

-Comprendo. -Su imaginación ya la estaba excitando. Una mirada a Shaoran le indicó que a él le pasaba lo mismo. -¿Pero por qué molestarnos con una hamaca cuando tenemos una cama agradable y enorme?

Shaoran la volvió a besar y esa vez no fue un beso fugaz. -Empezaremos en la hamaca -dijo.

Sakura echó atrás la cabeza y rió, feliz. Con Shaoran, todo era una aventura.

...

_**Siete años después…**_

-¿Quién es ésa, mami?-preguntó una pequeña y hermosa niña, señalando con un dedito la figura del libro que tenía su mamá en las manos. Estaba trepada sobre sus rodillas, como lo hacía a menudo, porque aunque sólo tenía cinco años le fascinaban las historias que ella le contaba acerca de lugares lejanos y gente que había vivido hacía mucho tiempo.

-Es una amazona.

-¿Se llama así? -Por la forma de la figura, la pequeña Aimé sabía que se trataba de una mujer. Cuando estaba más chiquita a veces la confundía el largo del pelo, hasta que su mamá le explico que casi todas las figuras de sus libros tenían el pelo largo, fueran varones o mujeres, y le dio una pista: los pechos. Los hombres y las mujeres tenían pechos diferentes.

-Sí, las amazonas eran unas valientes mujeres guerreras que vivieron cerca de aquí hace muchos años.

-¿Y cómo sabes que eso es cierto?- Para la pequeña Aimé su mamá siempre tenía todas las respuestas, y cuando en raras ocasiones no era así, su papá resolvía lo demás.

-Porque el abuelo lo descubrió hace varios años, y tu papi y yo hemos estado en el lugar donde vivieron. Ya te debes saber la historia de memoria cariño.

-¿Y cuándo me llevaran a conocer ese lugar?

-Cuando seas más grande- Aimé hizo un puchero y Sakura rio divertida.

En ese momento escucharon unos pasos en el porche de la entrada y la niña bajo apresurada de las piernas de su madre, para después correr hacia la puerta y recibir a su papá.

-¡Papi, papi!- En cuanto el hombre cruzo el umbral de la puerta la niña se lanzó hacia sus brazos, y, como siempre, Shaoran estaba preparado para recibirla.

-Princesa- Sin dificultad la levanto y se la acomodo por un lado mientras caminaba al encuentro con su esposa. -¿Ya están listas?- Pregunto antes de darle un beso a Sakura.

-Si papi, desde hace mucho, por eso mami me estaba hablando de las Amazonas.

-La envidio- Comento Sakura- A su edad yo las llamaba como algo parecido a albóndigas.

Shaoran rio y tomo de la mano a Sakura.

-Tiene tus genes y los míos, las posibilidades son aterradoras- Dijo riendo.

-¿Qué son los genes papi?

-Eso, te lo explicare más tarde- En ese momento Shaoran se dio cuenta que Sakura se había quedado repentinamente seria. -¿Qué pasa?- Le pregunto deteniéndose para bajar a su hija- ¿Por qué no vas a jugar un momento en lo que mami y yo platicamos?

-¿No llegaremos tarde?

-No, no te preocupes tus tíos nos esperaran- Sin ninguna preocupación la pequeña se fue a jugar y los dejo solos. -Entonces, ¿Qué ocurre?- Pregunto de nuevo.

Sakura suspiro y le tomo las manos, estaba visiblemente nerviosa.

-Tu sabes que nunca me han gustado las sorpresas- Shaoran asintió- y, bueno, yo no soy buena tampoco para prepararlas, ¿Recuerdas cómo te dije que estaba embarazada de Aimé?

-Saliste corriendo del baño, con una prueba de embarazo en la mano y me lo gritaste, luego lloraste, luego me golpeaste en el brazo, luego reíste, te disculpaste y terminamos haciendo el amor en el sofá.

-Vaya… que buena memoria- Ambos rieron y por fin Sakura se relajó- El punto es que esta vez quería que fuera algo más especial, ya sabes, una deliciosa cena con velas, música lenta, solos tu y yo; pero no puedo soportarlo hasta la noche y…

-Espera- Interrumpió Shaoran- Espera, espera, espera, ¿Esta vez? ¿Quieres de decir que…

-¡Sí!, tengo once semanas, lo sé desde el miércoles y ya no podía soportar más tiempo sin decírtelo. Todo está listo para la noche, la cena, la música, pero esto de guardar el secreto me estaba provocando una gran jaqueca. Perdóname por arruinar la sorpresa. –De pronto Sakura comenzó a llorar sin control.

-Sakura no llores mi amor- Shaoran de inmediato la abrazo y le acaricio la espalda para tranquilizarla. -¿Por qué lloras? ¿Por lo de la sorpresa?- Sakura asintió- Eso no tiene importancia cariño; ya me diste una sorpresa, créeme que no me lo esperaba, de hecho comenzaba a preocuparme por ti, te veías tan nerviosa… pero ¿A quién rayos se le ocurrió la idea esa de la cena sorpresa?- Sabia que esa no había sido idea de su esposa, ¡Sakura odiaba las sorpresas!

-Tomoyo… dijo que tu… tu siempre preparabas sorpresas para mi… y que yo debía hacer lo mismo… para ti… pero soy tan mala para esto…

-No, no, no, no Sakura, por supuesto que no, no necesito esa clase de cosas, lo que me gusta de ti es esa espontaneidad, no tienes que prepararme una sorpresa mi amor, me sorprendes todos los días, la manera en cómo me entere de que estabas embarazada la primera vez fue perfecta y está también, no me hubiera emocionado tanto si me lo hubieras dicho en la cena.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- Pregunto Sakura con la cara empapada de lágrimas.

-Sí, sabes que yo no miento. Así que deja de llorar- Shaoran le limpio las lágrimas de las mejillas con los pulgares y después deposito un beso en cada una.

-Es por eso de las hormonas, me entran ganas de llorar por cualquier tontería…- Shaoran la beso para interrumpirla.

-Te amo tanto.

Cuando comenzó a besarla de nuevo escucharon los pasos apresurados de Aimé y se separaron.

-Mami, mami, ¿Por qué lloras?- pregunto abrazando su pierna derecha.

-Estaba llorando de felicidad mi amor, a veces cuando las personas son muy felices también lloran, ¿Sabes porque estoy tan feliz?- La niña solo negó con la cabeza- Porque vas a tener un hermanito- Los ojitos de Aimé se llenaron de ilusión.

-¿De verdad? ¿Cuándo?, vamos por él ya lo quiero conocer- Dijo entusiasmada.

-No mi amor, crecerá dentro de mami y más o menos para navidad estará con nosotros- Respondió Shaoran, Sakura tenía una gran sonrisa por la manera que tenía Shaoran de explicarle el mundo a su hija.

-¿Yo también crecí dentro de mi mami?- La expresión de perplejidad en su carita hizo reír a Sakura.

-Sip, y luego saliste para que te pudiéramos conocer- Shaoran la cargo de nuevo y la sostuvo con una de sus manos, con la otra abrazo por la cintura a Sakura y juntos caminaron hasta donde estaba el automóvil.

-¿Y como me metí adentro de ella?

La sonrisa se borró del rostro de ambos padres y se voltearon a ver con alarma.

-Eso… te lo explico después- Medio tartamudeo Shaoran.

Aprovechó que ya habían llegado al carro y se entretuvo acomodándole el cinturón. Luego aun en silencio le abrió la puerta a Sakura y finalmente se sentó detrás del volante.

-¿Cómo rayos llegamos ya a _ese_ tema? ¡Apenas tiene cinco años!- Sakura rio sin poder evitarlo y le dio un apretón a la mano de Shaoran que estaba sobre los cambios.

-Tiene tus genes y los míos, las posibilidades son aterradoras.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: :D**

Ahora si, notas finales! :D

De 600 palabras este epílogo paso a 4241 ^^.. jaja en lo personal me gusto.. pero no se.. opinen ustedes xD

y creo que deberia estar.. triste o melancolica.. pero no.. jaja estoy muy feliz de concluir esta adaptacion que me dejo.. muy buen sabor de boca ^^..

jaja de hecho ahora me rio cuando recuerdo que dije que en una semana tenia listo el epilogo.. ja!, dos semanas despues... apenas ando queriendo publicar.. y no fue por falta de 'inspiracion'.. el tiempo siempre es lo que me termina faltando.. la escuela como siempre y algunos asuntillos xD. pero por fin aqui lo tienen!.. recien salidito del horno[?]..

asi que.. dejenme sus lindos comentarios.. que les parecio?.. buen final?.. que tal Aimé? xD

ahora si se los contesto en cuanto los dejen ^^..

y pues sin mas que decir.. me despido!.. agradeciendo mucho a todos los que se pasaron a leer.. y aun mas a esas lindas lectoras que me dejaron un review!..

los invito a que lean la nueva historia que publicare.. totalmente mia :D, que ya debe estar por aqui.. como creo q no puedo poner links.. busquenla en mi perfil :D..

saludoos y.. nos seguiremos leyendo (espero) ^^..

bye! :*


End file.
